Someone to lean on
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Tras resolver un caso de homocidio, Nick y Judy se ven inmiscuidos en un intenso debate político que pone en riesgo su amistad y los obliga a revelar sentimientos escondidos durante mucho tiempo...
1. El caso Tigerwild

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ES DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

 **¡H** ola a todos!

Ok, primero que nada ya sé que tengo un mundo de historias sin actualizar pero antes de que me maten (con justa razón) mañana subiré dos capítulos a mis historias de ATLA y ya tengo casi listo uno de una historia de HTTYD ¡Paciencia por favor! les juro que trabajo duro en eso... enserio... no me he olvidado de ustedes, los amo 3

En segundo, vi esta película la primera semana de su estreno y pensé "Judy y Nick tienen chispa" más allá de la amistad, claro; luego recordé que son un zorro y una conejita y me dije a mí misma "No seas enferma, Nefertari por Dios ¡contrólate!" pero hace tres días vi un hermoso fanart en Facebook de la pareja, que aunque no insinuaba del todo una relación amorosa daba mucho lugar a muchas fantasías, y pensé "Bueno, no soy la única demente" así que entré a fanfiction y encontré muchísimas historias hermosas en inglés y español, leí varias y mientras me embelesaba con los fics comencé a escribir el mío, dejando salir todas esas emociones que contuve desde que la fui a ver al cine.

Y aquí lo tienen...

 **ADVERTENCIA.** -Este es **SOLO UN PROYECTO.** No estoy segura de continuarlo. Dependerá mucho de lo que me digan, porque como estoy atareada con muchos fics atrasados y con mi estresante carrera si no les gusta pues simplemente no lo continuaré y escribiré sólo para mí, así que agradeceré muchos sus comentarios para saber si les gusta y si debo continuarla o no.

Aclarado todo, les dejo el que sería el capítulo 1 ¡disfruten mucho!

* * *

 **SOMEONE TO LEAN ON**

 _By_

 _ **Nefertari Queen**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 **El caso Tigerwild.**

Judy Hopss se levantú muy temprano esa mañana, con ánimos y enjundia para un nuevo día siendo oficial de policía. Se puso rápidamente un traje de ejercicio y salió a trotar por las calles, le gustaba empezar el día haciendo ejercicio. Mientras trotaba escuchando música, pensaba en cómo su vida había cambiado tanto con poco tiempo. Llevaba tres años viviendo en Zootopia y siendo una respetada oficial de policía ¡Había cumplido su sueño! Y por si fuera poco su mejor amigo era un zorro, si alguien le hubiera dicho eso hace años jamás lo habría creído.

Desde que Nick era policía los dos habían sido inseparables compañeros dentro y fuera de la estación, aunque eran diferentes y se molestaban muy seguido también confiaban mucho en el otro y se apreciaban por lo mismo. Tras años de amistad, Judy podía decir que confiaba completamente en su amigo zorro (aunque sus padres no se resignaron ante esa amistad durante años) y podía decir con completa sinceridad que Nick era una parte muy importante de su vida, quizá lo más importante después de su trabajo y su familia.

¿Y cómo no iba a serlo, si constantemente salían juntos? Ya que eran mejores amigos muy seguido iban al cine, a restaurantes o a tiendas para pasar el rato. Incluso Judy tenía una copia de la llave del apartamento de Nick, y un poco de ropa en el mismo porque solía visitarlo y alguna que otra ocasión se quedaba a dormir (y viceversa, Nick tenía llaves del apartamento de Judy). Sus compañeros policías los reconocían como un dúo inseparable, y a los dos les gustaba que fuera así. Por varios años estuvieron solos con sus desilusiones y sueños, hasta que encontraron en el otro la confianza y motivación que necesitaron.

Regresando a su apartamento, Judy pensó en Nick y recordó que pronto sería su cumpleaños, en dos semanas para ser precisos, e hizo una nota mental para comprarle algún regalo, Nick siempre le daba regalos muy hermosos cuando ella cumplía años y sentía la pujante necesidad de superarlo. Llegó a la puerta de su apartamento cansada pero feliz, afuera estaba un periódico en la entrada, lo levantó y leyó el encabezado.

" _Andrew Liunferth emite nuevo discurso contra la Reforma Marital_ " con sólo leer eso el buen humor de Judy desapareció, arrojó el periódico a su escritorio sin leer el resto de la nota y se apuró a bañarse y ponerse el uniforme policiaco, intentando no pensar en el estúpido de Andrew en el proceso.

Zootopia era una ciudad que se enorgullecía por su lema donde proclamaba que se podía ser y hacer lo que uno quisiera, pero ese lema estaba lejos de ser real. Con los años las sociedades cambian, solo que esos cambios eran paulatinos y muchas veces lentos a comparación de lo rápido que transcurría la vida. Judy Hopps se dio cuenta de eso cuando rompió muchos tabús al convertirse en una eficiente y respetada policía siendo una pequeña coneja. Durante décadas el oficio policiaco había sido destinado únicamente a especies grandes y fuertes, menospreciando indirectamente a especies pequeñas. Judy no solo fue la primera especie pequeña en ser policía, sino que demostró con su trabajo lo eficiente que podía ser dando paso a una oleada de animales pequeños enlistándose en la academia policial.

Ese cambio fue relativamente rápido y eficiente, aunque muchos ciudadanos tenían sus reservas, la simpática y tierna Judy inspiraba confianza facilitando el cambio de mentalidad. Pero había muchos otros temas donde no pasaba lo mismo, que eran cuestionados por especialistas elevando las polémicas y creando sonoras discusiones. El caso más polémico del momento era una reforma en la Ley Marital y de Concubinato, con la cual se podrían casar animales de diferentes especies y del mismo género.

Estas parejas llevaban años exigiendo ser reconocidos, para desagrado de animales conservadores que veían estas relaciones como antinaturales. Tras décadas de presión, finalmente el congreso estaba sopesando la realidad de reconocerlos y modificar la ley, en una sesión que se estaba volviendo interminable. La ciudad estaba dividida entre quienes apoyaban y rechazaban la noción mientras día con día el congreso se reunía a debatir durante horas la vialidad de las reformas.

Judy atendía a todo ese caos político con genuina preocupación. Si todas las especies podían convivir juntas ¿Por qué no podían amarse si así lo deseaban? Llevaba ya tres años viviendo en Zootopia y muchos amigos suyos tenían parejas de otras especies, entendía que a primera vista era desconcertante pero eran parejas igual de amables y enamoradas que otras. Le preocupaba que los ciudadanos se mostraran homofóbicos y racistas como tres años atrás lo fueron con los depredadores, todo por prejuicios injustos que herían a muchos animales nobles.

Pero siendo realista con ella misma, no había mucho que podía hacer, excepto mantenerse al pendiente de la decisión del congreso, al menos no era un tema que la afectara personalmente. Mientras caminaba hacia su trabajo se puso los audífonos para escuchar la radio, que para variar transmitía opiniones de especialistas sobre la polémica reforma.

" _¿Y cómo pueden estar juntos dos animales de especies diferentes? Es antinatural, simplemente no pueden llevarse bien ni comprenderse del todo, además ¿Dónde dejarías la cuestión de la reproducción? La reforma contempla que estas parejas degeneradas puedan adoptar crías ¿Te imaginas el enorme daño que harían estos padres dementes sobre bebés inocentes? ¡Debe haber límites y reglas, señores!"_ era otro de los discursos de Andrew Liunferth, uno de los activistas que más enérgicamente atacaba la reforma.

Judy puso sus ojos en blanco ante esos comentarios groseros y cambió la estación hasta que encontró una canción de Gazelle, la cual escuchó hasta llegar al cuartel de policía. Entró y saludó a quienes se encontró hasta llegar al salón donde le asignarían la misión del día, para su sorpresa Nick ya estaba sentado con las manos atrás de su cabeza.

—¿Y ese milagro de que hayas llegado a tiempo?—preguntó mientras se sentada a su lado, su compañero zorro solía llegar quince minutos tarde todas las mañanas.

—Madrugar de vez en cuando no hace daño—respondió con su típica actitud relajada—Además un retraso más y me descontaban un día de salario.

Judy rodó los ojos, lo único capaz de poner en cintura a Nick era el dinero. El jefe Bogo entró justo en ese momento refunfuñando, haciendo que todos los oficiales guardaran silencio ante el evidente mal humor del búfalo. Arrojó unos expedientes sobre su escritorio y respiró hondo, calmándose. Comenzó a asignar casos sencillos y zonas de patrullaje a todos los oficiales, quienes se fueron retirando hasta dejar a Nick y Judy completamente solos.

—Ustedes don ¡Vengan acá!—sonaba muy serio, el zorro y la conejita caminaron cautos hasta el escritorio "¿Nick habrá metido la pata otra vez?" pensaba Judy, recordando las bromas de su compañero que sacaban de quicio al jefe valiéndoles regaños de vez en cuando.

Bogo les dio el expediente que estaba en el escritorio, no era muy grande y cuando Judy lo agarró apenas pudo hojearlo cuando el jefe volvió a hablar con voz pesada y molesta.

—Este es un caso demasiado importante, el alcalde me matará sino se resuelve pronto—les dijo con claros tintes de amenaza—Espero en 48 horas tener buenos resultados, agoten todos los recursos que quieran ¡Pero quiero a ese maldito tigre tras las rejas! ¿Oyeron?

—¡Si señor!—respondieron al unísono, abriendo el legajo para ver de qué se trataba.

"Caso Tigerwild" leyó Judy en voz alta para que Nick le siguiera el ritmo. En la región de la Sabana se habían encontrado muertos en una residencia particular una tigresa joven y un jaguar también joven, con aparente alevosía y ventaja. Todo indicaba que la tigresa y el jaguar eran pareja y habían sido asesinados por el mismo hermano de la occisa.

—Esto está muy mal—dijo Judy—Con todo el revuelto que se está haciendo por la reforma, este caso puede ser muy polémico.

—No perdamos tiempo—Nick cerró el legajo y sacó las llaves de la patrulla—Tenemos que llegar rápido para atrapar al asesino.

Aunque Zootopia era una ciudad muy grande rara vez tenían casos muy graves como aquél, y como Judy y Nick eran muy buen equipo les asignaban siempre los casos más especiales, además de que eran muy queridos por la comunidad y respetados porque jamás habían dejado un caso sin resolver.

—¿Crees que sea un caso de homofobia?—preguntó Judy mientras Nick conducía hasta la dirección del caso.

—Es lo más seguro—Nick se notaba tenso, Judy sabía que ese tipo de casos relacionados con la intolerancia y el abuso siempre movían fibras sensibles en su compañero, aunque él hiciera de todo por no demostrarlo.

—Debemos ser cuidadosos, si se le da mucha propaganda al caso pueden manipularlo para perjudicar la reforma—era una nota perfecta para cualquier noticiera amarillista, que podía ser usado tanto para beneficiar como para perjudicar las posturas tan tensas sobre la dichosa reforma en la ley marital.

—Por eso el alcalde debe estar presionando tanto al jefe, no quiere que el asunto se salga de control—Nick conducía anormalmente rápido, evidentemente enfadado—En el expediente no hay información muy detallada, pero si fue el propio hermano…

—Es una tragedia, lo sé, pero no nos queda mucho por hacer más que atrapar al culpable.

Nick no respondió.

 **o-o**

El caso fue agotador en todos los sentidos. El lugar estaba lleno de evidencias, los cuerpos fueron llevados a la morgue donde posteriormente serían estudiados por forenses, aunque era más que evidente que fueron asesinados, tenían marcas de garras y rasguños demasiado profundos. La casa le pertenecía a una cebra, que la rentaba a dos hermanos mellizos tigres de bengala de dieciocho años, Lori y Michael Tigerwild. Los vecinos confirmaron que los hermanos no se llevaban muy bien y que el jaguar los visitaba muy seguido, sobre todo cuando Michael no estaba.

Siguieron la línea de investigación identificando al jaguar, que resultó ser un joven de veinte años llamado Tobías Wilkes. Los hermanos tigres y el jaguar estudiaban todos juntos en la misma universidad, y presuntamente ahí se conocieron. Buscaron a los familiares y amigos y realizaron entrevistas interminables, todo apuntaba a que Tobías era amigo de Michael pero tenía una relación amorosa con Lori que intentaban mantener en secreto.

Una amiga de Lori lo confirmó, y también les dijo que mantenían la relación en secreto porque la familia Tigerwild era extremadamente homofóbica, firmes conservadores que rechazaban completamente el liberalismo marital, Lori temía que sus padres la alejaran de Tobías, con ayuda de Michael con quien nunca simpatizó a pesar de ser hermanos. Poco después de que recibieron esa declaración a Nick le llegó los resultados de la biopsia, las heridas fueron provocadas por garras de tigre que tenían el ADN de Michael Tigerwild.

Con toda la evidencia armaron el caso y se lo entregaron al jefe en 36 horas. Michael había encontrado a su hermana con su amante y en un arranque homofóbico los asesinó, escapando después. Para horror de Judy y Nick, Michael fue escondido por sus padres quienes lo defendieron, por los cargos de asesinato Michael fue arrestado, pero él y sus padres manifestaron no estar arrepentidos.

" _Preferimos que Lori esté muerta antes que con ese repulsivo jaguar, si ella estuviera viva igualmente diría que mi hija ha muerto. Aunque lo que hizo es antinatural y grotesco, al menos con su muerte nos libró de la deshonra"_ declaró el padre, y aunque la policía hizo todo lo posible por impedirlo, la historia llegó a los medios, desatándose así el infierno.

 **o-o**

—No lo puedo entender—dijo Judy, estaba sentada enfrente de Nick en un pequeño restaurante casi vacío, al terminar el extenuante caso los dos se fueron a cenar, necesitaban un descanso—¿Cómo puede un padre hablar así de su hija?

—Hay criaturas que no merecen tener familia—Nick estaba más tranquilo que su compañera, aunque el caso lo lleno de indignación e impotencia, al menos había cumplido con su trabajo y gracias a él y Hopps el asesino pasaría una larga temporada en prisión.

—No puedo comprenderlo, creo que jamás superaré esto. En mis tres años de policía nunca escuché palabras más desalmadas.

—Cálmate, Zanahorias, son cosas fuera de toda explicación racional.—al menos él trataba de convencerse de lo mismo.

Judy vio que Nick estaba más relajado que antes y sintió envidia, el zorro sabía cómo desprenderse emocionalmente de las situaciones, pero ella aún tardaba varios días en controlar sus sentimientos cuando resolvía casos drásticos o pesados.

—Lo peor es que ni pudimos evitar que la historia llegara a los medios ¡Ya me imagino las notas que escucharé mañana!

—Eso no es culpa nuestra, además, un caso tan fuerte no podía ser escondido tan fácilmente.

—El congreso había dicho que diría su veredicto en dos semanas, con el escándalo que se hará puede que se alargue más la deliberación.

—Puede que sí, pero eso no nos concierne. Somos policías, no políticos.

—Sí, pero estoy cansada de escuchar en donde sea el estúpido debate de siempre con las mismas estúpidas teorías racistas.

—Le das demasiada importancia a personas que no la tienen—Nick tomó de su refresco, obligándose a mantenerse relajado, estaba de acuerdo con Judy pero se negaba a estresarse por situaciones fuera de su control.

—Sí, puede que tengas razón, pero me resulta tedioso y desgastante.

—No escuches la radio y santo remedio ¿Por qué los conejos se complican tanto vida?

—Será que no somos tan escurridizos como los zorros—Judy sabía que cuando Nick hacía ese tipo de bromas era para cambiar el tema de conversación, y aunque seguía firme en su punto de vista estaba muy cansada como para alegar el resto de la noche.

—Ni tan astutos, ni tan inteligentes.

—Pero sí más rápidos.

—Oye, los zorros no pueden ser perfectos, no todos al menos, sabes que soy una excepción—la miró con esa sonrisa pícara bromista de siempre, lo cual calmó a Judy y le permitió relajarse al fin.

—Sigue soñando, zorro tonto—Judy palmeó su pata haciendo un gesto de condolencia, pero los dos se sonreían con mucha simpatía, duraron así en silencio viéndose a los ojos un buen rato, disfrutando de la compañía mutua.

Cuando terminaron la cena los dos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, no vivían muy lejos así que compartieron la mitad del camino hasta que Nick torció a la derecha rumbo a su propio apartamento. Judy lo vio alejarse, caminando despreocupado con las patas en los bolsos del pantalón, perdiéndose en la oscuridad, una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro sin que ella entendiera el porqué.

Llegó a su apartamento, que gracias a su nuevo salario y bonos era muy amplio (tenía una cocina, una sala y una recámara con un baño completo) tomó una larga ducha antes de meterse en la cama, pero no pudo dormirse pronto. Mirando al techo, con las orejas levantadas en señal de vigilia, Judy seguía recordando los detalles del caso y la indignación regresaba con violencia a su pequeño ser.

¿Por qué le daba tanto coraje? Era cierto que estaba en contra de la violencia y apoyaba completamente le equidad, pero últimamente consideraba que el debate sobre la reforma la estaba afectando más de lo que debería. La mayoría de los animales eran neutrales, no emitían juicios y parecían desentenderse de la situación. Sólo un grupo de tercos conservadores protestaban enérgicamente en contra, y las parejas de diferentes razas se defendían alegando sus muchos años de lucha para ser reconocidos. De alguna forma, ella que no era parte de ninguna de las dos facciones terminó por adentrarse en el debate político tanto como si fuera ella misma un animal con pareja de otra especie, cuando en realidad estaba soltera y muy lejos de enamorarse ¿Por qué este asunto la afectaba tanto?

Escuchó a su celular sonar anunciándole que tenía un mensaje nuevo, con los ojos entrecerrados por la luz del artefacto leyó el mensaje.

 _Deberías dormir._

Era de Nick, rio por lo bajo entre halagada y conmovida de que su mejor amigo la conociera lo suficiente como para saber que seguía despierta.

 _Sigo pensando en el caso._ Escribió y pulsó el botón de enviar, no tardó ni un minuto en llegar la respuesta.

 _Duérmete Zanahorias, ya cumpliste con tu deber._

Técnicamente era cierto, pero ¿Cómo explicarle que se sentía ofendida, como si fuera ella a quien hubieran intentado matar, como si las palabras de ese desalmado padre fueran dirigidas a ella? ¿Siquiera eso tenía lógica?

 _Intentaré. Gracias Nick._

 _Cuando quieras. Buenas noches._

Le respondió con otro _buenas noches_ , dejó su celular de lado y se acomodó para dormir. Seguía aún pensando en lo ridículo que era sentirse ofendida por algo que no la involucraba, pero su mente cansada tras horas larguísimas de un caso extenuante, terminó por rendirse y se quedó dormida poco después. La imagen de Nick, sonriéndole y diciéndole que se calmara fue su último recuerdo antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

 **o-o**

" _El caso Tigerwild ha causado una completa conmoción en toda la ciudad, siendo interpretado de forma diferente por las diversas facciones que debaten el tema de la reforma a la ley marital, que sigue siendo analizada por el congreso. Conservadores como Andrew Liunferth reiteran lo antinatural de éstas relaciones, y destaca cómo pueden destruir a la familia causando peleas y en casos extremos el asesinato, como ocurrió con Michael Tigerwild. Por otro lado, activistas como Mary Topperwerth declaran que reacciones como éstas son las antinaturales, y que se debe crear conciencia por la homofobia desenfrenada que impide el desarrollo de las libertades individuales de todos los animales. El representante del congreso declaró ésta mañana…"_

El jefe Bogo apagó la televisión de la cafetería en el departamento de policías, para alivio de todos los presentes, nadie quería prestarle mucha atención a la situación. Judy dejó caer sus orejas, evidentemente desanimada, ya se esperaba las notas amarillistas pero todo se estaba poniendo peor a como lo había imaginado. Nick, quien comía con ella en la misma mesa, parecía no darle importancia al asunto, algo que la desconcertaba y en cierta forma le molestaba.

No tuvieron casos especiales ese día, así que fue muy tranquilo, llenando papeleos y evadiendo las televisiones y radios. Faltaban veinte minutos para su hora de salida y la pareja estaba terminando de llenar unos reportes, los dos sentados y en silencio en la oficina completamente solos, sin ni un alma cerca. El silencio le parecía insoportable a Judy, pero seguía algo molesta con Nick por su apatía así que mejor puso música en su celular. Todo iba bien hasta que un anuncio se coló en el reproductor avisando que el congreso postergó su ultimátum, el que sería revelado en seis semanas en lugar de dos.

Judy suspiró con enojo, guardando de golpe los archivos en los cajones con una enorme mueca en su pequeña nariz de coneja.

—Te vas a enfermar si sigues molestándote tanto, Zanahoria.

¡Lo que le faltaba! Los poco atinados e imprudentes comentarios del tonto zorro suertudo… pero ese día no estaba de humor.

—Sé que no te importa nadie que no seas tú mismo, pero al menos yo si me preocupo por esos animales que llevan años luchando por sus derechos.

—Wow—Nick dejó des expedientes de lado y encaró a la enfadada conejita—¿A qué viene toda esa amargura? Yo no soy culpable de nada.

—No, pero tu indiferencia me desespera. ¿Es que no puedes actuar como si algo te importara de vez en cuando?

—¡Momento! ¿Qué mi indiferencia te desespera? ¿Pues cómo quieres que esté? No es como si esa reforma me afectara, ni a ti tampoco ¿O es que tienes un novio nutria que me has estado escondiendo estos años?

—Pues no, pero…

—¡No hay peros! ¿Por qué deberíamos preocuparnos y estresarnos si esto no nos afecta?

—¡Quizá si nos afecta!

—¿En qué sentido?

—¡Afecta a bastantes animales todos los días y todo el tiempo!

—Pero no a nosotros ¿O sí?

—No a mí pero no sé tú.

—¿Yo? ¿Y porqué yo?

—Pues… porqué… porqué…..¡No deberías ser tan insensible!

—¿Quieres que sea sensible? Está bien, te diré lo que pienso; pienso que todos esos estúpidos conservadores no conocen el amor, porque si lo conocieran sabrían que cuando amas a alguien todo lo que debería separarte te une más, las diferencias aunque son desesperantes también se vuelven virtudes, cuando amas a alguien no importa que sea una insoportable criatura saltarina y enojona que se preocupa demasiado por todo lo que le rodea, aún así esperas verla todos los días y te diviertes cuando se enoja porque es cuando más adorable se ve aunque pretende verse amenazante, buscas protegerla y animarla y alejarla de todo lo que sea peligroso. Cuando amas a alguien no importa absolutamente nada más que ver al otro feliz, seguro ¿Qué diantres les importa que sean de diferentes especies, o del mismo género? Son personas amargadas que quieren amargar a los demás y lo están consiguiendo contigo. Y eso, Judy, me saca mucho de quicio.

Cuando terminó de hablar la expresión de Nick se volvió tensa, sin querer reveló muchos de sus sentimientos y temía haber metido la pata. Judy estaba impresionada, con las orejas en alto intentando procesar todo lo que su compañero y más cercano amigo le había dicho. Aunque con un tinte desesperado, aquello había parecido una declaración de amor. Nick comenzó a hiperventilar, consciente de que no había forma de retractarse que fuera válida y que seguramente nada volvería a ser igual entre él y Judy. Molesto consigo mismo, el zorro se quitó el gorro policial y se fue de la oficina con pasos muy apresurados, musitando un "hablaremos luego" que Judy no entendió.

La conejita estaba conmocionada ¿cómo podía explicarse a sí misma todas esas palabras? Al final, lo único con sentido que pudo pensar era que necesitaba explicaciones del propio Nick antes de sacar deducciones falsas. Agudizó su oído y escuchó a Nick que aún no salía del edificio, ella corrió para alcanzarlo bendiciendo que era más rápida que él.

—¡Nick, espera!—gritó, su compañero estaba llegando a la puerta y era evidente que la ignoraba.—¡Nick!

Él salió por la puerta y ella saltó saliendo pocos segundos después, apenas iba a interceptarlo cuando un montón de micrófonos los rodearon, unas estresantes luces apuntaron hacia la pareja y el mar de voces de periodistas los atontó. Estaban completamente rodeados por los medios, quienes ansiosos de noticias sobre el caso Tigerwild habían estado esperándolos hace varios minutos.

Sorprendidos y completamente rodeados, ni Judy ni Nick pudieron moverse ante semejante acoso, y menos aclarar lo que hace unos minutos había pasado entre ellos.

* * *

Buenooo... sean sinceros ¿Vale la pena que continúe con esto? ¿Es bueno? ¿Es pésimo? ¿No da para más? Comenten por favor para comenzar a pensar en un final xD

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

Espero que hayan disfrutado y sino pues tengo muchas historias en mi perfil que quizá les gusten.

chao!


	2. La taza de café

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ES DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

 **¡H** ola! Rayos, no pensé que les gustara tanto, me sorprendí mucho y me alegré al ver que tuvo tan buen recibimiento mi raro proyecto. Hoy vi la película otra vez, así que me animé a avanzar en la historia y aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo. Debo confesarles que me han metido en un embrollo, no esperaba tener un buen recibimiento así que no he podido pensar todavía en qué final darle a esta historia, aunque tengo muy en claro el desarrollo tengo que pensar muy bien en eso para que no me maten xD

Comentarios:

Amante de lo sobrenatural: que bueno que te gustara, lo bueno es que no tardé en continuarlo y espero seguir así :)

camiliny08: petición concedida ;)

SoniOmega: ¡que bueno que te gustara! muchas gracias por leerlo.

Arken: no te preocupes, no los dejaré así, espero continuar con este proyecto de forma fluida por un buen tiempo.

Avatargaire: Efectivamente y muchísimas gracias :)

Solita-san: ¡Hola! yo también espero que haya secuela, aunque no sé si manejen el tema del matrimonio porque se supone que es para niños pero al menos tenemos estos fics para desquitarnos, jejeje.

sueodeluna2: yo tampoco me considero homofobica, pero vengo de una familia bastante tradicional y a veces choco con este tipo de ideas liberales, aunque siempre procuro darles una oportunidad. Es evidente que el tema de la película es educar sobre aceptar las diferencias y las razas y evitar los prejuicios, algo que me parece bastante importante en ese mundo globalizado.

MyobiXHitachiin: Efectivamente, la reacción de Judy va por ese camino. Sí, la homofobia va más relacionada al rechazo a las parejas homosexuales, pero no tenía idea de cómo nombrar el rechazo a las parejas de diferentes especies, supongo que el término "interracial" queda mejor, pero como no tengo idea de cómo traspasar estos términos al mundo animal temo que usaré estos términos fuera de su contexto real, lamento mi poco cerebro.

Lady Marina-chan: Será una larga historia que espero te intrigue por mucho tiempo...

Magicfans: que bueno que te haya gustado, espero también disfrutes este capítulo.

dawson: ¡Gracias! :)

eedt: mm, un libro aparte, no se me había ocurrido... quizá, pero por ahora continuaré con el fic, que espero te siga gustando ;)

estebanac1011: ¡Petición concedida!

Franny-zen: sí, escribí la "declaración" de Nick como tres veces porque quería que sonara natural, me alegra ver que les gustara tanto :3

Kirana Retsu: jjajajaa si eso espero no quiero alargar mucho la trama precisamente para tener tiempo de terminar el fic pronto, y no te preocupes habrá declaraciones más prometedoras después ;)

Nyl: Me encantan los comentarios como los tuyos llenos de argumentos, sé que la historia no es del todo original pero como mencionas creo que depende mucho de la forma en que se redacte para determinar si es buena o no, me alegra ver que mi redacción es grata y no pesada (algo que siempre procuro) y lamento los errores de dedo, por lo general cuido la ortografía pero tengo problemas de vista y se me escapan horrores, por más que trato de evitarlo, pero créeme que es algo que también valoro mucho, espero sigas encontrando mi historia agradable :)

Showwiie-23: sinceramente cuando vi la película se notó demasiado la chispa entre esos dos personajes, creo que los productores lo hicieron con toda la intención pues el mensaje de la película es evitar la homofobia y discriminación, me encantó la relación de estos dos y espero encuentres buena mi historia conforme avance.

Kisme-san Burakkuberi: ¡Lo sé! Lo lamento, de verdad me está costando mucho encontrar un equilibrio entre el carisma de Nick y el drama que intento pasmar en mi historia, te juro que hago mi mejor esfuerzo y seguiré haciéndolo, enserio.

Bueno, sin más preámbulo al fin la historia :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **La taza de café**

—Oficial Hopps ¿Cuál es su opinión sobre el caso Tigerwild?

—Oficial Wilde ¿Cómo se siente por apresar al homicida Michael Tigerwild?

—Oficial Hopps ¿Justifica las reacciones del homicida?

—Oficial Wide ¿Cuál es su postura ante la reforma la ley marital?

—Oficial Hopps ¿Se considera usted homofóbica?

—Oficial Wilde ¿Apoyaría usted a la familia Tigerwild?

 _Oficial, oficial, oficial, oficial…_

Las preguntas, las luces, las fotografías, los diferentes animales sosteniendo los micrófonos y cámaras alrededor de ellos… todo era un mar de confusión en donde Nick y Judy apenas pudieron articular media palabra. Afortunadamente dicha marea periodística fue desplazada por otros oficiales que los escoltaron lejos de los reporteros, aunque las cámaras y las constantes preguntas los fueron siguiendo.

Nick dio vuelta en el estacionamiento de la estación policial y se perdió entre las patrullas, Judy siguió caminando y se perdió entre la multitud de la avenida rumbo a su apartamento. Por más que hubiera querido hablar con Nick sobre la extraña conversación que tuvieron, debían separarse si querían perder de vista a los periodistas y sus molestas interrogaciones. Con un enorme suspiro Judy cambió de parecer y se encaminó a su restaurante favorito, pensando que los reporteros seguramente estarían en la calle donde vivía esperándola. Le esperaban largos días, pues no la dejarían en paz ni a ella ni a Nick hasta que respondieran algo para los medios.

Por su parte, Nick aprovechó esa distracción para alejarse lo más posible del centro de la ciudad y de cualquier encuentro casual con algún conocido. Sabía que no podía huir para siempre, pero necesitaba con urgencia unas horas para pensar, para estar solo, para entender por qué demonios había dicho con tanta soltura palabras que lo estaban acorralando.

Realmente no había mentido. En los tres años que llevaba conociendo a Judy Hopps, llevaba aproximadamente seis meses consciente de su enamoramiento y, por ende, en una constante conspiración para ocultarlo ¿Cómo se enamoró de ella? Era una pregunta que no tenía respuesta clara. Pensaba en eso varias veces durante varios días, pero llegando siempre al mismo callejón sin salida.

Recordaba bien cuándo y cómo conoció a Judy, en ese tiempo él era un zorro estafador que huía de la ley y ella le encarnación de la policía perfecta, aquella que sólo sirve por y para cumplir las reglas. Pareja más dispareja era impensable. No obstante, mientras los dos obligadamente trabajaron juntos en el caso que puso tras las rejas a Bellwether, construyeron una amistad profunda y estable.

Durante muchos años Nick no confió ni en su propia sombra, pero le resultó relativamente sencillo confiar en Judy. Era el animal más transparente y sincero que jamás conoció, ella era incapaz de engañar, ni siquiera sabía mentir, así que confiar en ella fue casi inevitable. Antes de percatarse, la tierna conejita terminó siendo su mejor amiga, por no decir su única amiga.

Entre el apoyo que ella le daba y la sensación de seguridad que irradiaba sus sentimientos se fueron haciendo más intensos. No es que él hubiera deseado enamorarse de ella, pero tampoco se arrepentía. Si alguien en toda Zootopia merecía el eterno y enorme cariño de ese zorro desconfiado era Judy, la única que lo comprendía y en quien entregaría su propia vida si fuera necesario. Admiraba con todo su ser a esa conejita que luchó contra todo por sus sueños y que en el proceso cambió su vida llevándolo a un camino mejor, del cual pudiera estar orgulloso.

Sí, estaba enamorado de Judy Hopps, no se dio cuenta sino seis meses antes, cuando la pequeña conejita tuvo una cita con un elegante conejo citadino. Hirvió de rabia sin ninguna razón y se alegró demasiado cuando la relación no funcionó, no se necesitaba ser un experto para reconocer los celos, ni tampoco muy inteligente como para relacionar los celos con el amor. Desde ese momento había tratado de comportarse con la misma naturalidad de siempre, pretendiendo que no sentía nada más allá del compañerismo que siempre demostraron.

Jamás en todas sus noches de vela cuando pensaba en Judy se le ocurrió declarársele. Había varias razones, pero destacaban tres. La primera era que no se sentía merecedor de Judy, ella era demasiado valiosa, llena de virtudes y de sueños, merecía alguien a quien pudiera admirar, alguien en quien ella viera su futuro, no a un zorro tramposo que tuvo buena suerte. En segundo lugar no quería arriesgarse a perder su amistad, que era lo único bueno en su vida y lo que lo mantenía cerca de ella, jamás echaría por la borda esa oportunidad de estar a su lado, aunque ella no lo quisiera de la misma forma, con sólo estar a su lado era suficiente. Y tercero, las relaciones interraciales eran muy mal vistas, él no se avergonzaba en absoluto por estar enamorado de una conejita, pero jamás expondría a Judy de esa manera.

¿Cómo entonces fue tan bocazas para arruinarlo todo en unos minutos?

No era tan insensible como siempre insistía en mostrarse, claro que le ofendía y le perjudicaba todo lo relacionado a la reforma. Incluso en sus ratos más optimistas había considerado la posibilidad de tantear terreno con Judy si la reforma era aprobada, ya sin nada que perder (idea que era rechazada muy rápidamente, cabe destacar) pero jamás había sido un zorro expresivo, y aunque con Judy solía ser una excepción, no quería dar pie a que la situación se saliera de control, como acababa de pasar.

En sus tres años de amistad Judy y Nick habían estrechado lazos de compañerismo muy profundos, el zorro sabía que su amiga lo conocía muy bien y por ende sería difícil salirse de ese embrollo. Mientras más vueltas le daba al asunto más complicado le parecía todo, aunque no le había dicho textualmente "te amo" implícitamente había dado margen a ello y Judy lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que él no decía ese tipo de palabras a cualquiera ni por ninguna razón especial.

Tan distraído estaba que no se percató de a dónde lo habían llevado sus patas hasta que había oscurecido. Estaba en un callejón de la ciudad muy cerca del límite con Tundratown, una zona peligrosa y poco transitada que él conocía a la perfección. Suspiró con melancolía, se quitó y guardó la placa de policía por seguridad y siguió caminando torciendo a la derecha en el siguiente callejón, donde encontró una vieja y conocida camioneta.

—¿Y tú qué demonios haces aquí, Wilde?—esbozó una sonrisa al reconocer esa voz grave y enojada—¡Lárgate antes de que me enoje contigo!

—Finnick, viejo amigo—saludó con ese tono de voz que aunque sonaba entusiasta era sarcástico—¡Cuánto sin verte! ¿No extrañas a tu viejo padre?

—¡No vuelvas a decir eso si quieres conservar tu maldita lengua!—gritó el pequeño animal, apuntándolo con un bate de aluminio—¡Sabes que te doy pelea, zorro!

—Bájale a tu enojo, Finnick, no estoy aquí para molestarte—cruzó los brazos mostrando una actitud más retadora—Pasaba por aquí y quise saber si seguías vivo, eso era todo.

—¡Ja! Jamás confié en ti, Nick, pero me sorprendiste de verdad cuando te convertiste en policía. Si lo que quieres es apresarme, te recuerdo que tengo mucha información que no es de tu conveniencia y que…

—¡Para ya, necio! No vine por eso, ni siquiera traigo la placa—señaló a su pecho mostrando la ausencia de dicho metal dorado—Y tienes razón, sabes demasiado de mis movimientos como para que se me ocurra apresarte. Así que puedes estar tranquilo.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí? ¡Largo!

—Sólo vine a saludar a un viejo amigo, pero si tantos problemas te causo supongo que es mejor irme…

—¡Si, es lo mejor! ¡Pero espera, primero quiero saber algo!

Nick dio media vuelta pero no se movió, esperando a que Finnick hablara.

—¿Qué?—dijo el zorro ya que su antiguo compañero de fechorías no hablaba.

—Es sobre el caso que acabas de resolver, tonto, el del tigre que no recuerdo cómo se llama.

Nick se tensó inmediatamente, no le gustaba a dónde iba ese asunto.

—¿Qué tiene?

—Conocía a ese sujeto, sabes que jamás recuerdo nombres pero sí los rostros y ese sujeto venía aquí seguido, le compraba a las hienas.

—¿A las hienas?—Nick volteó para ver a Finnick de frente, buscando algún indicio de broma, pero no lo encontró—¿Las hienas de Mark?

—Sí, y si te cuento esto es porque no quiero meterme en problemas, si la policía ronda por aquí espero no verme inmiscuido ¿entendido?—Nick entendió que su viejo amigo buscaba proteger su pellejo, cosa que también era importante para él.

—Si sucede algo te avisaré ¿tienes el mismo número verdad?—Finnick asintió—Bien, entonces sigue contando ¿le compraba a las hienas, seguro?

—Sí, pero no compraba muy seguido. Quizá una vez al mes, como mucho, pero sí recuerdo que lo veía de vez en cuando merodeando por aquí.

Nick sopesó esa información, las hienas eran narcotraficantes que vendían diferentes drogas, si el desgraciado de Michael Tigerwild estaba drogado cuando asesinó a su hermana y a su pareja el caso tendría un giro drástico.

—¿Sabes de casualidad qué clase de golosinas compraba?

—Por supuesto que no, tonto, tú mejor que nadie sabe que no se debe uno inmiscuir con los clientes de las hienas. Pero te digo esto para advertirse, Nick, que si sigues investigando por esa línea puedes meterte en muchos problemas.

—¿Acaso te preocupas por mí, viejo amigo?

—Yo solo quiero protección, y lo sabes, si no hubieras venido jamás te habría buscado para contarte esto.

—Con eso me basta.

Finnick miró a su viejo compañero y notó que estaba muy diferente. Emanaba una sensación de seguridad y de orgullo, como si se sintiera por primera vez satisfecho de quién era y de lo que hacía. Finnick jamás se había sentido así y sabía que nunca lo haría, estaba conforme con su trabajo de estafador y no pensaba cambiar años de vicios por una buena reputación a estas alturas. Si Nick había cambiado todo lo que era para convertirse en el primer zorro policía fue por esa intrépida coneja que lo empujó literalmente a seguir sus pasos, y por alguna razón el tramposo de Nicholas P. Wilde había caído en esa treta. Jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero Finnick sentía cierto gusto en que su viejo compañero hubiera encontrado una vida mejor y a una buena compañera.

—No quiero molestarte más, así que mejor me voy antes de que lleguen sujetos indeseables—Nick le guiñó el ojo en ese gesto detestable que llevaba años sin ver, luego dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar—Cuídate viejo amigo.

—Cuídate—le respondió con sinceridad, luego se encerró en su furgoneta y olvidó por completo a quién había visto y qué habían conversado.

Judy había tenido mucha razón cuando le dijo que sería un astuto policía. Nick sabía que vestido de azul y a esas horas de la noche continuar con esa investigación era un suicidio seguro, pero podía volver a inspeccionar la casa que los Tigerwild rentaban para buscar indicios de drogas. Tenía que hablarlo con su compañera al día siguiente.

Nick regresó a su apartamento resuelto a completar dos planes. El primero, era seguir con esa pista que su viejo amigo Finnick le había dado con la esperanza de que volviera el caso menos polémico. Y el segundo, era que no permitiría que esas palabras dichas a Hopps cambiaran las cosas entre ellos. No pretendería que no las había dicho, pero sí se pondría una máscara para actuar como si no fueran importantes ¿Para qué permitir que las cosas se salieran de control? Si Judy le pedía alguna explicación él sólo diría que se emocionó diciendo cosas sin sentido, ni más ni menos.

Conociendo a Judy ella no quedaría del todo convencida, pero tendría que resignarse porque no pensaba darle nunca mayores explicaciones. No quería complicar las cosas, no quería que ella supiera de sus sentimientos exponiéndose a un rechazo ¡Eso jamás! Tendría que fingir, como llevaba haciéndolo seis meses, que solo quería a Judy como una buena amiga.

Después de todo, era un zorro, mentir estaba en su ADN ¿no?

 **o-o**

Judy llegó al pequeñísimo apartamento que rentó cuando recién llegó a Zootopia. Aunque ahora tenía un apartamento mucho más grande, no se deshizo de ese pequeño porque le recordaba lo bajo que había empezado y hasta donde había llegado por su propio esfuerzo y méritos. Se recostó en la cama, pensando en las palabras de Nick y en lo confundida que estaba por ello.

Los ruidosos vecinos de siempre escuchaban a todo volumen música estruendosa, lo cual evitaba que pudiera pensar con claridad. En cierta forma lo agradecía, porque no estaba dispuesta a sacar deducciones erróneas. Llevaba tres años de amistad con Nick como para perderla por un mal entendido. Mirando al techo recordó los cambios en su vida y lo satisfecha que estaba consigo misma por haber cumplido sus sueños.

Muchas veces pensó en regresar las llaves del apartamento, Nick siempre le decía que con el dinero que gastaba en ese lugar podría comprarse un auto pero ella no le veía sentido. Además de recordarle dónde había empezado todo, ese lugar le daba una sensación de seguridad. Judy estaba orgullosa de sí misma, pero seguía siendo una conejita de campo que solía estresarse por la agobiante vida de ciudad y ese arrinconado cuarto le recordaba a las madrigueras donde creció. Quizá era infantil y ridículo, pero ese lugar era lo único que quedaba de esa Judy ingenua que llegó a Zootopia llena de ideas utópicas y sueños. Había cambiado, para bien, pero le asustaba ese cambio y de vez en cuando regresaba al pasado, a lo que alguna vez ella fue.

Por eso estaba ahí, renuente a creer o recordar las palabras y las expresiones de Nick, pretendiendo que no había pasado y queriendo regresar a ese tiempo en que los zorros estaban lejos de su vida. Quizá estaba dándole mucha importancia, pero cuando Nick dijo esas palabras algo en su corazón se enterneció brindándole un suave y agradable calor, era un sentimiento que no recordaba haber experimentado pero que era ajeno y grato ¿Qué podía ser? ¿Por qué la ponía tan nerviosa?

—¿Qué me está pasando?—dijo en voz alta, como si diciéndolo su mente pudiera aclararse mágicamente.

—¡No nos interesa!—gritó uno de sus ruidosos vecinos, algo que la hizo reír sin ganas.

—¡Cállate! ¿No ves que hace mucho no viene a este lugar? ¡A mí sí me interesa, cuenta!

—¡Chismoso!

—¡Insensible!

—¡Buenas noches!—gritó Judy, para ponerle fin a la discusión.

Dijeron más cosas pero ella no puso atención. Se acomodó en la cama, dispuesta a dormir, era muy tarde y no quería irse a su otro apartamento. Bostezó mientras activaba una alarma para llegar a tiempo a su trabajo y, con suerte, aclarar las cosas con su compañero. Miró el celular con cierta tristeza, Nick no le mandó algún mensaje de buenas noches como acostumbraba, fue el último pensamiento que tuvo antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

 **o-o**

Por la mañana Judy estaba con el ánimo bajo pero dispuesta a tener un buen día, no dejaría que pensamientos tontos la entristecieran. Llegó temprano a su trabajo, como era costumbre, y se dirigió a la cafetería para empezar el día con un café y una rosquilla. Se sorprendió muy gratamente cuando vio a Nick frente a la cafetera.

—¡Dos días temprano, ese es un récord!—le dijo con buen humor—¿Puedo suponer que será así de ahora en adelante?

—La maravilla de los milagros es, zanahorias, que no ocurren muy seguido—Nick bebió de su café, pero no la miró—Toda tuya—señaló a la cafetera y se alejó.

Consternada, Judy comenzó a prepararse el café como a ella le gustaba. Tres cuartos de café, una onza de crema y dos sobres de azúcar. Meneaba con una cuchara el líquido recordando que, en todos sus años trabajando, Nick siempre le preparaba una taza de café antes de irse a sus misiones, todos los días sin falta.

Con su taza en mano caminó a la sala de juntas donde debían esperar al jefe, Nick le guardó su asiento de siempre, aunque sólo había otros dos oficiales además de ellos por ser tan temprano. Él parecía el mismo de siempre, con esa expresión despreocupaba y algo somnolienta, pero para ella algo más debía estar pasando.

—¿Todo bien?—le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Claro, si ignoras el hecho de que es de madrugada todo perfecto.

—Te noto extraño.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, desde ayer cuando me dijiste eso… estás diferente.

—Creo que son ideas tuyas, zanahorias—lo dijo mientras se encogía de hombros—Ayer estabas muy alterada ¿ya mejor?

—Sí, bueno, no, es que…—finalmente Judy se armó de valor y preguntó lo que llevaba horas en su mente sin respuesta—¿Qué quisiste decir ayer?

—¿Cómo?

—No finjas demencia Nick, me refiero a lo que me dijiste ayer, antes de salir.

—Sólo te dije mi punto de vista sobre la reforma—bebió otro poco de café—Sé que me exalte, pero me tenías desesperado, lamento si te asuste o algo por el estilo.

—Sabes que no te tengo miedo Nick, es sólo que…

—¿Qué?

Judy lo miró fijamente, Nick se veía exactamente igual que siempre de despreocupado, como si lo que hubiera dicho no significara nada. Por un momento Judy se sintió estúpida, al pasar toda la tarde y parte de la noche en vela sopesando aquellas frases que por alguna razón significaron tanto, pero ¿Por qué le importaba tanto todo esto? ¿Acaso no era una simple opinión, como Nick acaba de confirmarle?

—Nada—le dijo con un tono de voz frío, pero Nick no comentó nada. Duraron un buen rato en silencio hasta que el jefe llegó y asignó las misiones. No había nada fuera de lo ordinario, así que sólo los mandaron a patrullar.

Estaban en la patrulla cuando Nick rompió el incómodo silencio.

—Por cierto, ayer descubrí algo interesante sobre nuestro querido Michael Tigerwild.

—¿Enserio?

—Todo parece indicar que el sujeto se drogaba.

—¿De dónde has sacado esa información?—sus orejas se levantaron con evidente curiosidad.

—Ya sabes, mis contactos.

Judy respingó, siempre que Nick decía eso recordaba el pasado criminal de su compañero y detestaba enterarse que, aunque en menor medida, seguía en contacto con ese tipo de gente.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente, pero no tenemos ninguna evidencia.

—Bueno, nunca hemos tendido problemas en buscarla.

Judy intentó sonar relajada, cambiar sus ánimos. Ella había exagerado y Nick no tenía la culpa de aquello. Tendría el resto de la tarde para entender el porqué de su reacción ¿Por qué se sentía herida al descubrir que Nick no le daba importancia a su conversación del día anterior? No tenía la más mínima idea, pero tenía el resto de su vida para comprenderlo.

Por su parte, Nick respiró aliviado de que Judy decidiera olvidar el asunto. No quería seguir dando margen a esas situaciones, así que decidió alejarse un poco emocionalmente de la pequeña conejita, cambiando pequeños hábitos como la taza de café matutina y los mensajes en la noche. No es que no la quisiera, la adoraba, pero no podía ser masoquista ni hacerse falsas ideas. Tenía que obligarse a sí mismo a ver a Judy como una amiga nada más, antes de que algo nuevo pasara que lo expusiera de esa forma y amenazara su frágil salud emocional.

Comenzaron la investigación respecto a las drogas esa misma tarde, no volvieron a mencionar el accidente y actuaron con la mayor normalidad posible, pero para ninguno de los dos fue una buena tarde, era evidente que algo estaba cambiando por más que lo negaran.

 **o-o**

Tres días después llegó el viernes, por fin tendrían el fin de semana para descansar sus pobres nervios ante una semana tan agitada. El jueves en la tarde entregaron el reporte al jefe Bogo donde confirmaron que el joven Michael Tigerwild se drogaba, lo cual le daba un giro al asunto. Después de todo la situación cambiaba cuando el homicida era un drogadicto, que bien pudo cometer el asesinato por influencia de las drogas más que por una excesiva homofobia.

Los medios seguían atosigándolos, pero ninguno de los dos daba declaraciones aún. Judy no quería exponerse a dar información equivocada, como cuando lastimó a Nick en su conferencia de prensa años antes, sabía que debería responderles algún día pero estaba dispuesta a esperar para tener algo coherente en su mente difícil de transgiversar.

Judy se sentó en la sala con la taza de humeante café en las manos, reflexionando. Nick no volvió a prepararle el café y aunque fuera un detalle insignificante, por alguna razón le dolió mucho. Miró su taza, que era de color amarillo con una enorme zanahoria con carita feliz. Fue un regalo de Nick, se lo dio el primer cumpleaños que pasaron juntos, aunque era algo infantil Judy adoró la taza y la usó desde ese momento. Le alegraba la mañana ver a Nick tendiéndole la taza amarilla llena de café con su coqueta sonrisa de zorro astuto.

Miró a Nick que estaba a su lado absorto en algún pensamiento, bebiendo de su propio café. Ya no había mañanas con ese sonriente Nick dándole aquél detalle. Al menos aún se mensajeaban seguido, pero le daba la impresión de que su compañero estaba cada vez más distante con ella. Probablemente eran ideas suyas otra vez y por eso no comentó nada al respecto, aunque día con día se sentía algo más triste.

El jefe Bogo les mandó patrullar el centro, atraparon dos ladrones esa tarde pero aún así no podía sentirse alegre. Ya en la tarde, cuando estaban redactando los reportes de los robos, Judy decidió probar algo diferente.

—¿Puedes servirme café?—le preguntó cuando vio a Nick pararse rumbo a la cafetería.

—Claro—agarró su taza amarilla y se fue, regresando cinco minutos después con ambas tazas humeantes.

Judy bebió alegre, al menos podía pedirle favores aún. Sonaba estúpida, lo sabía, pero de verdad necesitaba con desesperación alguna señal que le indicara que todo seguía igual entre ellos.

—Oye ¿Mañana tienes algún compromiso? Tengo toda la tarde libre y quería ir a ese restaurante nuevo que abrieron en el Distrito Selva.

—Me encantaría, zanahorias, pero tengo otros planes.—al ver cómo las orejas de Judy caían abruptamente sobre su espalda, Nick agregó—Mi hermana vendrá de visita.

Judy asintió, eso sí era importante.

—Dale mis saludos.

—Gracias, zanahoria.

En otra ocasión le habría dicho que podían salir otro día, pero no fue así. Judy volvió a repetirse que estaba exagerando, pero no podía evitar sentirse desplazada y dolida. Finalmente, llegó la hora de salida, Judy se fue despidiéndose rápidamente casi corriendo hasta su edificio.

Nick la vio con el corazón encogido, se sentía muy mal consigo mismo porque por primera vez en años le había mentido. No iba a ver a su hermana, simplemente no quería salir con ella, no quería seguir exponiéndose, no quería dar margen a nuevas situaciones incómodas. Pero la culpa de haberla engañado era terrible, Judy siempre había sido sincera con él y no se lo merecía, más ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba? Mientras caminaba a su propio apartamento, Nick cayó en la cuenta de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía total y completamente desdichado.

* * *

Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado mucho ^^

chao!


	3. 48 horas

**NADA ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

 **¡H** ola a todos! Estoy perfectamente consciente de que los estoy mal acostumbrando, pero considerando que tengo tiempo e ideas he decidido mimarlos todo lo que pueda estos días (excepto el jueves que, aviso desde ahorita, no podré usar la computadora). Me he divertido tanto escribiendo que tengo ya otros capítulos en proceso y para su buena suerte ya establecí cómo terminar la historia (aunque no sé si les guste).

 **NOTA.-** Ya me han dicho sobre el error de mencionar "homofobia" al rechazo de parejas inter-especies, como comenté en el capítulo anterior, parte de la reforma contempla que se puedan casar animales del mismo género, pero entiendo el punto y también quisiera aclarar que no estoy del todo segura de cómo traspasar estos términos humanos al reino animal, he decidido mantener _homofobia y racismo_ , ya que se supone que la ley contempla ambos aspectos, espero perdonen mi falta de cerebro.

Comentarios:

Magicfans: pronto habrá celos ;)

Guest: Gracias por tu comentario y espero que mi nota pueda responder su observación :)

Meimi-Caro-chan: debo admitir que cuando empecé el fic no pensaba hacer esa declaración en el primer capítulo, pero se dio tanto en la situación que pues lo dejé y decidí cambiar unas cosas del argumento para que funcionara, creo que fue lo mejor porque me inspiró a desenvolver la historia. Y por otro lado, sí, no eres la única que quiere darle el coscorrón al zorro, pero te aseguro que todo es por algo.

Amante de lo sobrenatural: Debería cambiar la temática de la historia y poner "angs" en vez de "drama" pero como espero terminar esta desdicha en unos dos capítulos lo dejaré así xD te advierto que este capítulo tampoco es muy feliz.

SoniOmega: La ciudad está patas arriba y sí, es frustrante, pero todo saldrá bien... espero.

Arken: ¡Gracias! me alegra ver que estoy pasmando bien sus personalidades, al menos Nick me da dolores de cabeza XD sobre los pequeños detalles se me ocurrió porque eso mismo me pasó pero cuando terminé una relación amorosa, la ausencia de detalles es un enorme aviso de que las cosas van mal y duelen muchísimo, como a la pobre Judy.

Brony Frozen: Bueno, te aseguro que esta historia tendrá más dramas y problemas antes de que puedan ser una pareja feliz, aunque entiendo tu punto son historias predecibles pero muy lindas XD estoy esmerándome en que esta historia no sea predecible y espero poder cumplirlo (Judy eventualmente entenderá que es amor, pero le costará muuuuy caro y no adelanto más).

Mickey Walker: Justo ayer entré a Pinterest y encontré tantos fanart tan pero tan hermosos que me inspiré y en una hora tenía este capítulo terminado y la mitad del siguiente XD son una pareja que da lugar a muchas situaciones, y por cierto los medios seguirán siendo bastante importantes a lo largo de todo el fic ;)

Kroces: De hecho la principal razón por la que me encantó la película es por ese mensaje tan sutil y a la vez enorme de aceptación e integridad, algo muy importante, yo vivo en México cerca de la frontera y he pasado a y es muy feo encontrar personas que te menosprecian sólo porque te ven diferente (en mi caso, más morena) y en mi propio país he visto ese tipo de situaciones que me hacen hervir de rabia. Por eso en este fic quise agregar el tema de las relaciones sentimentales que también sufren discriminación, y me alegra ver que te ha gustado mucho cómo he planteado la situación. Y pues tengo demasiados fics, algunos inconclusos, haber cuál te gusta XD

Kisme-san Burakkuberi: Jjajajaja me recordaste a la canción "Kiss the girl" de la Sirenita, en particular un verso que dice "Por favor, escucha la canción y bésala" jajajaja, quizá lo ponga en el fic... y pues espero seguir desarrollando la historia y a los personajes como hasta ahorita, tal como mencionas es un tema tabú y como soy rebelde tenía que explotarlo XD

Kirana-Retsu: Sip, pronto habrá declaraciones ;)

Solita-San: Creo que es una película que tanto niños como adultos entienden y disfrutan, con tanta negligencia y redes sociales los niños cada vez se adentran a ese mundo insano desde muy pequeñitos y me encantó que Disney hiciera esta película con tantos mensajes sobre dedicación, aceptación e integridad (ojalá siga esta línea) y en lo que respecta a mi fic pues también se irá haciendo más oscuro, pero nada que no se pueda controlar XD

laloquitaco: Muchísimas gracias enserio y bueno sobre el tema del racismo intenté hacerlo lo más intenso posible apoyándome en que es un tema muy actual y controversial aún en nuestros días, lamento si el capítulo 1 quedó corto pero pues era un proyecto y puliré más los siguientes capítulos. 1.-considerando lo que me cuesta trabajar con Nick me alegra tanto que me digas esto... 2.-No pensé en meter a Finnick, se metió casi solito XD 3.-Ese café cumplió con su objetivo ;) 4.-El departamento será desarrollado más adelante 5.-Sip, bastante, pronto veremos a la hermana de Nick y también serán relevantes los padres de Judy 6.-Este giro es el primero de muchos, aviso desde ahorita 7.-¡Si, son muy graciosos! XD 8.-Oww muchísimas gracias, espero este capítulo también lo esté...

Avatargaire: Todos amaron esa declaración... ¡Que bueno porque me encantó hacerla!

Clover891: Aquí está otro capítulo :)

Franny-Zen: Bueno, si es tan adictivo como mencionas y lees este capítulo en la noche otra vez temo que quizá vuelvas a desvelarte... lo siento XD

MyobiXHitachiin: Rayos, has descubierto mi secreto (haciéndolos sufrir es como los mantengo picados jjajaja) y sí, Nick está siendo un idiota, pero no te preocupes solito él se dará cuenta más adelante, solo esperemos que sea a tiempo ¿No? ;)

 **Una advertencia:** este capítulo tampoco será muy feliz...

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **48 horas**

 _._

 _Sábado_

.

Cuando Judy despertó se removió en sus cojines intentando dormir un poco más, no se sentía con ánimos de sobrellevar ese día. Lamentablemente, aunque llevaba tres años viviendo en la ciudad, vivió durante 25* años en la granja familiar donde los conejos se levantan en el alba para comenzar las actividades agrícolas, así que por más que intentó no pudo volver a dormirse.

Acomodó unos cojines contra el respaldo de la cama para recargarse en ellos y prendió el televisor de su alcoba, ese día no tenía ganas de absolutamente nada. Abrió la aplicación de _Nerlix_ y buscó alguna película que sonara interesante, en su mente se preparó para durar toda la tarde en su cama levantándose sólo para comer e ir al baño.

En toda la semana pudo sentir cómo Nick se iba alejando de ella, eran detalles tan pequeños que se sentía ridícula y sentimental, más ese sentimiento seguía ahí, en su pecho, martirizándola. Ya no le mandaba mensajes, rechazó sus propuestas de salir al cine o a comer y no le preparaba más café. No entendía por qué Nick se alejaba de su lado, y tampoco entendía por qué a ella le importaba tanto.

Siempre supo que ella y Nick eran amigos bastante cercanos, y le gustaba, se divertía mucho con su compañero zorro, pero nunca le paso por la mente que pudiera ser co-dependiente de él. Lo extrañaba, claro, cuando ella pasaba unos días con sus padres o cuando él se iba a visitar a su hermana, pero esto era diferente, o al menos le gustaba pensar eso.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos el sonido de su celular, estaba entrando una llamada, sus orejas se levantaron con entusiasmo pensando que quizá podría ser Nick, pero no, en la pantalla se veía la fotografía de sus padres, intentando esconder su desilusión aplanó el botón de responder.

 _—¡Hola, Judy-dudy! ¿Cómo está mi pequeña?—_ era sólo su padre, que se veía entusiasmado.

—Hola papa, muy bien ¿Y mamá?

 _—Está haciendo la comida._

—Qué bien, dale mis saludos por favor.

 _—Claro nena ¿Todo bien en la ciudad?_

—Sí, todo perfecto—"dentro de lo que cabe" pensó para ella misma.

 _—Me alegra escuchar eso. Llamaba porque Guideon Grey ¿lo recuerdas?_

—Claro que sí papá.—rodó los ojos ¿Y cómo olvidar a ese zorro?

 _—Bueno, él se va a casar y nos invitó a su boda, que es la próxima semana ¿Crees poder venir?_

—¿El próximo fin de semana?

 _—Sí, la boda sería el sábado._

Judy lo pensó un momento, usualmente los sábados salía con Nick pero ya que se estaban alejando (le dolió recordarlo por ese milisegundo) podía darse esa escapadita con libertad.

—Creo que sí papá, hace mucho que no voy a visitarlos y me gustaría ver quién es la pobre que se casara con Guideon—rio ante su broma y su papá sonrió complacido.

 _—¡Limpiaremos tu alcoba hoy mismo! ¡Tus hermanos se emocionaran mucho cuando les diga que vienes de visita!_

—Gracias papá, bueno te llamo después.

 _—Claro nena, ten una linda tarde ¡Te amamos!_

—Y yo a ustedes, papá.

Colgó y se quedó pensando un rato en lo que acababa de escuchar ¿Guideon Grey casándose? Bueno, lo cierto es que todos sus amigos estaban casados o comprometidos, ya tenían la edad suficiente para asentarse y hacer familia, su propia madre la había insinuado varias veces que deseaba nietos pronto. Ella nunca había pensado mucho en su futuro como madre o esposa, su meta siempre fue ser policía y jamás pensó en algo más que el mundo de la justicia.

Pero quizá ya era hora de que fuera pensando en hacer un cambio al respecto. La única cita que había tenido últimamente fue seis meses atrás con un elegante y educado conejo llamado Brad Reyson, pero aunque era un buen sujeto no tenían mucho en común y Judy estaba demasiado comprometida con su trabajo como para dedicarle tiempo de más a una relación que no le interesaba del todo.

¿Sería eso lo que le pasaba a Nick? Él era siete años mayor que ella*, era lógico pensar que buscara formar una familia. Ella y Nick pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos, quizá él deseaba tener citas, conocer a una linda zorra que fuera un buen partido. El solo hecho de pensar en eso provocó un intenso dolor y sentimiento de rechazo que no se pudo explicar.

Nick era su mejor amigo, y si conseguía una novia las cosas cambiarían entre ellos, aunque pensándolo bien las cosas ya estaban cambiando ¿Sería que el pícaro Nicholas P. Wilde ya tenía una novia y no le había dicho nada al respecto? Imposible, Judy meneó la nariz con evidente enfado, si Nick tuviera una novia ya le habría dicho ¡Ella era su mejor amiga! Estaba convencida que la mantendría al tanto de su vida amorosa…. ¿O no?

Con frustración Judy se dejó caer sobre la cama, recordando que Nick era bastante celoso con su vida privada. Tardó un año en saber que Nick tenía una hermana y otro año en descubrir la historia de su familia. Era un zorro desconfiado que le tocó una vida complicada, y siempre se sintió halagada de que él se abriera con ella, a su ritmo, sanando eventualmente su pasado. Pero ¿le diría si tuviera una novia? Una voz en su cabeza le decía que sí, pero otra vez le decía que no. La verdad es que una situación semejante estaba lejos de su imaginación y no sabía qué pensar.

"Malditos zorros desconfiados" pensó, poniéndole _play_ a la película que estaba viendo pero sin prestarle atención. Quizá podría preguntarle a Nick sobre el asunto de la novia, y abordar el tema de las relaciones amorosas. Que ella supiera, su amigo zorro jamás tuvo novias, aunque era un espécimen atractivo entre los de su especie con su pelaje rojo y sus penetrantes ojos verdes y esa pícara sonrisa... "¿Pero qué estoy pensando?" se reprendió a sí misma y se obligó a ponerle atención a la película. Ya era demasiado pensar en Nick por ese día.

 **o-o**

En otro apartamento no muy lejos Nick Wilde se preparaba un desayuno ligero, dispuesto a pasear por la ciudad. No tenía en realidad nada que hacer, pero prefería salir y despejarse a quedarse en casa entristeciéndose cada segundo. Extrañaba bastante a Judy, no podía negarlo, pero seguía creyendo que alejarse de ella era la mejor elección.

"¿Y si no?" esas tres palabras lo atormentaban día y noche ¿Y si estaba metiendo la pata otra vez? ¿Y si esa elección empeoraba las cosas en lugar de mejorarlas? ¿Y si Judy se alejaba aún más, terminando su amistad? ¿Qué clase de línea debía crear entre los dos, de forma que pudieran ser amigos sin exponerse?

Prendió la televisión en un intento de no atormentarse más, pero el canal de noticias no transmitía nada agradable.

" _Según el Departamento de Policía se encontraron evidencias de que el joven Michael Tigerwild era adicto a las drogas. Esta nueva información arroja la posibilidad de que el joven Michael asesinara a su hermana y a su amante por un arranque de psicosis causado por las sustancias que ingería y no por su homofobia, hipótesis que no ha sido ni confirmada ni rechazada por el susodicho"_

" _En otras noticias los debates acorde a la reforma de la Ley Marital y de Concubinato son cada vez más acalorados. Esta mañana salió una marcha encabezada por la activista Mary Topperwerth acompañada por varias parejas inter-especie que demandan ser reconocidos por la ley y la sociedad. La reacción de grupos conservadores fue agresiva, agrediéndolos en áreas públicas y obligando la presencia de policías…"_

Nick vio en la pantalla cómo algunos de sus compañeros debían detener a los agresivos animales que atacaban a los miembros de la marcha pacífica. Horrorizado, apagó la televisión y salió del apartamento dispuesto a dar una larga caminata. Esa imagen le recordó por qué no podía ser alimentando su amor por Judy, ella no merecía ser expuesta a ese tipo de animales, a esos intensos debates.

Recordó tres años atrás cuando la ciudad se dividió debido a las acciones de Bellwether, que volvieron salvajes a los depredadores y cómo varios animales hicieron revueltas para alejarlos de la sociedad. Él era depredador, y se sintió ofendido y atacado. Ahora, con esta reforma, también se sentía ofendido y atacado aunque no lo manifestara para seguir escondiendo sus sentimientos. Cada vez sentía que esa ciudad lo rechazaba más, si es que era posible, y se preguntó por qué nunca hizo nada por alejarse de ese entorno, como lo hizo su hermana.

Entre sus sentimientos de rechazo y confusión surgió uno nuevo de coraje, porque no sabía qué hacer para mejorar su delicada situación emocional. Quizá era así como se sentían esos conservadores, tan confundidos y desplazados que se desquitaban con quienes no tenían la culpa sólo para expresar su rabia. Lamentablemente tocó que al salir del edificio varios reporteros estaban esperándolo (¡Nunca descansaban los condenados!) y volvieron a acosarlo con preguntas, sólo que esta vez no había policías alrededor que lo ayudaran a alejarse del enjambre con micrófonos.

 _¡Oficial! ¡Oficial! ¡Oficial! ¡Oficial! ¡Oficial, Wilde, responda! ¡Oficial! ¡Oficial!_

"¡Basta!" quiso gritarles "¿Qué demonios quieren de mí?"

—¿Cuál es su postura ante la reforma?

Le hicieron muchas más preguntas, pero por una estúpida razón que no comprendería ni en su lecho de muerte, respondió sólo esa.

—No apoyo a los conservadores, pero enserio los entiendo.—fue todo lo que dijo, más para sí que para los reporteros, no fue consciente de sus acciones ni del daño que causarían esas palabras hasta mucho después.

 _¡Oficial! ¡Oficial!_

Pero los ignoró y siguió caminando, hasta que los micrófonos quedaron detrás y al fin pudo estar solo con sus pensamientos.

 **o-o**

A mediodía Judy estaba en la cocina terminando de preparase una ensalada, tenía la radio encendida sólo para escuchar algo de ruido y no tener que ponerle atención a sus pensamientos. Sirvió la ensalada en un contenedor grande y sacó de la nevera un enorme jugo de zanahoria, estaba a punto de terminar y volver a su alcoba cuando escuchó:

" _En últimas noticias, el oficial Nicholas P. Wilde, respetado miembro del cuerpo policiaco y captor del homicida Michael Tigerwild (en cooperación con su compañera la agente Judy Hopps) declaró a unos reporteros ser simpatizante del movimiento conservador que rechaza la reforma a la Ley Marital y de Concubinato…"_

—¿Nick?… No…

Judy corrió a su alcoba y puso el canal de noticias, justo estaban transmitiendo el video donde Nick respondía a las insistentes preguntas de los reporteros.

 _—No apoyo a los conservadores, pero enserio los entiendo._

 _No los apoyo, pero los entiendo_ … ¿Enserio? ¿Y qué pretendía dar a entender con eso? Judy pudo ver por las cámaras que Nick se veía estresado y hasta triste, quizá había tenido un problema con su hermana o no había dormido bien, porque había ojeras bajo sus ojos. Quizá esas palabras no significaban mucho, pero los medios ya habían hecho su magia.

Judy, aunque conocía bien al zorro, empezó a dudar ¿Realmente su entrañable amigo estaba en contra de la reforma? Recordó lo que le dijo días atrás, sobre cómo los conservadores eran estúpidos ignorantes del amor y otros sentimientos, pero también recordó cómo el menospreció sus propias palabras, restándoles importancia y actuando como si hubieran sido pronunciadas al azar.

Se sentó en su cama con pesadez, se olvidó de la comida, se olvidó de todo, durante minutos que parecieron horas, Judy miró a la nada con miles de preguntas en su mente, pero sólo una le era importante de responder:

¿Conocía o no a Nick Wilde?

.

 _Domingo_

.

Nick apagó su celular y no prendió ni la tele ni la radio en todo el día. Cuando llegó el sábado por la noche a su apartamento, tras un largo día recorriendo la ciudad de una estación a otra del subterráneo pensando, se encontró con las magníficas notas amarillistas que lo ficharon como simpatizante del partido conservador, fue entonces cuando se percató de su enorme error y sintió ganas de ser tragado por la tierra.

Se mantuvo alejado de los medios para no saber de qué otra forma lo estarían difamando ahora, encerrado en su apartamento, sin ganas de salir esta vez, comenzó a buscar con qué entretenerse y fue así como encontró viejos libros en su repisa amontonando polvo. En su juventud leía mucho, pero fue dejando ese buen hábito en pos de mejorar sus contrabandos hasta que los libros quedaron arrinconados y lejos de su alcance.

Con emoción rememoró esas aventuras que lo inspiraron cuando era muy joven. Siempre fue más de clásicos que de best-sellers, consideraba que los clásicos eran más empáticos con los lectores. Recordó que de joven alguna vez pensó en salirse de los negocios ilegales y tener trabajos decentes, pero nunca encontró nada que lo motivara a concretar ese cambio, no al menos hasta que Judy apareció en su vida.

Miró a su celular apagado, preguntándose si ella lo estaría extrañando tanto como él a ella. Al menos sabía que la vería el lunes en su trabajo, pero considerando que seguro ella ya había escuchado esa nota amarillista no sabía a qué se iba a enfrentar. Judy era una firme activista en pos de la reforma, seguro estaría molesta con él, y más porque cuando él expresó su opinión sobre la reforma las cosas se tornaron extrañas entre ellos.

Cuando era un niño, si bien su familia no era rica, no le faltó nada. Tuvo una infancia feliz hasta los doce años (si se olvidaba del accidente con los exploradores) cuando la vida lo llevó por caminos que nunca pensó transitar. Creyó que eso era lo peor que pudo haberle pasado en la vida, pero todos los eventos recientes estaban demostrándole lo contrario. Lo que sentía por Judy le era extraño y ajeno, y no sabía cómo reaccionar a esos sentimientos más que ocultándolos.

El resto de la tarde siguió leyendo sin pensar en nada o en nadie, teniendo un momento de paz por fin después de una semana agotadora. Recuerdos de su infancia, de su adolescencia y de su juventud se acumularon entre párrafos y lágrimas, haciendo que revalorara su vida. Ciertamente no fue como la esperó, pero no podía quejarse, fuera de sus confusiones emocionales era feliz y quizá la vida le estaba mandando un mensaje con todo lo que estaba aconteciendo: que aceptara esa felicidad y dejara atrás sus complejos, ésta vez para siempre.

 **o-o**

Judy sostenía entre sus patas la invitación a la boda de Guideon, que sus padres le mandaron apenas ella accedió a ir. La invitación estaba dirigida personalmente a ella e incluía pase para un acompañante si deseaba llevarlo. Con esmerada caligrafía estaban redactados los nombres de Guideon Grey y de su prometida Amelia Wallace, a quien Judy recordaba como una zorra bonita y algo superflua.

Repentinamente la idea de ir a su madriguera y olvidarse de Zootopia por dos días le resultó muy tentadora. Se dedicó el domingo a comprar el boleto de tren y un regalo de bodas, así como un vestido lindo que usar en la ceremonia (su armario sólo tenía su uniforme y un par de playeras con jeens). Ya que estaba en el centro comercial compró accesorios para fiesta y vio una película en el cine.

Le sorprendió lo fácil que fue tener un día para ella sola recorriendo las calles de la ciudad, recordando que no lo hacía desde hace varios años ya que siempre la acompañaba Nick a todas partes. Durante el día se esmeró en no recordarlo y ahora que era inminente la llegada del lunes y por ende su regreso al trabajo pensó en que debía actuar como él, sin darle demasiada importancia a las cosas.

Esa tarde del domingo, comprando, paseando y consintiéndose le hizo recordar que era joven y soltera en una enorme ciudad llena de animales por conocer y regiones que admirar. Aunque era policía, Zootopia seguía escondiéndole cosas y era su deber encontrarlas. Había exagerado esos días sobre su relación con Nick pero no volvería a hacerlo, ésta vez ella sería divertida, resuelta y dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a la vida para que la sorprendiera.

Fue con esa actitud positiva que se fue a la cama, durmiendo con una sonrisa decorando sus bigotes. No sabía que la vida estaba escuchándola y que, tomándole la palabra, estaba dispuesta a sorprenderla y mucho más de lo que había esperado.

.

 _Lunes_

.

Nick llegó tarde esa mañana, como era su antigua costumbre y entró a la sala policial esperando un reclamo del jefe Bogo, quien para su sorpresa lo ignoró tajantemente y siguió repartiendo las órdenes del día. Tomó asiento al lado de Judy, quien tampoco se dignó a mirarle y esperó a que el jefe les asignara la misión.

—Wilde, otro retraso y estará sancionado una semana ¿entendido?—Nick asintió, por la mirada del jefe notó que no era momento de bromas—Tú y Hopps monitoreen la Plaza Sahara, se han reportado dos robos este fin de semana ¡andando!

—Bueno, al menos es noviembre y no hará tanto calor ¿no crees?—comentó, intentando sonar gracioso.

Judy lo ignoró y salió de la sala, Nick se quedó asombrado, preguntándose qué diantres había pasado.

—Buena suerte—se burló el jefe Bogo mientras salía del recinto, el zorro tragó duro y caminó hacia el estacionamiento, Judy ya se estaba subiendo a la patrulla.

—¿No me ibas a esperar?—inquirió, dando un salto para entrar a la patrulla.

—Si tardabas más de diez minutos no—respondió con tono seco, giró la llave y encendió el auto.

—¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?—era una pregunta estándar, con la cual podría tantear el terreno y calcular el nivel de enfado de su coneja amiga.

—Divertido—por el tono de voz ni ella misma se lo hubiera creído, maniobró con el auto y salieron a la avenida rumbo a la Plaza Sahara.

—El mío no, a decir verdad, fue estresante—confesó, pensando que quizá algo de sinceridad ablandaría a la molesta oficial Hopps.

—Algo vi en la tele.

Nick ya se lo esperaba, pero de todas las formas en que Judy pudo enojarse, no pensó que lo tomaría tan… personal.

—No quise dar a entender lo que dicen las noticias, Judy.—de todos los animales del mundo, ella era la única a la que le daría explicaciones.

—Ahórrate el discurso, Nicholas, no quiero escucharlo.

¿Sus orejas habían escuchado bien?

—Judy, enserio…

La coneja elevó sus orejas, él jamás la llamaba por su nombre a no ser que fuera algo serio, pero ésta vez no le daría oportunidad de que jugara con ella, ya no.

—Nick, lo que opines sobre la reforma no es de mi incumbencia. Estás en tu derecho de tener la postura que quieras.

—Pero…

—No hay peros, Nicholas. Tú mismo lo dijiste la semana pasada, es sólo un punto de vista.

Fue cuando Nick entendió que aunque Judy intentara esconderlo, sus acciones de verdad la habían herido. Intentó decir algo más, pero se quedó sin palabras. Los hechos hablaban por sí mismos y Judy Hopps siempre daba más importancia a las acciones que a las frases. No le quedaba más que resignarse y enfrentar el problema que había creado.

La tarde estuvo tranquila, sin contratiempos de ningún tipo. Cada quien se fue a su casa al terminar el turno sin despedirse. Judy le había seguido el juego, se estaba alejando, y la barrera que él colocó con sus palabras se volvía día con día más grande, más inalcanzable, menos penetrable. Se preguntó si algún día esa barrera podría tumbarse, pero lo más importante ¿A qué costo?

* * *

 **¡No me maten!** no me maten, no me maten, no me maten... Ya casi acabo el próximo capítulo y lo subiré mañana sin falta, palabra de conejo.

Aclaraciones:

*En la película Judy dice que su accidente con Guideon fue a los 9 años, y se menciona que 15 años después ingresó a la Academia de Policías, con lo cual ingresaría a los 24 años, suponiendo que su entrenamiento duró un año (considerando que es una carrera) se graduó y mudó a los 25 años. Por lo tanto, en el fic tiene 28.

*Cuando Judy graba a Nick y comprueba su evasión de impuestos, dice que llevaba veinte años haciéndolo y que comenzó desde los doce años, es decir, que tenía 32 años edad, en mi fic tendría 34 a punto de cumplir los 35.

*El título del capítulo se refiere a cómo su amistad cambió tan drásticamente en las 48 horas del fin de semana, en contraste a cómo se hicieron amigos en 48 horas que le dieron a Judy para resolver el caso Nutriales de la película.

Sé que es un capítulo demasiado... ¿triste? ¿angustioso? ¿atormentado? Si, lo sé, pero no servía de nada que alejara a esta pareja mientras no enfatizara cómo estaba afectando esto su vida personal, para darle así mayor impacto a lo mucho que se necesitan y se quieren aunque estén en una etapa de negación. El próximo capítulo está mejor, lo prometo (pero aún no estarán juntos)

Espero que a pesar de todo esto les haya gustado.

chao!


	4. La invitación

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

 **¡H** ola a todo el mundo! Aquí cumpliendo con mi palabra de conejo trayéndoles el capítulo nuevo (¿¡50 comentarios!? wooow, creo que esto les está gustando...)

En este capítulo las cosas se relajarán un poco y veremos los indiciosos de la nueva relación que Judy y Nick empezarán a llevar, pero no les puedo adelantar más, lo que sí puedo decirles es que el caso Tigerwild pronto dará otro giro que los involucrará y volverá a cambiar las cosas entre los dos ¿será esta vez para bien? (ya mejor me callo)

 **AVISO:** No podré actualizar ni mañana ni el viernes porque cumple años mi mamá, pero el sábado subiré sin falta un capítulo nuevo ¡Palabra de conejo!

Comentarios:

camiliny08: eres el primero que quiere verlos sufrir jajajaja me agradas mucho ;)

Lady-Marina-chan: pues aquí está el próximo y entiendo tus ganas de darle ese golpe XD ya en este capítulo se portará un poco mejor...

Magicfans: jajajja bueno lo leíste ya descansada XD lamentablemente mañana no podré subir capítulo... pero el fin de semana volveré a las andadas XD

sueodeluna2: siempre procuro ponerle atención a los detalles, y pues no soy psicóloga pero estudio humanidades que es parecido jejeje.

Arken: seee me encanta verlos sufrir (es broma) la verdad es que me gusta hacer dramas, soy una dramaqueen.

Kisme-san Burakkuberi: jajajaja si el amor es como una enfermedad, me he enamorado varias veces y aunque es lindo también tiene su parte desastrosa ¿eres mexicana? ¡dame cinco! ¿de dónde? yo soy norteña ( _iñor_ ) te mando un enorme saludo paisana, en lo que respecta a la historia no es tanto que quiera hacerlos sufrir, es que me gusta explicar todo lo mejor posible para darle más realismo, pero también habrá capítulos muy lindos en un futuro... algo lejano, pero los habrá ;)

Lore: ¡Muchísimas gracias! y no sabes cuánto me ha costado describir a Nick XD

MyobiXHitachiin: efectivamente, los padres de Judy la invitan a la boda el próximo sábado de la próxima semana, lo cual narraré en el siguiente capitulo, y yo también quede en shock cuando entendí que tenía más de 30 pero tiene sentido XD aún así los amo como pareja.

Amante de lo sobrenatural: que mal por tu amigo y por ti, pero te aseguro que eso no les pasará a Nick ni a Judy, a mi también me pasó algo parecido pero aún tengo algo de contacto con ese amigo...

Franny-zen: Si vuelves a leer este capítulo antes de dormir al menos te llevarás el consuelo de que no es tan triste como el anterior XD (¡que mala suerte la tuya!)

MeimiCaro-chan: mmm "magarso" jamás había escuchado esa palabra, supongo que es un equivalente a "pendejo" ¿no? XD Bueno cumpliendo mi palabra de coneja aquí esta el otro capítulo, que espero también disfrutes mucho :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **La invitación**

Era miércoles y ya casi hora de salir, Judy estaba guardando unos expedientes en su bolsa que leería en su casa. Miró de reojo a Nick, quien estaba escribiendo en su escritorio sin prestarle atención. Si la semana pasada fue difícil, esa semana se estaba volviendo insostenible. Cuando ella decidió no escuchar las explicaciones de Nick pensó que era buena idea, pero se arrepintió justo después de decirlo, viendo la reacción herida del zorro.

Cualquier cosa que ella mencionara después no sirvió de mucho, era evidente que él estaba enfadado y ella herida, y por más que buscaran ignorarlo apenas podían estar juntos sin que volaran chispas de tensión. A eso había que agregarle la ausencia de casos interesantes en los que pudieran concentrarse. La ciudad estaba paralizada y expectante del debate por la reforma y hasta el crimen parecía haberse sentado a admirarlo.

El que las noticias y la radio transmitieran día y noche cada avance o retroceso del caso Tigerwild y las reacciones de activistas y conservadores no mejoraba el humor de los dos, pues esa tensa situación política era la causante de todos los problemas que Judy y Nick tenían últimamente. Parecía que el universo estaba conspirando para que ellos se enfrentaran, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué debían enfrentar?

Judy pensó que pasaría esa noche viendo películas… otra vez. Extrañaba tanto las conversaciones nocturnas con Nick, pero qué se le podía hacer, aunque ella siempre se consideraba la más madura era consciente que estaba siendo igual de infantil sobre la situación, y es que no entendía ni porqué él estaba molesto, ni porqué ella se sentía ofendida… la verdad no entendía nada ¿Qué estaba pasando entre los dos que estaba alejándolos tanto?

Su celular sonó, eran sus padres, Judy respingó y contestó, viendo de reojo las orejas de Nick moverse escuchando la situación "Bueno, parece que le sigo importando".

 _—¡Hola Judy-dudy!_ —era su padre _—¿Cómo estás tesoro?—_ Y en esta ocasión también su madre.

—¡Hola, mamá y papá!—intentó sonar alegre, pero estaba cansada física y emocionalmente, si sus padres lo notaron no comentaron nada.

 _—¿Lista para la boda?_

—Oh.. em, sí. Llegaré el viernes por la noche, tomaré el tren saliendo de trabajar. Ya tengo maletas listas y hasta compré un regalo—esa boda era lo único interesante que había pasado esos días.

 _—¡Que bien, hija! Tus hermanos están ansiosos por verte y nosotros también. Prepararé sopa de calabaza, tu favorita._

—Oh, gracias mamá, no es necesario…

 _—¡Tonterías! Debes comer bien, nunca me han gustado esas comidas congeladas de la ciudad, no te nutren y…_

—Mamá, sigo en el trabajo—lo que menos quería era una interminable lección maternal sobre cómo alimentarse sanamente.

Escuchó la risa de Nick a su lado, el muy tonto y desconsiderado zorro que supuestamente era su amigo se divertía a expensas suya ¡Qué grosero!

 _—¡Cierto, perdona linda! No te molestamos más, pero antes de colgar queríamos hacerte una pregunta_ —dijo su madre— _De hecho llamábamos por eso originalmente…_

—Díganme.

 _—¿Traerás a un amigo de Zootopia a la boda? Ya que la invitación es para dos…_

—¿Y por qué esa pregunta?

Judy no lo vio, pero Nick se inclinó poniéndole más atención a la conversación. Con lo alejados que estaban no le sorprendió que Judy no le comentara sobre un evento familiar que sonaba importante, pero el tema del acompañante sí era mucho más interesante.

 _—Hoy nos encontramos a tu viejo amigo, Erick Rogers ¿lo recuerdas?_

El universo tenía que estar jugándole una broma.

—Papá, Erick Rogers fue mi novio ¿No recuerdas?

Nick estaba más atento que nunca.

 _—En la escuela los noviazgos no son muy diferentes a la amistad, Judy-dudy—_ "Papá, si supieras…"— _En fin, él también está invitado a la boda y nos preguntamos si quisieras que él te recogiera en la estación y te acompañara a la ceremonia._

¡Galletas dulces con queso! ¿¡Cómo se les había ocurrido eso!?

—¡Esperen un momento!

Cubrió la cámara con su pata, su mente pensaba todo demasiado rápido sin analizar los detalles con detenimiento. Sólo estaba segura de una cosa: no quería estar sola con Erick Rogers ni por un millón de zanahorias. Desesperada y apurada, Judy volteó y vio cómo Nick estaba escuchando atentamente toda la conversación ¿Tanto parecía importarle el asunto? Pues bien ¡Ya estaba inmiscuido!

—¿Tienes algo que hacer este fin de semana?—preguntó tan rápidamente que Nick apenas entendió sus palabras.

—Yo…

—¡Perfecto!

Quitó la pata de la cámara y miró a sus padres quienes esperaban su respuesta, respiró hondo lista para actuar.

—Lo siento, me estaban hablando. Y ¿qué me preguntaban? Ah cierto… la verdad es que si llevaré a alguien.

Su padre mostró una evidente cara de desilusión, pero su madre se veía entusiasmada.

 _—¿Enserio? ¿Quién es, tesoro?_

—Nick me acompañará, hemos tenido días pesados y le agrada la idea de salir de la ciudad un rato.

Su madre se mostró consternada y su padre en vano intentaba esconder su enfado.

 _—Qué bien, así podremos conocerlo más… ¿No es verdad, Stu?—su_ madre como siempre intentando rescatar la situación tensa.

 _—Sí, deberé conocer a ese zorro en persona._

—Ya papá, no exageres. Bueno, los veo el viernes en la noche. Ya tengo que colgar ¡Adiós, los amo!

Si sus padres dijeron algo más no los escuchó y colgó. Judy estaba verdaderamente cansada y extrañada ¿Erick Rogers? ¿¡Pero cómo se les había ocurrido semejante tontería a sus padres!?

—Así que… ¿iré a una boda?

Sus orejas cayeron como plomo contra su espalda, cuando le dijo a la vida que la sorprendiera esperaba cosas buenas, no cosas aún más tensas. Casi se podía imaginar a una pequeña niña caprichosa riéndose de ella desde el cielo maquinando todo para complicarle su existencia lo más posible.

—De verdad, te lo agradecería mucho…

Era la primera vez en días que no sonaban forzados ni tensos. Judy prefería mil veces llevarse a Nick con sus padres, aunque fuera el causante de todas sus confusiones, a tener que soportar sola a Erick Rogers el fin de semana.

Juntó ambas patas a manera de súplica, pensando que quizá con todos los problemas que tenían Nick no querría acompañarla. El zorro la miró expectante, sin mostrar ninguna emoción, alzó sus orejas y volvió a escribir algunas cosas en su escritorio.

—Sí, me parece bien. No tengo nada mejor que hacer.—lo dijo como si estuviera aceptando una taza de café en vez de una invitación a una boda en otro pueblo.

—¡Gracias, enserio Nick, muchas gracias!

—Pero primero debes responderme algo…

Maldita sea, ya estaba siendo el Nick de siempre…

…espera ¡estaba siendo el Nick de siempre! "¡Lo que quieras, responderé lo que quieras pero por favor seamos amigos como antes!" rezó en su mente con la esperanza de que se cumpliera.

Nick estaba dividido. Por un lado la idea de acompañar a Judy a una boda le parecía la oportunidad perfecta para aclarar sus malentendidos y volver a ser amigos, pero por otro lado seguía sin saber hasta qué punto podían recuperar su amistad sin dar margen a exponerse emocionalmente. Quería preguntarle quién demonios era ese tal Erick Rogers y porqué jamás le comentó nada al respecto, una especie de celo comenzó a nacer en su estómago provocándole náuseas, pero respiró y contó hasta tres, apenas estaban acercándose nuevamente y no quería estropearlo otra vez.

—¿Debo llevar traje?—esbozó esa pícara sonrisa de zorro, y por un instante todos esos días de distanciamiento desaparecieron entre los dos.

 **o-o**

El mismo miércoles saliendo de trabajar Judy acompañó a Nick al centro comercial para que encontrara un traje decente, pues el zorro no tenía nada formal en su armario. Vieron ropa, compraron helado y platicaron como si nada hubiese pasado. Para ambos esa tarde fue un descanso y una revelación, quizá después de todo su amistad no estaba perdida, quizá podían seguir siendo los mismos de antes.

El jueves en el trabajo por primera vez no se notó tensión entre ellos, sus compañeros policías respiraron aliviados. Clawhauser en particular se alegró mucho de ver al zorro y a la conejita bromeando nuevamente, siendo el impecable dúo policial de antes. Todo parecía marchar a la perfección, pero claro, así no es como funciona la vida.

Nick fue a la estación de trenes para comprar un boleto y Judy se fue directamente a su apartamento para empacar los últimos detalles. Mientras caminaba hacia su edificio, se encontró en la banqueta con una bellísima zorra pelirroja con una franja blanca en su cabello.

—¡Rei! ¡Rei!—llamó saltando y agitando la mano con ahínco.

La linda zorra la miró y al reconocerla sonrió con mucho entusiasmo.

—¡Judy!

Se abrazaron y alejaron de la banqueta sentándose en una mesa de una cafetería que estaba cerca. El mesero les llevó agua, pues necesitaban pedir algo para permanecer ahí.

—¿Cómo has estado?—preguntó Rei con mucha curiosidad.

Rei Elizabeth Wilde era la hermana menor de Nick. Era siete años menor que él, por lo tanto tenía la misma edad que Judy. La relación entre Rey y Nick era algo complicada, Judy ayudó mucho en su momento para alivianar asperezas entre los dos hermanos, algo que Nick siempre le agradeció. Rei vivía en Foxville, un pueblo a dos horas de Zootopia donde la mayoría de la población eran zorros, a Rei nunca le gustó vivir en Zootopia y por eso era raro verla en la ciudad.

—Muy bien, no puedo quejarme—dijo la linda y simpática zorra.—¿Tú cómo has estado? Hace mucho que no sé de ti ni de Nick.

—¿Cómo? ¿No viniste la semana pasada de visita?—al menos Nick le había dicho eso.

—Oh no, he estado muy ocupada, pero vine hoy para visitarlos por sorpresa. Tengo grandes noticias…

—¿Enserio? ¿cuáles?

—¡Estoy comprometida!—le mostró el anillo con entusiasmo.

Judy estaba aturdida ¿Nick le había mentido? ¿Rei, la eterna soltera, estaba comprometida? ¿Nick le había mentido?

—¡Muchas felicidades!—dijo, pero en el fondo se veía que estaba conmocionada.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No, nada… bueno, es que Nick me dijo que viniste la semana pasada.

Rei frunció los labios, confundida.

—Quizá se confundió.—no le dio mucha importancia al asunto y siguió contándole sobre su prometido.

Judy escuchó atenta y feliz por ella, Rei era una buena zorra, de carácter algo difícil pero noble y era muy bueno ver cómo su vida mejoraba. Pero una parte de su mente seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de Nick ¿Por qué le había mentido? Y más importante ¿Por qué se sentía tan, pero tan herida por eso?

 **o-o**

Rei visitó a Nick tras una hora de platicar con Judy. Su hermano se mostró feliz de verla y algo confundido cuando le comentó su compromiso. Insistió en que antes de casarse tenía que darle el visto bueno al zorro en cuestión, pero ambos sabían que Rei se casaría aunque Nick no aprobara a su novio. Aunque ahora los dos hermanos se llevaban mejor no podían presumir de tener una relación envidiable.

Cuando Rei le comentó que se topó con Judy a Nick le dieron ganas de gritar. Preguntó santo y seña de lo que hablaron y confirmó lo que tanto temía: Judy sabía que le había mentido la semana pasada. "¿Estás volviendo a tus andadas otra vez, Nick?" dijo Rei con cierto fastidio y desilusión, pero Nick inmediatamente le dijo que no "Entonces ¿Por qué le mentiste?" excelente pregunta.

Ahora era viernes y ese día se suponía que iban a Bunny Burrow por la boda. Su hermana se quedó a dormir en su apartamento pero se fue en la mañana temprano para regresar a Foxville, Nick le prometió que iría pronto para conocer a su prometido y se mostraría dispuesto a cooperar con toda la ceremonia.

Nick llegó a su trabajo repasando mentalmente todos los argumentos inteligentes que pudo crear. Era muy temprano y para su buena suerte Judy aún no llegaba, así que fue a la cafetería a prepararse un café y, por qué no, uno a ella.

Mientras vaciaba el café en la taza amarilla que le había regalado se puso a pensar en todas las cosas que habían ocurrido entre ellos hacia sólo una semana. Rememorando los hechos, quizá la idea de alejarla no sirvió para nada, sólo para herirlos a los dos. Preparó el café como a Judy le gustaba: tres cuartos de café, una onza de crema y dos sobres de azúcar. Lo preparó con facilidad y rapidez, después de años de hacerlo a diario sólo por ver la sonrisa agradecida de su coneja favorita. Quedó impresionado ante lo mucho que había extrañado el simple hecho de prepararle una taza de café.

Había sido un tonto, no tenía la menor duda de aquello, y estaba dispuesto a hacerle frente a las consecuencias de sus tonterías. Esa semana intentando distanciarse demostró una sola cosa: que era un idiota. Le pediría perdón a Judy y platicaría con ella al respecto, algo debería ocurrírsele que explicara la situación sin que declarara sus sentimientos.

Judy no llegó a la cafetería, así que se fue con las dos tazas de café rumbo a la sala de juntas, donde tampoco estaba la conejita. El jefe entró y comenzó la orden del día, pero Judy no llegaba. Nick estaba a punto de llamarla al celular cuando la puerta se abrió, y la pequeña conejita se deslizó hasta su silla intentando pasar desapercibida. Para alegría de Nick, ella aceptó el café con sorpresa y una tenue sonrisa.

—¡¿Hopps?!—el jefe Bogo la miró con evidente sorpresa, no la ignoró como solía hacerlo con Nick. El zorro era un caso perdido, la coneja en cambio era la puntualidad encarnada. Suspiró y agarró el legajo rojo que tenía enfrente, ya se esperaba que Wilde corrompiera a su mejor agente en algún momento—Lo pasaré porque es su primer retardo en años, pero que no vuelva a suceder.

El jefe le dio el expediente y salieron de la sala. Tenían que atender un caso de robo en Tundratown y después patrullar la zona.

Subieron a la patrulla, pero Judy no encendió el auto ni tampoco hablaba, era evidente que estaba triste y frustrada. Nick no sabía qué decir sin estropear más la situación, así que hizo algo prudente por primera vez en meses: mantener su boca cerrada.

—Vi a Rei ayer—comentó Judy.

Nick tragó grueso y calmó su mente. No quería discutir, pretendía disculparse, así que esta vez no buscaría salirse con la suya.

—Lo sé, fue a mi departamento por la noche.

—Nick.

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué me mentiste?

Su voz sonaba tan dolida y decepcionada, que Nick supo que sin importar cuánto se disculpara no habría forma de solucionar las cosas, al menos no pronto. No respondió rápido, y en cierta forma Judy no esperaba que lo hiciera, jugueteó con su cinturón hasta que se animó a hablar.

—Primero que nada, fui un tonto—admitió, incapaz de seguir con esa treta que tanto estaba lastimando a la única coneja que le importaba en el mundo—Yo…

—Nick, no quiero escuchar cómo te justificas. Estos días ha sido evidente que no hemos sido tan buenos amigos, no sé por qué y llegados a este punto no me interesa. Quizá no me molestaría tanto esa mentira de no ser porque apenas te reconozco estos días, ya no pareces mi amigo zorro…

 _Ouch._

—Pero está bien, no pienso seguir desgastándome por esto. Quizá nuestra amistad tenía una fecha de caducidad, como todas en el mundo. Quiero ir a la boda sola, Nick, y que las cosas sigan su rumbo.

—Estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que dices, excepto con la boda—no había palabras que describieran el intenso dolor en su corazón por ver a Judy tan resuelta a dejar de ser su amiga, pero continuó hablando haciendo acopio de la poca fuerza que le quedaba—Tengo el boleto, el traje y el regalo, no te molestaré si quieres estar sola, lo prometo, pero claro que iré.

—Nick no creo que…

—Judy, he cometido estupideces estos días, al menos déjame intentar redimirme.

Esa mañana cuando Judy caminaba rumbo a su trabajo iba completamente resuelta a no darle más oportunidades al zorro. No pudo dormir bien por estar pensando toda la noche en las diversas situaciones que los habían alejado y por su culpa llegó tarde al trabajo por primera vez desde que se graduó de la Academia. Estaba convencida, se repitió mentalmente que debía ser así, que ya no podía continuar con esa incertidumbre, que si Nick quería distanciarse ella nada podía hacer, que todo saldría mejor después de eso…

…pero cuando llegó el zorro le sonrió con esa pícara mirada astuta y le tendió su taza con café preparado exactamente como a ella le gustaba ¡Demonios, Nicholas Wilde! ¿Es que no podía decidirse? ¿Por qué tenía que mostrarse tan encantador la misma mañana en que estaba resuelta a dejarlo ir? ¿Por qué su corazón, tan adolorido esa mañana, estaba bailando de felicidad sólo por haber recibido una taza de café a su gusto?

Toda la fortaleza que había acopiado desapareció y con sólo ese sencillo y débil argumento de Nick se rindió.

—Está bien—suspiró, prendiendo al fin la patrulla—Supongo que no nos hará más daño.

 _No nos hará más daño_ … en ese preciso instante, en ese momento, Nicholas P. Wilde se prometió a sí mismo que jamás volvería a hacer nada intencional o accidental que pudiera lastimar a Judy. Había sido un estúpido y tonto zorro, había lastimado la confianza que Judy le tenía, y se sentía tan mal consigo mismo que de no ser porque tenían trabajo se hubiera escondido en su apartamento para desahogarse a gusto, tan enfadado estaba "Basta ya de estupideces, Wilde".

 **o-o**

Terminaron el turno sin incidentes y cada quien se fue a su respectivo apartamento por sus maletas. El tren salía a las siete de la tarde, y ya desde las 6:30 los dos llegaron a la estación. Con evidente tensión se sentaron en una banca frente a la plataforma 3, en donde arribaría su tren, sus maletas estaban en el suelo y los dos intentaban desesperadamente no molestar uno al otro.

El pie derecho de Judy golpeaba el suelo frenéticamente en un ritmo que Nick conocía muy bien tras tres años de amistad: ella estaba muy nerviosa y su pie danzante y la forma en que arrugaba su tierna naricita rosada cada minuto la delataban. De no ser por la difícil situación de los dos le comentaría que se relajara o, con algo de valor, le diría lo tierna e irresistible que se veía.

Pero en vez de eso optó por un comentario más sensato y que rompería el incómodo silencio.

—Iré por un café ¿Quieres algo?

Judy respingó, no se esperaba que él le hablara hasta que estuvieran en el tren rumbo a Bunny Burrow. Su inquieta mente de coneja no encontró cómo concentrarse y respondió por inercia.

—Un muffin de zanahoria, si no es mucha molestia.

—Claro que no, zanahorias—se puso de pie y lo vio alejarse rumbo al puesto de café que estaba cerca.

Zanahorias… se sorprendió de lo feliz que se sintió cuando él la llamó así, tras días de distancia emocional.

El tren llegó diez minutos antes y el conductor anunció que los pasajeros podían ir subiendo. Judy se inclinó y cargó su maleta y la de Nick, no pesaban mucho y ella era muy fuerte gracias a todo su entrenamiento policiaco. Pensó en subirlas a sus asientos en lo que Nick regresaba con el café.

Entró al tren y dejó las maletas, tenían todo un cubículo para ellos solos. No tardó ni dos minutos, pero cuando salió se encontró un zorro a punto de darle un ataque cardíaco.

—¡Hopps! No vuelvas a asustarme así. Pensé que me habías abandonado—era evidente que estaba dramatizando, pero por alguna razón Judy pensó que alguna parte de Nick sí estaba asustada.

—¿Y para qué quiero una maleta y traje de zorro?—ya que Nick estaba dispuesto a juguetear era momento de aprovecharlo, estaba cansada de sus largos silencios incómodos.

—Siempre puedes venderlo a buen precio en el mercado negro.

—Sí, yo—rodó los ojos.—El león cree que todos son de su condición.

—Y algo hay de cierto en eso.

Los dos entraron al tren y se sentaron en su cubículo, uno frente al otro. Nick le dio el muffin de zanahoria y un capuchino latte, su favorito. Tenían una espectacular vista desde su ventana, y como llegarían a Bunny Burrow justo al anochecer podrían contemplar bellísimos paisajes antes de ver las muchísimas estrellas del campo.

—¿Sabes? Aún tienes dos minutos para arrepentirte, bajarte del tren y salvarte de mis padres y familia—dijo Judy mientras veía su reloj, su pie continuando con la danza frenética.

—Neh, estoy cómodo, gracias—Nick se recargó en su respaldo y cerró los ojos. Sabía que sería un fin de semana largo, pero quería remendar sus errores y esta era una prueba de afecto demasiado grande como para dejarla pasar.

—Enserio, mis padres son muy exagerados. Y nunca se han llevado bien con los zorros ¿Recuerdas todas las discusiones que tuve con ellos antes cuando recién te asignaron como mi compañero? ¡Pueden ponerse peor!

—No hay nada que el encanto Wilde no pueda resolver—la verdad Nick no estaba seguro de agradarle a los padres de Judy, particularmente a su padre, pero no quería preocuparse por eso ahora.

—Y tengo muchos hermanos, más de doscientos, y todos querrán que juegues con ellos…

—Será divertido jugar con adorables conejitos saltarines—divertido y cansado, pero sobre todo divertido, podría enseñarles unos cuantos trucos de cartas…

—¡Y mi abuelo! Él es muy especial con los invitados y…

—Judy, sé que no quieres que vaya, pero nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar mi decisión—declaró y tomó un sorbo de su café, dándole fin a la discusión.

Judy suspiró, su plan no había funcionado, aparentemente después de todo lo acontecido Nick seguía conociéndola muy bien. Se recargó en su propio asiento y miró a través de la ventana. El conductor anunció la salida del tren, cerró las puertas y comenzó una lenta marcha que se fue haciendo más y más rápida, alejándolos de Zootopia.

Miró los altísimos edificios del centro, pasaron por el Distrito Selva, Tundratown y la Plaza Sahara, todo embellecido por la anaranjada luz del atardecer. Recordó la primera vez que fue a Zootopia y se maravilló de cómo con el tiempo aquella ciudad mantenía ese bello hechizo que la hacía su hogar.

—Zanahorias, sé que estás nerviosa, pero mi tolerancia hacia tu pie-tambor se está terminando.

No se percató de que estaba golpeando el suelo con el pie, ni que Nick efectivamente estaba a poco de perder su paciencia. Se acomodó en el asiento asegurándose de guardar silencio, Nick tenía mucha paciencia pero sabía por experiencia que no debía agotarla, nunca, _nunca._

—¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?—le preguntó—Sé que no quieres que vaya y que te preocupa lo que tus padres piensen de mí, pero no es para tanto, sólo son dos días.

"Ay, Nick ¿Cómo explicarte?"

¿Cómo explicarle si ella misma no terminaba de entenderse? Nick era importante en su vida y mientras sus padres no lo conocieran personalmente podía manipular la situación, pero ahora si Nick no conseguía la aprobación de su padre tendría largas discusiones con ellos, ya se imaginaba los argumentos y los dramas. De ser cualquier conocido no le importaría en realidad, pero tratándose de Nick, por alguna razón, todo tenía importancia.

"Ni que fuera mi novio" se reprendió a sí misma en un intento de calmarse, aunque esa frase lejos de tranquilizarla la puso más nerviosa. Miró a Nick, quien esperaba su respuesta y respondió lo primero que le vino a la mente.

—Supongo que, cuando me imaginaba llevándote con mi familia, pensé que estaríamos bien, no _así—_ volteó a verlo, Nick la miraba con expresión ecuánime—Es decir, hemos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo ¿Por qué cuando no nos estamos llevando bien conocerás a mis padres? No es justo….

Sus orejas se pegaron a su espalda, bajó el rostro y sus bigotes también bajaron, cerró los ojos intentando contenerse. No, no era justo que sus padres y hermanos fueran a conocer a su mejor amigo cuando apenas sentía que lo conocía. Nick iba a decir algo, pero en vez de eso se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros, en un holgado abrazo.

—Conejos, siempre tan sentimentales—dijo, aunque en el fondo estaba feliz de que Judy le confesara sus pensamientos al fin—Mira, todos los amigos tienen malas rachas, pero pasan, no quiere decir que debemos separarnos para siempre, torpe coneja—dijo con tanto cariño que Judy se olvidó de que ese apodo la solía ofender—Vamos a divertirnos ¿Si? Dejemos nuestros problemas en Zootopia y a empezar de nuevo.

A Judy le pareció bien esa idea, asintió y sonrió un poco. No se alejó de Nick, la verdad es que estaba muy a gusto en ese abrazo. Duraron así platicando de cosas triviales el resto del viaje. El zorro astuto tenía razón, debían disfrutar ese fin de semana a lo grande.

* * *

Ya salió Rei Wilde, la hermana menor de Nick, más adelante explicaré su relación y porqué no se llevan muy bien, y en el próximo capítulo veremos a Nick conociendo a los padres de Judy (les recuerdo que el próximo capítulo lo subiré hasta el sábado).

¿Les gustó? ¿Qué les pareció? Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado mucho.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

chao!


	5. La charla

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ES DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **¡** Hola a todo el mundo de nuevo! ¿Cómo han estado? Palabra de conejo: actualicé el sábado tal y como les había dicho XD

Estoy impresionada por los comentarios que me han dejado y también todas las alertas y favoritos, es tan lindo ver cuánto les gusta mi trabajo. En agradecimiento hice este capítulo mucho más largo que los anteriores, y además será un capítulo tierno y conmovedor, algo así como un break de todo el drama de los capítulos anteriores.

Comentarios:

WerewolfMazuko117: ¡Hola! bueno se que es sábado en la noche pero aquí está el capítulo (inconvenientes en la tarde) y pues si, las cosas han sido tensan, pero este capítulo se pondrá mejor.

Guest: ¡Muchísimas gracias! :)

Kroces: ¡Hola! Vaya, un tío mío vive en Juárez, qué pequeño es el mundo XD, yo soy de Monterrey. Y lo que mencionas de los detalles siempre procuro que mis historias tengan una línea bien definida, a veces cometo errores pero en verdad me esmero en describir todo con realismo.

Tzeentchaos: Se pondrá muchísimo más interesante, confía en mí ;)

Hesvan: Soy del norte, concretamente regia XD Creo que Nick debe ser algo necio en temas amorosos, aunque lo profundizaré más adelante él nunca va a ceder, créeme, y eventualmente Judy tampoco, pero mejor no te adelanto más.

Arken: ¡Hola! espero que hayas descansado estos días congelado, y espero que disfrutes este capítulo completamente centrado en Nick y Judy ;)

Magicfans: ¡Feliz fin de semana también! disfruta mucho :)

laloquitaco: Y vaya que sí dejaron atrás los problemas, como leerás a continuación...

Marianne E: Sí, pasarán muchas cosas en realidad, pero todo para el bien de esta pareja, me alegra que estés disfrutando mucho mi historia y el planteamiento de la trama :)

Lady Marina-chan: conoceremos al prometido de Rei más adelante y también a ella, con respecto al ex de Judy fue un patán, que será descrito en este capítulo, a mi también me ha pasado que tengo una decisión bien firme y luego me convences por detalles pequeños pero que significan mucho... la vida es difícil XD

Amante de lo sobrenatural: Espero que la escena haga justicia a lo que imaginaste ;)

Cereza Prohibida: Me alegra que te guste la historia y principalmente esos detalles que puse en la relación de Nick y Judy, que aunque parecen pequeños en realidad son muy grandes y es bueno que así se aprecien, en cuanto a mi fic "cambio de personalidad" uf, espero algún día retomar la inspiración para concretarlo, enserio.

Guest1: la hermana de Nick tendrá más apariciones después y ¿tú que crees? ¿Nick podrá ganarse a los padres de Judy? ¡Este capítulo lo explicará todo!

Showwiie-23: ¿Nick no puede conducir? mmm deberé buscar teorías al respecto y aprovecharlo jajaja la hermana de Nick no saldrá hasta más adelante y pues veamos si te agrada, lo sé, el punto es que sean desesperantes porque creo que después de años de amistad con un amigo tan especial dar el siguiente paso no es sencillo, sobre los padres de Judy no te preocupes hice las cosas lo más interesantes que pude porque no pretendo hacer una historia donde todo es miel sobre hojuelas, no creo que la vida sea así. Y cuando Nick pierde la paciencia... después haré algún especial al respecto xD

fanatico Z: Me gusta mucho Alejandro Fernández, que curiosa referencia jajajaja las cosas tendrán más sabor, lo aseguro.

Clover 819: La relación de Judy será reparada por más tensiones, intriga y sobre todo: confianza ;) (leer por favor este capítulo)

LeoNarurihyon: ¿Thriller? wow, pensé que mi historia sería más drama pero bueno si puedes ver todo eso en mis capítulos es que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo ^^ entiendo tu punto, también me desesperan historias que leo no muy bien escritas o con tramas demasiado predecibles, como un cuento más sin pies ni cabeza más para niños que otras audiencias, siendo que la película aunque es de Disney es más inteligente que eso. Espero este capítulo siga teniendo la misma calidad que mencionas :3

camiliny08: siii me agradas mucho jajaja y pues habrá algo de celos, no sé si como te gustarían pero al menos los habrá :)

Franny-Zen: Si es que lees este capítulo antes de dormir (¿De dónde eres? para tomar en cuenta tu zona horaria XD) dormirás bien porque este capítulo es mucho más tierno que los anteriores ;)

Kirana-Retsu: Efectivamente, este evento es la prueba de fuego de Nick y sólo puedo decirte que su encanto natural será de ayuda jajajaj.

MyobiXHitachiin: ¡Muchas gracias! y pues aquí esta otra vez este capitulo cumpliendo con mi palabra de coneja :)

Guest2: ¿en verdad "War" fue tan épico? bueno, lo terminé y debo admitir que ese fic me gustó mucho, ojalá esta historia siga siendo buena con el tiempo y conforme mis raras ideas tomen forma, muchísimas gracias por leerme :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **La charla**

El tren duró media hora detenido en las vías, por lo que llegó hasta las 9:00 de la noche a Bunny Burrow "Enserio, esto nunca había pasado ¡Que mala suerte!" le dijo Judy a Nick, apenada como si fuera de ella la culpa de que el tren tuviera una falla eléctrica. En el andén, tal y como había dicho, estaban los padres de Judy y sus cincuenta hermanos mayores.

La mayor parte del viaje Nick escuchó sobrias instrucciones sobre la familia de Judy, la coneja de verdad estaba nerviosa por ese encuentro y le contó todo lo que pudo sobre sus hermanos, sus tíos, sus padres, primos y el abuelo, como si Nick pudiera recordar siquiera los nombres de sus doscientos setenta y cinco hermanos. En lo que más atención prestó fue en las lecciones sobre sus padres y su abuelo, quienes realmente le importaban al zorro, después de todo impresionar a doscientos conejitos era relativamente sencillo.

Stu y Bonnie Hopps estaban en el andén haciendo señales a su hija, como si ellos y los mayores de su prole pudieran pasar desapercibidos. Nick cargaba su maleta y la de Judy, era un pequeño detalle que sin embargo Stu no pasaría por alto. Nick estaba decidido a ganarse a los Hopps, aunque le costara su cola.

—¡Mi niña! ¡Cuánto tiempo!—Bonnie abrazó a su hija, las orejas bien en alto como cuando los conejos estaban contentos.—Me alegra tenerte aquí aunque sólo sean dos días.

—No exageres mamá, como si no fuera a venir en mis vacaciones de semana estacional*

—Juddy-dudy, tus hermanos y yo hemos preparado un par de sorpresas para ti, queremos que te diviertas mucho—le dijo su padre, mostrando su sonrisa orgullosa, esa que siempre tenía entre sus bigotes cuando hablaba de su hija policía.

—Gracias, papá—Judy se ruborizó e inmediatamente tensó cuando recordó que venía la peor parte: introducir a Nick.

El zorro estaba unos pasos atrás, esperando cortésmente a ser presentado. Los cincuenta hermanos de Judy no dejaban de verlo, pero aunque se sentía incómodo Nick mantuvo su sonrisa, la primera impresión siempre era la más importante y repasaba en su mente todos los gestos y palabras que necesitaría para causar una buena impresión.

—Mamá, papá, les presentó al fin a mi amigo y compañero: Nicholas P. Wilde.

Al escuchar su nombre Nick dejó las maletas en el suelo y tendió su pata hacia Stu, quien intentó controlar su mirada de desconfianza y desagrado.

—Un placer conocerlos, señor y señora Hopps. Nick Wilde a su servicio.

Stu estrechó su pata con poco interés, en cambio, Bonnie le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y le dio un corto abrazo de bienvenida.

—Mi hija siempre nos habla de ti, es un gusto conocerte al fin ¡Bob, ayúdalo con las maletas!—ordenó a uno de sus hijos—Vengan, vamos a la casa, seguro tienen hambre y sueño, preparé una magnífica sopa y…

Nick notó la penetrante mirada de Stu, pero no siguió ese juego. Caminó al lado de Judy escuchando cuanto pudo a Bonnie, aunque no entendía qué rayos estaba hablando. Sólo con ese encuentro Nick entendió que la madre sería algo fácil de impresionar, pero el padre sería otro cantar. Tenía dos días para completar su misión y estaba decidido a hacerlo.

Por su parte Judy se sentía cada vez más preocupada, había analizado cada gesto de su padre y de Nick buscando evidencias de incomodidad o rechazo. Su padre poco ocultaba que no sentía ni poca simpatía por el zorro, aunque Nick actuaba como si no pudiera percibirlo. Stu siempre consideró a los zorros como los animales más tramposos y menos confiables de la creación y Judy sabía que sólo para que Stu considerara a Nick _aceptable_ debería pasar un sinfín de pruebas… ese iba a ser un largo fin de semana…

 **o-o**

Judy jamás pensó, en toda su remota vida, que vería el día en que su padre hablara relajado y en confianza con un zorro. Pero claro, Nick tenía que llevarle siempre la contra, sólo él pudo ganarse la confianza de Stu Hopps en dos días ¿Cómo le hizo? Sería un misterio por el resto de su vida.

La primera noche que llegaron su madre les había preparado una elaborada cena. Nick comía muchos vegetales, pero como todos los carnívoros necesitaba de vez en cuando suplementos alimenticios especiales* y Bonnie fue muy amable comprándole algunos para que se sintiera cómodo.

—Jamás había comprado de esos suplementos, así que traje de todo tipo… ¿Cuál te gusta más?—dijo mientras le mostraba diversos sobres de colores.

Nick no se esperó eso, aunque los doctores siempre le recordaban a los depredadores la importancia de comer esos sustitos Nick rara vez lo hacía, incluso Judy le reprendió por eso algunas veces "¡Necesitas comerlos!" declaraba la coneja mientras le daba una bolsa llena de suplementos en sus diversas presentaciones: bebidas, sopas, salsas, purés y polvos para agregar en licuados.

—En realidad me gustan de todos, muchas gracias.—Nick contempló la variedad de sobres expectante y agarró uno al azar.

—No hay nada que agradecer.—dijo Bonnie, guardando el resto de los suplementos, pero su esposo no opinaba lo mismo.

—Es lo menos que puede hacer ya que compramos comida especial _sólo_ para él ¿No crees, Bonnie?—comentó Stu con tono agrio, causando un momento de tensión.

Las orejas de Judy bajaron, sus labios frunciéndose en una mueca de preocupación, Bonnie miró a su esposo sorprendida por tan grosero comentario, sus hijos que estaban en la mesa pararon orejas atentos en espera de una discusión.

—Lamento si causo molestias.—Nick agregó el polvo del sobre en su jugo, sabía que si no ingería esos suplementos enfrente de los Hopps lo tomarían como un rechazo hacia su generosidad. En cuanto a los comentarios, ya se esperaba esas insinuaciones.

—Para nada…—dijo Bonnie, pero fue interrumpida por su marido.

—¿Son sinceras esas disculpas?—dijo el conejo con un tono mordaz y sarcástico.

—¡Stu!—Bonnie estaba horrorizada por el comportamiento de su esposo, Judy tenía el rostro apoyado en sus patas intentando calmarse y el resto de los conejitos hacían apuestas ¿Podría el zorro soportar esa tensión sin explotar?

—Sólo quiero saber.

Stu respondió con tanta inocencia que Nick estuvo a punto de felicitarlo, conocía perfectamente ese juego de cinismo y descaro, el señor Hopps estaba manejando las cosas bastante bien. Quizá de no conocer el juego como lo hacía o de no haberse preparado mentalmente para soportar ese tipo de comentarios Nick ya se hubiera retirado o regresado las agresiones con palabras mayores, pero en vez de eso le dedicó a Stu una sonrisa sincera y respondió:

—Claro que lo son, señor Hopps.

—Espero que lo sean… detestaría no poder confiar en nuestro invitado.

"Usted y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien… cuando todo esto terminé" pensó Nick, bebiendo de su jugo especial.

Por su parte, Judy estaba tan apenada por el comportamiento de su padre que estaba dispuesta a pararse de su asiento, darle la pata a Nick y llevárselo a Zootopia, sólo para ahorrarle ese bochornoso momento. A pesar de todas las fallas que pudiera tener, Nick era un buen animal y merecía respeto, estaba enfadada con su padre por mostrarse tan desconsiderado y enojada con ella misma por no hacer nada más.

—Mamá—susurró Judy al oído de Bonnie—Por favor, que se calle…

Prontamente Bonnie desvió la conversación haciendo referencia a la boda contando con lujo de detalles cómo ella había ayudado a la novia para escoger el pastel y el menú de la gala, pero irremediablemente la situación continuó siendo algo tensa. Stu encontraba en cada frase alguna forma de responder sagazmente para incomodar a Nick, y con cada minuto que pasaba tanto Bonnie como Judy se sentían más desesperadas y apenadas.

Nick respondía a todos sus comentarios con bastante educación y cortesía, algo que molestaba a Stu. Desde su asiento, Judy sólo podía pensar en todos los escenarios posibles que saldrían mal, desde su padre echando de la casa a Nick hasta sus padres demandando a la ciudad de Zootopia para que ella no volviera a trabajar jamás con su amigo zorro en la policía. Y por el otro lado, a Nick despidiéndose de la familia y de ella para siempre, cansando de los insultos e indirectas…

Terminada la cena Nick ayudó a recoger los platos y, tras desear buenas noches, fue escoltado hasta su habitación. La madriguera donde vivían era muy grande y como varios hermanos de Judy se habían mudado sobraban algunas habitaciones. Cuando terminó de lavar los platos con su madre, Judy dio una ronda cerca de la habitación de Nick para desearle buenas noches, lo encontró recostado en la cama en una actitud relajada.

—Hey….

—Hola zanahorias—dijo, sentándose en la cama—Pensé que ya estarías dormida, como una buena conejita…

—Sí, es sólo que quise venir a verte y—Judy suspiró—Me siento apenada por cómo se comportó mi papá en la cena, lo siento mucho.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ya me esperaba algo así.

—Pero Nick…

—Ha sido un día muy pesado ¿no crees?—continuó el zorro.—Mejor vamos a descansar y mañana seguimos hablando si eso quieres.

—Está bien—Judy entendió que Nick no quería platicar el asunto, así que se despidió—Buenas noches.

—Descansa.

Se fue a su alcoba, pensando que Nick valía su peso en oro sólo por soportar con tanto empeño a su familia.

A la mañana siguiente Nick no comentó nada al respecto y Stu se veía más relajado. Nick jugó con sus hermanos más pequeños correteándolos por todos los enormes terrenos que tenía la familia, lanzando pelotas y saltando obstáculos (afortunadamente Nick tenía buena condición física). Mientras su madre preparaba la comida Stu le pidió a su hija que lo acompañara a revisar el granero, dándoles un rato solos.

—Creo que has sido muy grosero con Nick, papá—comentó Judy aprovechando la oportunidad—Sé que no confías en los zorros, pero esperaba que al menos confiaras en mí.

—No es que no desconfíe de él por ser un zorro, Judy-dudy, es más complicado que eso…

—¡Pero ayer lo trataste muy mal en la cena, papá! Y eso no debe hacerse, él es nuestro invitado y…

—Judy, tienes razón, debí ser más amable, pero no puedo cambiar el pasado. Lo que sí puedo prometerte es ser más condescendiente con él.

—¿Seguro?

—Palabra de conejo, hija.

Judy miró a su padre fijamente y aceptó su promesa, al menos Stu reconocía que no había tratado al zorro con mucha descortesía. Terminaron de revisar el granero, Stu se fue a recorrer los cultivos y ella ayudó a su madre colocando la mesa, después acompañó a la familia en una comida muy animada antes de que todos se retiraran a sus aposentos para arreglarse antes de la boda.

Antes de que Judy se fuera a su cuarto, vio cómo Stu y Nick caminaban hacia los campos, los dos solos. Con el corazón en la mano la conejita debió darse un baño y obligarse a calmarse. Sabía que su padre no confiaba nada en los zorros y temía que hiciera más comentarios que lastimaran a Nick, ese zorro era muy sensible aunque dijera que no. Se bañó, se puso un alegre vestido rojo de fiesta y una diadema dorada adornando su frente. Estaba dándose los últimos retoques cundo tocaron a su puerta.

—Pase—contestó, buscando en su maleta el poco maquillaje que usaba.

—¡Te ves preciosa, hija!—era su madre, que llevaba un vestido azul marino—¿Puedo hablar contigo?

—Claro.

Bonnie cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se sentó en la cama, esperando a su hija, pero notó que Judy estaba muy ocupada aplicándose sombra en los ojos, así que empezó a hablar.

—Hablé con Nick esta mañana, mientras acompañaste a tu padre al granero.

—¿No se suponía que estaba jugando con la camada?—preguntó, repentinamente nerviosa ¿Ahora no era sólo su padre, sino también su madre quienes estaban detrás de Nick?

—Sí, pero le pedí que descansara un poco para hablar con él. Tus hermanos son muy inquietos y Nick llevaba horas jugando con ellos, merecía un descanso.

Judy sonrió, si algo valoraba su madre es que tuvieran paciencia con sus hijos cachorros "astuto zorro" pensó en sus adentros, sólo por jugar con sus hermanos tan amistosamente su madre ya le había dado un punto a su favor.

—¿Y de qué hablaron?—aquí venía la parte que más temía….

—De ustedes.

Judy rodó los ojos ¿Quería que dejaran de ser amigos o algo por el estilo?

—Mamá, por favor, él es solo mi compañero de trabajo y un amigo ¿Por qué tú y papá se preocupan tanto?

—Porque somos más viejos Judy, y vemos cosas que tú no. A veces nos equivocamos, pero generalmente tenemos razón.—la voz de Bunnie se tornó más seria, haciéndola notar a su hija que esa conversación era importante.

Judy guardó sus sombras y buscó el delineador negro, ya que ella consideraba esa charla como una exageración por parte de su madre decidió restarle importancia continuando con su maquillaje.

—¿Y en qué tienen razón esta vez?—preguntó, estirando sus ojos para aplicar correctamente el delineador negro.

—En que deberías asentarte pronto, tesoro. No siempre serás joven ni podrás tener familia.

¿Y qué relación tenía Nick con la eterna lucha de sus padres para que se casara? Guardó el delineador y buscó la máscara, aunque tenía ojos muy bonitos le gustaba retocarlos en ese tipo de eventos.

—Mamá, de verdad lo estoy considerando, no me presionen más.—el matrimonio estaba lejos de la mente de Judy por ahora y no encontraba relación entre buscar a su compañero de vida y su amigo zorro.

—No te preocupes hija, esta visita tuya y de Nick me ha calmado mucho. Ahora sé que alguien te cuida muy bien en Zootopia y eso me relaja.

Con ese comentario Bonnie confundió mucho más a su hija, quien guardó su maquillaje y volteó a verla incapaz de entender la dichosa conversación.

—¿Te refieres a Nick?

—Sí.

—Pero yo puedo cuidarme sola, mamá, no entiendo por qué esto te calma ¡Soy policía!—dijo ofendida ¿acaso no atrapaba criminales casi a diario? ¡Atrapaba hasta leones, por todas las zanahorias del mundo! Ella era todo menos una coneja indefensa.

—Hija, no se trata de que seas o no capaz, se trata de que tengas alguien en quien apoyarte cuando lo necesites. Ahora sé que lo tienes, y eso me quita un peso de encima. Tu padre y yo no somos eternos, Judy.

—¿Gracias?—Judy se rindió, lo que su madre quisiera darle a entender estaba lejos de su comprensión, total, considerando lo exagerados que eran sus padres no debía ser nada serio.

—Bueno, te dejaré para que termines de arreglarte, nos vamos en veinte minutos tesoro.

—Si mamá.

—Oh, se me olvidaba ¿Puedo darte un consejo, hija?

¿Es que no podía terminar de maquillarse en paz?

—Si—rodó los ojos con exasperación.

—Hay cosas que no deben analizarse tanto, hija, sólo déjate llevar por lo que sientes, el instinto no falla.

Dicho esto salió y cerró la puerta, dejando a su confundida hija terminando de maquillarse en el espejo. Judy no entendió casi nada de lo que le dijo su madre, excepto una cosa: le agradaba Nick y con eso pudo quitarse un gran peso de encima. Si Nick pudo con su madre podría con su padre, estaba segura.

Y así fue, aunque nunca supo lo que hablaron, cuando Judy salió de su cuarto para reunirse con su familia antes de ir a la boda encontró a Nick y Stu platicando cómodamente, los dos trajeados y sentados en el sillón, con esa relajada postura de quienes se conocen de toda la vida, aunque sólo llevaban un día de haberse visto.

—¿Todo bien?.—preguntó Judy a Nick, demasiado sorprendida como para asimilarlo.

—Todo en orden, zanahorias—Nick miró su vestido rojo y puso mucha atención en los accesorios dorados que llevaba puestos—Te ves hermosa, por cierto—lo dijo en voz baja pero con mucha sinceridad.

—Gracias—no supo por qué pero se sonrojó. Nick le tendió el brazo y ella lo aceptó, los dos caminaron así hasta llegar a una carpa muy grande y colorida en los terrenos de la familia Grey, donde la boda estaba empezando.

Debido al enorme número de invitados la familia Grey decidió poner muchas carpas una al lado de la otra en vez de contratar un salón privado de cupo limitado. En la carpa principal estaba colocado el altar y, alrededor, decenas de mesas adornadas con flores para los invitados. Stu y Bonnie mandaron a los más pequeños de su prole a una carpa para niños y acomodaron a los demás en diferentes mesas, quedando ellos en una mesa cercana al altar con Judy y Nick.

Nick estaba más relajado que antes y se notaba en su porte, recargado en la silla y ligeramente inclinado hacia donde estaba sentada Judy. Finalmente las carpas se llenaron y los músicos entonaron la melodía para que la novia entrara. Guideon Grey esperaba en el altar con su padrino, nervioso pero muy feliz, mientras su prometida cruzaba un pasillo delimitado por flores dando inicio a la ceremonia.

Amelia Wallace, la novia, llevaba un vestido blanco estilo sirena, tenía una figura curvilínea y su cola de zorro danzaba de un lado al otro demostrando su felicidad. Fue escoltada por su padre hasta el altar, donde Guideon la esperaba. Durante toda la ceremonia se sostuvieron las patas y vieron a los ojos, como si el resto del mundo no existiera, cuando el cura bendijo los anillos y dio lugar a que mencionaran sus votos parecieron despertar de un profundo letargo de felicidad.

—Acepto amarte y apoyarte en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe—pronunciaron cada palabra son reverencia y sinceridad, más para ellos mismos que para la audiencia.

Judy suspiró embelesada y se sintió feliz por ser testigo de ese bello amor, preguntándose si algún día tendría a una pareja que la viera con esa misma adoración. Vio de reojo a su madre limpiándose unas lágrimas con un pañuelo, quizá recordando su propia vida y en el proceso también vio a Nick, que estaba sorprendentemente concentrado y hasta conmovido por la ceremonia.

Con la bendición del cura la pareja se besó y con ese acto quedaron convertidos en el matrimonio Grey. Lanzaron flores, se tocó música y se abrieron las botellas de champagne. La feliz pareja sonrió a los presentes y dio anuncio de que empezaría el banquete, agradeciendo la presencia de todos, luego se dieron una pequeña escapada hacia los jardines antes de que fueran solicitados por sus familias para las fotos y bailes tradicionales.

—Qué hermoso—comentó Judy, viendo cómo la pareja se alejaba con unas sonrisas cómplices de absoluta felicidad.

—Tan sentimental como siempre, zanahorias—Nick le dio una servilleta y fue hasta ese momento en que Judy notó sus propias lágrimas.

—Y tú siempre tan insensible—bromeó, era evidente que los dos estaban felices.

—A veces me da la impresión de que me ves como un zorro sin corazón.

—Y sin escrúpulos.

—Bueno, creo que ha sido suficiente vino por una noche—Nick retiró la copa de Judy con un ademán bromista, ella se rió.

Bonnie y Stu Hopps intercambiaron sonrisas cómplices mientras Judy y Nick platicaban. La velada recién había empezado y todavía había tiempo de que surgieran sorpresas.

 **o-o**

Cuando recién llegaron a Bunny Burrows Nick tuvo un debate existencial en su mente, se esforzaba por recordar todo tipo de reglas y comentarios que le garantizaran aceptación en esa reservada familia de conejos. Tenía la misión de ganarse la confianza de los Hopps y era una misión que no estaba dispuesto a abandonar por nada del mundo.

Misión que estuvo en verdadero peligro durante la cena, mantener su sonrisa encantadora y fingir que no le ponía atención a las indirectas de Stu fue agotador. Ya se esperaba ese tipo de reacción por parte de los Hopps, pero en el transcurso de la velada Nick recordó cómo se sentía ser señalado, ellos lo estaban juzgando sólo por ser un zorro. Intentó no pensar en eso, pero lo cierto es que había sido una velada desgastante.

Al entrar a la alcoba que le prestaron lo primero que sintió fue cansancio, todos sus esfuerzos por mostrarse cortés habían rendido frutos y se manifestaron en sus hombros repentinamente tensos. La cama se veía mullida, así que tendría una buena noche para recuperar energías. Tal y como se lo había esperado Judy fue a su alcoba para disculparse por los comentarios de su padre, pero él no quería hablar de eso y menos con ella, así que sólo le deseo buenas noches. Tan pronto ella se fue, desempacó lentamente, sin apurarse, doblando la ropa y guardándola en los cajones del armario, fue cuando tocaron a su puerta e hizo una apuesta mental "¿El padre o la madre? Seguro el padre"

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba, la figura de Stu Hopps "Nick, te has ganado una malteada de moras cuando regreses a Zootopia".

—Buenas noches señor Hopps ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?—"calmado, confiado y cortés, sigue con las tres _c_ Nick"

—Así es, muchacho, quiero que hablemos claro.—cruzó los brazos en evidente postura de rechazo, algo que Nick ya se esperaba por lo que le dio mínima importancia.

—Usted manda ¿De qué quiere hablar?

—Quiero que seas honesto conmigo ¿Qué clase de intenciones tienes con mi hija?

 _¡Uy!_ Golpe bajo. Había esperado que no dijera esa pregunta…

—Judy es mi mejor amiga señor Hopps.

—¿Y sólo eso?—inquirió con incredulidad.

—Sólo eso, señor—admitió.

Stu guardó silencio, sus oscuros ojos analizando el rostro de Nick como si estuviera buscando una mentira, un indicio de engaño, luego resopló con frustración al no encontrar el menor indicio de que el zorro le estuviera jugando sucio.

—Señor, ya que usted me habló directamente, espero que pueda también yo hablarle directamente—los Hopps creían que los zorros eran embusteros, así que la mejor forma de ganarse su confianza era siendo crudamente honestos, rayando lo cínico.

—Adelante.

—Tengo una hermana menor, así que comprendo ligeramente su posición—y era verdad—Judy es mi mejor amiga y compañera de trabajo, tenemos una relación estrecha y sana. Si me pregunta si hay algo más le diré que no, porque es cierto, pero le confesaré que sí tengo sentimientos más profundos por su hija.

Stu cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, señalando que no estaba cómodo con lo que Nick le estaba diciendo, pero aún así el zorro continuó hablando.

—Pero antes de que me considere un morboso descarado y me eche a la calle, le aseguro que respeto a su hija y jamás haré o diré algo que pudiera comprometerla. Sé que ella no me corresponde y nunca he dado pie a que ella piense que puedo quererla más que como una amiga. Y así será señor, a no ser que ella quiera acercarse a mí, lo cual estoy consciente que quizá nunca pase.

—¿Y estás consciente porque…?

—Porque su hija es única, especial y noble. Y yo solo soy un torpe zorro con suerte.

Stu respiró profundo, sus patas volviéndose puños.

—Le digo todo esto señor porque supongo que prefiere saber exactamente qué siento por Judy, a que le mienta con descaro.

—¿Y decirme la verdad así no es también descarado?

—Puede que sí, pero es la verdad, así ya sabe usted qué pensar y cómo reaccionar.

"Zorro astuto" pensó Stu. Cuando Judy le comentaba que Nick era un excelente policía Stu siempre tuvo sus dudas, pero teniendo al zorro enfrente entendió por qué. Nick sabía leer a las personas y cómo tratarlas, y estaba siendo completamente honesto con él para no darle margen a que desconfiara más de lo que ya lo hacía.

—Eres un chico inteligente.—admitió, consciente de que era cierto—Y eso me agrada. Aún no terminas de caerme bien, pero debo reconocer que eres mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Gracias señor.

—Te dejo para que descanses. Buenas noches.

Cerró la puerta y se marchó.

Nick se dejó caer en la cama, sabía que hablar con tanta verdad era una jugada peligrosa pero estaba rindiendo frutos, aunque fuera bastante cansado. Se acomodó entre las mantas, necesitaba una buena noche de sueño si quería continuar con su misión al día siguiente.

Y así fue. A la mañana siguiente se sentía mejor y dispuesto a completar su misión. El siguiente paso fue jugar con los niños. Aquellas bolitas saltarinas eran verdaderos demonios llenos de energía, pero también eran bastante tiernos y educados, así que de verdad disfrutó la mañana jugando con ellos. A mediodía, mientras Judy estaba con su padre, Bonnie se le acercó con un vaso de limonada y le dijo a sus hijos que lo dejaran descansar unos veinte minutos.

"Bendito Dios" pensó Nick mientras bebía la limonada. Sí, era divertido, pero también cansado, y el hecho de que la propia señora Hopps le diera permiso de descansar era ganarse más puntos.

—Estoy apenada por cómo se comportó mi marido durante la cena—comenzó—Te ofrezco una disculpa por eso.

—No hay nada que disculpar, señora Hopps. Él solo está preocupado por su hija.

—Lo sé, pero su comportamiento dejó mucho que desear….

—No hablemos más de esto, por favor, lo pasado en el pasado…

Bonnie sonrió, meneando la nariz en un gesto que Judy hacia exactamente igual cuando las cosas salían como ella quería.

—Stu me contó lo que hablaron anoche.

Nick sintió que se atragantaba, tosiendo ligeramente.

—¿Ah sí?—sí se había esperado que Stu le comentara todo a su esposa, pero no que Bonnie quisiera hablar con él al respecto.

—Sí, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte—le dijo con una sonrisa sincera, una muy parecida a la de Judy.—La verdad me alegra que quieras así a mi hija.

 _—¿Enserio?—_ eso sí que jamás, en todas sus locas imaginaciones pudo habérselo esperado.

—Sé que Judy te ha comentado que somos conservadores, y sí en parte lo somos, hasta ayer no estaba convencida de las parejas inter-especie, pero viendo cómo Judy e mira y cómo tú la procuras me quedó bastante claro que tienen algo especial.

—¿Cómo Judy me mira?—tampoco se esperaba eso.

—Stu me dijo todo lo que le comentaste ayer. No sé si mi hija está enamorada de ti, pero sí sé que te quiere bastante, mucho más de lo que me imaginé.

—Ella es una gran amiga, de eso puede estar segura.

—Sí, pero mi hija es terca, cuando algo se le mete en su cabeza nada ni nadie puede hacerla cambiar de opinión—suspiró con tristeza—Saber que te tiene a ti, y que tú la cuidarás y protegerás me consuela, Judy necesita de alguien que la apoye aunque sea demasiado necia como para admitirlo.

—¿Y cómo sabe que yo puedo apoyarla, que siempre estaré con ella?

—Porque se te nota en la mirada, Nick.—le acarició la mejilla con su pata unos segundos—Les deseo lo mejor, enserio. Y ocurra lo que ocurra, tienes mi bendición.

Más tarde, cuando Stu le pidió que lo acompañara hacia los campos, tuvieron una conversación parecida. Aparentemente Bonnie ya había hablado con su esposo sobre sus ideas y Stu aunque le costaba intentaba aceptarlas. Nick le reitero el amor que sentía por Judy y que jamás le haría daño "Soy un viejo conejo de campo, no sé muchas cosas, pero sí sé reconocer a quienes tienen un buen corazón, como tú".

Nick tuvo que admitirse a sí mismo que esas palabras de verdad lo conmovieron. Sentirse aceptado por Stu y Bonnie lo hicieron sentirse parte de una familia otra vez, y llevaba tanto tiempo sin tener una familia de verdad…

"Demonios, Judy Hopps ¿Algo más que deba agradecerte?" estaba en deuda con ella por el resto de su vida, ahora lo sabía. Judy le había dado una nueva vida, un nuevo trabajo, un nuevo propósito y ahora también una nueva familia. Ni un millón se zanahorias podrían demostrarle lo agradecido que se sentía por ella, pero quizá una vida a su lado pudiera acercársele.

 **o-o**

La boda era espectacular, el clima se mantuvo fresco y agradable sin lluvias ni vientos por lo que la gente podía andar con libertad fuera de las carpas disfrutando las estrellas. Los músicos tocaron diferentes melodías para que todos pudieran bailar. Sirvieron verduras salteadas en condimentos y sopas para comer acompañadas de panes y tartas como postre, luego la pareja bailó su primera pieza como casados invitando a que todos bailaran.

Stu y Bonnie pronto salieron a bailar, dejando a Nick y Judy platicando un rato, pero Judy se ocupó cuando uno de sus hermanos le pidió bailar con ella. Nick vio cómo su compañera bailaba con su hermano menor, aún más pequeño, intentando seguir el ritmo de la música, y también contempló a un conejo de unos treinta años que los veía fijamente al otro lado de la carpa principal.

Erick Rogers era un año mayor que Judy, su familia tenía una granja más grande que la de los Hopps y por eso él estudió economía, mudándose a Zootopia para crear contratos con grandes empresas para hacer crecer la granja de los Rogers. A simple vista parecía ser un conejo común y corriente, su elegante traje y sus anteojos le daban un aire intelectual, pero Nick pudo ver más allá de esa faceta e intuir a un conejo oportunista que no movía ni una pata a no ser que le trajera algún beneficio.

La canción terminó, el hermanito de Judy se marchó a jugar satisfecho y ella caminó de regreso a la mesa, pero en su camino fue interceptado por Erick, quien le bloqueó el camino con el pretexto de saludarla. Nick no sabía realmente si era Erick, pero sus instintos nunca fallaban y no le gustó esa expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Judy cuando ese dichoso conejo se le acercó.

—¡Judy Hopps! Que alegría verte ¿Cómo has estado? Hace mucho que no sé de ti…—"Oh por todas las zanahorias del mundo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?"

—Hola Erick—para la pobre Judy eso era una pesadilla, justamente lo que buscó evitar toda la noche fue un encuentro con Erick—Pues… bien, siendo de las mejores policías de Zootopia ¿Y tú?

—Yo soy un empresario ahora—sonrió haciendo lucir sus enormes dientes blancos—He oído hablar mucho de ti, también vivo en Zootopia pero nunca te he visto ¿Crees que pueda visitarte algún día en la comisaría?

—En realidad…

—No creo que le deje tiempo pero si quieres has el intento—antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo Nick ya estaba a su lado abrazándola por los hombros con una pose protectora—Nicholas Wilde, mucho gusto ¿Y tú eres…?

—Erick Rogers III—dijo el conejo con tono de ofendido.

"Trágame tierra, por favor, trágame ya y mándame a China…" pensaba Judy, apenada y preocupada.

—Mucho gusto, Erick. Lamento haberme metido con tanta descortesía a su plática, pero vine a recordarle a mi querida Judy que me debe esta canción.

Le tendió la pata para invitarla a bailar, las orejas de Judy se levantaron con algo de sorpresa.

—¿Cierto? ¡Si, cierto!—inmediatamente lo sujetó.—Lo siento Erick, hablaremos después.

—Pero…

Cualquier cosa que el conejo hubiera dicho se perdió con la música, Nick sujetó la cintura de Judy comenzando un baile lento, como la música, alejándola lo más posible del tal Rogers en el proceso.

—Gracias—musitó ella con las mejillas completamente rojas.

—Te veías tan incómoda que fui a rescatarte, nadie pone así a mi zanahorias—Nick pensó que había hablado de más, pero Judy se veía feliz así que continuó—¿Mejor?

—Si, mucho mejor—la verdad es que tenía ganas de bailar con Nick desde hacia tiempo, y aunque no era el mejor bailarín del mundo llevaba un buen ritmo.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa, como si le estuviera diciendo "continúa". Nick buscó las palabras correctas que le evitaran otro mal entendido.

—¿Qué paso entre tú y ese Rogers?

Las orejas de Judy cayeron como plomo, sus mejillas se volvieron rojas y bajó los ojos, de no ser porque estaban bailando ya hubiera escuchado ese irritante ritmo de su pata danzante…

—¿Por qué supones que pasó algo?—intentó safarse de la cuestión.

—Por tu reacción, nadie te pone así zanahorias, a no ser que tenga historia…

Maldito Nick y maldita su manía de conocerla tan bien, pero recordando que el zorro la había salvado, merecía completamente conocer la respuesta.

—Pues, fuimos novios en la escuela…

—Eso no te pondría así.

—Lo sé… es que… ¿Cómo lo digo?—se aclaró la garganta—Él… quería que lo hiciéramos.

Notó que el agarre de Nick sobre su cintura se volvió más fuerte y posesivo, pero duró tan pocos segundos que se cuestionó si de verdad sintió esa reacción o fue cosa de su mente. La expresión de Nick era la misma, nada parecía alterarlo.

—Pero yo no quería… Un día me llevó al gimnasio porque se suponía que habría una obra de teatro, pero era una treta. No recuerdo cómo pero conseguí escaparme. Al día siguiente él esparció el rumor en la escuela de que lo habíamos hecho, por su despecho… no fueron semanas agradables.

Judy pudo apreciar como Nick frunció el ceño, no lo suficiente como para verse enojado, pero sí para hacerle ver que la había escuchado y estaba indignado. La canción terminó, Judy dio un paso hacia la mesa pero Nick la sostuvo fuerte, impidiendo que se alejara, cuando la siguiente canción comenzó los dos siguieron bailando, era otra pieza lenta por lo que pudo acercarse a su oreja y susurrarle:

—No volverá a acercarse a ti jamás.

No era una amenaza, era una afirmación, palabras dichas con tanta seguridad que hicieron temblar a Judy.

—Nick, éramos jóvenes y…

—Jóvenes o no, los canallas siempre son canallas. No volverá a acercarse a ti, te lo prometo.

Bueno, Nick tenía un punto. En fin, no es como si ella quisiera seguir viendo a Erick Rogers. Mejor palabra no pudo encontrar el zorro, Erick era un canalla y probablemente seguía siéndolo.

Nick comenzó a dar vueltas luciendo otros pasos de baile, con la evidente intención de que ella se distrajera. Judy bailó feliz, sintiéndose protegida, creía en Nick y sabía que mientras él estuviera a su lado Rogers se mantendría fuera de su vida. Además, bailar con él era bastante divertido. De un momento al otro se olvidó de toda la situación y sólo continuó bailando, escuchando la música, sintiendo el aire fresco, notando cómo su corazón latía fuerte y frenético, feliz de estar vivo.

Por supuesto que Nick se enfadó, y bastante. Cualquier animal que difamara a una hembra merecía ser descuartizado. Él quizá fue estafador y otras cosas, pero nunca trató mal a ninguna dama, había límites y Erick Rogers los sobrepasó cuando tenía dieciséis años. Sí, eso había sido más de una década atrás, pero como le había dicho a Judy un canalla siempre era un canalla y no daría oportunidad a Erick de que buscara a Judy otra vez, dándole pie a que la expusiera.

Bailaron cinco canciones seguidas, desde la tercera canción Nick vio cómo Erick se dio por vencido esperando a Judy y mejor se fue a coquetear con otra conejita que estaba cerca, tras comprobar que no era hermana de Judy lo ignoró por completo y se puso a disfrutar de la fiesta. Dos canciones después estaba cansado, sudado pero muy relajado, no se divertía tanto en años y la compañía era espectacular.

Por su parte Judy sentía que necesitaba aire fresco. La pareja caminó fuera de la carpa en búsqueda de una brisa nocturna, adentrándose a los bellos jardines de la familia Grey. Tupidos arbustos llenos de flores de diferentes colores reflejaban la luz de la luna y las millares de estrellas en el cielo, creando una vista fabulosa y una sensación de serenidad infinita. Estando ahí, alejado del pomposo evento, con Judy para él sólo, Nick se sintió en paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Iré a ver esas flores—le dijo Judy, internándose en el laberinto de arbustos. Nick se quedó quieto contemplándola a lo lejos, maravillándose de lo hermosa que se veía la conejita mientras recolectaba flores.

—Judy siempre ha tenido un buen toque con las flores—escuchó que alguien hablaba a su lado—Tiene ese don.

Era Guideon Grey, quien se había tomado un descanso de su propia boda y estaba solo contemplando las estrellas, se acercó a Nick con pasos rápidos.

—Muchas gracias por venir—agregó.

—Gracias a ti por invitarnos—Nick estaba al tanto del accidente entre Guideon y Judy, no confiaba mucho en ese zorro pero se mostró cortés, después de todo era el día de su boda.

—La noche está clara y muy hermosa, significa que tomé una buena decisión.—Guideon veía casi con ensoñación a las estrellas, tenía las patas en los bolsillos de su smoking, en una postura relajada y confiada.

—Tú y tu esposa se veían muy felices.—"Y muy enamorados" pensó Nick sin comentarlo.

—Claro que lo estamos, pero siempre piensas en lo que puede ir mal—Guideon suspiró, viendo hacia el pasto que pisaba—Supongo que a ti y a Judy les pasa igual ¿no?

Nick cruzó los brazos y volteó a verlo con expresión desencajada, Guideon mantenía su sonrisa y actitud calmada.

—¿A qué te refieres?—inquirió.

—¿Cómo? ¿Ustedes dos no son pareja?—Guideon se veía confundido.

—Em… no.—Nick sintió que se sonrojaba, por lo que volteó rápidamente hacia los matorrales escondiendo esa reacción a su acompañante.

—Juraría que sí.—continuó Guideon, como si no se hubiera percatado del bochorno que sentía Nick—Al menos harían linda pareja. Se puede ver que ustedes se quieren bastante.

—Gracias, supongo.—con el tono de voz seco Guideon entendió que Nick no quería seguir conversando ese tema, él también había sido un zorro enamorado y lo entendió, quizá esos dos aún no empezaban una relación, pero sí se sentían atraídos el uno por el otro.

—Bueno, si un día te animas a salir con Judy te deseo suerte.—comentó fingiendo inocencia—Es una excelente coneja, pero de carácter difícil.

—¡Hm! Créeme, lo sé.

—Disfruten la velada—Guideon se fue cuando su ahora esposa salió de la carpa buscándolo. Nick se quedó pensando ¿Por qué Guideon creía que ellos eran pareja?

—¡Mira Nick!

El zorro no se había percatado de que Judy estaba acercándose sosteniendo un ramo de flores. Eran parecidas a las margaritas, pero con más pétalos y de color rosado, casi anaranjado. Eran muy hermosas y Judy tenía en sus patas alrededor de veinte.

—¿Para mí?—dijo con un gesto excesivo de gratitud.

—Sí…

Judy estaba completamente sonrojada y Nick no podía contener su expresión de felicidad y gratitud. Sostuvo el ramo en sus patas, eran de verdad muy bonitas y desprendían un aroma agradable.

—Se llaman _chrysanthemum_ , o crisantemos*. Son flores que representan la amistad y la lealtad, es tradicional dárselo a alguien con quien deseas pasar el resto de tu vida.

—¿Cómo una boda? ¿Acaso me estás pidiendo matrimonio?—hizo esa broma para que Judy no notara lo importante que estaba siendo ese regalo para Nick.

—¡No tonto!... bueno, también.—Judy se sonrojó violentamente y comenzó a tirar de su oreja derecha—Vaya, el punto es que le regalas esas flores a alguien prometiéndole fidelidad eterna, puede ser a un amigo o una pareja.

—¿Es una forma de pedirme perdón por nuestros malentendidos y retractarte de su absurda idea de ya no ser amigos?

—Me estás quitando las ganas de darte esas flores…

Judy intentó arrebatarle el ramo, pero Nick fue más rápido y las elevó manteniéndola lejos de las flores.

—¡Cálmate, zanahorias! Era un chiste… pero bueno, dejaré de bromear, cuéntame más.

Judy lo miró como diciendo "una más y me largo", respiró hondo y siguió hablando.

—Sé que hemos tenido días muy pesados, así que ésta es mi ofrenda de paz. Eres mi mejor amigo Nick, el único mejor amigo que he tenido, y quisiera que volviéramos a ser cercanos como antes. Te regalo estas flores y te prometo ser siempre tu amiga, a cambio de algo…

—Ya estás aprendiendo, conejita tramposa ¿A cambio de qué?

—Que me prometas lo mismo ¿Amigos?—estiró su pata con algo de nerviosismo.

—Amigos.—Nick le estrechó la pata con un fuerte apretón, luego, sin que la conejita se lo esperara, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

Judy le regresó el abrazo muy feliz. Por un lado ya no estaba molesta ni tensa con Nick, pero por el otro lado se sentía extraña a su lado. Muy cómoda y feliz, pero también _extraña_. No podía describirlo, había sido un sentimiento pujante desde que llegó a casa de sus padres y contempló a su amigo zorro platicando con sus padres y jugando con sus hermanos, actuando como uno más de la familia.

No sabía a qué se debía eso, pero tampoco quería perder el tiempo, estaba ahí con Nick y habían vuelto a ser íntimos amigos, las cosas no podían estar mejor.

* * *

*Equivalente a Semana Santa, fiesta muy celebrada en América Latina y otras regiones de gran población católica.

*Supongo que como los animales carnívoros ya no comen carne deben agregar a su alimentación algún suplemento de proteína a su dieta diaria.

*Según internet esas flores representan amistad, lealtad y amor.

¿Y qué les pareció este capítulo? Fue mucho más tierno que los anteriores, estoy trabajando en que los capítulos sean algo más largos que los anteriores, si todo sale bien espero poder actualizar mañana pero como no quiero fallarles esta vez no haré promesa, la promesa de conejo es sagrada.

Lo que sí puedo decirles es que el próximo capítulo será intenso, el caso Tigerwild dará otro giro y esta pareja deberá enfrentar una amenaza más peligrosa que los medios amarillistas, pero bueno no les adelanto más ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

chao!


	6. Krokodile

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

 **¡H** ola a todo el mundo! ¿Es enserio? ¡Más de 100 comentarios! por dios ya que me están consintiendo tanto pues lo menos que puedo hacer es consentirlos también a ustedes y no se me ocurre mejor forma que darles este capítulo, literal llegué a mi casa y me apresuré para terminarlo.

Comentarios:

 **Solita-San, sueodeluna2, Nathy-Kaze-Neko, Lady-Marina-chan, Showwiie-23, Lucas Ronaldo, Amante de lo sobrenatural, WerewolfMazuko117, Cereza Prohibida, LeoNurariyhon, Kirana Retsu, Franny-zen, Arken, Levinylo, tsukiss, mgmartinezvolturi, Magicfans, Avatargaire, Lady Orochi, Kroces, Jerry Vale, Ericka Kida, ThePianoGuy, MyobiXHitachiin, ThePhantomPain 02, no se tu, Hesvan, HogoTapia.**

Muchísimas gracias enserio por todos sus hermosos comentarios, no puedo dejarles una respuesta personal (lo estaba haciendo pero aplané algo por error y se borró todo y ya tengo mucho sueño como para volver a escribirles, el próximo capítulo ya les doy sus respuestas personales) lo que puedo comentar en general por leer todos sus bellos comentarios es que me halagan bastante con todos sus ánimos, me encanta que les guste tanto mi historia y sus palabras son las que me inspiran para terminarlo. Todos odiaron al ex de Judy, así que hice un buen trabajo. Y además quiero agregar que los padres de Judy desconfiaban mucho de Nick no solo porque fuera zorro, sino porque era muy cercano a su hija y veían que podían ser algo más, pero al final el encanto de los Wilde pudo calmarlos jajajaja.

Espero que este capítulo les guste también, veré cuándo puedo subir otro capítulo ya sea mañana o hasta el martes, no quiero prometerles nada por temor a fallarles, espero lo disfruten mucho y otra vez ¡Gracias por todo este enorme apoyo que me están dando! ¡Los amo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Krokodile**

La boda terminó en la madrugada, Stu y Bonnie escoltaron a su prole rumbo a la madriguera donde vivían, dejando a Judy y Nick con algo de tiempo a solas en la tranquila noche estrellada. El viento cada vez enfrió más, por lo que la pareja caminó rumbo a la casa Hopps en busca de un cálido lecho en donde reposar. Habían bailado y platicado toda la noche y aunque estaban felices también pudieron notar el cansancio.

A la mañana siguiente tuvieron un desayuno muy ameno, luego se retiraron para terminar de empacar sus maletas, partirían a mediodía rumbo a la ciudad. Los padres de Judy los llevaron a la estación, esta vez sin llevar a sus otros hijos. Desde que salieron de la madriguera la interminable fila de tiernas despedidas causó algo de añoranza en el corazón de Judy, extrañaría a sus hermanitos sin duda y a sus padres también.

Ya en la plataforma, esperando el tren, no platicaron de mucho. Stu y Bonnie le dieron muchas recomendaciones a su hija sobre cómo cuidarse apropiadamente y reiteraron sus insistencias de que los visitara más seguido. El tren llegó, Judy se despidió de sus padres con un abrazo. Nick se despidió con un apretón de patas y una sonrisa genuina.

—Cuídate mucho, Nicholas—le dijo Stu, sonriéndole también—Te encargo a mi hija.

Nick asintió "Misión cumplida Wilde" pensó para sus adentros. Agarró las maletas de él y de Judy y subieron al tren, nuevamente les tocó un cubículo para ellos solos.

—¡Vaya fin de semana!—dijo Judy, ya más relajada y dejándose caer en su sillón—Parece que le agradaste a mis padres ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Nick dejó las maletas en su compartimiento y se sentó tranquilamente, disfrutando el silencio (era increíble el ruido que podía sentirse cuando había más de doscientos conejos viviendo bajo un mismo techo).

—El encanto Wilde, ya te lo había dicho.

—Me quitaste un peso de encima—continuó—Pensé que estaría peleando con mis padres para convencerlos de que al menos eras un buen compañero de trabajo.

—¿Al menos?—fingió tono de ofendido—Zanahorias, estarías perdida sin mí, lo sabes.

—¿Debo saberlo?—colocó su pata bajo la barbilla, como si lo meditara—Sí, creo que lo sé.

Le sacó la lengua en señal de juego, Nick rió y se recargó en el sillón. Las cosas habían vuelto a ser como antes, e iba a disfrutarlo al máximo.

 **o-o**

Era lunes, y eso significaba que todos los animales de Zootopia se levantaron temprano para volver a sus trabajos. Como todas las mañanas Judy se levantó, se bañó y se colocó orgullosa el uniforme, saliendo en tiempo récord de su apartamento. Estaba bastante feliz esa mañana, había tenido un excelente fin de semana con Nick y con sus padres, ansiaba estar en la comisaría otra vez con su compañero zorro resolviendo casos como sólo ellos sabían hacerlo.

No se sorprendió de que Nick llegara tarde esa mañana, como era su costumbre, el jefe Bogo comenzó a repartir los casos y fingió no escuchar cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a un desvelado zorro con dos cafés en sus patas. Se sentó al lado de Judy, dándole su taza amarilla con café y esperó tanto el regaño como el caso por parte de Bogo.

—Wilde, Hopps, vayan a mi oficina—salió de la sala golpeando la puerta, dejando al zorro y a la conejita preocupados.

—¿Hice alguna broma de la que no me acuerdo?—preguntó Nick, sorprendido de que el jefe sonara tan molesto en lunes.

—No… al menos, yo tampoco recuerdo.

Los dos llegaron a la oficina de Bogo y entraron tomando asiento frente a su escritorio, el jefe se veía tenso y fastidiado, pero no perdió tiempo e inmediatamente fue al grano.

—Ha surgido un problema con el caso Tigerwild, y ya que es su caso, deben saberlo y corroborarlo.

¿Nuevamente ese condenado caso? ¿Pues no podían enjuiciar a ese tigre y ya?

—¿Qué ha pasado, señor?

Bogo prendió la televisión, mostrando el noticiero, era una entrevista en exclusiva con Michael Tigerwild.

 _—Se encontró droga en su apartamento ¿Era de usted?—preguntaba la reportera, una leona impecablemente vestida._

 _—Sí.—Michael Tigerwild se mostraba cauto, no quería dar más información de la necesaria._

 _—¿Usted consumía droga?_

 _—Sí._

 _—¿Lo hacía a menudo?_

 _—Sí, muy a menudo._

Bogo apagó la televisión, pues era todo lo que quería mostrarles, Judy tenía las orejas bien levantadas evidenciando su concentración.

—Entonces se ha declarado drogadicto…

—Con esa declaración su abogado puede reclamar atenuantes, incluso demencia, lo cual le quitaría muchos años de sentencia—Nick conocía muchos de los trucos legales para evadir las rejas, aunque no estaba orgulloso de ello.

—Es peor que eso.

Bogo les dio un legajo color crema y siguió hablando.

—Es el reporte de los forenses, analizaron la droga encontrada en su apartamento.

—¿Y qué era?—Judy abrió el informe, leyendo rápidamente los títulos y escuchando a su jefe al mismo tiempo.

—Es krokodile*.

Nick miró al jefe anonadado, sus orejas erguidas en posición de alerta, Bogo le devolvió una mirada resignada, como si entendiera qué estaba pasando por la mente del zorro.

—Pero si es cierto, entonces ese desgraciado tigre no consume drogas y se está evadiendo en ellas.

—Sí, pero entonces ¿Cómo se explica que tuviera más de dos kilos de Krokodile en su apartamento?—le devolvió Bogo la pregunta, satisfecho de que Nick estaba entendiendo perfectamente hacia dónde iba la problemática.

—¡Dos kilos!—Nick respiró hondo—Eso es demasiado, incluso para Micahel, aunque es hijo de un animal rico es demasiada cantidad ¡Y él no muestra síntomas de ser drogadicto, menos de la krokodile!

Para ese punto Judy se había perdido completamente y escuchaba atenta buscando información.

—Los laboratoristas del forense hicieron la prueba tres veces, no hay duda de que es krokodile—continuó Bogo—Y este bastardo ya declaró que consumía drogas a los medios, aunque sea mentira está alimentando la polémica del caso.

—Entonces está usando esa polémica para esconderse en ella. Este crimen no fue por racismo ni homofobia.

—No, pero entonces ¿Por qué fue?

Nick respingó y apretó el puente de su nariz, algo grave estaba pasando y Michael Tigerwild debía estar bastante metido en ello para haber matado a su hermana de una forma tan cruel por nada.

Sentada, Judy miró a Nick y al jefe, los dos tenían esa misma expresión de molestia y sospecha, se sintió apenada por no entenderlos y con reticencia preguntó.

—¿De qué están hablando?

Nick miró a su compañera, Judy había crecido en el campo y por ende no conocía la historia que tenía Zootopia con el krokodile, ni tampoco las guerras por droga. Bogo no quiso perder tiempo, así que no le dio explicaciones.

—Wilde te explicará lo que no entiendas—ya que el zorro evidentemente había entendido el problema, Bogo los dejaría ir, él también tenía muchas cosas que hacer—Espero respuestas pronto, quiero saber qué esconde ese tigre.

Nick asintió, él y Judy salieron de la oficina y caminaron hasta el cubículo donde ellos trabajaban, afortunadamente casi todos los oficiales estaban en patrullaje así que pudieron hablar cómodamente sin interrupciones.

—Empezaré por el inicio, sino entiendes algo me preguntas ¿de acuerdo, zanahorias?—Judy asintió—Bien, casi desde que se fundó Zootopia ha tenido problemas con el tráfico ilegal de drogas. En una ciudad tan grande es fácil esconder esas operaciones y hay muchos animales a quienes vender la mercancía, además de que es un negocio bastante lucrativo. La policía siempre ha tenido estos negocios bajo control, nunca se han podido exterminar a los narcotraficantes, pero sí mantener su poder controlado para evitar que sean una amenaza.

Al menos así era, pero todo cambió hace tiempo, cuando yo tenía unos 13 o 14 años. Surgió un nuevo tipo de droga que causó un completo caos en la ciudad. Hasta ese entonces se tenía bajo control el tráfico de marihuana, peyote, opio y hasta metanfetaminas. Pero dos cocodrilos con ayuda de una pandilla de hienas introdujeron una nueva droga, la krokodile.

Judy asintió, mostrando que estaba entendiendo la historia. Nick frunció el ceño, buscando las palabras adecuadas y continuó:

—Fueron años tormentosos en Zootopia. El krokodile era una droga bastante cara, cien míseros gramos costaban más de 1000 dólares, estaba diseñada para tentar a los empresarios y adinerados que pudieran costearla, así fue como los hijos adolescentes de todos esos sujetos ricos se hicieron adictos, pero lo peor fue que el krokodile, a diferencia de otras drogas, es mucho más tóxico y chismoso.

"Como era bastante cara, aún esos chiquillos ricos batallaban para conseguirla. Era exageradamente adictiva, quienes la ingerían necesitaban dosis más fuertes y más frecuentes, hasta que esos 100 gramos difícilmente les duraban un solo día. El krokodile actuaba como la marihuana, relajando y causando alucinaciones, pero con mucha mayor intensidad, sólo que por un corto periodo de tiempo, menor a una hora por dosis. Pero al ser tan tóxico, los efectos secundarios se notaron en menos de un mes. Tras tres semanas consumiendo Krokoile con frecuencia se presentaban calenturas y dolores, seguidos de moretones en la piel que se agrandaban formando llagas.

"Una inmensa oleada de jóvenes animales fueron ingresados a los hospitales, esas llagas explotaban rápido comenzando una gangrena aguda, que iba pudriendo en vida el cuerpo de los adictos. Éstos a pesar de su condición se escapaban del hospital para buscar más droga, incapaces de soportar la desintoxicación.

Judy se imaginó la escena por un momento, animales moribundos y jóvenes casi muriendo que vagaban por las calles buscando drogas, le dio un retorcijón en el estómago ¿Cómo es que esa situación llegó tan lejos?

—Los cocodrilos Mark e Iván eran los que fabricaban y distribuían esa droga. Su cártel no era muy grande, pero sí poderoso, eran muchísimo más ricos que cualquier otro narcotraficante por la demanda y costo de su droga. Cuando los padres de esos jóvenes adictos demandaron a los policías detenerlos éstos hicieron un operativo como si quisieran apresar a cualquier otro cártel, pero cometieron ese error.

"Iván y Mark estaban preparados, así que se defendieron usando un poderoso armamento, contrataron mercenarios como sus espías y comenzaron a dejar bombas en diferentes puntos de la ciudad, causando pánico. La policía trabajó día y noche para detenerlos, tanto fue su afán que en el proceso cometieron muchos abusos. El krokodile siguió esparciéndose, generando más víctimas, y todos los que caían en sus garras morían en al menos dos meses, demasiado envenenados como para poder salvarlos.

"Fue en ese momento de crisis cuando hubo un cambio en la administración, el nuevo alcalde y el nuevo jefe de policía decidieron usar la estrategia en vez de la fuerza. No sé que hicieron, fueron operativos secretos, pero consiguieron emboscar al cártel y en la persecución Iván murió. Aunque Mark escapó, se consiguió controlar al fin el mercado del krokodile.

"Al terminar su narratoria Nick buscó imágenes en la computadora para que Judy pudiera visualizar mejor la historia. Había fotos de los adictos al krokodile y eran verdaderamente escalofriantes. Tras unos pocos días de consumo enflaquecían, se les ponían ojeras y su piel se volvía amarilla. A la segunda semana del consumo la piel comenzaba a agrietarse, creando ilusión de escamas de cocodrilo. A la tercera semana aparecían moretones pequeños a lo largo de todo el cuerpo y, si es que vivían para la cuarta semana, se podía ver la necrosis de sus miembros a punto de ser amputados por la inmisericorde gangrena.

Judy sintió ganas de llorar, las imágenes de leones, cabras, jirafas y hasta ratones que literalmente se pudrían en vida eran agobiantes. Nick quitó las imágenes, consciente de lo fuertes que eran, recordó aquellos años en que era adolescente y debió sobrellevar esa terrible oleada de adicción, él mismo presenció algunas veces a jóvenes cerdos con sus piernas negras a punto de desprenderse de sus cuerpos merodeando por las calles en búsqueda de más droga.

—Pero…—Judy había comenzando a pensar, intentando distraerse de tanta desgracia.—Si Michael consumía krokodile ¿no debería haber marcas en su cuerpo?

Las imágenes eran claras, el consumo de krokodile dejaba evidencias demasiado notorias aún a los pocos días de empezar con la adicción. Micahel no se veía ni siquiera con ojeras, eso no podía ser normal.

—Por eso el jefe Bogo y yo pensamos que las está usando como coartada—continuó Nick—Había dos kilos de krokodile en su cuarto, eso serían más de 20 000 dólares ¿De dónde iba a sacar tanto dinero un universitario? Aunque sus padres son adinerados, es mucho para una mesada y dudo que ahorrara tanto dinero para conseguir dos kilos de golpe. Los drogadictos no actúan así, ellos compran de poco en poco, su adicción no les permite pensar con claridad y compran cuanto alcanzan de droga sólo para doparse.

—Con semejante cantidad de krokodile pareciera que iba a suicidarse.

—¿20 000 dólares para un suicidio? Eso es demasiado. Michael no estaba drogado ni se droga con krokodile, entonces ¿Por qué había más de dos kilos en su alcoba? Él alega haber matado a su hermana y a su novio por efectos de la droga, pero sabemos que es mentira, entonces ¿Por qué intenta usar la drogadicción como defensa? ¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente pasó para que matara a su hermana? Si hubiera sido por el racismo y homofobia, como pensábamos, la droga saldría sobrando, no habría razones para mencionarla a menos…

—…A menos de que la droga sea la razón por la cual mató a su hermana.

Judy entendió, no había explicación lógica para esa declaración. Los medios habían considerado que el asesinado de Lori Tigerwild y Tobías Wilkes por el excesivo racismo de su hermano, quien no soportó verlos juntos, y Michael no dio declaraciones que lo confirmaran o negaran desde que fue esposado, la única declaración que dio fue que no se arrepentía de hacerlo y sus propios padres lo amparaban.

Pero cuando salió a la luz que Michael tenía más de dos kilos de droga en su habitación, y no cualquier droga, sino la terriblemente famosa kokodrile, él inmediatamente confirmó que era adicto. Al hacer esa declaración quitaba peso a la evidencia, pues se supondría que la droga la había conseguido por su adicción en el mercado negro y debido a su consumo asesinó a su hermana y novio en un arranque psicodélico.

Debía haber más ¿Por qué tendría tanta droga si era tan costosa? Si bien podían sus abogados alegar que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos cuando cometió el asesinato, aún así podían mandarlo preso por posesión y consumo de sustancias ilegales, más aún si la causa del asesinato fue el consumo de dicha droga. Era exponerse demasiado, condenarse a la cárcel y a un juicio pesado, y todo para que no se le diera más importancia a la droga, para que sólo se asumiera que el krokodile estaba ahí porque él lo había comprado, pero ¿Dónde lo compró? ¿A quién? ¿Con qué dinero? Y principalmente _¿Por qué?_

—Esto es más complejo de lo que habíamos pensado—Judy volvió a leer los expedientes que le dio el jefe Bogo, buscando en él pistas—Ese tigre esconde algo…

—Ya que está relacionado con el krokodile, debe estar relacionado con Mark. Al desviar a los medios con su drogadicción, Michael consiguió que no se retomara el nombre de Mark ni de su cártel. De alguna forma lo está encubriendo.

—¿Pero qué relación tenían esos tres universitarios con un cocodrilo narcotraficante?

Entonces algo hizo _click_ en la cabeza de Nick.

— _Conocía a ese sujeto, sabes que jamás recuerdo nombres pero sí los rostros y ese sujeto venía aquí seguido, le compraba a las hienas._

— _¿A las hienas?—Nick volteó para ver a Finnick de frente, buscando algún indicio de broma, pero no lo encontró—¿Las hienas de Mark?_

— _Sí, y si te cuento esto es porque no quiero meterme en problemas, si la policía ronda por aquí espero no verme inmiscuido ¿entendido?—Nick entendió que su viejo amigo buscaba proteger su pellejo, cosa que también era importante para él._

— _Si sucede algo te avisaré ¿tienes el mismo número verdad?—Finnick asintió—Bien, entonces sigue contando ¿le compraba a las hienas, seguro?_

— _Sí, pero no compraba muy seguido. Quizá una vez al mes, como mucho, pero sí recuerdo que lo veía de vez en cuando merodeando por aquí._

—¡Finnick me lo dijo!—Nick sentía que al fin tenía una pista.

—¿Finnick? ¿Él fue tu informante?—de todos los contactos que Nick tenía, Finnick era el menos peligroso para Judy.

—En parte, él me comentó que vio a Michael comprándole a las hienas de Mark al menos una vez al mes durante un buen tiempo…

—Eso asegura más que no se droga ¡Nadie que consume krokodile puede vivir tanto!—dijo Judy al recordar las nefastas fotografías.

—Sí, pero ya tenemos una pista de dónde podemos empezar a buscar.

—¿Con las hienas?

—¿Qué?—la cara de Nick demostró terror—¡NO! Nadie, nunca, jamás se acerca a esas hienas.

—Pero nosotros…

—No, no, no ¡NO!—Nick sujetó a Judy por los hombros y la miró directamente a los ojos en una posición algo intimidante—Escúchame bien, Judy Hopps, sé que eres necia y también la mejor policía de toda esta ciudad pero prométeme, por la amistad que hemos tenido hasta ahora, que JAMÁS te acercarás a esas hienas. Y si es que no puedes contenerte, no lo harás sola, yo iré contigo ¿entendiste?

Eran contadas las ocasiones en que Nick la llamaba por su nombre completo y más contadas aún cuando se mostraba tan preocupado; conmocionada y decepcionada, la conejita bajó sus orejas y asintió.

—Sí, entiendo.

—¿Me lo prometes?—la voz de Nick sonaba desesperada y apremiante.

—Lo prometo.

—¿Palabra de conejo?

Judy suspiró.

—Palabra de conejo.

Nick la soltó y Judy notó que el zorro la sujetó con mucha fuerza, sintiéndose un poco mal consigo mismo Nick le dio un corto abrazo y agregó:

—Esa gente es demasiado peligrosa, y no quiero que te pase nada ¿Me entiendes, zanahorias?

—Te entiendo Nick, no pasa nada.

Judy nunca se sentía bien cuando Nick la trataba de esa forma, como si ella no fuera imponente o capaz de hacerle frente a criminales, pero en esa ocasión por primera vez no se sintió mal, de alguna forma se sintió halagada de que ese zorro bribón se preocupara tanto por ella. En su interior se dijo a sí misma que cumpliría esa promesa, Nick pocas veces se notaba preocupado y si lo estaba era porque la situación lo ameritaba.

—Sigamos trabajando, zorro tonto—le sonrió indicándole que todo estaba bien. Nick asintió, sabía que Judy era muy necia, pero también que siempre cumplía sus promesas.

 **0-0**

El caso efectivamente se complicó más. Nick y Judy eran policías astutos y muy capacitados para enfrentarse a cualquier peligro, no por nada eran un dúo reconocido en toda la ciudad, pero tratándose de Mark y sus hienas Nick buscó ser mucho más precavido, algo que a la larga comenzó a fastidiar a Judy.

Desde que acudieron a la boda de Guideon las cosas entre ellos volvieron a la normalidad, o al menos eso parecía, se llevaban bien, bromeaban, manejaban los casos como sólo ellos dos sabían y también retomaron las charlas por chat y las salidas a cenar después del trabajo. Pero el caso, que era complicado, estaba presionando a Nick. Él conocía las calles y sus reglas, y sabía que debería regresar a ellas para conseguir más información, pero no quería inmiscuir a Judy bajo ningún pretexto.

La conejita replicaba y se enfadaba por esa situación, pero poco podía hacer. Ella era inteligente y muy capaz, pero no tenía ni la mitad de los contactos de Nick y él los buscaba a solas, sin siquiera avisarle, luego regresaba a la comisaría con alguna pista o información nueva para que los dos la trabajaran, pero sin evitar que Judy se sintiera excluida y poco útil.

—¿Por qué no me dejas acompañarte? ¡Puedo ser de mucha ayuda!

—No digo que no, zanahorias—comentaba él—Pero conozco a esos sujetos, son peligros y desconfiados, a duras penas me reciben ahora que soy policía ¿Cómo crees que interpretarían el que tú me acompañes?

—¿Pensarían que soy tu compañera?

—Y que estamos en una misión que los pone en peligro.

—Pero nosotros…

—Judy, ellos no se detendrían a escucharnos. No quiero arriesgarte sin sentido. No insistas más.

La conejita fruncía el ceño, meneaba sus bigotes y cruzaba los brazos, pero su expresión de enfado era a los ojos de Nick la más adorable de todas las facetas que pudiera tener Judy, así que de poco servía ese berrinche.

Sabía que Nick confiaba en ella, como también sabía que él tenía razón y que sería sospechoso ver a dos policías buscar pistas sobre el narcotraficante más temido de la ciudad. Estando solo Nick tenía mayores oportunidades de esconderse, de pasar desapercibido y por ende de encontrar más información; además, aunque odiara admitirlo, Judy no era buena leyendo a la gente como lo era Nick y podían mentirle sin que ella se percatara hasta mucho después, por lo que cualquier cosa que ella encontrara en las calles serviría muy poco.

Pero ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sensación de no ser útil. Aunque ahora se llevaban bien otra vez, Judy comenzaba a necesitar más. No tenía idea de porqué se sentía así, simplemente no tenía lógica, pero el saber que Nick estaba afuera buscando información y que ella estaba esperándolo en la comisaría le carcomía las entrañas ¿Con quién estaría? ¿Estaba bien? ¿Necesitaba ayuda? ¿La llamaría de ser necesario? Sentía que quería más atenciones, que tuviera mayores detalles para con ella, pero ¿Por qué?

"Judy Hopps, no seas ridícula. Los dos son buenos amigos, él confía en ti, te aprecia mucho ¿Qué más quieres?" pero no encontraba respuesta y eso la dejaba frustrada el resto de la tarde.

Debería sentirse contenta, rara vez Nick se veía tan concentrado y dedicado en un caso. No es que fuera flojo, pero Nick encontraba las tareas de patrullaje y papeleo muy aburridas, apenas una situación se ponía complicada él se encerraba en su trabajo y era verdaderamente bueno en lo que hacía. Judy sabía que Nick disfrutaba mucho de esos casos y que estaba desquitando al máximo el de Michael Tigerwild, pero no podía evitar sentirse excluida.

Viendo el calendario, al menos le quedaba un consuelo: el cumpleaños de Nick era en dos días y ella quería hacerle algo especial. Pensó varias tardes en cómo podría sorprenderlo con algo grato y reconfortante, los cumpleaños no eran eventos precisamente felices para Nick, pero Judy quería cambiar eso. Quizá así podría acercarse más a él y entender cómo se sentía y por qué.

 **o-o**

Nick estaba cansado y algo deprimido, ambas emociones correlacionadas y causadas casi exclusivamente por una cosa: su compañera, Judy Hopps.

Bajo ninguna circunstancia él se perdonaría a sí mismo si Judy salía herida por un malentendido entre él y sus contactos, por eso decidió alejarla de ese trabajo de campo. Sorprendentemente, aunque no de buena gana, Judy se dejó consentir y no insistió más en acompañarlo, aunque quizá no supiera del todo las razones que obligaban a Nick a actuar de esa forma.

Tras acompañarla a la boda y ganarse la confianza de sus padres, Nick les prometió que siempre la cuidaría, y no era broma. Por más que lo intentara no había forma de desenamorarse de ella, iba en contra de todo su ser. Si el destino quería que sólo fueran amigos que así fuera, o al menos eso pensó hasta que los propios padres de Judy insinuaron que no se sentirían mal si las cosas entre ellos sobrepasaban la amistad.

Nick no era tan ingenuo como para creer que los padres de Judy lo querían como nuero, ellos simplemente le habían dicho que lo consideraban un zorro noble y bueno, y que si las cosas entre él y Judy avanzaban ellos lo aceptarían, pero eso no significaba que Stu o Bonnie perdieran la esperanza de que Judy encontrara un partido mejor. No obstante Nick aceptó esas palabras como el visto bueno de la pareja y se decidió a que buscaría alguna forma para acercarse a Judy en planes más románticos.

Y esa fue su intención hasta que el jefe Bogo les comentó sobre el giro del caso y qué tipo de información deberían buscar. Nick estaba consciente de que él estaba fichado entre los criminales de la ciudad, y aunque Judy probablemente lo estaba ya no correría el riesgo de que ella se viera involucrada en ese bajo mundo para el cual era en cierta forma inocente. Hasta que la verdad no saliera a la luz él no movería una sola pieza para conquistar a Judy, no podría con su conciencia y además la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que primero estaba su trabajo antes que su vida personal.

Sí, lo mejor era terminar el caso, no tener más pendientes y después ir tanteando el terreno con su despistada amiga coneja. Aunque la verdad no sabía cómo hacer eso, ellos dos tenían una relación muy cercana y siendo franco consigo mismo casi parecían novios: se mensajeaban a menudo, salían a cenar o al cine, se acompañaban para ir de compras y muy seguido comían o desayunaban en el apartamento del otro ¿Cómo invitarla a una cita si prácticamente llevaban años teniendo citas? Y otra cosa ¿Cómo Judy nunca había visto nada raro en esto?

Pensándolo así no debía ser extraño que otros animales los vieran como pareja, como Guideon Grey el día de su boda, se preguntó si algunos de sus compañeros oficiales también veían eso. Si era así nunca comentaron nada al respecto ni tampoco los trataron mal, al contrario, casi todos los oficiales los respetaban y eran amables con ellos. Quizá Judy no había sido la única ciega todo ese tiempo, también él había bajado la guardia entorno a ella y era hasta ahora que comenzaba a percatarse de otras cosas sobre ellos dos.

Al menos tenía mucho tiempo para pensarlo. Por ahora debían resolver un peligroso caso que relacionaba a un temido narcotraficante, ya después podría analizar la situación entre él y Judy con mayor detenimiento. No era como si Judy tuviera pretendientes o conejos detrás de ella todo el tiempo, era muy atractiva y sí, algunos le coqueteaban, pero ella era despistada y nunca les hacía caso (no sabía si porque no se daba cuenta de que le coqueteaban o porque no quería nada con ellos). En fin, no había nadie rondando cerca de Judy por ahora.

O al menos eso creía, hasta que una tarde saliendo de trabajar encontró una escena que no le gustó para nada: Judy Hopps, de pie en el lobby de la comisaría, platicando con Erick Rogers.

Sintió un coraje nacer de sus entrañas y poner todos sus pelos de punta, las garras en sus patas vibraron para hacerse notar, todos sus sentidos se agudizaron, las orejas se tensaron, su ser entero se puso en estado de ataque. Nick conocía perfectamente esa emoción: celos. Judy era suya, y nadie podía estar cerca de ella de esa forma, nadie, excepto él.

—Pues… ocupada, ya sabes… cosas de policías.

Judy se veía muy incómoda, pero Erick sonreía y buscaba animar la charla, sintiéndose un completo galán. A Nick le dieron ganas de darle un buen zarpazo en esa sonrisa petulante y dejarle una marca de por vida, pero debió contenerse. Recordó lo que Judy le había contado sobre ese conejo hipócrita y eso no le ayudó a pensar con tranquilidad.

—Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo visitarte—dijo Erick—Pero no había encontrado una excusa hasta ahora, ya que ese patético zorro te acaparó toda la boda creo que me debes al menos un baile ¿No?

Nick cerró los ojos y respiró profundo ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Sus orejas no le engañaban? ¿Qué _carajos_ acababa de decir ese estúpido conejo?

Estaba a punto de acercarse con intenciones nada agradables cuando Judy le respondió, sus ojos mostrando una penetrante mirada de enojo.

—No Erick, la verdad no me apetece bailar contigo, ni hoy ni nunca.—su voz tenía ese tono mandón que sólo usaba cuando estaba de verdad molesta. La petulante sonrisa de Erick cambió mostrando un rostro de confusión.

Judy podía soportar que Erick se le insinuara aún después de haber sido un reverendo idiota con ella en la escuela, pero no podía soportar que hablara así de Nick, nunca, _jamás._

—No entiendo… Nos la pasamos bien en la escuela ¿No te gustaría aunque sea tomar una taza de café conmigo? Ya sabes, por los buenos tiempos.

—¿Cuáles buenos tiempos? ¿Debo recordarte que fuiste un patán conmigo y por eso terminamos?—Judy simplemente estaba perdiendo su paciencia.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Judy, no deberías vivir en el pasado—ese tipo era un completo descarado—Podríamos hablarlo mejor en otro lugar ¿te gustaría más un café o un restaurante?

—Bueno ¿no entiendes lo que te digo?—Judy estaba bastante molesta, pero Erick tenía una expresión taciturna, como si no quisiera darse por vencido.

—¿Entender qué cosa?

—Que ella no te quiere cerca ¿No puedes tener un poco de dignidad y alejarte?—Nick no había soportado más, se paró al lado de Judy y tal como lo hizo en la boda abrazó a la conejita por los hombros, con una postura protectora y mirada muy amenazante.

Erick le miró con expresión de pocos amigos, parecía que estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse con el zorro. Judy se acercó más a Nick, agradeciendo que estuviera ahí, no entendía por qué Erick se estaba comportando así pero lo quería lejos de su vida más que nunca.

—¿Y tú qué quieres aquí?—demandó saber Erick, más enfadado.

—Eso debería preguntarte a ti—Nick estaba bastante molesto ¿cómo se atrevía ese conejo acercarse a Judy después de lo que le había hecho?—Tienes suerte de que estamos en la comisaría, pero te lo advierto, no quiero verte cerca de aquí otra vez ¿está claro?

Erick iba a decir algo más, pero la expresión de Nick era completamente amenazante, Judy contempló los colmillos del zorro y por un momento pudo ver al depredador que, a pesar de la evolución, seguía siendo. Erick también vio a otros policías que se detuvieron a escuchar la plática, miraban a Erick con expresión amenazante, todos en la comisaría apreciaban a Judy y vieron cómo ese conejo la importunaba.

Sin nada a su favor, pues hasta Judy se veía enfadada, Erick se acomodó la chaqueta del traje que usaba, les devolvió a todos una mirada molesta y agregó:

—Hablaremos después Judy, como animales _civilizados_ —dicho esto dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Judy se sintió más tranquila cuando vio a Erick salir de la comisaría, el silencio era incómodo, Nick a su lado no la soltaba y seguía viendo la puerta por donde salió ese desagradable conejo como si pudiera verlo a través de la distancia.

—Pero qué sujeto tan pesado—comentó Clawhauser, rompiendo el silencio—Judy linda, si te vuelve a molestar no dudes en decírnoslo, quizá podamos darle un susto a la próxima.

—Si ¿Quién se creía que era?—comentó Lobezno, que estaba en la recepción también. Clawhauser le respondió y ambos continuaron con su conversación.

—Gracias por ayudarme—Judy se separó de Nick y lo miró, el zorro seguía viendo hacia la puerta.

—No hay de qué—volteó a verla, se veía muy serio—Si ese sujeto se te vuelve a acercar quiero que me lo digas, Judy. No me agrada nada.

—Creo que le quedó muy en claro que no es bienvenido aquí—le respondió algo nerviosa—Lamento haber provocado toda esta escena.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, ese idiota sí.

—No pensemos más en eso, por favor—Judy le agarró la pata y lo jaló amistosamente—Vamos, habíamos quedado de ir a cenar ¿A dónde te gustaría?

Nick estaba intentando calmarse, ese encuentro despertó muchos de sus instintos, aunque sabía que Judy podía cuidarse sola quería que ese estúpido conejo le quedara muy en claro que ella era suya, y de nadie más. Respiró hondo, intentando calmarse.

—No lo sé ¿Qué se te antoja?

Judy podía ver cuánto había afectado a Nick la presencia de Erick. Sabía que no le agradaba, pero su postura amenazante de minutos atrás era la misma de un animal a punto de atacar ¿Por qué se había molestado tanto?

—¡Vamos por una ensalada!—dijo, no quería darle más importancia a la situación, ya había bastante desagradable por sí sola como para empeorarlo dejando que arruinara su noche—¿No te apetece ver también una película?

Nick entendió que Judy quería cambiar el tema, así que le siguió el juego, bajando sus defensas. Los dos salieron de la comisaría platicando como si nada hubiera ocurrido, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

* * *

*Krokodile (desmorfina) es una droga que existe en la vida real, aunque en el fic he exagerado sus efectos y consecuencias, sí es muy adictiva y suele causar gangrena por el poco cuidado con el que se inyecta, pueden buscar más información si lo desean en internet.

¿Y pues qué les pareció el nuevo giro que tomó el caso Tigerwild? se pondrá mucho más interesante, créanme, de aquí en adelante el caso será el centro de los capítulos pero veremos cómo la relación de Judy y Nick avanza precisamente por lo mismo ¿Les gustó la última cena con el ex de Judy? como vi que lo odiaron mucho decidí agregarla, además de que amo ver a Nick celoso, no sé, es genial xD

Espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho ¡Gracias por leer!

chao!


	7. Mary Topperwerth

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

 **¡H** ola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo han estado? Pues aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo en donde veremos más a profundidad la cabecita de Judy y también el pasado de Nick, las cosas entre estos dos se van poniendo cada vez más intensas y aunque no quiero adelantarlos puedo decirles que en el próximo capítulo van a saltar de felicidad ;) no quiero arruinarles la historia, así que disfruten el capítulo y por mientras aquí están las respuestas de sus hermosos reviews.

Comentarios:

spectra1991: ¡Hola! no, el ex de Judy no está inmiscuido, pero es ciertamente molesto aunque irónicamente eso ayudará a la trama.

Angelus19: Bueno, aquí está una dosis más de tu droga xD (es broma) gracias por disfrutar tanto de mi fic, espero te guste también este capítulo.

WerewolfMazuko117: lo sé, adoro a Nick celoso, y pues sobre el krokodile exagere todo entorno a esta droga para adecuarlo al fanfic.

El loquito 3D: ¡Muchísimas gracias! :3

Kroces: No sé si mañana suba otro capítulo, pero para el jueves es casi seguro que tendré el capítulo listo, muchas gracias por leer enserio.

Jpaolafp1200: ¡Calma, no quiero ser la causante de tu muerte! ¡Aquí está la continuación, disfruta, respira y lee! =D

Katty: Muchas gracias, debo decir que en algunas cosas me tomo libertades, pero siempre procuro que todo tenga coherencia dentro de la historia para hacerla más realista y así deleitarlos con la experiencia del fic :)

Magicfans: Este capítulo está lleno de sentimientos y el siguiente aún más, así que estate preparado, no digas que no te lo advertí...

Lucas Ronaldo: Todos, incluyéndome, adoramos al Nick celoso, y en lo que respecta a la trama ya le hacía falta algo más de drama XD

Kirana Retsu: Pues lamento que no será ese tipo de regalo, pero sí será uno muy especial que enamorará mucho más a Nick si es que eso es posible ;)

Amante de lo sobrenatural: desde el principio tenía pensado darle protagonismo al caso, pero los primeros capítulos me enfoqué más en la pareja por separado para hacer que el desarrollo se desenvolviera de forma más natural, intentando no forzarlo, y me alegra ver que ha dado buenos resultados =D

camiliny08: digamos que vamos casi a la mitad del fic... si, habrá más, mucho más XD

luna the lioness: no te preocupes, planeo terminar este fic pronto :)

Mickey Walker: ¡Hola! primero que nada a mi también me encanta tu fic y espero entusiasmada que lo actualices pronto (te debo el comentario, espero dejarlo pronto) y respondiendo a lo que me dices, la verdad escribir sobre los padres de Judy también se me hace complicado, el capítulo donde Nick conoce a Stu y Bonnie lo escribí unas tres veces, hasta que me pareció lo suficientemente apegado a los personajes, me alegra ver que se está desarrollando a un buen ritmo y que aparenta fluir con naturalidad. Y todos odiaron a Rogers, sólo por eso lo meteré más XD

LeoNurarihyon: La verdad no soy mucho de ver películas ni programas policíacos, así que armar el caso para este fic fue un proceso algo complicado pero me alegra ver que sí les está gustando ;)

Arken: Tus palabras siempre me halagan y hasta me hacen sonrojar :3 espero este capítulo también te guste y lo disfrutes mucho.

Hesvan: He querido profundizar más el ambiente en la comisaría, pero no encontrado dónde abordar el tema sin que parezca forzado, quizá en los próximos capítulos pueda desarrollarlo más. Y yo también quiero conocer a un chico como Nick Wilde :/

ThePianoGuy: ¡Confío mucho en tu palabra de conejo! gracias por recomendar mi historia y créeme, no quiero causarte ningún daño, vamos a respirar los dos juntos y a leer tranquilamente este capítulo nuevo ¿vale? ¡Vale! =D

Lady Marina-chan: No te preocupes, pronto dejarán de ser tan despistados, palabra de coneja ;)

Clover819: Puedo adelantarte que Nick encontrará algo muy importante sobre el caso y que eso dará otro giro a la trama... pero no te diré exactamente qué es, de igual forma lo verás pronto ;)

Franny-Zen: ¡Muchas gracias! y Pues sí pronto veremos a un cocodrilo peligroso, y también a Nick otra vez celoso...

FLIX MUMBLE: Muchísimas gracias, espero pronto ponerme en contacto con usted por su generosa oferta :)

HogoTapia: si, de hecho tengo entendido que el krokodile es un derivado de la morfina similar a la heroína pero con efectos más intensos y de menor duración, sólo que para fines del fic cambié un poco las cosas XD

Livinlyo: de hecho "krokodile" es el nombre que se le da a la desmorfina en Rusia, me gustó mucho el nombre xD y también a mí me gusta que las parejas evolucionen de poco en poco, no me gusta eso de que de la noche a la mañana ya son novios, creo que le quita realismo a la historia.

Bubblesthepimagi: ¡Qué pequeño el mundo! Muchos saludos, tengo conocidos en Naranjos y en Tuxpan XD y bueno puedo decirte que si habrá más escenas de Nick celoso y que pronto la pareja llegara a una importante revelación ;)

MyobiXHitachiin: Pues eventualmente veremos otra vez a Rei, pero será en unos capítulos más adelante (aunque se le menciona un poco en este capítulo) y pues sí estos dos ya actuaban como novios y ni cuenta se daban, pero no te preocupes, ya pronto tendrán un empujoncito...

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Mary Topperwerth**

—¡Hopps!

Judy estaba en su escritorio buscando más información sobre Mark y sus hienas cuando escuchó que la llamaba el jefe Bogo. Paró orejas prestas y se asomó al pasillo, de donde él la llamaba.

—A mi oficina, ahora—ordenó.

La conejita asintió, guardó unos artículos sobre su investigación en el buscador y se paró del escritorio, caminando rumbo a la oficina del búfalo. Repasó mentalmente las razones por las cuales el jefe pudiera reprenderla, pero no encontró ninguna ¿Acaso había sido Nick? No, él había estado muy ocupado en el caso últimamente como para meterse en problemas.

Entró a la oficina y se sentó frente al jefe, Bogo estaba leyendo unos informes, se quitó sus pequeños lentes y habló.

—¿Dónde está Wilde?

Judy sintió sus orejas caer.

—Está investigando señor, buscando testigos y eso…

—Es decir que está con sus informantes—Bogo cerró el expediente que tenía en mano y lo guardó, abriendo otro legajo en su lugar—Me parece bien, Wilde siempre sabe dónde encontrar información.

"Zorro tonto" pensó Judy, seguía sin gustarle que Nick buscara informantes sólo ¿No se suponía que eran compañeros?

—Sí, señor.—respondió, no sabiendo que más decir.

—Mejor, entonces irás sola.

Judy levantó las orejas con sorpresa, dio un pequeño salto en su asiento sin que se percatara.

—¿Sola señor? ¿A dónde?

—La activista Mary Topperwerth acudirá a un debate sobre la reforma en unas horas, cerca del capitolio—explicó—El alcalde nos pidió mantener la seguridad, por los disturbios que han ocurrido últimamente. Así que te mandaré como escolta personal.

—¿Escolta personal de Mary Topperwerth?—inquirió, no se esperaba ese tipo de misión.

—Originalmente iban a ser tú y Wilde—continuó el jefe—Aunque tenía mis reservas sobre Wilde, por sus declaraciones a la prensa.

Judy recordó que varios días atrás la prensa atosigó a Nick lo suficiente como para hacerlo pasar como un conservador, y se sintió avergonzada de cómo ella pudo creerle más a la prensa que a él en su momento.

—Nick no es conservador, señor—respondió.

—Eso no es asunto de la comisaría Hopps—replicó Bogo—En todo caso ya que él está trabajando en el caso, tu irás como escolta personal de la señora Topperwerth ¿Alguna duda?

—No señor.

—Bien.

Bogo se puso sus pequeños lentes otra vez y continuó leyendo el nuevo expediente. Judy salió de la oficina algo pensativa. Caminó hacia el lobby, quería ir a otro lugar antes de llegar al lugar del debate. Al pasar por la recepción, la saludó el oficial Clawhauser.

—¡Hola Judy linda!—dijo el leopardo mientras terminaba de comerse una dona—¿Dónde está Nick? Ustedes siempre están juntos…

—Él está buscando información sobre nuestro caso… y yo iré con él más tarde.

—Ah—Clawhauser agarró otra dona y la mordió—Bueno, dale mis saludos linda.

Judy asintió y salió de la comisaría. Por alguna razón el último comentario de Clawhauser la molestó. Caminó tranquilamente, sabiendo que aún faltaban dos horas para el debate, así que tendría tiempo. Se subió al subterráneo y en diez minutos bajó en la estación que necesitaba, luego caminó dos cuadras hasta llegar al viejo edificio donde vivió cuando recién llegó a la ciudad.

Subió al piso de siempre e introdujo la llave en la cerradura, empujó despacio la puerta adentrándose al que antaño fue su departamento. Estaba tal y como lo había dejado desde la última vez que lo visitó. Todo en su lugar, amontonando un poco de polvo. Cerró la puerta tras de ella y se recostó en la cama, mirando al techo, los recuerdos fueron llegando de uno en uno a su mente como invocados por el olor característico del moho.

Recordó cuando recién llegó a Zootopia y sólo quería ser policía, recordó cuando conoció a Nick y lo primero y único que pensó de él fue que era un oportunista. En todos los panoramas que se imaginó cuando lo engañó para que trabajara con ella nunca le pasó por la mente que terminarían siendo amigos tan cercanos, ni que él se haría policía, ni que ella estaría ahí, recostada, intentando aclarar sus sentimientos entorno a Nicholas P. Wilde.

¿No serían más fáciles las cosas si pudiera ignorar esa opresión en el pecho y solamente sentir por Nick la misma amistad de siempre? ¿No sería más sencillo si las cosas fueran como en el principio, ella siendo policía y él en su mundo de fraudes menores? No, eso no, la verdad no imaginaba su vida sin Nick, haber conocido a ese zorro tonto fue de las mejores cosas que pudieron pasarle en su vida ¿No sería todo más sencillo si nunca hubiera querido ser policía, si sólo se hubiera conformado con un trabajo en la granja de sus padres y un matrimonio con algún conejo vecino de buena familia?

Judy cerró los ojos, _esa no era ella_. Nunca se hubiera podido sentir feliz ni conforme viviendo en la granja, con un esposo campesino, los dos atendiendo el huerto y también a sus hijos. Simplemente eso no tenía sentido para ella, era imposible de digerir. Adoraba ser policía, le encantaba planchar su uniforme, pulir la placa, patrullar la ciudad y apresar a los malhechores, ver los parques y saber que gracias a que ella trabajaba día y noche para mantener segura la ciudad había niños correteando tranquilos y jugando sin que sus padres se angustiaran por mantenerlos a salvo.

No era su vida con la que estaba inconforme, se dijo a sí misma, no era el hecho de ser policía lo que la ponía reflexiva y triste. Ella estaba orgullosa de que todos sus esfuerzos culminaran en su sueño realizado. Lo que la ponía mal no tenía nada que ver con la comisaría y sus misiones diarias, no, lo que la ponía así de melancólica era su compañero de trabajo, ese zorro pelirrojo que cambió completamente sus prejuicios y la ayudó a ver el mundo y hasta su profesión de una forma diferente.

Abrió los ojos y vio el techo de madera, había sido amiga de Nick por años y jamás se sintió así. Haciendo un repaso mental fue hasta que tuvieron esa discusión por sus posturas sobre la reforma que todo cambió entre ellos, o al menos para ella. Aunque ahora se llevaban bien de nuevo estaba esa sensación en su pecho, una que no podía describir, una que no había sentido nunca antes, y se preguntó si algún día se iría y la dejaría en paz para volver a ser feliz.

Se paró de la cama y alejó todos esos pensamientos de su mente. Tenía que llegar al debate y escoltar a la activista Mary Topperwerth. Al menos ese rato a solas con sus pensamientos la calmó lo suficiente como para ahora concentrarse en su misión. Ya tendría mucho más tiempo para darse una escapadita, pero por ahora, tenía cosas que hacer.

 **o-o**

Mary Topperwerth era una yegua preciosa, de profundo color negro con cabellos que brillaban en un tono azulado y liso perfecto. Provenía de una familia pudiente, por lo que tenía una esmerada educación y un gusto exquisito por la moda, vistiendo conjuntos elegantes y sobrios que le daban un aire imponente. Viéndola caminar por la calle costaba recordar que ella era la activista más distinguida y feroz al defender la reforma, pues en su suave caminar daba la impresión de que era una dama demasiado fina dedicada sólo a su cuidado personal y al de su familia.

No obstante, y gracias a su educación, Mary Topperwerth era increíblemente hábil en el arte del habla y aunque los conservadores se desvivían dando sus discursos y declaraciones en contra de la reforma, las sagaces palabras de Mary combinadas con su impecable oratoria eran demasiado fuertes como para ser discutidas en tono amable y cortés. Ella sabía cómo hablar, qué decir y cómo llegar a la gente, una combinación peligrosa para convencer a los animales de la ciudad a seguir su causa.

Judy había escuchado muchos de sus discursos y estaba completamente a favor de su postura. La idea de ser su escolta le agradaba, pues la consideraba una especie de heroína personal. Llegó muy temprano a la explanada del capitolio, donde se haría el debate, tal y como lo esperaba ya estaban llegando los medios y algunos de sus compañeros policías estaban marcando un perímetro para garantizar la seguridad.

Mary llegó temprano, por lo que Judy inmediatamente se le acercó, causando sorpresa en la elegante y refinada yegua.

—¡Agente Hopps!—se presentó Judy—Me mandaron como su escolta personal, señorita Topperwerth.

La yegua miró a la conejita y esbozó una sonrisa muy cálida.

—He oído mucho de ti, agente Hopps—respondió—Me alegra conocerte al fin ¿Sólo tú serás mi escolta?

—Sí—respondió animada por el amable trato de su ídolo.

—Qué bueno—continuó—No creo que hubiera soportado la presencia de ese zorro conservador.

Las orejas se le cayeron y resopló, ya era la segunda vez en el día…

—Nick no es conservador—le respondió—Sólo que los medios manipularon sus palabras…

—Puede que así sea, querida, pero por eso uno debe sacer exactamente qué está diciendo y cómo decirlo para que no sea malinterpretado—Judy tenía un rostro expectante—Pero bueno, ustedes son policías, no políticos, a veces suelo olvidar eso…

Judy asintió, recordando que esas mismas palabras se las había dicho Nick hacia tiempo. Pensó que ellos dos se llevarían bien, de haberse conocido claro.

—¿Y dónde está, por cierto?—preguntó Mary, aún faltaba tiempo para el debate y le empezó a gustar la charla con Judy—Siempre que veo los noticieros tú y ese zorro están juntos ¿Cómo dices que se llama? ¿Nick?

—Sí, Nick Wilde—Judy volvió a levantar sus orejas—Él está ocupado con un caso muy difícil que estamos manejando.

—El caso Tigerwild ¿No?

—Pues… sí… ¿Cómo sabe…?

—Todos en la ciudad sabemos que ustedes atraparon a Michael Tigerwild. No se necesita pensar mucho para suponer que ustedes deben seguir la pista de su nueva declaración sobre las drogas.

Judy miró a Mary embelesada. La yegua hablaba con elegancia y porte, mostrando una inteligencia y educación que Judy raras veces había contemplado.

—Se ha vuelto más complicado—respondió, después de todo los oficiales no pueden revelar mucha información sobre los casos que investigan.

—También a mí me ha complicado las cosas—admitió la yegua, cruzándose de brazos—El asunto de la reforma es de por sí muy polémico como para que ahora involucre drogas. Esto fue premeditado, a mí nadie me engaña. Les mandaré personalmente mis felicitaciones cuando descubran por qué hizo todo esto.

—Oh… gracias…. Quisiera aprovechar para decirle que admiro su trabajo—Judy comenzó a sentirse muy nerviosa—Yo también apoyo la reforma, pero la forma en que usted la defiende es sensacional, yo no podría hacer cosas así.

—Yo no podría ponerme ese chaleco con placa y buscar criminales peligrosos todos los días—respondió Mary—Cada quien es bueno en algo y debe explotarlo, yo soy buena hablando así que lo he desquitado a favor de mis ideas.

—¡Que son geniales, debo agregar!

Mary sonrió y adoptó una postura relajada, se sentía halagada pero a la vez incómoda, no le gustaba que la vieran como una especie de heroína, ella sólo hacia su trabajo. Buscó un tema que desviara la conversación, y lo encontró rápido.

—¿Y cuál es tu historia?—preguntó.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Bueno, tanto quienes apoyan la reforma como quienes la rechazan tienen una historia que justifica sus ideas ¿Cuál es la tuya? ¿Por qué estás a favor de la reforma?

Judy parpadeó, intentando encontrar una respuesta. Repentinamente recordó aquella terrible discusión que tuvo con Nick, cómo él le reclamó que se estaba tomando muy personal una ley que no la involucraba. Él había tenido razón, y ahora con la pregunta de Mary se encontró más confundida ¿Por qué apoyaba la reforma?

—Yo… no….

No sabía qué responder, no tenía idea de por qué pensaba lo que pensaba. Era como si fuera una desconocida para su propia mente.

—No tienes que decírmelo sino quieres—dijo Mary, viendo cómo la conejita estaba batallando una lucha interna.

—Supongo que es algo que nunca me planteé—respondió, ansiosa de pensar en algo más—Y no sé qué responder.

—La autoexploración es muy buena—dijo Mary con una sonrisa muy afable.

—¿Puede contarme su historia? Para darme una idea de a qué se refiere.

Mary frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos otra vez.

—¿La mía?

—Bueno, si es que puedo saber…

—Pues… supongo que está bien, de igual forma en algún momento lo difundirán los medios.

Se acomodó un mechón atrás de su oreja y meditó, como si buscara las palabras exactas con las cuales empezar, respiró hondo y dijo:

—Yo nací y crecí en una familia bastante rica, como debes saber, y no me faltó nada. Acudí a las mejores escuelas, tuve a los mejores amigos, viajé y recorrí todo el mundo encontrando diferentes ideas y culturas. Cuando regresé estaba dispuesta a usar todo lo que había aprendido para mejorar mi vida y la de quienes me rodeaban, pero fue justo cuando recién llegué que lo conocí—se sonrojó un poco y después siguió hablando:

"Se llamaba Esteban, y era una cebra dos años mayor que yo. Cuando lo conocí no me agradó mucho, pero debo reconocer que había una chispa entre los dos. Comenzamos a vernos como amigos, y cada vez que descubría algo nuevo de él sentía cómo mi corazón se hacía más grande y mi alma se regocijaba. No tardé mucho tiempo en descubrir que estaba totalmente enamorada, y él también sentía lo mismo por mí.

"Fue irónico. Viajé por todo el mundo buscando algo que me hiciera desbordar las emociones, que me hiciera sentir plena, viva. Encontré muchas cosas maravillosas allá afuera, pero todo eso que busqué lo encontré aquí, con él a mi lado. Mis padres siempre han sido ejemplares en todos los sentidos, y cuando les hablé de Esteban lo comprendieron y nos aceptaron. Fuimos felices el tiempo que pudimos, lamentablemente él enfermó de gravedad y no hubo forma de curarlo.

Mary guardó un silencio en señal de respeto, respiró hondo y continuó:

—Yo no era familiar cercana de él y no me reconocían como su novia, por eso no pude estar con él en terapia intensiva ni sostenerle su pata cuando falleció. Me sentí morir de impotencia y dolor. Al menos pude asistir al funeral y despedirme, pero no fue lo mismo. Recordé todos esos momentos juntos y me sentí enferma de dolor y rabia al descubrir que sólo por una tonta ley toda esa vida que compartimos no importaba, y no pude estar con él en sus últimos momentos cuando me necesitaba.

"Decidí que haría algo. Yo fui una de las primeras que redactó un borrador de la reforma y lo mandó al congreso. Cuando se aceptó el debate inmediatamente comencé a moverme para inclinar la balanza a favor de esta reforma. Los tiempos pasan, las cosas cambian. El amor es de esas pocas cosas que te permiten ver la vida con alegría y optimismo, y creo fervientemente que si prohíbes amar por prejuicios tontos entonces no sabes lo que es amar.

" _¿Quieres que sea sensible? Está bien, te diré lo que pienso; pienso que todos esos estúpidos conservadores no conocen el amor…"_

Judy comenzó a recordar las palabras de Nick y las comparó con lo que Mary acababa de decirle, sorprendiéndose ante las similitudes.

Mary hablaba del amor con conocimiento de causa, se había enamorado, había tenido el corazón roto y estaba motivada a cambiar la ley para que nadie más viviera lo que ella sufrió. Nick también habló del amor de una forma muy parecida, como si lo conociera, atacando a los conservadores de la misma ignorancia que Mary les encontraba. Tras años de amistad Judy conocía a Nick lo suficiente como para saber que él no era muy expresivo con sus sentimientos, pero ¿Estar enamorado? ¿Enserio? ¿De quién?

—Yo… lo lamento mucho—le dijo a Mary, consciente que debía terminar esa plática.

—Eso ya pasó, no hay nada que lamentar—aunque podía verse algo de dolor en los ojos de la yegua—¿En qué piensas tú? Pareciera que te he hecho cuestionar hasta quién eres.

Intentó sonar graciosa, pero sin saberlo había dado en el clavo, Judy se estaba cuestionando como nunca antes sus sentimientos.

—¿Dice que supo que estaba enamorada porque sentía con él que estaba viva, feliz?—preguntó, como una especie de brújula que la ayudara a encontrar un norte entre sus pensamientos confusos.

La yegua entendió entonces por dónde iban las dudas de la conejita, esbozó una sonrisa dulce con aires maternales, ya sabía exactamente qué iba a decirle.

—Es más que eso, querida, pero en parte sí. El amor te hace desear la felicidad del otro, te hace preocuparte por él, pensar en él, sentir que es parte de tu vida o tu vida misma. Es maravillosamente aterrador—dijo lo último con una sonrisa de añoranza—Es tener a alguien que te apoya siempre y a quien siempre vas a apoyar, más allá de las diferencias, porque se entienden, se respetan. Son dos mundos encontrando el equilibrio eterno.

"… _porque si lo conocieran sabrían que cuando amas a alguien todo lo que debería separarte te une más…"_

—Creo… creo que puedo entenderlo.

Mary vio el rostro de revelación que Judy no podía esconder y ocultó una tenue sonrisa de satisfacción. Era hermoso, con los años, ver cómo puedes ayudar a los demás aunque no te lo propongas.

—Realmente te deseo lo mejor con él—agregó la activista, satisfecha.

Judy apenas iba a reclamar por el comentario cuando Mary caminó rumbo a su estrado. Tan inmersa estaba en la charla y en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que todo para el debate ya había sido montado y que el mediador estaba comenzando la presentación del evento. Con un salto Judy siguió a Mary, comenzando su trabajo de escolta. La yegua se presentó ante el público y, al iniciar el debate, sus duras y exactas palabras fueron televisadas en vivo por los medios.

 **o-o**

Vestido con una gabardina negra y lentes oscuros, Nick caminó entre las estrechas calles de la ciudad, en esas zonas peligrosas que hasta los policías solían evitar. Ese día no fue muy productivo, encontró a muy pocos contactos y la información que le dieron no fue precisamente novedosa. Había sido mucho por ese día, no debía exponerse así que tan pronto como escuchó a su último informante comenzó un rápido andar para alejarse de la zona.

Llegó a un gimnasio que estaba cerca y del cual rentó membresía para poder esconderse. Una vez ahí fue al locker, donde estaba una maleta con ropa. Se quitó la gabardina y en su lugar se puso una chaqueta roja y un pantalón negro. Salió del gimnasio con los lentes oscuros aún puestos y siguió caminando hasta una zona más amena de la ciudad. Entró a otro gimnasio, fue a los vestidores y salió ésta vez como Nick Wilde, pero sin su uniforme de policía.

Caminó a la comisaría muy cansado, extrañando a Judy. Los casos siempre eran más divertidos cuando ella lo acompañaba, pero esta vez no quería correr riesgos innecesarios con ella. Al menos sabía que llegaría a la comisaría y podría platicar con ella un rato antes de irse a su apartamento a descansar, pero en vez de eso, cuando llegó, Clawhauser le dijo que Bogo la mandó a escoltar a la activista en el debate.

Otro día Nick hubiera ido al debate para verla, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para soportar a los medios y todo el alboroto que seguro se estaba haciendo alrededor del debate. En vez de eso se fue a su apartamento, se dio un largo baño y se recostó en la cama, prendiendo la radio en lo que se quedaba dormido.

" _Un animal debe tener derecho de elegir a quién amar, independientemente de cómo sea su físico. No somos quienes para juzgar las relaciones de otros ni para decidir qué es correcto o no. Los tiempos pasan, las cosas cambian, y si no somos capaces de aceptarlo entonces nuestra tentativa evolución no es nada más que un mito…"_

Eran palabras de la activista Mary Topperwerth, Nick sonrió al pensar que Judy debía estar detrás de esa yegua en posición de defensa, como buena policía. Extendió el brazo para agarrar su celular, que estaba al lado de la radio, y mandó un solo mensaje antes de caer dormido por el cansancio físico y mental.

 _Buenas noches, zanahorias._

 **o-o**

El debate se terminó, Judy escoltó a Mary manteniéndola lejos de los reporteros y extremistas conservadores (era impresionante ver a una conejita manteniendo lejos a una multitud tan acalorada, parecía más bien una bola grisácea de lo rápido que se movía de un lado al otro abriéndole paso a la yegua). Las dos se subieron al automóvil de la activista, donde estuvieron a salvo de los medios.

—¡Fue un gran debate!—comentó Judy, el conservador Andrew Liunferth poco pudo debatirle a los concisos argumentos de Mary.

—Sí, supongo que sí—la yegua estaba cansada, la situación por sí misma era desgastante, pero como siempre recordó a su amado Esteban y por qué estaba haciendo todo eso—Gracias por tu escolta, estuviste estupenda, nadie nunca pudo alejar tanto a los reporteros de mí.

—No hay de qué—Judy se sintió emocionada—Es mi trabajo.

—¿Dónde puedo dejarte?

Judy lo pensó por un momento, luego le dio la dirección al chofer y éste emprendió camino. Durante los quince minutos que tardaron en llegar Mary y Judy platicaron sobre la reforma y lo mucho que podría beneficiar a las varias parejas inter-especie de Zootopia, ya al final Judy le comentó algo sobre su vida en la granja, en gratitud de que Mary le contara sobre su triste historia de amor.

—Llegamos—anunció el chofer, quien se estacionó y prendió las intermitentes del auto.

—¡Muchas gracias por todo!

Judy bajó del auto, pero antes de cerrar la puerta escuchó la voz de Mary.

—Me alegraré mucho cuando, después de todo este trabajo que estoy haciendo, animales como tú puedan ser felices al lado de quienes aman. Un gusto conocerte Judy Hopps, espero nos encontremos algún día—dicho esto la yegua cerró la puerta el auto arrancó, antes de que Judy pudiera responderle algo más.

Judy procuró no pensar en eso y en su lugar entró al viejo edificio donde estaba su antiguo departamento. No perdió tiempo, subió, entró e inmediatamente agarró una bolsa que tenía bajo la mesa donde metió descuidadamente las pocas cosas que aún tenía en el lugar. Cerró el zíper de la bolsa y la colocó al lado de la puerta. Con la luz prendida, pues ya era de noche, vio cada mueble del lugar con bastante detenimiento.

Sí, a veces era grato volver a un lugar seguro, un lugar que te recordara cómo habías sido y te anclara en una zona segura de tu mente y de tus recuerdos. Pero también era peligroso vivir en el pasado, sin aceptar los cambios que la vida va dando como suaves y a veces bruscos empujones hacia el futuro que nos depara. Judy vio la cama, el escritorio, la lámpara, el suelo, el papel tapiz, el techo, la ventana… vio todo como si fuera la primera vez, recordando aquél lejano día tres años atrás cuando llegó a Zootopia.

Las cosas definitivamente habían cambiado demasiado. Ella ya no era la misma y era hora de aceptarlo. Era hora de abrazar su nueva vida y no dejar nada a la deriva, hora de cerrar esos capítulos que desde hace mucho tiempo insistía con necedad en permanecer. Ya no podía hacerse la occisa, tenía sentimientos por Nick más profundos de los que le gustaría admitir, su relación con él había cambiado por lo mismo. No podía aún definir claramente sus emociones, pero sabía exactamente cómo empezar a aclarar sus ideas: cerrando los ciclos.

"No puedes plantar zanahorias donde aún no cortas la cosecha" solía decir su padre, y por primera vez en sus veintiséis años de vida lo entendió.

—Adiós—dijo en voz baja, agarrando la bolsa y echándosela al hombro.

—¡Adiós!—gritó uno de sus vecinos.

—¡Cuídate mucho! ¡Te vamos a extrañar!—sollozó el otro vecino.

Judy rio por lo bajo, musitó un "hasta pronto" y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Le dejó las llaves a la portera y le dijo que oficialmente desocupaba el lugar, firmando los papeles correspondientes. Salió a la calle caminando a su nuevo apartamento, el lugar donde llevaba viviendo varios años, dejando atrás por fin todo ese equipaje que no la dejaba avanzar.

 **o-o**

Esa mañana Judy se levantó temprano y se reportó enferma en el trabajo, aunque en realidad no lo estaba. Era el cumpleaños de Nick y por norma personal él no trabajaba ese día. Quería hacerlo especial, pero también sabía que el zorro necesitaba su espacio. Corrió por el parque, desayunó a gusto, se bañó y aprovechó el tiempo para ordenar y limpiar su apartamento, sabiendo que Nick estaría indispuesto hasta pasado mediodía.

Le mandó un mensaje a las 2 de la tarde breve y conciso _"¿Podemos cenar juntos, cumpleañero?"_ casi veinte minutos después tuvo la respuesta _"Claro"._ Judy no perdió más tiempo, le mandó la ubicación del restaurante y se dispuso a preparar su regalo, que sería lo más especial de la noche. Quería que con el tiempo Nick viera algo de alegría en su cumpleaños, y estaba dispuesta a cumplir su cometido.

Su primer año de amigos Judy no supo cuándo cumplió años, fue hasta el segundo año que Nick le reveló la fecha a regañadientes y tras insistentes preguntas de la conejita, que lo llevaron a perder la paciencia (Judy vio por primera vez a Nick tan molesto y fastidiado que la ignoró tajantemente una semana, así fue como aprendió a nunca colmarle la paciencia, jamás) y también fue cuando supo a Nick no le gustaba celebrarlo.

Nick Wilde había nacido en una familia humilde, pero noble. Sus padres se querían mucho y lo criaron con bastante cariño. Su padre era un hombre honrado que trabajaba en una fábrica, su madre cosía ajeno por las tardes sin descuidar nunca la atención a su hijo y esposo. No les sobraba mucho, pero tampoco les faltaba nada, la verdad es que Nick tenía muy gratos recuerdos de su infancia.

Todo cambió lentamente desde su incidente con los exploradores, sus padres se enfadaron mucho y hablaron con el padre líder del escuadrón, quien castigó severamente a los niños. Lo que no sabían los señores Wilde es que uno de esos niños era hijo del director de la fábrica donde trabajaba el señor Wilde. Como buen niño mimado el crío lloró a su padre día y noche hasta que despidió al buen hombre, todo por un berrinche de un niño malcriado (las vueltas de la vida quisieron que ese mismo niño malcriado fuera de los primeros jóvenes en aficionarse al Krokodile).

No podía haber momento peor. Nick tenía doce años y estaba a punto de entrar a la secundaria, y su hermanita Rei tenía cinco años a punto de entrar a la primaria. Los Wilde al ser de bajos recursos hacían de todo por procurarles una buena educación a sus hijos, por eso el señor Wilde comenzó a trabajar en pequeños encargos que le dejaban algo de dinero y su esposa comenzó a trabajar en una fábrica de costureras con un horario muy estricto pero buen salario.

Fueron momentos muy duros para la familia Wilde, pero de alguna forma los dos padres se las ingeniaron para que sus hijos no vieran lo mucho que les costaba comprar el sustento. Lamentablemente las cosas consiguieron empeorar: el señor Wilde sufrió un ataque cardíaco en uno de sus trabajos menores, causado por el estrés. No hubo forma de salvarlo. Entre las cosas que tenían los Wilde es que eran precavidos, y por ende, el señor Wilde había comprado un seguro de vida años antes cuando aún tenía su trabajo estable, seguro que misteriosamente había desaparecido cuando él murió.

La señora Wilde movió cielo, mar y tierra para conseguir ese seguro. Necesitaban el dinero, después de todo su salario en la fábrica no podía mantenerla ni a ella ni a sus hijos. En medio de las interminables vueltas que hizo la señora por conseguir ese dinero, terminó siendo despedida y para colmo de todos los males, un taxista despistado no vio a la atareada zorra que estaba bajando apenas la banqueta.

En menos de seis meses, Nick y Rei habían quedado huérfanos. El día que sepultaron a su madre fue un día antes de su cumpleaños. Se suponía que la hermana de su madre, la tía Emma, era el albacea de los niños, pero por más que la contactaron ella nunca respondió y el gobierno debió intervenir, anunciando que separaría a los niños para mandarlos a diferentes orfanatos.

Eso fue simplemente demasiado. Nick había perdido a sus padres, pero no perdería a su hermana menor. Los dos se fugaron escapando de las autoridades, llevándose los pocos ahorros que sus padres habían dejado en la casa. Con ese dinero alquilaron un pequeño cuarto en un barrio de mala muerte, y Nick comenzó a hacer trabajos pequeños al igual que su padre para mantenerse a él y a su hermana.

No fue su intención involucrarse con las estafas, pero el pequeño zorro había vivido demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo y era lo suficientemente inteligente como para aprender que haciendo esos negocios ilegales ganaría más dinero, él y su hermana necesitaban comer y estudiar después de todo. En un principio pensó hacerlo sólo por unos meses en lo que conseguía un empleo mejor, pero conforme más dinero ganaba y más lo rechazaban en las empresas por ser un zorro, Nick se fue haciendo a la idea de que debía resignarse a esa vida que le había tocado.

Rei era muy pequeña para entender lo que había pasado, sabía que sus padres habían muerto y confiaba enteramente en su hermano. Pero al crecer entendió los trabajos que Nick hacía y no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Sabía que la situación de los dos era difícil, pero ella tenía más arraigados esos valores de honestidad que sus padres siempre les procuraron, valores que Nick debió dejar de lado para comprar el pan que él y su hermana comían a diario.

No fue hasta que Rei tuvo catorce años que comenzaron a tener muy grandes diferencias. Ella quería a su hermano, pero no se sentía orgullosa de él, menos porque ahora que Nick tenía veinte podía tener un trabajo noble y digno pero prefería vivir de sus estafas. Para Nick simplemente no tenía sentido abandonar ese trabajo donde ganaba muy bien por conseguir algo "honrado" donde sería menospreciado como lo fue su padre y además tendría un muy mal salario.

En medio de estas discusiones apareció la tía Emma, quien los estuvo buscando todos esos años. Resultó que cuando su hermana falleció ella estaba en un retiro al otro lado del país y no se enteró hasta que sus dos sobrinos escaparon de las autoridades. Emma los buscó todo ese tiempo usando detectives privados, desesperada por saber si sus sobrinos seguían vivos. Nick no estuvo muy contento de verla, pero Rei sí, y en medio de esos reencuentros Rei tomó una decisión: irse a vivir con su tía a Foxville.

Para Rei irse a vivir a Foxville era una manera de empezar de cero. Odiaba a Zootopia, quien le había quitado a sus padres y arrebatado a su hermano muchas oportunidades de llevar un camino recto. Ir a Foxville le parecía la mejor opción, considerando que estaba harta de vivir en una ciudad que la había rechazado desde que era una niña. Pero Nick no lo tomó así, él tomó más personal, consideró que esa decisión demostraba lo mucho que Rei lo odiaba, aunque él hubiese sacrificado muchas cosas por ella.

La relación entre ellos dos continuó deteriorándose con el tiempo. Nick llamaba a Emma y Rei para saber cómo estaban de vez en cuando, pero nunca las visitó. Rei comenzó a juzgar cada vez más a Nick, viéndolo como un oportunista que no quiso prosperar y se rindió desde niño ante lo que la sociedad le impuso. Ninguno de los dos dejó de quererse, pero ambos tenían el defecto de ser muy orgullosos y pronto su distanciamiento fue demasiado grande como para remediarlo.

Cuando Judy supo la historia de Nick entendió muchas más cosas sobre él. Supo que cada cumpleaños Nick iba al cementerio donde estaban enterrados sus padres para dejarles flores, y después solía pasear hasta cansarse, incapaz de sentirse feliz con la vida que había elegido. Conforme los años transcurrieron Nick comenzó a sentirse molesto consigo mismo, no podía ver de frente las tumbas de sus padres, consciente de que los había decepcionado. Fue hasta que se convirtió en policía que comenzó a ver su vida con mejores ojos y a sentirse más realizado, pero sanar es un proceso mucho más lento que tener un mejor trabajo y poder hablar bien con tu hermana de vez en cuando.

Rei conoció a Judy cuando ella la llamó para intentar limar asperezas entre los hermanos Wilde. Fue una grata sorpresa para la linda zorra, quien ya había crecido y madurado lo suficiente como para entender que fue muy dura con su hermano mayor. Nick sólo tenía doce años cuando debió aprender rápido lo que fuera necesario con tal de mantener a su hermana y a él mismo a salvos. Cuando Judy consiguió reunirlos por primera vez en años pudo ver lo mucho que se querían y también lo heridos que estaban, pero se sintió contenta de haberlos ayudado a dar el primer paso.

Llegó la hora de la cena, Judy estaba en el restaurante esperando a que Nick llegara. Pronto vislumbró al zorro vestido de forma casual con su típica sonrisa. Judy se sintió más aliviada, aparentemente no había sido un día del todo malo para Nick. Él caminó y se sentó en la mesa con ella, saludándola.

—¿Puedo saber a qué se debió tu ausencia en el trabajo, zanahorias?—preguntó curioso, causando consternación en Judy.

—Pero tú siempre faltas en tu cumpleaños.

—Ahora no—sonrió complacido y se colocó la servilleta de tela bajo el cuello.

Judy se mostró bastante sorprendida, de todos los cambios que hubiera esperado ver en Nick con el tiempo, jamás se imaginó verlo así de relajado en su cumpleaños.

—¿Puedo saber el por qué?

Nick veía el menú entre sus patas, pero sus orejas estaban en alto, señal de que la escuchaba. No respondió rápido, pero tras unos minutos de pensarlo le dijo:

—Digamos que no me sentía con ánimos de estar caminando por las calles todo el día—cerró el menú—Y tenía trabajo que hacer, así que….

Judy se preguntó si había limpiado bien sus orejas ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Nicholas P. Wilde diciendo que tenía trabajo por hacer en su cumpleaños?

—Me alegro por ti—sentenció, viendo hacia su menú.

Nick notó que Judy estaba algo tensa, y no le sorprendió. Él también se sintió impresionado por el cambio de actitud. Siendo franco consigo mismo, tras años de tener una actitud depresiva en su cumpleaños debía llegar un momento en que se fastidiara, y así sucedió. Se levantó temprano, dejó flores en la tumba de sus padres y se presentó en el trabajo como si fuera otro día. Bogo lo felicitó, después de todo tenía anotado el cumpleaños de todos sus oficiales en el calendario, y por ello le llegaron muchas felicitaciones del resto de sus compañeros, pero de Judy ni sus luces.

—¿Cómo te fue ayer con la activista?—preguntó, intentando relajar el ambiente.

—Muy bien, platicamos mucho—le respondió ella más tranquila—Es muy buena persona.

—Algo he escuchado. Pensé en llegar al lugar del debate pero no quise molestar.

—Está bien, aunque no fue en realidad un trabajo pesado.

El mesero llegó y les pidió la orden, los dos siguieron platicando el resto de la noche de cosas triviales, haciendo del rato uno muy ameno. Judy pidió un pastel completo de moras para el postre, consciente de que era la fruta favorita de Nick, y tras mucho meditarlo le tendió una pequeña cajita envuelta de un colorido papel de regalo.

—Feliz cumpleaños—le susurró con tono alegre.

Nick tomó el paquete con una sonrisa, ya se esperaba que Judy le diera algo. En sus muchos años de zorro solitario rara vez recibió regalos, exceptuando pequeños detalles que le mandaba su hermana sin importar lo enojados que estuvieran. Saber que le importaba a alguien tanto como para que recordara su cumpleaños le alegraba mucho, pensándolo de ese modo, quizá era por eso que ya no se sentía deprimido en su cumpleaños, al fin tenía alguien con quien pasar el día.

—No es mucho… pero es algo…

Nick abrió el regalo con cuidado, miles de ideas pasando por su mente sobre qué podría ser. Resultó ser un portarretratos muy hermoso de plata con finos cristales entre exquisitos detalles ondulados. Y en él, había una vieja foto que llevaba años sin ver. Era su familia: ahí estaban sus dos padres sonriendo y abrazándose por los hombros, su madre sostenía a una pequeña Rei de dos años y Nick estaba frente a su padre, luciendo orgulloso su uniforme escolar.

—¿De dónde la sacaste?—preguntó, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—No fue fácil—confesó—Busqué registros de tu familia por todos lados hasta encontrar dónde vivieron, y después busqué a todos quienes vivieron en esa casa cuando ustedes se fueron. Al final una pareja había guardado esa y otras fotos en una caja que dejó en el ático. El resto de las fotos las acomodé en un álbum que mandé a tu casa hace unas horas.

Nick asintió, digiriendo toda la explicación, sin despegar la vista de la fotografía. Miles de recuerdos habían regresado a su mente, entre ellos, el día que tomaron esa fotografía. Recordó que ese día fueron al centro comercial para comprarle zapatos nuevos a Rei, porque ya no le quedaban bien los viejos que tenía. En el lobby del centro comercial estaba un fotógrafo haciendo retratos a un dólar, su madre insistió en que necesitaban una foto familiar. Nick recordó también que esa misma foto, pero con un marco mucho más humilde, estaba en la mesa de noche en la recámara de sus padres, su madre la veía constantemente con una sonrisa, orgullosa de su familia.

En la foto sus padres sonreían, orgullosos y felices. Recordó también cuánto se quisieron sus padres. Cada vez que su madre cumplía años su papá le regalaba flores además de algún regalo especial. Para los aniversarios su madre solía levantarse temprano y preparar postre de bayas, el favorito de su padre. Había crecido en un hogar amoroso y detallista, lo cual le hizo mucho más difícil la transición al mundo cruel que debió conocer al quedar huérfano a los doce años.

Miró a la foto y después a Judy, sus enormes ojos violetas estaban expectantes, analizando su reacción ¿Cuántas molestias se había tomado esa torpe coneja para darle tan hermoso regalo? ¿Cómo no amarla si ella era tan atenta con él, tan buena amiga, tan excelente compañera? Viendo los muchos sentimientos que cruzaban por los ojos de Nick, Judy estiró su pata para agarrar la de él y apretarla dulcemente.

—Felicidades—repitió.

—Muchísimas gracias Judy—le respondió—Nunca me habían dado un regalo tan hermoso…

—Sólo es un foto—Judy se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al detalle.

—No, es muchísimo más que eso.

Los dos se vieron a los ojos durante varios segundos, quizá minutos, leyendo en ambos diversas emociones: gratitud, cariño, felicidad… ¿amor?

La hipnótica mirada se rompió cuando el mesero llegó con la cuenta. Judy inmediatamente la agarró "Es tu cumpleaños, hoy pago yo" dijo, Nick guardó el portarretratos en la caja de regalo con mucho cuidado. No solo era una foto, era todo el esfuerzo que su mejor amiga y a quien amaba había hecho para conseguirla ¿Sería mala idea darle un beso de agradecimiento… en los labios?

"Contrólate, Wilde" pensó para sí mismo, cerrando los ojos.

Judy le dio al mesero el dinero y después dejó unas monedas sobre la mesa como propina, miró a Nick mientras guardaba su regalo y se preguntó por qué de repente tenía tanta necesidad de abrazarlo y no volverlo a soltar. Se puso de pie, Nick también, y los dos salieron del restaurante sintiendo el frío de una noche en noviembre.

—Espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien—dijo ella.

—La verdad sí, fue una bella velada, zanahorias.

Estaban llegando al edificio donde Judy vivía, los dos se detuvieron en la entrada. Nick tenía las patas en sus bolsillos, Judy se cubría con un chal del inclemente frío. Los dos se vieron a los ojos otra vez, encontrando esa misma mirada llena de cálidas emociones que mantuvieron en el restaurante ¿Por qué todo era tan confuso? Siguieron así, viéndose a los ojos durante muchísimo tiempo.

—Creo… ya tengo frío, mejor subo…—dijo Judy, repentinamente sonrojada y nerviosa—Buenas noches, hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

Torpemente Judy subió los escalones hasta entrar al edificio, dejando a Nick sólo en la banqueta. El zorro miraba hacia la puerta pensativo, preguntándose si de verdad Judy había estado tan nerviosa o sólo había sido su imaginación jugándole trucos ¿Vio ella lo mismo que él? ¿En verdad había visto amor en sus ojos violetas, o era tanta su desesperación por estar con ella que ya veía cosas que no eran?

Caminó a su apartamento, si Judy estaba teniendo sentimientos más profundos por él sería el zorro más feliz del mundo, pero no iba a apresurar las cosas. No podía creer que ella estaba enamorada de él sólo por un sonrojo en un restaurante, no. Tenía que volver a pasar o encontrar señales más obvias. Podía soportar ser su amigo el resto de su vida, pero no soportaría que lo rechazara, eso no. Así que no correría riesgos innecesarios, hasta no saber concretamente qué sentía ella por él no haría nada fuera de lo ordinario en su rutina cotidiana.

Pero llegó a su apartamento y, tal como Judy le había dicho, ahí estaba el álbum que le hizo con las fotos que encontró de su familia: fotos de él niño, con sus padres, con Rei siendo una bebé, fotos de esos años en donde fue tan feliz, y se preguntó a sí mismo ¿Cómo ese regalo, tan maravilloso, tan íntimo, no era por sí solo una muestra de amor?

* * *

 **NOTA.-** Antes de que se me olvide, muchos comentaron sobre el krokodile y me hicieron preguntas que quiero responderles aquí: La desmorfina es una droga derivada de la morfina que actúa de forma parecida a la heroína pero con efectos mucho más intensos por un corto periodo de tiempo, es relativamente sencilla de hacer a base de medicamentos combinados con sustancias químicas de baja calidad, en Rusia se le denomina "krokodile" (cocodrilo) porque debido a su baja calidad en el mercado negro y a su mala aplicación al momento de inyectarla suele causar infecciones en al piel que crean escamas similares a las de los reptiles, en algunos casos se complica generando gangrena. En este fic el krokodile es muy caro, tóxico y con efectos similares a la marihuana. En la vida real es una droga parecida a la heroína, muy barata y también bastante tóxica.

Dejando de lado esto ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué les pareció el pasado de Nick? el próximo capítulo tendremos una escena especial ;)

¡Gracias por leer!

chao!


	8. Las hienas de Mark

**NADA DE ME PERTENECE, ES DE DISNEY, SOLO ESCRIBO POR DIVERSIÓN.**

 **¡H** ola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo han estado? Aquí les dejo el capítulo nuevo que, tengo el presentimiento, les gustará mucho, pero allá ustedes me lo dirán ;)

Comentarios:

Angelus19: Claro, dibuja todo lo que quieras, sólo mándame el link o el dibujo porque me encantaría verlo :)

FELIX MUMBLE: ¡Muchísimas gracias! no he tenido tiempo de buscarte por face pero apenas lo tenga me pongo en contacto contigo y pues me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia, sobre tu pregunta, no entendí ¿A qué Ross te refieres? ¡Un saludo! =D

Magicfans: Creo que este capítulo será ahora tu favorito, pero no diré spoilers...

Lucas Ronaldo: Gracias :3

Nathy-Kezo-Neko: Me gusta ver que he conseguido ese equilibrio, la idea es que todos los sucesos vayan pasando cada uno a su ritmo pero relacionados entre sí ;)

LeoNurarihyon: No pues con esa canción quien no llora XD Y pues el pasado de Nick siempre lo imaginé difícil, no por nada terminaría siendo un estafador profesional...

Arken: Batallé en el capítulo anterior para escribir la historia de Mary y la de Nick sin que fuera tedioso, no quería que el capítulo hablara del pasado tanto que te distrajera del presente, no estoy segura de haberlo logrado pero el que sientan tanta empatía con Mary y con Nick me dice que hice algo bien.

Lady-Marina-chan: jjajajajja yo también sudo por los ojos a veces ;)

Cereza Prohibida: Escribo rápido, estudio en Filosofía y Letras así que entrego ensayos y reportes casi a diario, tuve que aprender a escribir rápido (aunque a veces me cuesta) pero el proceso de revisar los capítulos es donde más tiempo me tomo, porque yo escribo como en tres partes: la primera es una especie de resumen de lo que quiero poner en el capítulo, la segunda agrego los diálogos y le doy forma al contexto y la tercera, donde tardo más, es en crearle un sentido de fluidez al capítulo, para que todo cuaje, revisando la redacción, gramática, ortografía y bla bla bla... Oye sí ¿cómo lo hago en uno o dos días? O_O

Ericka Kida: Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Nick y Rei serían enviados a diferentes orfanatos y por ende hubieran sido adoptados por diferentes familias, así que probablemente nunca se volverían a ver y por eso escaparon, las vueltas de la vida hicieron que terminaran distanciándose pero veremos más de estos dos hermanos en los próximos capítulos. Y ¿enserio soñaste con el fic? wow entonces si te gusta mucho :3 Gracias enserio, me halagas bastante.

Franny-Zen: Sí, quería que Mary fuera elegante y segura, un personaje que se hiciera destacar en el capítulo aunque no fuera la protagonista, quizá la agregue más adelante...

Kroces: Tengo más o menos una idea de cuántos capítulos serán, pero no quiero decirles, quiero que se emocionen XD lo que sí puedo comentarte es que estamos ya muy cerca del clímax de la historia.

HogoTapia: ¡Aquí está el nuevo capítulo! a disfrutar XD

Nyl Ritsu: De hecho, me gustan los comentarios largos. Respondiendo a tus puntos, la metáfora del apartamento se dio sola, cuando comencé a planear el fic no podía decidirme si Judy viviría en el mismo lugar o se habría conseguido otro, conforme más forma le di a la historia me di cuenta que podía usar ambos lugares para encontrar un punto en donde se reflejara el crecimiento emocional de Judy, no fue fácil pero conseguí ajustarlo justo en el capítulo que necesitaba y me alegra que esa escena te haya gustado, fue en la que más trabajé. En el segundo punto intenté que el pasado de Nick fuera difícil y demostrar que aunque mucho lo había superado, una parte de él seguía cargando con esas tristezas, pero también era mi intención mostrar que gracias a Judy Nick estaba cada vez más cerca de ponerle punto final a su historia, es un tema que saldrá más adelante. El punto es demostrar que Nick y Judy aún necesitaban madurar y crecer en varias cosas, parte de la trama se centra en su crecimiento personal y cómo este se ve reflejado en su relación. Me alegra que te guste mucho mi historia y que encuentres amenos estos detalles :)

ThePianoGuy: jajajaja no planeé que fueran tocayos, pero creo que es un lindo detalle ;) (saca su pancarta #CapítuloNuevo #EsperoLoDisfrutes)

El loquito 3D: Graciaaaaas

Katia Logan: Que linda, espero te guste este capítulo ^^

Showwiie-23: ¡Ash, no se me habían ocurrido celos por parte de Judy! hmmm, quizá pueda mostrarla celosa en un capítulo posterior, pero por ahora no la veremos así, aunque el lado bueno es que efectivamente esta conejita ha reaccionado y todo gracias a Mary, pero bueno, no te daré spoilers, disfruta ;)

sueodeluna2: no es mi intención oprimirte el corazón... pero si lo hago entonces estoy escribiendo bien ;)

MyobiXHitachiin: Creo que si morirás al leer esto... Y bueno, sobre Rei, la hermana de Nick, no es tanto que haya sido mala sino que era muy joven y tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar, en los próximos capítulos aparecerá más :)

camiliny08: Y me encargaré de que el futuro de Nick sea muy, muy brillante :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Las hienas de Mark**

Nick llegó muy temprano por la mañana a la comisaría, como todos los días se hizo un café, le preparó una taza a Judy y se fue esta vez a su oficina, al tener ya un caso asignado no tenía que ir a la sala de juntas para recibir noticias del jefe Bogo. Su oficina era más bien un cubículo con escritorio, computadora y un pequeño archivero, al lado del cubículo de Judy. Nick tomó asiento, prendió la computadora y le dio un sorbo a su amargo café, esperando a que arrancara el procesador.

Pocos minutos después llegó Lobezno, uno de sus compañeros policías cuyo cubículo estaba cruzando el pasillo. Le saludó con un ademán y "buenos días" que hicieron reaccionar a Wilde (además del café, que estaba surtiendo efecto).

—¡Buenos días!—dijo efusivamente—Oye, me estaba preguntando si podías ayudarme con algo.

Lobezno se recargó en su asiento, mirando a Nick con una pequeña mueca y alzando la ceja.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Wilde?—todos en la comisaría sabían que Nick era un excelente policía… tanto como sabían que era un gran manipulador y siempre estaban al pendiente de sus jugadas.

—No mucho ¿Tú y McCuernos son quienes llevan a cabo los registros del narcotraficante Mark, no es cierto?

—Pues, sí—respondió—Aunque no hemos encontrado información nueva en mucho tiempo….

—Eso está bien, me preguntaba ¿Podrías prestármelo?

—¿Y tú para qué quieres ese archivo?

—Tengo una pista que relaciona el caso Tigerwild con Mike. Sólo quiero información para ver si debo seguir esa pista o desecharla.

Lobezno meditó, ciertamente no podía negarle a otro oficial el archivo y aunque Nick era de cuidado también era un excelente investigador, se encogió de hombros y se paró, buscando en su archivero un legajo de color celeste.

—Devuélvemelo cuando acabes, por favor.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

Nick se sentó en su escritorio, tomó otro sorbo de café y abrió en su computadora documentos que tenía guardados en una carpeta digital sobre Mark y sus hienas. Abrió el legajo celeste y comenzó a leer todo con detalle, buscando palabras, conceptos, fechas, nombres, cualquier cosa que relacionara lo escrito en ese archivo con sus propias fuentes en la investigación.

—¡Buenos días!—saludó Judy, asustando al zorro quien estaba demasiado concentrado como para escucharla llegar.

—¡Zanahorias!—respingó—Buenos días, no te oí…

Le dio su taza de café amarilla, Judy sonrió y bebió con emoción.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó, asomándose para leer en el legajo celeste.

—Un expediente sobre las hienas de Mark.—respondió sin mirarla, todavía leyendo uno de los reportes.

—¿Has encontrado algo nuevo?

—Todavía no.

La conejita suspiró, Nick no le estaba prestando casi nada de atención. Se fue a su cubículo, tomó asiento y siguió bebiendo de su café, esperando que su computadora prendiera. Cuando lo hizo, sacó unos expedientes que llevaba revisando días, sin mucho por hacer.

Más tarde Nick le prestó el expediente de Lobezno, y él siguió trabajando en su computadora comentando que no encontraba información nueva. Judy leyó cada uno de los reportes con mucho cuidado, no tuvo mejor suerte. Para mediodía los dos policías estaban cansados y frustrados, era la investigación más tediosa y sin sentido que hubieran tenido en sus años como agentes policiacos.

Los dos fueron a la cafetería, pero mientras comían Judy notó a Nick muy ausente, apenas y parecía escucharla. Cuando terminaron le dijo que saldría a buscar a uno de sus informantes, Judy regresó a su cubículo pensativa. Por alguna razón, ver a Nick tan concentrado en su trabajo y desinteresado en ella la ponía de mal humor y algo melancólica. El resto de la tarde leyó expedientes, buscó pistas, revisó la base de datos una y otra vez… sin encontrar nada.

Cansada y faltando poco tiempo para que terminara su turno, Judy prendió la radio en un volumen bajo, quizá escuchando música o algún reportaje podría relajarse y aclarar su mente. Su estación favorita emitió una suave música clásica que la hicieron cerrar los ojos y respirar con calma, sólo unos minutos, porque cuando la pieza terminó comenzó una transmisión en vivo de una declaración sobre la reforma hecha por el grupo conservador.

" _Las declaraciones hechas por la señorita Mary Topperwerth tienen lógica, la misma lógica que una telaraña tiene para una mosca. Las arañas y las moscas ven la realidad de diferente manera, y no por eso deja de ser real. La señorita Topperwerth tiene una manera de ver las cosas que es respetable, pero que no compagina con los valores que el resto de la sociedad, sana y cuerda, respeta y promueve. Ella y todos quienes le siguen son libres de creer en lo que quieran mientras esas raras ideas no nos afecten ¿Cierto? ¿No trata la libertad de eso? Déjenlos hablar, déjenlos actuar, pero no cambien las leyes escritas por animales decentes para que una minoría de desadaptados pueda sentirse mejor…"_

Judy apagó la radio, sintiendo cómo cada fibra de su ser temblaba por la indignación. Los ataques hechos por el conservador Andrew Liunferth hacia la reforma marital eran cada vez más fuertes, conservadores enmascarados salían a las calles gritando y quemando letreros y marionetas reclamando la indecencia de los animales en Zootopia, que consideraban siquiera meditar tan aberrante reforma. La policía había tenido mucho trabajo esos días calmando los disturbios y estableciendo perímetros para evitar que salieran heridos en esas marchas que eran todo menos pacíficas.

De no ser porque tenían que esclarecer la situación del caso Tigerwild, Judy y Nick también estarían con sus colegas policías en las calles haciendo extenuantes patrullajes para mantener a raya las marchas. En vez de eso Nick se la pasaba buscando información y Judy… bueno… ella esperaba en la comisaría, redactando informes y completando los archivos.

Fue una vez a entrevistarse con Michael Tigerwild. El tigre de bengala mostraba una sonrisa petulante, no respondió a casi ninguna de sus preguntas y se le veía relajado, aunque tuviera las esposas puestas y el traje naranja de los reclusos. Era evidente que estaba saliéndose con la suya y eso sólo desesperó más a la conejita, que ansiaba encontrar la verdadera causa del asesinato. Los padres de Michael tampoco fueron de mucha ayuda, solapaban completamente a su hijo y no cooperaban con la policía.

Después de la cena por el cumpleaños de Nick, ambos se hicieron aún más unidos si es que eso era posible. Pero el zorro seguía manteniéndola al margen cuando buscaba sus contactos y tras días de no avanzar en la investigación Judy se estaba desesperando mucho. A eso había que agregarle el descubrimiento de sus sentimientos, cada vez más profundos y por ende, confusos.

Recordaba la cena en el cumpleaños de Nick, cuando los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Quizá estaba exagerando, pero sentía que había algo más ahí, una chispa que amenazaba con iniciar un incendio voraz del cual ni ella ni él podrían escapar. La plática que tuvo con Mary Topperwerth, sobre el amor y el compromiso, la hacían pensar ¿No sería eso lo que sentía por Nick?

Por las mañanas, además de emocionarse por su trabajo, la entusiasmaba el hecho de poder estar con él resolviendo casos a lo largo de Zootopia. Podían bromear todo el día, si necesitaba un consejo o se sentía triste él siempre sabía exactamente qué decirle. Sus charlas cuando salían a comer en restaurantes o de compras por los centros comerciales eran interminables, podían estar horas y horas platicando sin parar, nunca se quedaban sin temas. A veces, cuando se abrazaban, sentía la necesidad de no soltarlo, cuando llegaba la hora de despedirse e irse cada quien a su departamento sentía un leve encogimiento en su corazón. Analizando meticulosamente todos estos sentimientos y reacciones, se preguntó ¿Eso era amor?

Judy tenía muy poca experiencia en relaciones amorosas. En la escuela tuvo dos novios, el primero un tímido y buen conejo que la respetaba mucho como para sujetarle la pata (en parte por el carácter enjundioso e intimidante de la conejita) y el segundo, Erick Rogers… bueno… no era necesario retomar ese tema. Tras esas dos experiencias Judy vio saciada su curiosidad sobre los noviazgos y se comprometió al cien por ciento para graduarse de la Academia de Policías.

Tuvo algunas citas con conejos en Zootopia, pero todas repetían el mismo patrón: él pasaba por su apartamento, la escoltaba a un lindo restaurante, comían, charlaban, se despedían (a veces él pagaba la cuenta, a veces ella cooperaba) cada quien se iba a sus respectivas casas y, si le había agradado lo suficiente, salía una o dos veces más con el mismo conejo. Pero nunca más de tres veces, porque entonces podría dar paso a un noviazgo y ella estaba convencida de no querer nada serio por ahora.

"Ya habrá tiempo para eso" se decía una y otra vez "Estoy más concentrada en mi carrera ahora" le repetía a sus padres en todas las llamadas que ellos le hacían, cuando sugerían que asentarse era el siguiente paso para cualquier animal. Judy no le veía importancia a eso, tenía su trabajo soñado, vivía en un lindo apartamento, le gustaba su ciudad y tenía a Nick ¿Qué más podía faltarle?

 _Tenía a Nick…_ Dulces galletas con queso ¿Qué clase de pensamiento era ese?

Es decir, Judy no era ciega, sabía que Nick era un zorro apuesto, pero jamás se sintió atraída por él… le gustaba charlar con él, le encantaba cuando se mandaban mensajes por las tardes, encontraba muy agradable su compañía para ir al cine, a comer, de compras, a por un helado, por un café. Nick sabía qué tipo de comidas le gustaban, cómo preparaba su café, qué clase de ropa le iba bien y a veces la acompañaba en sus rutinas de ejercicio. Esas eran cosas que hacen los amigos cercanos, los realmente buenos amigos, no tenía nada que ver con romanticismo ¿Qué tenía de romántico mandarle un mensaje de buenas noches para asegurarse de que descansara?...

"Judy Hopps, eres una tonta" sus orejas cayeron hacia la espalda, cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en una pata. No podía existir en todo el mundo una coneja más despistada y crédula que ella, y si algún día la encontraba, le compraría un millón de zanahorias por el simple hecho de hacerla sentir menos mal consigo misma ¿Pero qué clase de policía era sino podía entender las pistas de su vida?

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba enamorada de Nick Wilde? No lo sabía, pero ya tendría tiempo para responder a eso. Lo único importante y que ocupaba sus pensamientos era esa revelación que abría su mente y la liberaba de mucha tensión. Ciertamente ella estaba muy, pero muy enamorada de Nick. Con el sólo hecho de analizar su rutina diaria quedaba más que obvio. Él estaba presente casi en todos los aspectos de su vida, porque ella le había dado ese lugar, porque ella le dio esa confianza y sin pensarlo, sin siquiera percatarse, terminó abriendo su corazón.

¿Quizá era por eso que Nick se estaba alejando de ella? Él decía que estaba investigando el caso, y ella le creía, pero tal vez el zorro se había percatado de sus sentimientos y puso algo de distancia para evitar darle señales equivocadas. Recordó la cena por su cumpleaños y cómo él le devolvió esa mirada cómplice y tierna ¿Había visto que estaba enamorada? ¿Lo había tomado bien?

Recordó cuando discutieron y Nick le comentó su postura sobre la reforma, cómo todas esas frases sobre el amor y la comprensión se parecían a lo que Mary le comentó sobre su propia vida. Entonces había pensado que Nick estaba enamorado o al menos lo estuvo, para tener tanto conocimiento de causa ¿Estaría enamorado de alguien más, de una linda zorra? Siendo exageradamente optimista, podría él… ¿Podría… estar enamorado… de ella?

"No seas tonta" se reprendió a sí misma "Torpe coneja" ¿Cómo iba a estar un zorro enamorado de una conejita? Aunque, pensándolo bien, en teoría ella tampoco debería estar enamorada de él. De repente comprendió mejor su propia postura hacia la reforma marital, comprendió tantas cosas de ella misma, preguntas que nunca se quiso plantear por temor ahora tenían respuesta.

Judy miró la hora del reloj, faltaba una hora para que terminara su turno y Nick debería llegar para entonces. Quería hablar con él, dejar las cosas claras. Muchas cosas habían pasado las últimas semanas, cosas que ahora tenían explicación, y él merecía saberlo. Era su mejor amigo, después de todo, y no podía ocultarle nada… simplemente no podía.

 **o-o**

Nick estaba en uno de los callejones más peligrosos de la ciudad, con su disfraz de gabardina negra y lentes de sol. Simulaba estar recargado en la pared, sin nada que hacer, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, pero completamente atento a todo lo que pasara a su alrededor. Cuando no escuchó pisadas ni vio que alguien anduviera cerca se deslizó rápido como una gacela para entrar en un edificio abandonado con las ventanas rotas.

Dentro del edificio había muchas cajas apiladas, el lugar estaba sólo, así que pudo indagar un poco. Finnick le dio unas referencias y el propio Mr. Big aportó con su escaso conocimiento sobre Mark, ambos informantes le sirvieron cuando comenzó a patrullar la zona, con disfraces y a ciertas horas, para crear un perímetro en donde las hienas realizaban sus operaciones ilegales. Le tomó días definir exactamente cuál era el edificio de donde salían y a donde entraban esos peligrosos narcotraficantes.

Había conseguido tomar unas cuantas fotos desde las azoteas de las hienas conduciendo sus carros negros blindados, pero eso no era ni por asomo una evidencia que se conectara con el caso Tigerwild. No podía entrevistarlos, eso estaba lejos de toda posibilidad, pero con un poco de suerte entrando a ese edificio encontraría apuntes, notas, computadoras, algo que tuviera información comprometedora. No era su intención mandar a esas hienas o al propio Mark a la cárcel, sólo quería encontrar el nexo entre Michael Tigerwild y el Krokodile.

El edificio llevaba abandonado mucho tiempo, el elevador ya no estaba y las escaleras tenían muy mala pinta, Nick dedujo que sólo usaban la planta baja. Era un espacio muy grande y a simple vista deshabitado, pero tras dar unos cuidadosos pasos encontró lo que buscaba: escondida por ilusiones óptimas de las cajas apiladas estaba una puerta, que afortunadamente dejaron abierta. Con bastante cuidado, y rezando todo lo que se acordaba, entró.

El lugar debió ser una oficina, y era grande. Al fondo estaban unas mesas con paquetes encima, el krokodile listo para venderse. Al lado izquierdo de la puerta había sillones y al lado derecho un escritorio con una laptop, pero nada de papeleo. Nick sabía que no podía llevarse la laptop, porque eso sería avisarles que estaban buscándolos, pero sí pudo sacar su celular y tomar fotografías del lugar: nunca sobraban fotografías a la hora de armar los casos.

Guardó su celular, vio nuevamente hacia la laptop, no era muy moderna pero seguro tenía mucha información valiosa. Pero no tenía tiempo y no llevaba nada en lo cual respaldar la información, así que mejor dio media vuelta, dejó la puerta en el ángulo exacto como la encontró y se apresuró a salir del lugar. Necesitaría volver otro día, pero al menos ya sabía exactamente qué buscaba y cómo encontrarlo.

Estaba a punto de saltar por la ventana cuando se escuchó un ruido: el chirrido de un metal oxidado al moverse. Alguien había llegado. No podía salir, corría el riesgo de que alguien estuviera afuera del edificio y lo viera. Volteó por todos lados y cerca de la ventana encontró cinco cajas apiladas que estaban contra la pared, dejando un hueco en el que apenas cabía. Haciendo gala de su complexión delgada se puso de cuclillas, en una incómoda posición que al menos le escondía el cuerpo completo. Escuchó los pasos y voces de dos animales que se acercaban, controló su respiración y sus latidos, tenía que guardar absoluto silencio.

—No me interesan tus excusas ¡Te pedí veinte kilos! ¿Y dónde están los cinco que me faltan?—Nick intentó asomarse un poco, pudo ver la silueta de dos animales no muy grandes caminando rumbo a la oficina, pero no distinguió qué clase de animales eran.

—L-lo… s-sien-to s-señ-or—tartamudeó el otro animal—No tengo más gente trabajando conmigo y lo que me entregaba ese tigre completaba la orden.

—No me digas.—respondió con tono sarcástico.

Nick no se movía, aunque sus músculos dolían por la presión de estar en cuclillas. Afinaba el oído intentando escuchar todo, y así fue, escuchó un espantoso golpe seguido de un grito, hizo acopio de todo su temple para no inmutarse.

—Quiero esos cinco kilos para mañana a primera hora—continuó—Y si no está listo el pedido, espero que encuentres una forma de esconderte de mí ¿Quedo claro?

—S-sí s-se-ñor—respondió tartamudeando, débiles gemidos de dolor escapando entre sus palabras.

Intentó asomarse un poco más, pudo distinguir a una comadreja en el suelo sosteniendo su rostro con mucho dolor y la otra silueta se alejaba del lugar, saliendo del edificio. A pesar de la distancia y la oscuridad, la buena visión nocturna de Nick le permitió distinguir la forma de una hiena. Volvió a esconderse, sin hacer ruido, ya había visto y escuchado suficiente.

—Ah, y por cierto—dijo la hiena antes de salir—Desde que entré me percaté de un olor extraño, más te vale que no haya fisgones por aquí o puede que tu tiempo de misericordia sea menor ¿quedó claro?

—Sí.

La comadreja seguía sin levantarse, pero respondió con un tono más limpio, menos adolorido. Nick comenzó a sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente, temiendo que pudieran descubrirlo. Escuchó los débiles movimientos de la comadreja cuando se puso de pie y también sus gemidos de dolor.

—¿¡Hay alguien ahí!?—preguntó con muy mal humor. Nick se encogió, haciendo todo lo posible para no hiperventilar.

La comadreja miró alrededor, también podía percibir un olor extraño. Revisó la oficina, no faltaba nada de mercancía ni de dinero. Vio detenidamente las cajas, ninguna estaba fuera de su sitio. ¿Habrá sido un ratón que entró buscando refugio? Luego, casi imperceptible por la poca luz, encontró una pista; el suelo, usualmente cubierto de polvo, tenía uno o dos claros donde el polvo había sido arrastrado: alguien caminó por ahí.

Inmediatamente sacó la pistola y disparó hacia el techo dos veces, Nick sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta y una capa de sudor empapar su pelaje, pero no se movió ni hizo ruido. La comadreja guardó el arma, las tentativas huellas no parecían ir a ningún lado. Quizá las hizo él mismo o la hiena. Si alguien estuviera en el edificio ya habría revelado su presencia ante los disparos. Hizo una nota mental para mandar seguridad a la zona y salió del edificio con pasos lentos.

Nick contó cinco minutos para asegurarse de que estuviera solo. Se deslizó cuidadosamente, saliendo de su escondite, las piernas y el hombro le dolían bastante por la incómoda posición en la que estuvo. Se estiró y saltó por la ventana, escondiéndose atrás de unas bolsas de basura. No había nadie, así que caminó lo más rápido que pudo sin que despertara sospechas hasta el gimnasio cercano donde se cambiaba de ropa.

Acudió al otro gimnasio y se cambió nuevamente de ropa, pero antes tomó un largo y relajante baño, aquella experiencia le había puesto los nervios de punta y necesitaba un pequeño descansa. Las rutas que usaba para llegar a esos dos gimnasios eran diferentes todos los días, por lo cual se sentía un poco seguro. Caminó rumbo a la comisaría, no se había preocupado por la hora hasta que llegó al lobby y comprobó que ya había terminado su turno.

Escondido y asustado, dos cosas pasaron por su mente: la primera era que le hubiera gustado acercarse aún más a su hermana y a su tía, la única familia que le quedaba. Y la segunda era Judy, le aterró la idea de que algo le pasara y nunca haberle confesado sus verdaderos sentimientos. No era la primera vez que estaba una situación que ponía en peligro su vida, pero sí fue la primera vez que sintió miedo no sólo por él, sino por quienes dejaba atrás.

En la comisaría buscó a Judy, sentía la urgencia de verla, pero no estaba, ya había salido hace una hora. Se sentó en su cubículo intentando calmarse, se recordó a sí mismo que había encontrado pistas en el edificio y que necesitaba volver pronto, recordó la pequeña conversación que escuchó, la comadreja comentó que faltaba mercancía porque el tigre no entregó nada ¿A qué se refería? ¿Podría ser un tigre relacionado a la familia Tigerwild?

Prendió su computadora y abrió el procesador de textos, escribió unas pocas cosas y guardó el documento. Luego agarró el celular y llamó a su compañera coneja, necesitaba escucharla y sentir que todo estaba bien, y además ponerla al tanto de que había encontrado información nueva.

 _—¿Bueno?—_ respondió.

—Hey, Zanahorias—saludó—¿Ya estás en tu apartamento?

 _—Casi llego ¿Por qué? ¿Encontraste pistas nuevas?_

—Sí, encontré algo—sonrió para sí mismo con satisfacción—¿Puedo ir a tu apartamento, o quieres que hablemos de esto mañana?

 _—Mejor ven, también quisiera hablar contigo… de otras cosas._

Nick notó que su voz sonaba nerviosa.

—¿Todo bien?

 _—Sí, todo muy bien_ —pero no lo creyó— _En fin, te espero aquí. Bye._

Colgó la llamada, Nick guardó el celular y se apresuró a salir de la comisaría. Quizá era porque seguía tenso, pero casi podía jurar que Judy sonaba preocupada, como si escondiera algo.

Comenzaba a anochecer, Nick caminó sin prisas rumbo al apartamento de su amiga, que no estaba del todo lejos. Podía tomar un taxi o un camión pero tenía ganas de sentir el fresco viento de la noche. Llegó al edificio y se subió al ascensor, Judy vivía en el piso 10. Las puertas se abrieron y él bajó, caminando hacia la izquierda recorriendo ese familiar camino hasta el apartamento 512. El largo pasillo se dividió en dos caminos y él torció a la derecha, pero se detuvo en seco. Ahí, frente a la puerta que anunciaba el número 512, estaba un conejo que reconoció a la perfección.

Quizá de haberlo visto otro día no hubiera reaccionado tan mal, pero lo cierto es que aún tenía algo de adrenalina extra en sus venas y eso sólo aumentó su ira. Erick Rogers tenía un ramo de flores en sus patas, sinceramente no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que musitaba, no es como si le importara, tampoco le importó corroborar cómo se sentía Judy con respecto a esa visita. Sus garras emergieron, sus colmillos brillaron y su instinto asesino, ese que la evolución había minimizado, emergió como si nunca hubiera dejado de ser un depredador feroz.

—¿Qué _demonios_ haces aquí?

Ese fue sólo el inicio de la noche.

 **o-o**

Judy colgó el teléfono y dejó su celular sobre el buró, poniéndose de pie, apagó la televisión y se encaminó al baño para verse en el espejo: todo en su lugar. Llevaba unos jeens y una blusa a cuadros de tonos verdes, un conjunto sencillo que usaba en casa para ver películas o leer libros con comodidad. No se esperaba que Nick le hablara para reunirse con ella, pero revisando el reloj pensó que no tenía tiempo para ponerse un cambio de ropa que la hiciera ver más femenina.

Sólo tenía el tiempo justo para limpiar el comedor y la cocina, acomodar los cojines de la sala y llevar el cesto de ropa sucia que dejó sobre la mesita de noche rumbo a la lavandería, dejando la casa presentable para visitas. En el fondo sabía que debía hablar con Nick sobre sus sentimientos tarde o temprano, pero no imaginó que sería tan pronto. De una cosa estaba segura, aunque Nick fuera sólo con la intención de hablar sobre el caso Tigerwild ella no podría resistirse, terminaría confesando todo ¿Por qué? Porque Nick la conocía demasiado bien, notaría que estaría nerviosa y Judy Hopps era buena en muchas cosas, pero nunca en mentir, así que terminaría revelando todo.

No era una situación mala por sí sola, pero sí embarazosa. No sabía qué esperarse ¿Nick querría seguir siendo su amigo? ¿La apoyaría, la ayudaría? O quizá… ¿Se alejaría?

Abrió el grifo de su lavabo y comenzó a limpiar los trastes sucios, con el corazón acelerándose a cada minuto ¿Por qué, de todos los animales en Zootopia, tuvo que enamorarse del único que era realmente importante de su vida? Había salido con muchos conejos ¿No pudo simplemente elegir a uno? ¡No, claro que no! Debió enamorarse de su compañero de trabajo, su mejor amigo, el único que la comprendía y en quien confiaba… bueno, viéndolo desde ese punto, era lógico que se enamorara.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta, Judy inmediatamente cerró el grifo y gritó un "¡Ya voy!" mientras se secaba las patas con una toalla. Se detuvo unos segundos, respirando para calmar a su corazón que parecía latir como en una maratón de diez kilómetros, alisó su blusa y abrió la puerta, nerviosa pero decidida a ponerle fin a todo ese asunto.

Sus orejas cayeron y su rostro de convirtió en el rictus de la decepción cuando vio al último mamífero que deseaba ver: Erick Rogers, con un ramo de rosas, que le sonreía coquetamente.

—¿Erick? ¿Cómo supiste que ésta era mi dirección?—dijo en un tono que a duras penas disimulaba su enfado.

—Nada es un obstáculo cuando se está enamorado Judy—respondió casi con cinismo, tendiéndole el ramo de flores—¿Puedo pasar?

—No—y su tono detonó demasiada seriedad como para que Rogers se animara a contradecirla.—¿Por qué rayos…?

—¿Qué _demonios_ haces aquí?

Las orejas de Judy se tensaron, sus latidos se aceleraron y sintió un intenso frío descender por su espina doral "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta noche?" sollozó mentalmente, un poco de miedo colándose entre sus emociones.

Miedo que sólo aumentó cuando vio a Nick a dos pasos de distancia, tan, pero _tan_ enfadado, que al menos por un segundo le cruzó el pensamiento de que debería hablarle a emergencias, porque Erick no saldría vivo de aquella. El susodicho en cuestión tragó duro, intentando esconder su propio miedo, pero fallando estrepitosamente.

Nick estaba satisfecho con la cara de susto que encontró en las facciones de ese estúpido conejo arrogante, vio cómo el ramo de flores temblaba un poco. Cualquier otro día del año le hubiera dado una advertencia, pero ese día no, ese día le iba a dar un ultimátum. Ni más ni menos. Y el estúpido conejo debía considerarse afortunado.

—Yo… yo…

—Escúchame bien—dio dos pasos hasta colocar su rostro frente al del conejo, quien retrocedió asustado. No funcionó, porque Nick le sostuvo por las solapas de su saco y por todo lo sagrado del mundo sus ojos en verdad lanzaban fuego—No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte aquí, ni a la comisaría, ni que estés remotamente cerca de Judy ¿Entendiste? Quizá cuando ustedes eran dos adolescentes pudiste aprovecharte de ella, pero ésta vez no. Más te vale que te andes con cuidado, o entenderás cómo funcionas estos colmillos en mi hocico.

Lo soltó, el conejo estaba tan asustado que dejó caer el ramo de flores, musitó palabras incoherentes y después se alejó, aún temblando y con la cabeza baja, sin siquiera mirar a Judy en todo ese proceso. Por su parte, la conejita seguía en el umbral de su puerta, ligeramente asustada y un poco sorprendida, Nick seguía viendo por el pasillo cómo la silueta de Erick desaparecía a la distancia, cuando estuvo seguro de que se había ido, volteó a verla aún molesto pero sin expresión amenazadora.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacía ese desgraciado conejo aquí?—le reclamó, Judy seguía en shock viéndolo expectante—¡Responde!

Ante el grito, Judy frunció el ceño y le devolvió una mirada retadora, esa actitud no funcionaba con ella.

—¡Cálmate, Wilde!—respondió—¿Y cómo iba yo a saber que ese sujeto conocía mi dirección?

—¿Se la diste o tú o alguien más? Porque te juro que…

—¿Qué Nick? ¿Qué lo vas a degollar? ¡El pobre seguro está sufriendo un ataque ahora mismo! No creo que necesite más advertencias…

—¿Ahora lo defiendes?

—¡Yo nunca dije eso!

—¡Esto es imposible!—gritó, se cubrió los ojos con una pata con cansancio.

—Yo iba a correrlo cuando llegaste—agregó Judy, aún algo molesta por su actitud—No tenías que actuar…

—¿Cómo un zorro?—la expresión de Nick decía todo, además de enfadado estaba ofendido.

—¡Deja de poner palabras en mi boca!—gritó la conejita con exasperación—¡Yo no soy la que te puso así, en primer lugar!

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que lo mejor será irme…

Nick suspiró, se dio la media vuelta pero Judy lo detuvo sujetando su brazo.

—No…

—Judy, enserio, no me siento bien…

—¡Hoy no, Wilde!—reclamó—¡Cualquier día, menos hoy!

El zorro la miró con el ceño fruncido, Judy repentinamente se veía vulnerable, todo el enojo que hubiera tenido desapareció ante la idea de que él pudiera marcharse. Cualquier otro día no importaría, pero ahora….

—Por favor…

Nick iba a replicar, pero viendo fijamente a Judy decidió mantener la boca cerrada. Sus orejas seguían abajo, sus ojos violetas brillaban anunciando lágrimas, se obligó a calmarse consciente de que estaba exagerando y que ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

—Lo siento—dijo al fin—Lo siento, zanahorias yo… tuve un mal día y…

—Ven—tiró de su pata jalándolo dentro del apartamento.

No del todo convencido, Nick entró y Judy cerró la puerta. Era un hecho que ambos tenían las emociones a flor de piel y que quizá esa noche no habría buenos resultados para los dos pero… valía la pena correr el riesgo.

Judy le dijo que iba a preparar té, Nick se sentó en el sillón relajando los hombros y cerrando los ojos. Había perdido mucho el control y se sentía mal por desahogarse con Judy, ella no lo merecía. Minutos después escuchó el espantoso grito espectral de la tetera cuando hierve el agua y en un parpadeo la conejita estaba a su lado, con dos tazas de té verde que dejó sobre la mesa.

—Lamento haberte gritado—dijo Nick, agarrando la taza de té y dándole un sorbo (y casi quemándose en el intento).

—Yo… gracias, por defenderme frente a Erick. Quizá no fue la forma, pero gracias, estoy segura de que no se me volverá a acercar.

Nick sonrió, bebiendo más de su té, sólo con el ligero aroma de hierba sintió toda la tensión del día comenzar a desaparecer, y vaya que lo necesitaba.

—¿Qué paso?—preguntó Judy—Estás muy tenso, y no creo que sea sólo por Erick.

Dejando su taza de té en la mesita, Nick le comentó sobre la bodega y la conversación que escuchó. La primera reacción de Judy fue alegría por tener información nueva, su segunda reacción fue curiosidad preguntándole santo y seña de los detalles para hilvanar ella sus propias conclusiones, la tercera reacción fue una intensa rabia que ya se veía venir cuando supo que por poco era zorro frito en la tarde.

—¡Por eso te insisto en acompañarte, zorro tonto!—le reclamó—¿Qué hubiera pasado de no haberte controlado como lo hiciste? ¡Mínimo me hubieras dicho dónde estabas! Hubiera tenido una pista sobre ti si algo salía mal…

—Zanahorias es que…

—¡No, deja de poner excusas! Sé que te preocupas por mí y que por tu cuenta tienes más probabilidad de que te den información, yo sé que no soy tan buena como tú en esto, pero entiende ¡Por algo somos compañeros! Ya no eres un zorro solitario…

—Sé que no lo soy—Nick meditó sus palabras, sorprendido por lo personal que Judy se había tomado todo el asunto—Pero estamos buscando información de los animales más peligrosos en Zootopia, y me preocupa mucho que tú…

—Soy policía también, me sé defender—le interrumpió—A veces creo que no confías en mis habilidades.

—¡Por favor, claro que no, eres de las mejores en toda Zootopia!

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no puedo acompañarte? Dime ¿Qué hay de malo en mí?

—No hay nada malo en ti.

—Nick, por favor… ¿O se trata de algo más?

—¿Algo como qué?—Nick dejó de pensar en todas las respuestas inteligentes que pudiera tener para escucharla con atención, sin tener la menor idea de por dónde iban los peligrosos pensamientos de la conejita.

Judy pensó que era ahora o nunca, necesitaba decírselo, ciertamente la noche no había demostrado ser la mejor ni la más tranquila pero era necesario, la opresión en su pecho la estaba matando de poco en poco. Respiró hondo, miró a Nick directamente a los ojos y continuó:

—¿No será que quieres alejarte de mí?

 _¿Qué?_

—¿Por qué piensas eso?—iba a agregar "coneja tonta" pero Judy se veía tan seria y vulnerable que lo omitió, consciente de que esto iba enserio.

—Llevamos ya varias semanas teniendo diferencias, como nunca antes—empezó con su largo discurso—Y veo que en todas esas diferencias siempre has marcado una línea, cada vez te alejas más de mí y no entiendo el porqué. O al menos no lo entendía hasta ayer.

Nick comenzó a hiperventilar ¿Ella había notado sus sentimientos? ¿Estaba intentando ponerle fin a todo esto? Sus orejas se tensaron, al igual que todos sus músculos, el corazón latía más recio aún que cuando estuvo escondido en la bodega, expuesto en su faceta más débil: la emocional.

—Hemos sido amigos mucho tiempo—continuó Judy, notando la tensión de Nick y luchando contra un nudo en su garganta—Pero creo que por lo mismo nuestra relación ha cambiado. Al menos por mi parte ha cambiado. No lo sabía, no quise entenderlo hasta que… yo… bueno, lo que quiero es que debo…

"Maldición, Judy Hopps, dilo de una maldita vez" respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, declarando casi a gritos:

—Creo que me enamoré de ti.

¡Listo!

Espera… eso no sonó muy bien… ¿Oh sí?

Judy no quiso abrir los ojos, al menos no por ahora. Pudo escuchar, gracias a sus enormes orejas, que Nick contuvo la respiración por varios segundos, y lo tomó como una muy mala señal ¿Su amigo zorro podría comprenderla en esta situación tal y como la comprendió en otras? ¿O sería este el fin de su amistad? Cautelosa, como si algún movimiento en brusco fuera amenazante, abrió sus ojos y miró a Nick; el zorro tenía sus propios ojos cerrados y una expresión indescifrable.

"Esto es, es el fin" dijo para sus adentros y se preparó para la incómoda charla que venía ahora, donde Nick le explicaría que no sentía lo mismo por ella y que deberían distanciarse para siempre antes de que pudieran salir heridos y bla bla bla…

Nick sujetó su pata y le dio un tierno apretón, abrió sus verdes ojos y le dio una expresión de cariño infinito "¿Qué me va a decir? ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?" Judy intentaba prepararse para cualquier panorama, poniendo una coraza alrededor de su corazón que atenuara sus frágiles emociones. Nunca se esperó, pero vaya que le gustó, cuando Nick le dio un ligero jalón acercándola a él y la besó tiernamente sobre los labios.

" _Creo que me enamoré de ti"_ esas palabras retumbaban en su mente una y otra vez, alegrándolo, relajándolo, confortándolo de una forma que jamás creyó posible. Pero si eso fuera poco, el solo hecho de sentir los labios de Judy (una de sus más grandes fantasías) lo terminó de enloquecer. El beso fue apenas un roce, en espera de la reacción de Judy, la conejita se le acercó más y él tomó eso como invitación. La acercó abrazándola por la espalda y profundizando el beso "El primero de muchos" pensaba.

Judy cerró los ojos demasiado feliz como para sentir algo más que su corazón danzando al ritmo de los labios de Nick. No era su primer beso, pero así se sentía, jamás había besado a alguien con tanto amor y esperanza, como si uno se acoplaran perfectamente al otro, como si sus labios se hubieran diseñado solamente para besarse una y otra vez por el resto de sus vidas ¿Era esto realmente amor? Tenía que serlo, porque todo era demasiado intenso, demasiado nuevo, aterrador pero al mismo tiempo hermoso.

El beso debió durar sólo un minuto, o dos cuando mucho, pero se sintió como una eternidad dentro de un parpadeo. Demasiadas emociones con mucha intensidad. Los dos se separaron, abriendo de a poco sus ojos con evidentes sonrojos en sus mejillas. Estaban felices, se notaba en sus sonrisas, pero también tenían muchas preguntas por hacerse y de buena suerte que les quedaba toda una noche para ponerse al corriente.

—¿Te… te gusto?—la voz de Judy, frágil pero pretendiendo ser firme, despertaba todos los instintos de protección que Nick pudiera tener en sus genes y lo hacían sentirse con la necesidad de abrazarla y alejarla del resto del mundo para que nada ni nadie pudiera hacerle daño.

—No—respondió, esbozando una sonrisa demasiado alegre, la más alegre que Judy le había visto—Estoy seguro (y eso es mucho) de que te amo, Judy Hopps.

Judy había soñado, en sus fantasías más optimistas, que Nick le diría esas palabras algún día, pero jamás pudo soñar la inmensa felicidad que sólo dos palabras pueden causarle a una pequeña conejita policía.

—¿Cómo?

¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Cómo podía tener tanta suerte? ¿Cómo agradecerle al universo por ser tan bueno con ella, haciendo que su amor le correspondiera? _¿Cómo?_

Nick le contó sobre su propia lucha interna varios meses atrás hasta poder aceptar su enamoramiento. Judy le contó sobre todos los eventos que la fueron empujando a descubrir sus propias emociones. Los dos hablaron, confesándose, sin perder el tiempo en palabras de más, respondiendo concisamente las preguntas del otro y dejando muy en claro lo que ambos necesitaban saber: que se amaban, aún antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera descubrirlo.

Sin perder más el tiempo, los dos se besaron, una y otra vez, descubriendo esos labios soñados. Habían perdido mucho tiempo entre dudas y confusiones absurdas y debían recuperarlo. Beso tras beso, caricia tras caricia, los dos sintieron cómo algo en sus cuerpos explotaba: la tensión había desaparecido dando paso a una felicidad muy intensa y compartida. Pero habían sido demasiadas emociones para ambos en un solo día y el cansancio comenzó a hacer sus estragos.

Temerosos de que con alejarse todo se esfumara, los dos se recostaron en la cama de Judy, abrazados, sólo eso bastaba por ahora. Cayeron rendidos en el mundo de los sueños, con sonrisas en sus rostros y cuerpos completamente pegados, sin que la menor distancia hubiera entre ambos. Había sido ya demasiado tiempo alejados.

 **o-o**

El despertador sonó y con pereza Judy le apagó de un solo golpe. Se removió en las sábanas, ansiosa de dormir cinco minutos más, había tenido el sueño más hermoso de todo el mundo y quería sentirlo real aunque sea por unos instantes antes de afrontar la realidad. Al dársela vuelta buscando sombra, sintió otro cuerpo recostado a su lado, su primera reacción fue asustarse ¿Quién podría estar en la cama con ella? Luego, abriendo los ojos, reconoció el pelaje rojo y todo comenzó a tener sentido.

Entonces no había sido un sueño, entonces todo había sido real. Los besos, las confesiones, el dormirse en sus brazos ¡Todo había pasado! Y la prueba viviente era el adormilado zorro que permanecía a su lado, con el rostro oculto en la almohada intentando huir de los rayos del sol. Un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y sus bigotes temblaron, más de felicidad que de pena o asombro. Nick Wilde había confesado amarla justo cuando ella le dijo que estaba enamorada de él ¿Podía acaso el mundo ser más perfecto?

—¿Nick?—lo llamó, acurrucándose a su lado.

El zorro estaba en la gloria y se rehusaba a abandonarla. Estaba acostado en una cómoda cama al lado de su amada conejita tras haberse confesado la noche anterior. El resto del mundo podía esperar, él estaba feliz y quería disfrutarlo el máximo tiempo posible.

—Cinco minutos más—respondió, con voz cansada, pero moviéndose para abrazarla. Judy aceptó feliz el abrazo y escondió su rostro en su pecho, sintiendo que pertenecía ahí.

—Tenemos que ir a trabajar—le recordó, pero sin moverse en lo más mínimo.

—Pueden esperar.

—Nick…

El zorro no respondió y ella guardó silencio, estar en sus brazos por la mañana era demasiado perfecto como para arruinarlo con el más mínimo reproche. Permanecieron así cinco minutos más, cuando Nick se estiró intentando despertar y ella se levantó de la cama con un salto.

—Hace mucho que no dormía tan bien—le dijo con esa pícara sonrisa que tanto le encantaba.

—Ni yo—canturreó Judy, sentía que estallaría de felicidad y necesitaba demostrarlo.

Los dos se sonrieron y se dieron un beso de buenos días, corto y tierno, antes de comenzar a alistarse para un nuevo día. Nick se estaba dando un baño mientras Judy preparaba un rápido desayuno. Cuando los dos estuvieron en la mesa, comiendo, fue cuando decidieron retomar el tema pendiente que había entre ellos.

—Entonces… ¿Qué somos?

Nick mordió su pan tostado y masticó despacio, como si estuviera meditando su respuesta. Era hasta cierto punto obvia la respuesta, pero ambos, que tenían cierta fragilidad respecto al tema, necesitaban dejar las cosas claras.

—Esa es una buena pregunta, zanahorias, que te responderé con otra pregunta.—Nick usó su habitual tono de broma, que preocupó un poco a la coneja—¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Judy rió, más que nada por los nervios, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Sí…

No significaba que se casarían en unos meses, los dos eran muy realistas para eso. Se querían, y estaban felices de compartirlo, pero llevarían las cosas a su ritmo. Después de todo eran muy buenos siendo amigos, pero ¿serían igual de buenos intentando con un noviazgo? Eran cosas muy diferentes y profundas como para tomarlo a la ligera, pero los dos estaban dispuestos a comprometerse de lleno en eso.

Llegaron a la comisaría temprano, continuaron con su trabajo. Agregaron las fotos de Nick y otras evidencias al expediente, intentando armar el caso. Los dos estaban de mucho mejor humor que otros días y todos en la comisaría se percataron de eso. Finalmente, pasado el mediodía, cuando llegó la hora de volver a la bodega para encontrar más información si era posible, a regañadientes, Nick aceptó que Judy lo acompañara.

Y bendito Dios que aceptó, porque eso le salvo la vida.

 _Do you recall?_

 _Not long ago we would walk on the sidewalk_

 _Innocent, remember?_

 _All we did was care for each other_

 _¿Te acuerdas?_

 _No hace mucho caminábamos por la acera,_

 _de forma inocente, ¿te acuerdas?_

 _Todo lo que hacíamos era preocuparnos el uno por el otro._

 _~Major Lazer & DJ Snake "Lean on"_

* * *

Es todo por ahora ¿Qué les pareció?

Debo confesarles que es el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir, me esforcé mucho porque esa declaración saliera de forma natural y no forzada, pero Judy y Nick son tan tercos que literalmente los llevé al límite, ojalá haya funcionado y sea una buena y memorable escena. No quise que hablaran mucho, yo soy de las que creen que las palabras salen sobrando cuando los hechos son más que claros. Ustedes podrán decirme qué piensan ¿Bueno, malo, pésimo?...

El fragmento al final es de la canción "Lean on" literalmente "apoyarse", la canción inspiró el fic y el título por igual, verán más fragmentos de la canción en los próximos capítulos :) ¡Gracias por leer!

chao!


	9. Secreto

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

 **¡H** ola a todos otra vez!

Primero que nada, quiero dedicar este **AGRADECIMIENTO** a **Angelus19** , quien hizo un hermoso dibujo sobre la escena en el restaurante cuando Judy le regala a Nick un marco con la fotografía de su familia (Capítulo 7: Mary Topperwerth) ¡Le quedó hermosísimo el dibujo! Puse el link en mi perfil por si quieren verlo, de verdad te has lucido Angelus19 ¡Hermosa obra!

Después quisiera decirles que intenté subir este capítulo desde ayer, pero la mensa de mí me corté con el rastrillo justo en la punta de dos dedos y me dolía bastante al teclear, así que no pude editar el capítulo como me hubiera gustado, mejor esperé a que cicatrizara un poco la cortadita para escribir a gusto (qué suerte tengo ¬¬) además así iban a disfrutar por más tiempo la bella escena de la declaración. Ahora sí, responderé sus muchos y muy hermosos comentarios diciéndoles en general que de no ser por ustedes y sus ánimos este capítulo, y quizá toda esta historia, no estarían aquí ¡Son geniales! Y los amo 3

Comentarios:

Marianne E: Me haces llorar :') que te guste tanto mi historia como para alegrarte el día... wow, entonces algo estoy haciendo bien. Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me das con tus palabras y bueno, las respuestas a tus preguntas vienen casi todas en este capítulo, gracias enserio por tan bello review a mí me alegró muchísimo.

kedakai-kokoro: Jajajja si, Judy tentó a Nick en el primero episodio XD. Yo también estoy enamorada de Mary, me costó pero pude crear a ese personaje tal y como deseaba: ella es fina, elegante y culta ¡la adoro!

helencobenaiza: ¡Muchísimas gracias! ^^ yo adoro a la pareja de Judy y Nick, hay muchísimos historias sobre ellos te animaría a que leyeras las que tengo en mi sección de favoritos, sé que te gustarán mucho :)

Guest: ¡Gracias! =D

hugoarzategtz: Oww, muchas gracias *-* de hecho si ves mis primeros fics si he mejorado mucho xD (son muy malos jajaja) espero que la historia te siga gustando conforme la vayas leyendo :)

DinastiaMTY: Buscaré la historia coreana cuando tenga más tiempo, me da cosa que no hayas podido dormir (yo soy demasiado dormilona) pero me alegra que al menos el fic hiciera más llevadero tu insmonio, muchísimas gracias porque para esto escribo, para que lean y se entretengan un rato :)

Yin-princesa-del-olvido: siii sería lo más hermoso si los creadores los hacen pareja oficial, parece que ya confirmaron la secuela iré a verla cuesta lo que cueste si es que sale jjajaja y yo también amo a ese Nick celoso, es el mejor 3

14manu96: ¡Muchísimas gracias a ti por leer! y sí, seguiré esforzándome por escribir siempre mejor :) ¡disfruta este nuevo capítulo!

Jeinesz06: Oww, muchísimas gracias ^^

Guest1: el pasado de Nick sí es oscuro pero te prometo que le pondré un futuro hermoso ;)

Guest2: Si te hace sentir mejor yo debería estar haciendo mis tareas pero en vez de esto escribo fanfics XD PD.-No eres la única ;)

Fer Q: Me alegra bastante que estés enganchada, algo estoy haciendo bien ;)

Arken: principalmente natural, quería que su confesión se diera por sí sola, no porque los obligara. Y pues si viene más drama, pero no puedo decírtelo, tienes que leerlo...

ThePianoGuy: me he dado cuenta que TODOS amamos a Nick celoso XD y lamento decirte que sí vienen problemas, pero te dejaré que los descubras en este capítulo.

Kroces: Creo que era justo y necesario una escena donde Nick fuera muy... directo con Erick Rogers, y lo demás se dio solo.

Neonblack12: no te preocupes que procuro actualizar muy rápido :)

spectra1991: owww, yo por ahora ando soltera, les deseo lo mejor a ti y a tu novia :)

WerewolfMazuko117: jaajajajaajaja releí el capítulo con el himno de la alegría de fondo y realmente queda XD

El loquito 3D: Y yo te amo por amar mi fic :D

Diana Hdz Holz: Espero que te siga gustando conforme más capítulos leas :)

Flix MUMBLE: Jjajaja oww muchas gracias, y pues no sé si vuelva a salir Erick Rogers, después de todo Nick casi lo mata del susto, pero si vuelve a salir de seguro se llevará uno o dos golpes, quién sabe, de todo puede pasar...

MyobiXHitachiin: Si, Judy ha sido algo desesperante hasta ahora. Y pues ese spoiler fue intenso, lo admito XD

Magicfans: ¡Te mando muchos abrazos más! =D

Andrea Frost Queen: Muchísimas gracias, al contrario se agradecen que haya lectores tan emotivos y emocionados por los cuales escribo como tú :)

Lady-Marina-chan: todos amamos los celos de Nick y sí, probablemente vas a sudar con los ojos, te aviso desde ahorita.

sueodeluna2: lo siento...

Amante de lo sobrenatural: jajaja gracias y bueno, a continuación leerás porqué...

Ericka Kida: Acá en México esa película se llama "Diario de una pasión" y es desgarradora, aunque para llorar prefiero ver "PD.-Te amo" y usaré esta referencia para advertirte que este capítulo es algo triste, pero intenso, y que de aquí el fic dará una especie de giro que ojalá te guste mucho :)

Clover819: Y yo amo que te adentres tanto en la historia ¡Yo tampoco soy conservadora! XD

Cereza Prohibida: No te culpo, tengo un amigo en la carrera de Letras y Dios qué materias, enserio, esta bastante pesada :O y regresando al fic te agradezco mucho por seguir leyendo y espero no me odies al final de este capítulo.

Franny-Zen: casi me haces sentir culpable por lo que escribí en este capítulo.

ThaPhantomPain02: la verdad creo que debí estudiar sociología en vez de historia, pero recuerdo que amo más la historia y se me pasa XD por todo eso del contexto social que me encanta desarrollar y estudiar (por cierto, acabo de leer tu fic y me ha gustado mucho, espero tener chance de dejarte de un comentario más tarde).

LeoNurarihyon: jjajja recuérdame mandarte inyecciones de insulina en los próximos capítulos.

laloquitaco: era una frase para quitarle tanta melcocha al capítulo, pero veremos que su relación avanzará bien más adelante, no te preocupes por ellos aún.

TEH Fluffynator: Interesante canción para la escena XD

MeimiCaro-chan: ¡Y yo espero que este capítulo también te guste!

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Secreto**

 _What will we do when we get old?_

 _Will we walk down the same road?_

 _Will you be there by my side?_

 _Standing strong as the waves roll over_

 _¿Qué haremos cuando nos hagamos mayores?_

 _¿caminaremos por la misma carretera?_

 _¿Estarás tú ahí a mi lado_

 _manteniéndote fuerte mientras las olas pasan por encima?_

Judy sintió un intenso dolor en su cabeza y un mareo que le dieron ganas de vomitar, pero no lo hizo. Con extrema debilidad intentó abrir los ojos, sin éxito alguno. No sentía casi nada de su cuerpo, pero eso no la asustaba. Aún estaba más inconsciente que consciente como para pensar con raciocinio. A su alrededor se escuchaban muchas voces, y sirenas, como las de ambulancias. No reconocía las voces, pero sí reconoció el olor a alcohol y otros medicamentos ¿Había paramédicos? Intentó abrir los ojos, ésta vez con más éxito, y pudo ver la oscuridad de la noche ser cortada por la intensa luz de sirenas tanto de ambulancias como de policías. Unos animales se inclinaron frente a ella, tomándole pulso. Alguien gritó maldiciones, y otro más gritó algo inentendible. Sus aturdidos sentidos no reconocieron nada más, excepto el dolor en su cabeza, que fue disminuyendo conforme más oscuro se tornaba el rededor. No se percató de en qué momento dejó de escuchar las voces y las sirenas, perdiendo la consciencia otra vez, adentrándose a ese mundo surreal en su mente.

 **o-o**

Diez horas después Judy Hopps despertó en el hospital, muy confundida y atontada por los medicamentos. Estaba sola en la habitación blanca, lo cual le permitió concentrarse en recordar lo que había pasado. Uno por uno los recuerdos desfilaron por su mente reconstruyendo la escena y explicándole el porqué estaba ahí.

Todo comenzó cuando ella se sintió feliz de que Nick lo dejara acompañarla. Ambos estaban emocionados y contentos por su nueva relación, pero también apurados por resolver el caso Tigerwild. Ambos fueron en una patrulla, Judy se quedó en la misma a tres cuadras del edificio donde Nick encontró la bodega de las hienas. Lo esperó ahí, al pendiente de lo que pudiera pasar a su alrededor, sin encontrar nunca alguna pista de que las cosas pudieran ir mal.

No obstante se comenzó a preocupar cuando vio en el reloj que Nick llevaba casi una hora sin regresar, eso era ya mucho tiempo. Pensó en llamarlo, pero eso podía exponerlo si se estaba escondiendo. Miró a la radio, pensando en pedir refuerzos, pero ¿Qué iba a decir? Lo más prudente sería comunicarle a Clawhauser su ubicación y después asomarse al edificio para ver si Nick estaba bien. Estaba a punto de tomar la radio, determinada a intervenir, cuando la silueta de Nick corriendo desesperado dio vuelta en la calle acercándose lo más que pudo a la patrulla.

Tres carros negros blindados lo iban siguiendo, Judy inmediatamente prendió la patrulla y las sirenas, acercándose a Nick. De un salto el zorro entró al auto y cerró la puerta, su rostro mostraba susto y respiraba apresuradamente.

—¡Vámonos!—gritó.

Judy dio vuelta a la derecha y aceleró lo más que pudo. Estaba anocheciendo y los faroles de las calles comenzaban a iluminar el camino. Por el retrovisor vio los tres coches siguiéndola, sin misericordia, sabía que no los dejarían en paz y que su única esperanza era llegar a la comisaría sanos y salvos. Dio vuelta a la izquierda y nuevamente a la derecha, saliendo a una de las avenidas más grandes y más transitadas.

—¡Pide refuerzos!—le gritó, saltándose un rojo que casi provoca un choque, pero ni aún así los tres carros negros se detuvieron "¡Maldición!" pensó, tenía que encontrar una forma de despistarlos.

Nick agarró la radio y gritó:

—¡Hopps, Wilde, en persecución! ¡Cuarta Avenida, centro de la ciudad! ¡Necesitamos refuerzos!

Nick miraba por los espejos expectante, estaba preocupado y se sentía culpable por haber metido a Judy en esa situación. La conejita tomó una desviación hacia la Tercera Avenida, consiguió internarse en el segundo carril y vio cómo los autos negros debieron detenerse por unos segundos por un tráiler que les cerró el paso bajando por la desviación, eso les daba más tiempo. Nick transmitía por la radio cada uno de sus movimientos.

—¡Oficial McCuernos y Lobezno, reportándose! Vamos en camino—respondió al fin una patrulla, pronto dos patrullas más confirmaron.

Judy se medió entre los carriles intentando alejarse, pero los autos negros los iban siguiendo muy de cerca, ellos no tenían reparos y habían causado varios choques, Judy se percató de que debía alejarlos de las vías muy transitadas para minimizar los accidentes. Tomó una salida que los internó entre las estrechas calles del centro, muy poco transitadas a esas horas.

—¿Qué hiciste?—preguntó Judy, asustada de ver cómo esos carros negros no desaparecían, seguían estando peligrosamente cerca.

—Encontré todo—Nick al menos intentaba consolarse con eso—Los motivos y la evidencia, lo encontré todo. Y no tiene nada que ver con racismo ni homofobia, es mucho más fuerte que eso...

Un carro negro les pegó en la defensa, Judy gritó y Nick cerró los ojos imaginando lo peor, Judy rápidamente dio vuelta a la derecha, aunque iba en contra, y salió a una avenida. Tenía que ser más rápida y hábil si quería perderlos de vista, pero las malditas hienas eran demasiado escurridizas.

—Si salimos de esto—dijo la conejita, comenzando a asustarse enserio—Te daré un golpe, por descuidado, y luego un beso por haberlo resuelto todo.

Intentó sonar graciosa, pero su voz estaba cargada de nerviosismo. Nick le sonrió, entendiendo que ella hacía su mejor esfuerzo, pero las hienas seguían peligrosamente cerca. Estaban en la Séptima Avenida, que tenía seis carriles, divididos en tres y tres por un muro de contención donde estaban las farolas. A lo lejos se vislumbraron las sirenas de las otras patrullas, por fin los refuerzos estaban cerca, pero eso sólo empeoró la situación.

La avenida estaba casi sola, y por ende dos de los autos negros intentaron rodear la patrulla, dejando a un carro atrás de la misma. Consciente de lo que pretendían hacer, Nick sacó de su bolsillo una libreta y una pluma, garabateando algo rápido, Judy se esforzaba por acelerar más, por alejarse, pero estaba resultando ser en vano. El auto que estaba atrás volvió a pegarle a la defensa y los autos que los rodeaban chocaron levemente, haciendo que la patrulla temblara y que chispas volaran entre los metales.

"¡Este no es el final!" pensó Judy, demasiado terca como para saber dónde parar, después de todo ¿No era la patrulla casi el doble de alta que esos carros? Dio un volantazo hacia la derecha, estrellándose casi por completo con el carro y empujándolo hasta el muro de contención, luego volvió a enderezar el auto y se cambió de carril, quedando la patrulla al lado del muro de contención y ganando varios metros de ventaja a los otros carros.

Pero esa ventaja les duró muy poco, otro carro negro se colocó a su lado y comenzó a empujarlos hasta el muro de contención. Nick vio más adelante que había una salida con semáforo, donde los autos podían dar vuelta en u. Pronto entendió las intenciones, pero Judy seguía enfrascada en su carrera y necia a rendirse. Por el retrovisor vio al otro automóvil negro, por lo que la opción de frenar para deshacerse de la presión era imposible.

—Judy—dijo Nick, rezando mentalmente todas las oraciones que conocía—Te amo.

—¿Qué?

La conejita apenas intentó procesar esas palabras cuando el automóvil detrás chocó con todas sus fuerzas empujándolos y el auto a su lado les pegó de lleno, empujando el carro hasta el semáforo. Volvió a chocarles, del lado del copiloto, haciendo que la patrulla comenzara a girar. Judy escuchó sus propios gritos combinados con los de Nick y el espantoso chirrido del metal doblándose, alcanzó a escuchar el sonido de un fuerte impacto y los vidrios quebrarse, antes de perder la conciencia.

Cinco patrullas llegaron al lugar de la colisión dos minutos después. La patrulla estaba incrustada por el lado del copiloto con el semáforo. Dos de los tres autos negros chocaron en el proceso, pero cuando los oficiales intentaron esposar a sus inquilinos descubrieron que todos se habían dado un tiro. El tercer auto consiguió escapar, desapareciendo entre las calles aprovechando que las patrullas se detuvieron para pedir paramédicos, asustados por el horror del choque.

La patrulla estaba prácticamente desecha, comprimida de forma similar a un acordeón. No podían ver ni a Hopps ni a Wilde a simple vista, y temieron que ambos hubieran muerto en tan espantoso accidente. Los paramédicos llegaron y consiguieron sacar los dos cuerpos aún con signos vitales, comenzando una carrera hasta el hospital.

Judy contempló su cuerpo, no había signos de heridas graves a simple vista, pero ¿Dónde estaba Nick? ¿Cómo estaba Nick? el auto chocó contra el copiloto, las hienas evidentemente querían lastimarlo a él. Judy se sentó demasiado rápido y consiguió marearse, pero no desistió a sus intentos por ponerse de pie, aunque la intravenosa le estaba causando muchos problemas.

Fue durante su batalla contra las agujas cuando una enfermera entró, una linda gacela con rostro amable y detrás de ella estaba el jefe Bogo. Judy se quedó quieta, sus visitantes se mostraron sorprendidos de encontrarla despierta.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—preguntó la enfermera, revisando en las máquinas sus signos vitales.

—Algo débil, pero bien.

La gacela anotó algo en su libreta, explicándole que su condición era un poco delicada y que debía guardar reposo.

—Pero ¿Cómo está Nick?—preguntó, incapaz de esconder su nerviosismo.

—Hopps ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—preguntó Bogo, ignorando completamente su pregunta—¿Cómo se metieron en problemas con esas hienas?

—Buscábamos pistas señor, estábamos tras una muy buena—respondió—¿Cómo está Nick?

—¿Tienen alguna evidencia?

—Nick dijo que encontró una… pero no sé qué era o dónde estaba ¿Cómo está él?

—Bueno, entonces seguiremos buscando. Garza y O'Lion tomarán el caso en lo que te recuperas.

—¿Cómo está Nick?—ésta vez la voz de Judy sonó desesperada, los peores escenarios pasaron por su mente al ver cómo Bogo evadía su pregunta.

—Debes descansar Hopps.

—¡¿Cómo está Nick?!

Bogo suspiró, en el fondo sabía que no podría evadir esa pregunta pero una ligera esperanza lo obligó a hacer el intento. La enfermera tenía una expresión triste, que puso mucho más nerviosa a la conejita. Intentaron explicarle que estaba débil y que los medicamentos la dejarían aún más cansada durante unas horas, pero se rehusó a escucharlos, preguntándoles lo mismo una y otra vez. Bogo cedió, aunque evidentemente le costó mucho.

—Wilde no está muy bien, Judy—cundo Bogo usaba sus nombres es que el asunto era muy, muy serio—Afortunadamente llevaba el cinturón de seguridad, que si no… En fin, sufrió serias heridas en la cabeza. Está en coma.

Si Bogo o la enfermera dijeron algo más, Judy no los escuchó. Su mente, anestesiada por tanto medicamento, sólo podía procesar una cosa a la vez, y las mismas palabras eran repetidas como si así pudieran asimilarse, _está en coma, está en coma, está en coma, está en coma, está en coma…_

Lo primero que Judy pensó fue en el signo gramatical de la coma, ese punto con cola que se colocaba tras una oración señalando una pausa y que le creaba ritmo y sentido al texto. Se preguntó cómo ese signo gramatical podía estar relacionado con Nick y recordó lo astuto que era el zorro con las palabras, seguro el astuto zorro había hecho nuevamente de las suyas, sonrió para sí misma de recordar lo ingenioso que Nick podía ser. Luego, recordó que en medicina se usaba la palabra _coma_ para describir un estado crítico en donde el paciente no reacciona a ningún estímulo. Otra vez se preguntó cómo Nick podía estar relacionado con esto, sin encontrar lógica.

Bogo y la enferma se miraron preocupados, Judy primero parecía no reaccionar y luego sonreía como si le hubieran contado un mal chiste. Al final, y tras un largo proceso en donde su mente ya no pudo protegerla de la realidad, Judy comenzó a llorar. Se imaginó a Nick postrado en una cama conectado a todo tipo de máquinas, sin poder despertar. La enferma intentó abrazarla, Bogo intentó decir algo más, pero Judy les pidió tajantemente que la dejaran sola y a regañadientes eso hicieron. Después de todo ¿Cómo iban a pretender comprenderla cuando tenía el corazón roto?

 **o-o**

La enferma regresó y debió aplicarle una dosis extra de relajantes para que Judy pudiera dormir. A la mañana siguiente los doctores casi lucharon contra ella, la conejita intentaba salir de su habitación para ver a Nick pero los doctores necesitaban hacerle nuevos estudios. Debieron drogarla otra vez y realizar los estudios antes de que despertara. Cuando volvió a reaccionar, pasado el mediodía, los doctores le confirmaron que estaba bien y que ya podían darle de alta.

Judy había recibido golpes y cortadas, pero nada demasiado serio. Una enorme pieza del vidrio se le clavó en la pierna durante el accidente, pero pudieron extraerla sin riesgos y curarle la herida. Le explicaron cómo debía limpiar sus cortes durante al menos una semana y le dieron altas dosis de antibióticos para evitar infecciones. Había tenido una pérdida muy grande de sangre, pero las transfusiones y sueros fueron suficientes para que su cuerpo recobrara fuerzas. Después de todo, como concluyeron los médicos, Judy era joven y sana, su cuerpo se curaría rápido y muy pronto estaría bien.

Apenas pudo poner un pie fuera de su alcoba Judy corrió a la habitación 302, donde estaba Nick. Cualquier intento de los enfermeros por detenerla fue en vano, ella necesitaba verlo. La habitación de Nick era amplia y completamente blanca, con una ventana del lado izquierdo por donde se veían las calles de la Plaza Sahara, donde estaba el hospital. Judy se quedó cerca de la puerta varios minutos, impresionada por la escena.

Nick estaba recostado en la cama, con una sábana blanca cubriendo su cuerpo hasta el pecho. Tenía un respirador en el hocico y varias intravenosas que le inyectaban sueros y medicamentos. Había vendas cubriendo heridas en su cabeza, en sus hombros y en su brazo derecho, por lo que pudo apreciar. Su expresión era de completa paz, ajeno a todo lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo que le rodeaba, Nick estaba sumido en un sueño del que pocos animales eran capaces de despertar y Judy lo sabía.

Caminó lentamente hacia él, como si con cada paso su mente aceptara más la situación. Judy había creído que esto era un juego, una treta, una ilusión de sus miedos materializada. Pero no lo era. Nick estaba ahí, en carne y hueso, desfallecido ante sus ojos y a pocos signos vitales de la muerte. De todas las máquinas que lo rodeaban Judy sólo vio una: aquella pantalla que mostraba los latidos de su corazón. Lo único capaz de confirmarle que estaba vivo.

—Hey…—su voz sonó rasposa y contenida, a muy poco del llanto—¿Zorro astuto?

No hubo respuesta. Nick seguía en la cama, sin moverse, sin escucharla, sin siquiera estar consciente de su presencia.

—Eres un zorro astuto ¿Lo sabías?—continuó, sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos, tomó asiento al lado de la cama y consiguió agarrarle una pata con cuidado—Me acuerdo cuando nos conocimos, tú estabas haciendo una de tus tretas… hace mucho no sé de Finnick ¿está bien? Supongo que sí…

Una pequeña parte de Judy seguía creyendo que Nick le respondería, que abriría los ojos y con gesto de dolor intentaría quitarse la máscara del respiraron y le diría "torpe coneja" sólo para molestar. Pero no sucedió nada de eso, Judy sintió las lágrimas empapar sus mejillas y bigotes, pero continuó hablando.

—Lo conseguiste, encontraste todo. No sé qué encontraste ni dónde está, pero te prometo que lo encontraré. No estarás aquí en vano. Resolveré el caso y te daré todo el crédito, porque tú lo tienes, porque estás en esta maldita cama por culpa del estúpido caso y porque…

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta, sollozó y respiró hondo, intentando continuar.

—Y porque te amo y sé que saldremos de esta. Vas a despertar, Nick Wilde, no me importa cómo tengas que hacerlo pero lo harás ¿Oíste?

No hubo respuesta.

Judy se echó a llorar sobre el pecho de Nick, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el zorro la abrazara y le susurrará que estaría bien "Ustedes los conejos ¡Siempre tan sentimentales!" ¿Dónde estaban esas respuestas? ¿Dónde estaban sus comentarios sarcásticos y casi ofensivos? ¿Dónde estaba su Nick?

¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel? Apenas dos días atrás estaba en su apartamento radiante de felicidad al saber que Nick también la quería. Los dos se dieron su primer beso y descansaron juntos, felices de comenzar una nueva etapa en sus vidas. Habían acudido al trabajo con la firme intención de ponerle punto final al caso Tigerwild. Y ahora estaba ahí, llorándole a su novio moribundo, consciente de que Nick tenía las mismas posibilidades de despertar como las de morir.

Ciertamente la vida da muchas vueltas, nunca podemos dar nada por sentado. Así como unas cosas progresan otras dan enormes retrocesos. Y a veces la vida parece querer destruirte, tumbando de uno en uno aquellos pilares que te sostienen; pero todo tiene una intención, nada sucede sin que haya sido cuidadosamente planificado para que la historia continúe con su curso. Al menos Judy pensaba y creía en todo eso y estaba convencida de que todo sucedía por algo, como también estaba muy decidida a hacer que esas malditas hienas pagaran caro.

Sabía que las hienas que chocaron se habían suicidado, las muy cobardes prefirieron morir antes que enfrentar sus cargos. Pero un carro había salido ileso del encuentro, por lo que aún había hienas de Mark en algún lugar de la ciudad. Seguro no estaban ni remotamente cerca de la bodega donde Nick y ella investigaron, pero eso no importaba ahora, porque ese narcotraficante llamado Mark iba a conocer a Judy Hopps y se arrepentiría el resto de su patética vida el haberle hecho enojar.

 **o-o**

Judy duró con Nick más de una hora, sus emociones estaban al flor de piel. Había llorado y reclamando al universo por lo sucedido, le había platicado a Nick con lujo de detalles cómo se había enamorado de él y todo lo que esperaba hacer a su lado tan pronto despertara. Estaba cansada, sólo quería llegar a su apartamento y dormir con la lejana esperanza de que al despertar todo sería un mal sueño.

Pero al salir del hospital se encontró con una oleada de reporteros feroces que deseaban conseguir exclusivas. No era común que el par de policías más famosos de la ciudad tuvieran un terrible accidente vial. Judy sintió su corazón acelerarse y las luces de las cámaras aturdirla, no estaba en condiciones de pensar con claridad, el murmullo de voces la confundía y comenzó a tropezarse con los claves de los micrófonos, incapaz de escapar.

No era la primera vez que era asediada por los medios de esa manera, pero acababa de ser dada de alta, tenía aún muchos medicamentos en su organismo atontándola y por si fuera poco llevaba horas llorando al lado de Nick, haciéndose a la idea de que su entrañable compañero y reciente novio estaba en coma, lejos de ella por tiempo indefinido. Las luces, las cámaras, las voces, las preguntas… simplemente no pudo, algo en ella se rompió.

—¡Oficial Hopps! ¿Cuál es su condición médica?

—Oficial Hopps ¿Es cierto que estaba tras la pista de un narcotraficante?

—Oficial Hopps ¿Cuál es la condición de su compañero, el oficial Wilde?

—Oficial Hopps ¿Por qué no dan declaraciones sobre la salud del oficial Wilde?

—Oficial Hopps, hay rumores de que su amistad con Wilde es algo más ¿Puede confirmarlos?

—Oficial Hopps ¿Todo esto tiene relación con el caso Tigerwild?

Más y más preguntas.

—Yo… yo…

Los reporteros acercaron los micrófonos a ella para grabar sus respuestas, presionándola, no dejaron ningún espacio libre a su alrededor, Judy se sentía encerrada en una prisión de cámaras sin libertad condicional, a no ser que diera su declaración…

Estresada, dolida, confundida y medicada, las palabras salieron solas, sin filtro, sin pensarlas, sólo salieron. Judy ni siquiera recordaría por sí misma lo que dijo ni en su lecho de muerte.

—Wilde está en coma, no está muy bien y… y… encontraremos a los culpables… él… y yo… ¡Encontraremos a los culpables! Esas malditas hienas lamentaran lo que le hicieron, nadie se mete con nosotros, lamentaran el día en que le hicieron esto a mi Nick…

Los reporteros, ansioso, se abalanzaron sobre ella buscando más información. Pero había sido un día demasiado pesado para Judy, quien no lo soportó más, estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando unas enfermeras salieron y la metieron de nuevo al hospital, cerrándole la entrada a cualquier reportero. La sentaron y le hicieron respirar sales para que se recuperara del soponcio.

—¿Te sientes mejor?—le preguntó la misma enfermera gacela que la había atendido, se llamaba Lily.

—Sí, gracias—respondió.

—Hemos echado a los reporteros, si quieres irte pediremos un taxi, en caso de que ande alguno escondido por ahí…

—Se los agradecería mucho.

Para ese momento, toda la fuerza que había mantenido a Judy en pie se esfumó y la depresión comenzó a colarse entre sus pensamientos y nervios. Lily se percató de eso, pero no comentó nada, con su celular pidió un taxi y luego le ofreció a Judy un vaso con agua. Al ver que la conejita tomaba tragos pequeños y constantes, habló:

—Debe ser horrible no tener privacidad ¡Esos reporteros no tienen escrúpulos!—afirmó—No te preocupes, él estará bien, yo misma lo cuidaré. Todo se resolverá pronto.

Judy asintió, aunque no escuchó casi nada de lo que Lily comentó. Llegó el taxi y tres enfermeras escoltaron a Judy, efectivamente dos reporteros se habían quedado escondidos, pero fueron rápidamente repelidos por las enfermeras, Judy pudo subirse al taxi sin ningún problema y al fin irse a su casa.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento buscó entre sus cajones, encontrando unas camisas que Nick había dejado ahí en caso de emergencias, desde que eran sólo amigos. Judy se preguntó cómo es que no se percató de su enamoramiento antes si las señales eran muy obvias ¿Cuánto tiempo habían perdido por tonterías? Se dio un largo baño, sintiendo cómo le ardían los cortes, los cuales curó concienzudamente y siendo lo más delicada posible. Se puso una camisa de Nick, que le quedaba grande y abrazó la otra, desplomándose sobre su cama.

Olían a él, a esa extraña fragancia que combinaba jabón, vainilla y algo… algo que, suponía, era el olor exclusivo de él. Las luces estaban apagadas y conforme fue anocheciendo su cuarto se sumió en oscuridad. Primero pensaba en Nick, en todo lo que le gustaba de él y también en todo lo que la sacaba de quicio. Recordó esos momentos difíciles y buenos que los llevaron a enamorarse, a querer estar juntos. Recordó el día anterior y la persecución, el choque y las consecuencias. Por último recordó que Nick estaba muy malherido y en coma.

Sacó su celular, el brillo de la pantalla hizo que sus ojos dolieran, acostumbrados ya a la oscuridad del cuarto. No había llamadas ni mensajes de Nick. Sabiendo que era masoquista, tecleó su número y lo llamó, poniéndolo en altavoz, tras varios segundos la llamada entró al buzón.

" _Habla a Nick Wilde, por ahora no estoy disponible, deje su mensaje"_

Colgó.

Aplanó _recall_ , en altavoz, varios segundos y nuevamente el buzón de voz.

" _Habla a Nick Wilde, por ahora no estoy disponible, deje su mensaje"_

Judy perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces escuchó ese mensaje hasta quedarse dormida, sumida en un profundo llanto y una tristeza que le hacía casi imposible respirar. Sabía que Nick no estaba muerto, pero también sabía que podían pasar hasta años para que un animal despertara del coma, si es que despertaba. Lo mismo podía Nick despertar en dos días como despertar en veinte años. Y por todas las coles del mundo, esa tremenda incertidumbre la estaba matando.

 **o-o**

En la mañana Judy se levantó temprano, se dio otro doloroso baño, se puso su uniforme de policía y salió rumbo a la comisaría. Todos los oficiales estaban asombrados, no esperaban verla por ahí en al menos una semana. Clawhauser dejó de lado su cereal matutino y la miró incapaz de esconder su incredulidad.

—Judy ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu incapacidad es de una semana y el jefe me dijo que…

—¿Dónde está el jefe Bogo?—preguntó, ignorándolo por completo.

—En su oficina, Judy linda, pero ¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—Es que no te ves bien.

—No lo estaré del todo hasta meter a esas hienas tras las rejas.

Judy se dio la vuelta y caminó rumbo a la oficina de Bogo. Tocó la puerta y esperó tres segundos antes de entrar. El jefe estaba tomando café y comiendo una rosquilla, armándose de valor para comenzar el día. Casi se le salen los ojos de sus cuencas al ver a Judy entrar como si nada a su oficina.

—¡Hopps! ¿Pero qué demonios hace aquí?

—Me estoy reportando—tomó asiento—No es necesario que Garza y O'Lion tomen el caso, yo continuaré trabajando.

—¡Por supuesto que no!—gritó el jefe, dejando su desayuno de lado—No estás en condiciones, ni físicas ni mentales. No puedo permitir que sigas en el caso, ya lo tomaste personal Judy.

—Aunque me saque del caso, seguiré investigando y lo sabe—no iba a ceder—Llevaré a esas hienas y a ese desgraciado de Mark tras las rejas, lo juro.

—No lo dudo, pero enserio esto me preocupa. Te lo estás tomando demasiado personal Hopps. Nick estará bien, mala hierba nunca muere (¡No lo tomes a mal!) además me dijiste que no tenías idea de qué era la supuesta evidencia que encontró Wilde.

—Sé que encontró algo, daría mi vida si fuera necesario señor. Y vine aquí a decirle que me dedicaré a buscar esas evidencias. Seguiré los pasos de Nick hasta encontrar lo que él….

 _—¡Shh!_

Bogo la mandó callar con un gesto y subió el volumen de la radio, era el noticiero matutino y estaba transmitiendo la exclusiva de día.

"… _la oficial Hopps declaró públicamente su relación sentimental con su compañero el oficial Wilde luego de que ambos sufrieran muy graves heridas tras un accidente vial. Ésta declaración ha causado escándalo en toda la ciudad, volviendo aún más acalorada la discusión sobre la reforma marital y obligando a que los diferentes grupos tomen posturas al respecto…"_

—¡¿Qué?!—Judy no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Bogo apagó la radio y prendió al televisión, sintonizando el canal de noticias. Los presentadores continuaban narrando la nota amarillista, luego se mostró a Judy, confundida y medio drogada, cuando intentaba responder a los acosadores reporteros que la atacaron cuando salió del hospital.

" _lamentaran el día en que le hicieron esto a MI Nick…"_

Judy sintió sus orejas caer y un enorme bochorno sonrojar sus mejillas. Habían editado el video y el audio, haciéndola ver más decidida y firme cundo en realidad ella había musitado palabras casi al azar. Los presentadores continuaron diciendo que esa declaración había sido ya muy sintonizada en redes sociales, y que activistas tanto conservadores como liberales habían ya respondido en sus redes sobre el asunto.

" _¿Ésta es la clase de policías que nos protegen? ¿Degenerados y carentes de moral? La corrupción social ha entrado en todos los sectores sociales, incluido en las autoridades"_ declaró Andrew Liunferth en su Twittezp.

" _Si dos policías son compañeros entonces es bien visto, pero si tienen alguna relación sentimental son degenerados ¿Incluso cuando son de los mejores oficiales que tiene Zootopia? ¿Podrá el racismo y la homofobia quitarle el prestigio que estos oficiales tienen tras años de trayectoria sólo porque decidieron con libertad a quien querer?"_ escribió Mary Topperwerth en su Rowrbook.

Sin soportarlo más, Judy dejó caer su rostro sobre sus patas. Bogo apagó la televisión y se reclinó en su asiento, pronto el alcalde lo llamaría y comenzaría un verdadero escándalo. Se masajeó el puente de la nariz, le esperaba un día bastante atareado. Miró a Hopps, que parecía querer ser tragada por la tierra, no era justo todo lo que estaba pasando y menos ella pero bueno, así era la vida.

—Debí enviar oficiales afuera del hospital—comentó—No esperé que fueras dada de alta tan pronto ni que los reporteros te acosarían.

—Yo… lo lamento mucho jefe, esto complicará más las cosas.

—Sí, vaya que lo hará—le dio un sorbo a su café, comenzaba a sentir los inicios de un terrible dolor de cabeza.

—Wilde y yo no…

—Hopps, _todos_ en esta comisaría sabemos que hay algo entre ustedes, no es que sean sutiles—continuó—Pero el que sea ahora del dominio público es lo que complica las cosas, no olvides que ustedes atraparon a Michael Tigerwild, quien está muy relacionado con la extrema conservadora que ataca la reforma marital. Los noticieros tienen ahora mucho material amarillista…

—…y me atacaran con todo lo que tienen, lo sé.—suspiró—Por primera vez me alegro de que Nick esté en coma.

Se encogió ante la crudeza de su propio comentario, pero era cierto, ahora ella había metido la pata ante los medios y se alegraba de que Nick estuviera inconsciente, así no podrían inmiscuirlo en todo ese circo.

—Hablaré con el alcalde y veré que puedo hacer, repórtate conmigo hoy a las cuatro de la tarde en mi oficina—dijo Bogo, terminándose su café de un trago—¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Vete!

—¿Señor?—Judy no comprendía lo que Bogo quería.

—Sólo tú en toda esta comisaría puede seguir los pasos de Wilde y encontrar las evidencias que pongan fin al caso Tigerwild. Ponerle fin a ese maldito caso es la única forma que tenemos de evitar que todo este circo crezca. Así que vete y espero que a las cuatro tengas al menos un avance ¿entendido?

—¡Si, señor!

—Ese Wilde y sus tontos secretos me tienen…

Bogo siguió murmurando para sí mismo, Judy salió de la oficina mucho más decidida que como había entrado. Esta vez estaba de acuerdo con Bogo, si Nick no tuviera tantos secretos ella también tendría la pista que pondría fin al caso. Pero no había tiempo para lamentarse, ya había complicado demasiado las cosas, ahora tenía que ponerle fin a ese estúpido caso de una vez por todas o dejaría de llamarse Judy Hopps.

* * *

No me maten... ¡Por favor, no me maten!

Mejor me voy lentamente antes de que reaccionen... yo, bueno, actualizaré a más tardar el lunes :D

No me maten...

¡Los quiero!

chao!


	10. Flash

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **Oh** por Dios... ¡Lo lamento, enserio! Que bueno que no les hice promesa de conejo porque entonces estaría llorando :( Volví a la escuela y los maestros me encargaron dos ensayos, tres pautas y dos exámenes... enserio, una enorme disculpa, pero es que no tuve tiempo de escribir...

Por otro lado ¡Me han llenado de tantos y tan hermosos comentarios! me hacen sentir peor por lo tanto que tardé en subir este capítulo, pero tiene al menos la ventaja de que es largo y creo que les gustará. Originalmente iba a alargarlo más pero decidí dejarlo así, no tenía caso poner tantas escenas de relleno. Otra enorme disculpa, pero no tengo tiempo de responder a todos sus hermosos comentarios, son demasiados (¡Gracias!) y aún tengo tarea por hacer XD

 **GRACIAS A:**

TH-Giny, Guest, Guest1, hugoarzategtz, Amber R, kbaduy-08, Daniel, SilverGriever, jazma, LOLITA, anilis, wolfassaut, Orguetah, Sakura Elric, Hogo Tapia, Kiruru, Kroces, Dani, Mickey Walker, Saphira, catakaoe, Dome Potterhead, Kirana Retsu, Ha1rless, Solita-San, Jane Luna, Lady Strawberry Geek, Amante de lo sobrenatural, RivWolf, warner, joya blanca, luna the lioness, kedakai-kokoro, Jeinesz06, jimena, Arken, pokefan loli-chan, The Aldo 13, Levinlyo, Jehanned'ancy, Katia Logan, ThePianoGuy, Andrea Frost Queen, Laura 1999 GS, fanfics-kawaiis, sector 117, FLIX MUMBLE, jirafa 13, El loquito 3D, Ericka Kida, Showwie-23, Amnerys, DinastiaMTY, MyobiXHitachiin, LeoNurarihyon, Clover819, WerewolfMazuko117, Lady Marina-chan, Yin-princesa-del-olvido, Nathy-Kaze-Neko, El Chido B, Franny-Zen, helencobenaiza, Magicfans, Angelus19, sueodeluna2, ThePhantomPain02.

Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios que me alegran todos los días y me inspiran a continuar y terminar esta historia, escrita especialmente por ustedes =D

 **AVISO**

Me han pedido en algunos comentarios permiso para hacer dibujos y animaciones basados en el fic, no pude responderles personalmente pero quiero decirles que todos pueden hacerlo si quieren, sólo mándenme por favor un link para ver sus trabajos porque enserio me emociona mucho cuando veo dibujos tan bonitos como el de Angelus19 inspirados en mi historia, esto es para ustedes no lo olviden :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Flash**

Judy salió de la comisaría y fue al hospital en Plaza Sahara. Antes que nada debía ver cómo seguía Nick. Intentó usar una patrulla, pero al momento de subirse y tener las patas sobre el volante recordó el accidente con bastante detalle: los gritos, el sonido de los vidrios rompiéndose, el dolor… "Creo que no estoy lista" pensó, debería usar el transporte público por ahora. Justo cuando bajó de la patrulla su celular sonó, asustándola un poco, pero igual contestó.

 _—¡Judy!—_ era su padre _—¡Hija, qué alegría! ¿Estás bien?_

 _—¡Supimos las noticias!—_ continuó su madre, que se veía bastante preocupada _—¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo están tú y Nick? ¿Por qué no nos habías llamado?_

Judy intentó procesar todo lo que sus padres le preguntaban, respiró hondo y se calmó, sentía que comenzaba a hiperventilar y eso no le gustaba.

—Yo… estoy bien, de verdad. Lamento no haberles llamado, han sido días de locos…

 _—¡Nos enteramos hoy en la mañana por el noticiero! ¡Judy Hopps! ¿Es cierto que estás saliendo con Nick?_

¿Es enserio? El universo no podía odiarla más.

—Enserio, estoy ocupada y muy cansada.

 _—¿Sigues en el hospital?_

—No, pero debo cuidarme.

 _—¡Hija, estamos bastante preocupados por ti!_

—Papá, mamá, no me siento muy bien—les dijo con voz cansada—¿Puedo hablarles más tarde? Han sido días muy pesados.

 _—Supongo que tienes razón…_

 _—Judy ¿Estás bien?_

—Sí mamá. Pero debo descansar. Les marco en la noche ¿sí?

 _—Está bien hija, cuídate ¡Te amamos!_

Judy colgó y respiró hondo. Sabía que debía darles explicaciones a sus padres, pero al menos ellos ya estaban tranquilos con saber que su hija seguía con vida. Tenía toda la tarde para pensar en qué decirles y cómo, pero por ahora había algo mucho más importante: ver a Nick.

Guardó el celular en su bolsillo y regresó a la comisaría, en su locker tenía un cambio de ropa. Consideró más oportuno llevar ropa de civil, pero se echó la placa al bolsillo, nunca estaba de más cargarla. Usó el transporte público hasta llegar al hospital, las enfermeras la saludaron amablemente mientras subía por el elevador hasta el piso tres. Conforme más se acercaba a la habitación 302 sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho. En toda su vida jamás se imaginó viviendo ese tipo de situaciones y le estaba costando mucho aceptarlo.

Entró despacio a la habitación, y se sorprendió de lo que encontró. En el sillón que estaba bajo la ventana una delgada figurita roja estaba echa un ovillo, todavía dormida. Era Rei, que se había quedado con su hermano toda la noche. Judy no tuvo corazón para despertarla, en vez de eso se acercó a Nick, le sujetó la pata y le susurró en su oreja.

—Tu hermana está aquí ¿Ves como si te quiere?

No hubo respuesta, lo cual causó un ligero dolor en el pecho de Judy. Por lo demás todo se veía en orden, Nick estaba igual de tranquilo que el día anterior, tanto, que daba la ilusión de que sólo dormía. Pero el ver su respirador y la intravenosa le hacían recordar que así no eran las cosas.

Acarició la pata que tenía entre sus manos, deleitándose con el suave pelaje rojo. Había tenido muy poco tiempo por disfrutar al lado de Nick como pareja, muy poco tiempo para acostumbrarse a sus besos y desarrollar ese tipo de caricias íntimas como tomarse las manos, acariciarse al abrazarse o acurrucarse en el pecho del otro. Judy siguió acariciándole la palma de su pata, luego los dedos y siguió escalando sus caricias por el antebrazo. Se preguntó cuáles serían las expresiones de Nick si pudiera sentirla y reaccionar ante su contacto.

No se dio cuenta de que Rei estaba despertando, la zorra miró la escena en silencio sin querer romper el momento. Era tan íntimo y bello. Judy acariciaba tiernamente la pata y brazo de su hermano, esbozado ligeras sonrisas, inclinándose a la oreja de Nick para susurrarle cualquier cosa que viniera a su mente. Si Nick estuviera consciente él le sonreiría y respondería con astucia, creando una atmósfera de felicidad. Rei los conocía bien, Nick y Judy tenían un mundo bastante íntimo al que nadie podía entrar. Ver a Judy ahí, en ese mismo mundo, esperando a que Nick llegara, era terriblemente triste y desolador. Rei debió contener su llanto, recordando que ya había llorado mucho por la noche.

Había recibido una llamada por parte del hospital, entre las credenciales de Nick encontraron a Rei como referencia si algo malo sucedía. No lo pensó dos veces, avisó a su tía y tomó un tren a Zootopia, llevándose en su mochila dinero, un cambio de ropa y el juego de llaves que Nick le dio de su apartamento. Cuando llegó al hospital Judy llevaba poco de haberse ido, así que pudo pasar toda la noche a solas con su hermano, teniéndolo para ella sola.

Recordó cuando eran unos niños y quedaron solos contra el mundo. Nick había movido cielo, mar y tierra para darles una vida decente, dentro de lo que cabía. Habían sido inseparables, de niños jugaban todo el tiempo y tenían chistes propios que nadie más entendía, ni sus padres cuando vivieron. Al Nick tener que hacerse responsable de ambos comenzó a ser más severo con ella, pero siempre con una amabilidad y encanto propio de los Wilde. Ella amaba su hermano, era su héroe, era quien nunca la iba a abandonar.

No estaba orgullosa de su comportamiento cuando se hizo adolescente. Juzgó muy mal a Nick, y aunque en parte tenía razón, no debió actuar tan malagradecida. Era natural que Nick se enfadara con ella, viéndolo en retrospectiva. Su tía muchas veces intentó hacerla entrar en razón, mantenerla en contacto con su hermano pero con poco éxito. Judy fue quien mejor hizo las cosas poniendo al fin un puente emocional entre los dos hermanos Wilde, que se habían distanciado irremediablemente con los años a expensas del amor y camaradería.

Y ahí estaba ahora, tras tantos años de una lucha de egos, sujetando la pata inerte de su hermano y llorando por todo ese tiempo perdido. Duró toda la noche llorando, contándole a Nick santo y seña de sus hazañas en Foxville, describiéndole con lujo de detalles cómo era su prometido y pidiéndole que la escoltara al altar el día de su boda. Siempre amó a su hermano, una parte de ella siempre lo extrañó, y verlo ahora tendido en la cama, inconsciente por tiempo indefinido, hizo que su orgullo se quebrara y dejara de lado todos esos sentimientos que habían puesto la barrera entre ellos. Si Nick despertaba (y más le valía hacerlo) no perdería más el tiempo, ocuparía su lugar en su vida como el hermano mayor que siempre había sido.

Viendo a Judy con Nick, sujetándole la pata, sonriéndole con melancolía y algo de miedo, Rei se juró a sí misma que siempre les demostraría su apoyo. Ella presentía que había algo entre esos dos, pero una parte de su mente era incapaz de asimilar que un zorro y una coneja pudieran tener alguna relación amorosa. No estaba del todo en contra, pero tampoco estaba a favor de los matrimonios inter-especies. Sólo que ahora, teniendo a Judy frente a ella, viendo cuánta adoración había en su pequeño y conejudo ser hacia Nick, lo entendió. No se trataba de especies, se trataba del amor, y ése era un sentimiento universal.

Su cuello torcido durante varias horas comenzó a dolerle, con un quejido Rei se intentó enderezar, incapaz ya de mantener la incómoda postura. Judy levantó las orejas, pero no la miró, con sólo ese gesto dio a entender que la daba por despierta. Rei siguió sentada en el sillón, parpadeando, bostezó un poco y después se levantó estirando las piernas ¡Qué incómoda había dormido!

—Hola—saludó Judy con una sonrisa.

—Hola—le devolvió el saludo—Sabía que ibas a venir, pero no esperaba que tan temprano.

—Yo no sabía que habías llegado a Zootopia. Ha pasado todo tan rápido, ni me había acordado de llamarte…

—No te preocupes, vi las noticias—comentó Rei con tristeza—Tu deberías estar en cama, señorita.

Judy hizo un mohín, frunciendo los bigotes de una forma adorable.

—Hay demasiado trabajo que hacer como para descansar. Nick descansará por los dos.

Rei rio un poco, había sido una buena broma y le quitó tensión al ambiente. Las dos guardaron silencio, viendo a Nick. Si el zorro no estuviera en coma ya se habría despertado incómodo ante las penetrantes miradas de ambas hembras, pero no, mantenía la misma expresión de paz.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás en la ciudad?—preguntó Judy.

Rei se encogió de hombros, pensando en una buena respuesta.

—Si no despierta pronto… unos dos meses. La boda seré en Foxville. Nos mudaremos aquí si es necesario tras la ceremonia, pero espero que no sea necesario. Nick tiene que estar ahí…

Judy asintió, como si estuviera diciéndole que no era necesario continuar con esos pensamientos pesimistas. Estaba feliz de ver a Rei ahí, cerca de su hermano cuando éste más lo necesitaba, sólo lamentaba que Nick no estuviera consciente para verlo.

—¿Te quedarás?

Rei negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Me iré a bañar y a cambiar de ropa, regresaré para mediodía ¿Y tú?

—Tengo que cerrar el caso.

La zorra respingó.

—Judy, mi hermano esta así por culpa de ese caso, enserio ¿No quieres descansar?

—No.

—Deberías cuidarte más.

—Es necesario.

—¿Qué cosa? ¡Estás llevando tu cuerpo al límite!

—¡Lo haré si es necesario!—declaró—Tu hermano está aquí por ese maldito caso, no podré estar tranquila hasta que no lo resuelva. Esto no será en vano.

Rei entendió los motivos de la conejita, pero la miró con ojos preocupados. Judy no se veía del todo bien, sin embargo la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no iba a cambiar de opinión fácilmente.

—Si necesitas ayuda, sólo dilo.

—Gracias—le respondió Judy con una tenue sonrisa.

Volvió otro silencio, se escuchaban los latidos del corazón de Nick y la respiración de ambas hembras. Con algo de valor, Rei cerró los ojos y dijo:

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro.

—¿Cómo pasó esto?

Judy se tensó, no se esperaba eso. Miró a Rei, la zorra estaba nerviosa y ansiosa al mismo tiempo. Quería entender porqué su hermano estaba así, necesitaba encontrar una explicación a todo lo que estaba pasando. Judy entendía eso y, como pudo, le contó pistas escuetas sobre los hechos. No estaba lista para asimilarlo ella tampoco, y no pudo dar mucha información, pero al menos intentó ser concisa y Rei no pidió detalles, consciente de que Judy estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para responder.

—¿Así que estás en ceros sobre el caso, verdad?

Judy asintió, pues ella tenía razón. No había pistas que pudiera seguir, Nick había hecho casi todo solo y no estaba segura de poder encontrar un rastro de migajas de pan que la guiara hasta las evidencias que llevaron a Nick a esa cama de hospital.

—No estoy segura de por dónde empezar—confesó—Pero algo se me ha de ocurrir.

—¿Nick no te dio alguna indirecta?—continuó Rei, intentando ser útil—Quizá no dijo en claro nada pero pudo dejar cabos sueltos ¿se te ocurro alguno?

—La verdad no.

—¿Antes del accidente no dijo o hizo nada que te pareciera extraño?

—No he querido recordar mucho eso…

—Pero puede que ahí este la clave ¿No?

—Puede que…

De repente, recordó algo. Justo antes de que chocaran, en plena persecución, Nick había escrito algo en una libreta. Vio la acción de reojo, no le dio importancia ¿Y si era alguna pista?

—Me tengo que ir—dijo apresuradamente, saliendo de la habitación.

Le pidió a la enfermera de la recepción las cosas de Nick, bajo el argumento de que las necesitaban para la investigación (mostró su placa). No del todo convencida la enfermera le entregó la bolsa con ropa y objetos del zorro. Judy hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar el uniforme manchado de sangre, y se concentró en los bolsillos del pantalón. Sintió un trozo de papel "¡Lotería!" con cuidado lo sacó y desdobló, encontrando la única pista que Nick dejó antes de caer en coma.

Escrito con letra rápida y descuidada, era una sola palabra: _"flash"_ seguida de cuatro números _: "0452"_ Judy la leyó tres veces, repitiéndola en voz alta ¿Qué significaba eso? Lo primero que vino a su mente fue el oso perezoso que era amigo de Nick, Flash, pero ¿Qué relación podía tener él con el caso? De todas las cosas que Nick pudo haber escrito ¿Por qué escribió eso?

Nick era un zorro astuto e inteligente, él no escribiría nada a pocos minutos de una inminente colisión a no ser que fuera algo importante. Judy lo conocía lo suficiente como para medio entender cómo procesaba Nick las cosas _. "Flash"_ debía ser una palabra clave, una miga de pan que la guiara por el sendero de migajas hasta el objetivo. Tendría que ser muy astuta, como un zorro, para encontrar el resto de las migajas.

Revisó también el celular de Nick, pero no encontró nada que fuera relevante. Había tenido unas cuantas llamadas con Finnick, pero no le sorprendía, ya había hecho nota mental de ir a visitarlo pronto. Lo siguiente que se le ocurrió fue acudir a la comisaría y ver la computadora de Nick, quizá ahí encontraría más información. Guardó su ropa en la bolsa otra vez, pero antes de cerrarla un pequeño brilló llamó su atención, con cuidado revisó los objetos y encontró el origen del resplandor: era la placa de Nick, dorada y bien pulida, con su nombre inscrito.

 _Nicholas P. Wilde._ Judy pasó una mano sobre el nombre grabado y suspiró. Recordó años atrás cuando estuvo presente en su graduación y ella misma le colocó esa placa con orgullo contenido sobre su uniforme ¡Fue uno de los días más felices para ambos! El tener esa placa en su pata le causaba pesar y nostalgia, era lo más cerca que podría estar de Nick por lo pronto. Sin que nadie la viera, deslizó cuidadosamente la dorada insignia en su bolsillo, y ese sencillo acto la hizo sentir un poco más confortada.

Saliendo del hospital se encontró con Lobezno y McCuernos, que habían ido para visitar el zorro. No quiso distraerse mucho con ellos, así que intercambiaron un saludo, palabras amables y se fue.

—¿Crees que estará bien?—preguntó Lobezno a su compañero, preocupado por la conejita.

—Eso espero—respondió—Fue un accidente terrible, no creo que lo esté sobrellevando del todo.

—Yo tampoco.

Ambos oficiales vieron a su compañera desaparecer entre las calles. Hopps y Wilde siempre fueron inseparables, era natural que fuera un golpe bajo para la primera y única oficial coneja de toda Zootopia. Le desearon lo mejor a Judy y retomaron su camino para visitar a Nick. Serían días difíciles en la comisaría.

 **o-o**

Nada.

Simplemente no encontraba nada.

Buscó en la computadora de Nick y encontró un archivo de Word con dos hojas llenas de anotaciones esporádicas sobre el Krokodile y las hienas. Judy las imprimió para leerlas con detenimiento, pero eran apuntes escritos al azar sin orden ni relación entre ellos. Buscó en internet todo lo relacionado a los conceptos que había en ese documento, pero eran más y más definiciones de lo mismo: drogas, cárteles, narcomenudeo, etc.

El único nombre que encontró en todos los registros de Nick fue el de Finnick, así que tan pronto pudo lo interrogó. Él se mostró accesible, había visto el accidente en las noticias y se sentía mal por Nick, sabía que había quedado muy mal parado. Respondió a todo lo que Judy le preguntó, pero la información que le daba no tenía sentido para ella. Judy era una excelente policía y buena detective, pero Nick era el maestro en leer a los animales y sus reacciones, encontrando pistas e información en rincones que Judy jamás hubiera visto. Con frustración, la conejita debía admitir que no tenía ninguna pista a la cual seguirle el rastro.

Buscó también la serie de números que Nick había apuntado, así como definiciones de "flash". Pero todo en internet le arrojaba exactamente lo mismo, si eran palabras o números clave debían estar demasiado bien codificados porque en ninguna base de datos encontraba algo que los relacionara. Llenó casi toda su libreta con los apuntes que encontró en la computadora y con las respuestas de Finnick, pero era información escueta sin mucha relación entre sí.

Desesperada, compró una chaqueta negra y ocultó sus orejas en un gorro, yéndose a dar una vuelta por la bodega de las hienas. Tal y como lo esperaba, el lugar estaba completamente vacío. Comparó las fotos que tomó Nick y comprobó que se trataba del mismo edificio, pero no había rastros de que alguna vez sirvió de almacén para drogas. Era como si todo lo que Nick hubiese encontrado se lo llevara el viento.

Por donde buscara no había forma de relacionar a Michael Tigerwild con esas hienas. Con el tiempo encima y bastante frustrada, Judy regresó a su apartamento y agarró todos los archivos que tenía sobre el caso, leyendo, analizando, intentando ser más astuta para ver una solución a todo ese rompecabezas.

Su celular sonó, aunque no estaba de humor para nadie, sabía que eran sus padres, y ellos merecían una explicación. Después de todo les había dado un buen susto.

—¿Sí?—respondió.

 _—Hopps, tenemos malas noticias—_ era el jefe Bogo, Judy inmediatamente se tensó.

—¿Qué pasa?

 _—¿Has visto el noticiero?_

¿Cómo, si había estado toda la tarde investigando?

—No.

 _—Es un caos_ —confesó el jefe con desdén— _Hacen todo tipo de comentarios sobre ti y Wilde, y lo peor es que están comprometiendo a la comisaría._

—¿A qué se refiere?

 _—Por la delicada situación de la reforma, los conservadores se nos han echado encima. Pretenden denunciarnos por faltas a la moral._

—¿¡Qué!?— _no, no puede ser, no puede ser…_

 _—El alcalde y yo acabamos de salir de una junta_ —continuó Bogo, sin dejarla decir algo más— _Queremos que des una conferencia de prensa mañana a mediodía._

—Pero yo no puedo señor, estoy…

 _—¡Lo sé! ¿Crees que esto me gusta Hopps? Yo no quería que nada de esto pasara._

—Señor…

 _—Mira, ven mañana a mediodía y responde las preguntas de estos reporteros. Todos estaremos ahí, no debes sentirte intimidada. Y una cosa más, quiero que digas la verdad._

—Pero eso nos comprometería más…

 _—Zootopia tiene que ver la realidad Hopps, no debe vivir de mentiras. Vendrá una asesora para ayudarte antes de que salgas a los medios._

—Pues… está bien.

 _—¿Alguna duda?_

Era ahora o nunca.

—¿No hay forma de evitar esto?

 _—Temo que no, Hopps._

—Gracias jefe.

 _—Descansa._

Aturdida y con el celular en la mano, Judy apenas asimilaba lo que estaba pasando cuando su celular sonó otra vez. Incapaz de pensar, respondió.

—¿Bueno?

 _—¡Judy-dudy!—_ eran sus padres—¿ _Cómo estás, encanto?_

 _—¿Cómo sigues tesoro?_

—Yo… bien, gracias.

 _—¡Qué bueno amor!_

 _—¿Y cómo está Nick?_

Nick.

—Él…

No pudo más.

Repentinamente dejó de escuchar el teléfono. Todo a su alrededor desapareció. Con cuidado, se puso de pie y caminó hasta su alcoba, sobre la cama estaban todavía las camisas de Nick, cuidadosamente dobladas. Los acontecimientos del día desfilaron por su mente aturdiéndola, lastimándola, tumbándola. Algo en su interior se quebró, y las lágrimas emergieron mientras se desplomaba sobre la cama, intentando aspirar el aroma de las camisas con poco éxito.

Esto era demasiado. Extrañaba a Nick, con todo su ser. Sus mensajes, sus llamadas, el café que le preparaba, sus bromas, su forma de encontrar pistas donde nadie más las veía… quería a Nick con ella, que le diera un abrazo y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien ¿Era mucho pedir? No encontraba nada de información para atrapar a esas hienas, ninguna pista que las vinculara con el caso Tigerwild. Nick no estaba con ella por culpa de ese maldito caso, y ella debía vengarlo, debía llevar a esos desgraciados a la cárcel ¡No iba a esta en paz consigo misma hasta que los encontrara!

Abrazó las camisas de Nick, dejando que se empaparan de sus lágrimas. Su pecho se encogió y sintió su corazón dolerle con cada palpitar, complicándole el respirar. Era como si alguien estuviera de pie encima de ella aplastándola y disfrutando de su agonía. Llevaba un solo día sin Nick, pero se sentía como la eternidad. Sólo dos noches atrás los dos durmieron juntos en esa misma cama y se despertaron abrazados, felices de estar juntos, pero ese evento se encontraba distante y borroso cubierto de dolor y añoranza.

Durante todo el día se dedicó a buscar, investigar, interrogar, distraer su mente. Pero todo a su alrededor le recordaba a Nick, y eran como bofetadas con guante blanco. La comisaría, el uniforme de policía, la placa en su bolsillo, el olor al café, las risas cuando escuchaba animales contar chistes malos ¡Hasta su propio apartamento le recordaba cada rincón a él! el sillón donde se sentaban a ver películas, la cocina donde él hizo una vez el desayuno, la mesa donde ambos platicaban tomando un café por las tardes al salir del trabajo…. Judy se preguntó si esto no sería masoquismo, pero estaba demasiado triste como para encontrar respuestas a sus cuestiones.

Se puso una camisa y sacó la placa de su bolsillo, releyó el nombre _Nicholas P. Wilde_ una y otra vez, recordando la sonrisa en el rostro del zorro cuando le puso dicha insignia en el pecho. Entre lágrimas y frustraciones, se quedó dormida, rodeada de los mismos fantasmas que llevaban atormentándola desde que Nick quedó en coma.

 **o-o**

Llegó a la comisaría a las once de la mañana, portando su uniforme policial. Los oficiales que la vieron en la recepción la saludaron, pero todos tenían una expresión de lástima, ningún policía en Zootopia era ajeno a todo el melodrama que estaban haciendo a costas de Hopps y Wilde y se sentían mal por ellos, máxime porque el zorro estaba en coma y era incapaz de responder por su integridad ¡Vaya bola de cobardes esos reporteros amarillistas! ¡Atacar sin piedad a un oficial en coma y a una policía aturdida física y emocionalmente por el trauma del accidente! Cada vez se tenían menos escrúpulos en la ciudad.

Bogo la esperaba en su oficina, Judy tocó dos veces y abrió cuando el jefe respondió un tajante "Pasen", tampoco se la estaba pasando muy bien con semejante escándalo. Judy se sorprendió de encontrar en la oficina, elegantemente sentada frente al escritorio, a Mary Topperwerth, que le sonreía con simpatía.

—¡Hola, oficial Hopps!—le saludó.

—Hola—respondió—¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—La señorita Topperwerth será tu asesora—repuso el jefe, parándose de su silla—Los dejaré a solas para que se preparen. La conferencia es a las doce.

Dicho esto salió de la oficina sin decir nada más, pero presionando sus cienes con expresión de cansancio. Judy vio a Mary y tomó asiento a su lado, estaba bastante cansada emocionalmente hablando, pero debía enfrentarse a esto tarde o temprano.

—Me alegra mucho verte otra vez—comentó Mary—Aunque lamento las circunstancias.

—Oh, no te preocupes—repuso con una sonrisa falsa—No tienes culpa de nada.

—No cariño, pero estos noticieros se están pasando.—mantuvo una mueca de enfado—¡Deberían regular leyes al respecto! Pero no, porque entonces atentarían contra la libertad de expresión—dijo lo último con sarcasmo—En fin ¿Cómo te sientes?

—No muy bien.

—¿Has escuchado a los noticieros?

—No.

—Has hecho bien, te harán más daño—confesó—Básicamente consideran que tú y Nick han cometido faltas a la moral.

—¿Y qué consideran moral ellos? ¿Molestarme cuando estoy en medio de una investigación, sólo para hacer crecer sus ratings?—su cansancio y fastidio comenzaban a mostrarse en sus reacciones.

—Tienes razón, pero no puedes responder así a los medios.

—El jefe Bogo quiere que diga la verdad.

—Sí, pero debes saber cómo decir la verdad—la voz de Mary sonó firme—Debes hacerles ver que sin importar lo que digan u opinen, sus convicciones son firmes, eso hará que duden de sus propias ideas.

—Yo no sé hacer lo que tú.

—No se trata de que seas como yo, se trata de que puedas dar una buena conferencia hoy.

" _Ok, conferencia de prensa, yo te enseño. Responde a todas sus preguntas como si te respondieras a ti misma. Ejemplo: ¿Cómo estuvo el caso? Bueno, ¿Fue un caso difícil? Sí, sí lo fue._

Vívido y claro, aquel recuerdo llegó a su mente como un golpe directo a su corazón. La opresión en el pecho volvió, igual que la dificultad para respirar y un intenso calor semejante a un bochorno que la hizo sentir mal físicamente.

—No puedo… no puedo…

—Judy, cálmate.

—Yo…

—Concéntrate—la yegua puso sus patas en los hombros de la conejita, consolándola, viéndola de frente—Todo estará bien.

—Esto es mucho ¡Es demasiado!

—Lo sé cariño, lo sé—su voz sonaba apremiante—Pero debes ser fuerte, por Nick ¿Sí?

 _Por Nick…_ Mary había dado en el clavo.

Judy se intentó calmar, respirando con pausas y cerrando los ojos, esforzándose por bajar su pulso cardíaco. Miró a la yegua y recordó su historia ¿Cómo pudo Mary soportar el saber que su novio estaba muriendo a una pared de distancia, sin poder estar con él sólo por una estúpida burocracia? Su fortaleza la inspiró.

—Nick está en una cama de hospital sin poder defenderse de estas acusaciones—le recordó Mary—Pero tú estás aquí, y es tu deber ayudarle en todo lo que puedas, defiéndelo frente a esta gente Hopps.

Sí, todo valía la pena, si era por Nick.

 **o-o**

A las doce Judy salió de la oficina de Bogo y bajó hasta el lobby de la comisaría, donde estaba dispuesto el podio y los reporteros a su alrededor. La oleada de fotografías y preguntas no se hicieron esperar, pero un gran grupo de policías tenían surcados a los reporteros, para evitar que Judy se abrumara aún más. Sintiéndose apoyada, la conejita subió al podio, desde donde observó a Clawhauser y Bogo darle ánimos en la recepción.

Las preguntaron salieron disparadas hacia su persona de forma similar a las balas, pero las atentas orejas de Judy solamente prestaron atención a esas que fueran clave, dejando de lado las más sensacionalistas.

—¡Oficial Hopps! ¿Se ha sentido ofendida por las declaraciones hechas por los conservadores?

"Respira, cálmate ¿Te sientes ofendida?" Pensó.

—Cualquier comentario que agreda mi integridad es ofensivo—vio a Mary desde la recepción asintiendo, dándole a entender que había sido una buena respuesta.

—¡Oficial Hopps! ¿Cuál es su declaración sobre los comentarios que han hecho sobre usted y el oficial Wilde?

"Es ahora o nunca" respiró muy a fondo, sus orejas se tensaron y con una expresión muy firme y casi intimidante comenzó a pronunciar un discurso.

—Quiero dar mi respuesta definitiva—se armó de valor y continuó—Zootopia siempre se ha alzado el cuello diciendo que es una metrópoli progresista, pero ahora se espanta cuando sus habitantes quieren reconocer derechos tan básicos como elegir a quién se quiere. Soy oficial, conozco la ley, y sé que no hay pruebas ni testimonios que puedan avalarme como criminal, ni a mí ni al oficial Wilde. Si lo que desean es avivar el fuego de la polémica ¡Felicidades! Ya lo han conseguido. Y les ayudaré un poco más confesando que, en efecto, sí mantengo una relación sentimental con el oficial Wilde, la cual es muy reciente. No me considero capaz de hablar por él porque, como todos saben, se encuentra muy grave en el hospital, pero sí puedo hablar por mí y decirles que mi relación sentimental no compromete mi capacidad ni mi juicio bajo ninguna perspectiva…

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces, unas palabras emergieron de sus labios, palabras que de repente tuvieron un intenso y diferente significado.

— _Cuando amas a alguien no importa absolutamente nada más que ver al otro feliz y seguro ¿Qué importa que sean de diferentes especies, o del mismo género?_ Los límites sólo existen dentro de nosotros.—Nick le había dicho esas palabras tiempo atrás, y al fin, después de tantos problemas, las había entendido—Que tengan buenas tardes, no más preguntas.

Judy bajó del podio, los reporteros intentaron abalanzarse sobre ella pero los oficiales se los impidieron. La conejita caminó rumbo a las oficinas, sin mirar atrás. En la recepción, Mary sonreía orgullosa, se había mostrado decidida y convencida, ocultando bien lo deprimida que estaba. Sería una respuesta poderosa, no tenía la menor duda. Pero pronto le duró el gusto, porque una expresión de pena se apoderó de sus facciones.

—¿Ya se lo dijiste?—le preguntó a Bogo.

—¿Quieres que termine de matarla, provocándole un colapso?—respondió ásperamente el oficial.—Claro que no, ya ha tenido suficiente.

—En algún momento deberá saberlo.

—No hay prisa.—replicó—Mientras Wilde esté en el hospital se considera incapacitado, y por lo tanto fuera del sistema, así que técnicamente no es policía por ahora.

—No sabía que tuviera ese tipo de mañas jefe—comentó Clawhauser—Le ha hecho daño esos juegos de póker con Wilde…

—Quizá, pero es técnicamente cierto. Dejemos que las cosas se calmen.

—Creo que será lo mejor—concluyó la yegua, su elegante figurada tensa por la incómoda situación.

 **o-o**

Tres días después Judy se sentía completamente perdida. No había avanzado nada en el caso y en toda Zootopia no se hablaba de otra cosa más que de su declaración en los medios, la cual había inclinado mucho la balanza en favor de los activistas liberales, a pesar de que los conservadores no disminuían ni un poco en sus agrios comentarios. Pero por primera vez en meses Judy se mantuvo ajena al clima político de la ciudad, centrándose en su investigación, con nulo éxito.

—Te vas a matar del cansancio—le dijo Rei en una visita que le hizo a Nick—Y mi hermano me matará cuando despierte por no haberte cuidado bien.—la zorra estaba preocupada por la conejita, que tenía enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos y se veía cada día más delgada si es que era posible.

—Nos preocupas mucho hija ¿No quisieras que te visitemos unos días?—decían sus padres, quienes aunque se molestaban mucho por tener que ver las noticias para saber de la vida de su hija les ganaba la preocupación de verla tan decaída.

—Deberías tomar un descanso Hopps—decía el jefe Bogo y casi todos los oficiales de la comisaría cuando la veían servirse hasta cinco tazas de café al día para mantenerse alerta.

—Estoy bien—les respondía todos, pero ni ella misma se lo creía, tan agrio era su tono de voz.

Pero ¿Qué caso tenía admitir que no estaba bien? Necesitaba pastillas para dormir y apenas recordaba comer, lo admitía, necesitaba ayuda, pero eso sería después, lo primero era encontrar a esas hienas, que parecían haberse esfumado de la faz de la tierra. Todo lo demás se acomodaría cuando esos delincuentes estuvieran tras las rejas.

Dos semanas después del accidente Finnick le habló a Judy, comentándole que sabía algo. Había encontrado ese espantoso gimnasio de mala muerte en donde Nick tenía un casillero con un cambio de ropa. Animada por su primera pista en días, la conejita entró al lugar y consiguió abrir el casillero, la contraseña era el cumpleaños de Nick. Pero adentro sólo había una camisa limpia y un poco de dinero para emergencias. Otro camino sin salida.

O quizá… ¿Quizá no?

Algo en su mente hizo click, comenzó a pensar como Nick. Ese gimnasio estaba cerca de la antigua bodega de las hienas, eso significaba que Nick había detectado el lugar desde mucho antes. Viendo el cambio de ropa, lo más seguro es que visitara el edificio o lo rodeara con algún disfraz y luego entrara a ese gimnasio a cambiarse, para despistarlos. Pero no, un solo cambio no era suficiente. Nick era bastante cuidadoso con los narcotraficantes, debía haber algo más.

 _Flash. 0452._

Judy visitó a Flash, preparándose mentalmente para una conversación muy larga. Ya lo había entrevistado antes, pero el oso perezoso no sabía nada del caso. Sólo que esta vez Judy no comentó eso, le preguntó qué lugares frecuentaba con Nick y en dónde lo había conocido.

—Café… del… desier-to—respondía—Bar… los…dor-mi…lo-nes.

Flash se mostraba muy cooperativo, era un buen tipo y de no ser Judy tan desesperada por su forma de expresarse sabía que se llevarían bien. Tras esperar quince minutos por la respuesta, Flash al fin mencionó lo que ella buscaba.

—Gim-na-si-o… el… fuer-te….

—¿Y dónde está ese gimnasio?

 _En el centro de la ciudad_ ¡Lotería!

Judy señaló en un mapa los dos gimnasios que relacionaban a Nick, había muchas formas de desplazarse de uno en otro, el zorro astuto seguramente buscaría eso para poder despistar a animales que intentaran seguirlo. Llevaba esas dos semanas haciendo las cosas mal, nunca se trató de seguir la investigación donde Nick la había dejado, se trataba de investigar lo que Nick había estado haciendo.

Llegó al gimnasio y preguntó por su locker, el cual tenía un candado, introdujo los números 0-4-5-2. El candado se abrió "¡Sí, sí, sí!" pensaba emocionada.

Había más ropa, algo de dinero y, lo más importante: una memoria flash USB.

"Nick Wilde, eres el zorro más astuto del mundo"

 **o-o**

 _—Si salimos de esto—dijo la conejita, comenzando a asustarse enserio—Te daré un golpe, por descuidado, y luego un beso por haberlo resuelto todo._

 _Intentó sonar graciosa, pero su voz estaba cargada de nerviosismo. Nick le sonrió, entendiendo que ella hacía su mejor esfuerzo, pero las hienas seguían peligrosamente cerca. Estaban en la Séptima Avenida, que tenía seis carriles, divididos en tres y tres por un muro de contención donde estaban las farolas. A lo lejos se vislumbraron las sirenas de las otras patrullas, por fin los refuerzos estaban cerca, pero eso sólo empeoró la situación._

 _La avenida estaba casi sola, y por ende dos de los autos negros intentaron rodear la patrulla, dejando a un carro atrás de la misma. Nick supo entones qué pretendían hacer, no iban a darles la oportunidad de que llegaran a la comisaría o llegasen los refuerzos, tampoco iban a secuestrarlos, iban a eliminarlos. Recuerdos de la época en que Mark y sus hienas dominaban Zootopia comenzaron a bombardearlo y, entre todas esas memorias, sobresalían los terribles accidentes viales que provocaron esos narcotraficantes._

 _Nick entendió que probablemente no saldrían de esa, así que rápidamente sacó una pequeña libreta y una pluma, pensando lo más rápido que le permitía su acelerado cerebro ¿Qué clase de pista sería suficiente para los policías sin que despertara tantas sospechas? Sintió que golpearon la defensa del auto por atrás, ya no tenía tiempo. La memoria USB estaba a salvo en el gimnasio donde frecuentaba a Flash…. Un momento… ¿No se llamaban también flash las memorias USB?_

 _Quizá sería la última cosa buena que hiciera en el mundo, así que apuntó lo más rápido que le permitieron sus patas la palabra "flash" seguida de la clave para abrir su casillero. Miró a Judy de reojo, si ella salía viva entendería su pista. Y si no, alguien más en la fuerza, quizá dentro de unos años, podría verse beneficiado. Guardó la nota en su bolsillo, sabiendo que los policías buscaban pistas en la ropa de los cuerpos y rezó mentalmente todas las mantras que se sabía._

 _Se acordó de sus padres y de su infancia antes de quedar huérfano, se acordó de su hermana y de lo mucho que lamentaba haberse distanciado con ella. Miró a Judy de reojo y lamentó no haberle confesado sus sentimientos antes, privándolos de muchos más días y noches de estar juntos. Pero nada de eso importaba ya, con algo de suerte saldrían vivos de ésta e intentaba mantenerse positivo._

 _Nick vio más adelante que había una salida con semáforo, donde los autos podían dar vuelta en u. Pronto entendió las intenciones de las hienas, pero Judy seguía enfrascada en su carrera y necia a rendirse. Por el retrovisor vio al otro automóvil negro, por lo que la opción de frenar para deshacerse de la presión era imposible. Tomando una profunda respiración, miró a Judy, tan hermosa a pesar de estar estresada por la situación, y habló con toda la sinceridad del mundo._

 _—Judy—le gustaba mucho ese nombre—Te amo._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _Sonrió, su zanahorias siempre sería una torpe y adorable coneja._

 _El auto los embistió por detrás empujándolos violentamente, el otro automóvil les cerró la posibilidad de escape golpeando su lateral. Otro golpe más y se escuchó el fuerte impacto, seguido de una sensación poderosa y estruendosa que lo abrumó, gritó porque de repente sintió un espantoso dolor en la cabeza y… nada, todo oscuro._

* * *

Nick me amenazó en persona, quería aparecer en este capítulo no sólo como un cuerpo en cama y por eso la escena final XD

Siento que no me salen los temas policiacos del todo bien, así que una enorme disculpa por las fallas que pueden encontrar en este capítulo, ha sido el que más tiempo me ha tomado escribir y he andado dispersa por las tareas, como se acerca el fin de semana espero tardar menos en subirles el próximo capítulo pero no quiero prometerles nada por obvias razones XD Veremos más a Rei y estoy planeando formas de meter más a Mary también, porque les ha gustado mucho ese personaje =)

¿Que tan malo quedó? XD

¡Gracias por leer!

chao!


	11. Tigerdream

**NADA ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

 **¡H** ola a todo el mundo! ¿Qué tal su fin de semana? Pues el mío bien, quise subir este capítulo ayer pero mi mamá me secuestró para irnos de compras así que no tuve tiempo de terminarlo, pero ¡Aquí está! Les deseo un hermoso inicio de semana :) Este capítulo es un poco más corto que los anteriores, pero aún así espero que les guste. Por cierto ¿Es enserio que tengo ahora más de 300 comentarios? ¡Ustedes me miman demasiado! Ni modo, tendré que mimarlos, así que les prometo actualizar esta semana, no les diré día porque no sé cómo se me pongan las maestras de exigentes pero ¡Esta semana habrá capítulo nuevo! (probablemente el fin de semana pero ya que XD)

Comentarios:

J y N: ¡Que bueno que te guste! =)

Niiwolfie: jajaja, aquí está tu nueva dosis ;)

WerewolfMazuko117: Me has dado una idea...

Alison: Me alegra mucho que te guste tanto el fic, si tengo más proyectos de más historias de Zootopia, pero como mi tiempo se acordó gracias a la uni pues me he enfocado en terminar ésta antes de empezar de lleno con los otros, espero poder publicarlos después.

giovanni: fíjate que he leído otros fics donde los carnívoros comen pescados e insectos ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? no tengo idea, pero ya que en este fic expuse los suplementos así lo dejaré, quizá en otro fic ya agregue los peces e insectos XD

sugey0797: ¡Tienes que ver la película, la vas a amar tanto como yo! Y sí, todos amamos a Nick celoso, es el mejor de todos :D

Kerix: No responderé tu pregunta, el fic la responderá pronto...

Imprelarpie: Pues lamento decirte que no le quedan tantos capítulos a la historia, pero eso sí, los haré con mucho amor para que los disfruten muchísimo y lo más largos que pueda ;)

xXDZEFXx: jajajaa no XD Me encantan tus comentarios tan apasionados, me hacen el día.

nanyjfreak: Gracias ^^

midorin: no te sientas mal, yo debería estar haciendo mi tarea de Historia Regional XD

Fran003: ¡Gracias a ti! :)

Cereza Prohibida: Casi no veo ni series ni películas policíacas, así que no estoy familiarizada con el género. Pensé en darte una pista sobre el futuro de Nick, pero tomaré tu consejo y no daré más spoilers, lo leerás pronto :)

Kroces: ¡Muchas gracias a ti por leer!

Solita-San: ¡Muy buena idea! Gracias =D

Dani: Oww gracias :3

Amber R: Originalmente no iba a agregar nada de Nick, pero ese zorro me estuvo poniendo lata, saltaba enfrente de mí para que lo pusiera, no resistía no tener atención XD

KH-Giny: Tengo ideas sobre la sugerencia que me has hecho, espero desquitarlas bien XD

Magicfans: jajajajajaa no te preocupes, te entiendo.

mariferpue: ¡Qué linda! Bueno, déjame decirte que es super complicado un trabajo de escritor, un amigo mío lo es, pero vale mucho la pena cuando es lo que disfrutas, yo te aconsejo que sigas con tus sueños (yo estudio Historia, que es mi pasión, aunque quizá muera de hambre porque en mi ciudad se gana muy poco de eso XD) Sólo se vive una vez, vive feliz ;)

Hesvan: ¡Soy fan de spider-man! Me encantó tu sentido aráncnido XD Y claro que extrañé tus comentarios, siempre son un gusto de leer :)

Mike L: ¡Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo!

Neoblack12: Me alegra saber que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo con el tema policíaco XD

SilverGriever: Oww ¡Gracias enserio! Supongo que como no soy fan del género policíaco no termino de sentirme cómoda con lo que escribo XD (¡soy novata en eso!)

DomePotterhead: Andrew Liunferth, el contrincante de Mary, es un león, estoy intentando hacer que aparezca en una escena. Intenté desarrollar lo mejor que pude a mis personajes secundarios, para que no salieran sobrando en la trama y cuando veo que les encanta Mary o que odian a Rogers y Andrew es cuando se que hice un buen trabajo XD

Arken: Muchas gracias, al menos sí me fue bien en los exámenes. ¿Un cómic? Mmmm suena interesante, yo dibujo un poco pero ni por asomo como para dibujar todo mi fic XD aunque el fanart que hicieron fue tan hermoso, si hacen más me sentiré muy halagada, me encanta que puedan imaginarse con tanto realismo las escenas, algo estoy haciendo bien...

emelic: Lo lamento, como no estoy familiarizada con el género policíaco me cuesta algo escribir el fic. Nuevamente lo siento, pero ésta vez si respondí tu comentario =D Gracias por adentrarte tanto en el fic, me encantan los comentarios como el tuyo, tan apasionado.

Rulatzillo: ¡Al contrario! el que llores significa que lo estoy haciendo muy bien y eso me anima a continuar con esta historia que siempre he dicho es para ustedes, aunque me hacer sentir mal porque debería estar yendo al gimnasio XD quizá vaya mañana, pero bueno, al menos terminé este capítulo =D

capatapa: Andrew es un león, espero desarrollarlo un poco más adelante, si es que tengo oportunidad XD

ThePianoGuy: Debo confesarte que cuando escribí a Nick en coma... uf, me dolieron mis propias palabras T_T

Lady Strawberry Geek: ¡Muchísimas gracias! =D

HELEN18: Comentarios como el tuyo me hacen el día, tan positivos y llenos de ánimo ¡Gracias enserio!

jugoarzategtz: Gracias, sí me fue bien en los exámenes ^^ ¡A continuar con el fic!

DinastiaMTY: Ni yo pensé que lo haría cuando comencé con la historia...

El Chido B: Lo siento XD

HugoTapia: Lo siento, no puedo responder eso.

fanfics-kawaiiss: ¡JudyxNick forever!

Mehkiro: ¡Mil gracias enserio! me halagas bastante y si haces un fanart mandame un link porfa me encanta ver los dibujos que hacen ^^

spectra1991: ¡Y me siento muy halagada de estar en tus favoritos! =D

Jeinesz06: Eres de los pocos que me preguntó por lo que dijo el jefe Bogo, pero no quiero spoilear, así que lo leerás más adelante...

elsa: Muchísimas gracias ^^

WolfAssault: ajajajajaa todos me preguntan por lo mismo, creo que todos amamos a Nick

ThePhantomPain02: ¡Mil gracias! me halaga porque tú sí que sabes escribir tonos y reflexiones en tu fic :D

sueodeluna2: ¡Mil gracias! :3

Amante de lo sobrenatural: Judy era la única que conocía a Nick lo suficiente como para entender sus pistas, pero hasta ella tendría problemas, sino el fic hubiera sido muy predecible XD

kedakai-kokoro: ¡Me encanta que les gusten tanto Mary y Rei! me esforcé mucho en que fueran personajes relevantes xD

Fer Q: Jajaja qué cosas, yo también entro todo el tiempo a fanfiction para ver si actualizaron mis historias favoritas XD

Clover819: a mi también me ha pasado que no me decido si leer una historia o no y cuando me animo me encantan XD supongo que son cosas de la vida. Diana: jajajaaja lo del museo me dio mucha risa y me halagó bastante, uno de mis grandes pecados es que no he leído a sherlock holmes pero deberé leer muy pronto máxime porque me lo mencionas mucho y yo también quiero comprar una antorcha a mitad de precio =D

MyobiXHitachiin: si, los reporteros son muy amarillistas, hasta en la vida real XD

Yin-princesa-del-olvido: ¡Gracias!

Angelus19: ¡Muchísimas gracias, enserio! muchos comentarios que me han dejado han sido de lectores que entraron a esta historia gracias a tu fanart y a tus recomendaciones, mil gracias por hecerme publicidad, creo que la única forma en que puedo pagarte es terminando el fic XD

El loquito 3D: jjajajajajja disfruta esta nueva dosis ;)

LeoNurarihyon: ¡Muchísimas gracias! XD

¡Muchos comentarios!¡Me hacen tan feliz! =D

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Tigerdream**

No le dolía nada, pero tampoco podía asegurar que sentía algo. Era extraño, como no tener cuerpo pero sí tenía conciencia… era difícil de explicar. Flotaba en un universo sin forma aparente y no podía describir algún objeto o forma que lo rodeara. Todo era tan abstracto ¿Estaría muerto? ¿Así era como lucía la muerte?

 _—Hey… ¿Zorro astuto?_

Se sobresaltó, no sabía de dónde venía esa voz ¿Le hablaban a él? no podía reconocerla, en realidad no podía recordar casi nada ¿Él era un zorro?

 _—Eres un zorro astuto ¿Lo sabías?_ —la misma voz otra vez, quizá sí le estaba hablando a él. Entonces él era un zorro, o eso parecía…. Espera ¿Qué era un zorro?

 _—Me acuerdo cuando nos conocimos, tú estabas haciendo una de tus tretas… hace mucho no sé de Finnick ¿está bien? Supongo que sí…_

¿Finnick? Algo en su ser vibró, como si conociera ese nombre, pero no podía recordar de qué se trataba, al menos sabía que era un animal, pero no podría decir su especie, su apariencia, ni siquiera si eran amigos…

 _—Lo conseguiste, encontraste todo. No sé qué encontraste ni dónde está, pero te prometo que lo encontraré. No estarás aquí en vano. Resolveré el caso y te daré todo el crédito, porque tú lo tienes, porque estás en esta maldita cama por culpa del estúpido caso y porque…_

Quien sea que estuviera hablando estaba llorando, y estaba muy triste. No reconocía la voz, pero le sucedía lo mismo que con Finnick, algo en su ser vibraba indicándole que conocía al animal, aunque no pudiera decir su especie, forma, nada… ¿Por qué estaba triste? ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Tenía algo que ver con él?

 _—Y porque te amo y sé que saldremos de esta. Vas a despertar, Nick Wilde, no me importa cómo tengas que hacerlo pero lo harás ¿Oíste?_

¿Él era Nick Wilde? ¿Esa persona que estaba hablando lo amaba? Nada parecía tener sentido, al menos no para él. Se preguntó qué estaba pasando y por qué no podía recordar nada. Ni bien comenzó a asimilar que él era un zorro llamado Nick Wilde se escuchó otra voz.

 _—Tu hermana está aquí ¿Ves como si te quiere?_

¿Una hermana? Bueno, eso era familia, se suponía que la familia está cerca de uno. Ahora sabía que era un zorro llamado Nick Wilde, con una hermana que lo quería y una hembra hablándole de lo mucho que lo amaba casi todo el tiempo. Algo había hecho bien, pensó. Pero ¿Dónde estaba? No estaba vivo, eso era claro, pero tampoco muerto. No recordaba casi nada de quién era ¿Sería eso que llaman purgatorio?

Escuchaba esa y otra voz muy a menudo, no podía sentir que el tiempo pasaba, era como si estuviera flotando en una inexistencia eterna, muy cómoda y tranquila. Quizá debería pensar en cómo regresar a donde le estaban esperando esas dos hembras, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. En medio de esos pensamientos, vio una luz algo lejana, y pensó ¿Siguiendo esa luz encontraría el camino de regreso?

No tenía cuerpo, así que impulsó su existencia (o como pudiera llamársele a su mente) a esa linda y cálida luz, se sentía tranquilo y en paz. Sí, ese debía ser el camino correcto. Pronto estaría en casa.

 **o-o**

Cien años atrás Zootopia se encontraba en pleno crecimiento económico, la urbe estaba alcanzando su punto máximo en vanguardismo y esto se reflejó en una enorme cantidad de empresas y negocios que prosperaron, enriqueciendo a muchas familias que hicieron buenas inversiones en ese tiempo de bonanza. Los Tigerwild fueron de esas familias, que establecieron un negocio de préstamos que pronto se colocó como el más grande la ciudad.

Tigerdream fue fundada por el bisabuelo de Michael Tigerwild, quien fue un tigre inteligente y noble llamado Erin y quien vio nacer y crecer su empresa con mucho orgullo, aunque se volvió en uno de los hombres más ricos de la ciudad en cuestión de días jamás perdió el suelo y empleó ese dinero en mejorar no sólo la vida de su familia, sino el de toda su comunidad. Erin fue tan querido por sus vecinos que, ante su repentina muerte, se le irguió una estatua conmemorativa con fondos recaudados por voluntarios.

Todas las pertenencias de Erin y su empresa fueron heredadas a su único hijo, Joseph Tigerwild, un joven de veintisiete años que estaba listo y dispuesto para convertir la empresa de su padre en la mejor del mundo, no sólo de la ciudad. Había estudiado negocios y economía, y usó todas sus habilidades para que el crecimiento de la empresa fuera sostenido y firme, volviéndola una muy sólida y confiable. Además, creó una gran cantidad de préstamos y servicios a sus trabajadores, siendo pionera en el concepto de "socialmente responsable".

Pero Joseph se dedicó tanto a la empresa que descuidó a su familia y cuando murió por un paro cardíaco, dejó a su joven hijo de dieciocho años a cargo. Jhon Tigerwild nunca se llevó muy bien con su padre y ni siquiera había ingresado a la universidad, no sabía cómo dirigir una empresa y se demostró muy pronto: el emporio que su abuelo construyó en vida comenzó a colapsar en los dos primeros años que Jhon estuvo al frente de Tigerdream. Pudo haber delegado sus responsabilidades al comité, que estaba más capacitado, pero su necedad juvenil le impidió ver la clara verdad: estaba llevando la empresa a la banca rota.

Jhon estudió todo lo que pudo sobre economía y finanzas, pero el joven no tenía la capacidad que tuvieron su abuelo y padre ni tampoco la visión necesaria para saber a dónde dirigir la empresa. Pronto, Tigerdream comenzó un lento decaimiento que la fue relegando entre las demás empresas de Zootopia, la que antes fue número uno comenzó a desaparecer. Entre los esfuerzos del comité y de algunos accionistas se pudo mantener la empresa a flote, pero ya no era ni por asomo la empresa vanguardista que antes fue.

Los Tigerwild, que fueron familia de la más alta alcurnia, vieron cómo se les fue aislando de ese mundo de gala en el que Jhon se había criado. Su empresa ya no generaba los dividendos necesarios para darle un estilo de vida lujoso y desinteresado. Su esposa, Erika, se quejaba todo el tiempo de que no podía comprarse vestidos ni zapatos caros. De buena suerte sus hijos eran demasiado pequeños como para quejarse de no tener ropa nueva a diario.

Jhon pudo decidir estudiar más, asesorarse y contratar animales calificados para levantar la empresa, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir lo mal que estaba administrando el negocio de la familia. Había sido educado como un hijo único mimado y altanero que podía disponer de lo que él quisiera cuando él quisiera, haciéndole imposible reconocer la diferencia entre sus caprichos y necesidades. Quería que Tigerdream volviera a ser próspera y grande, pero todo bajo su voluntad.

Para eso necesitaba dinero y comenzó a buscar formas de invertir en negocios de bajo rango que pudieran dejarle buenos dividendos sin necesidad de invertir sumas cuantiosas. Fue así como conoció a un cocodrilo llamado Iván, quien le comentó sobre un negocio farmacéutico que estaba gestionando. Le pidió diez mil dólares y a cambio recibiría cien mil. Aunque los Tigerwild ya no eran tan ricos como antes, diez mil dólares seguía sin significar tanto dinero, así que Jhon los prestó y se sentó a esperar, con buena suerte quizá al fin habría hecho un buen negocio.

Una semana después Iván regresó con los cien mil dólares prometidos. Maravillado, Jhon preguntó qué más podía hacer y cómo se podría invertir formalmente en su empresa farmacéutica para tener esas ganancias. Iván, intimidándolo un poco, le dijo que iría todos los lunes a su oficina y aceptaría la inversión que quisiera darle, regresando el lunes siguiente con sus dividendos correspondientes. Jhon le dio once mil dólares, la semana siguiente Iván regresó con ciento veinte mil dólares. Jhon le dio quince mil dólares, Iván regresó con ciento sesenta mil dólares. Al final, Jhon le dio un millón de dólares, Iván regresó con dos millones ¡Era como fabricar dinero!

A Jhon nunca se le ocurrió preguntar exactamente de dónde venían esos dividendos, él sólo se emocionaba cuando el cocodrilo entraba a su oficina sosteniendo la maleta con el dinero semanal. Pronto comenzó a darle dos, tres hasta cinco millones de dólares, completamente enviciado por su avaricia voraz. Parte de ese dinero lo invertía en la empresa, dándole empujones a Tigerdream para crecer nuevamente y el resto del dinero lo usaba para mimar a su familia (Erika volvía a estar de buen humor al poder irse de compras todos los días).

Pero todo cambió cuando el krokodile se volvió en el mayor problema de la ciudad. Hasta ese momento Jhon no había relacionado sus crecientes inversiones de dudosa legalidad con la creciente oleada de narcodependientes en las calles. Para cuando quiso enfrentarse a Iván ya era demasiado tarde

—Por favor tigre, ya estás demasiado metido en esto. Pudiste irte con dignidad la primera semana, pero a estas alturas ¿Crees que perderé a un inversionista como tú?—dijo Iván, haciendo relucir sus colmillos.

Jhon, que era un tigre delgado y chaparro sin mucha musculatura, tembló ligeramente. Estaba acostumbrado a que todos lo obedecieran, no a que se le amenazara ni chantajeara.

—¿Tienes idea del escándalo que se hará cuando sepan que estamos relacionados?—ante todo, lo más importante era qué pensarían los demás.

—Por eso nadie se va a enterar ¿cierto?

Haciendo un mohín, Jhon entendió que no tenía nada más que hacer. Lo manipularon como a un niño pequeño, Iván tenía pagarés firmados por él que podía usar como evidencia de su participación en el cártel. Lo tenían atado de patas, y ellos lo sabían. Al momento en que Iván comprobó que podía hacer de Jhon lo que quisiera, ya no solicitó sus inversiones, las exigió.

Primero le presentó a su compañero Mark, que era más grande e intimidante, juntos le dijeron que semanalmente debería aportar diez millones de dólares y a cambio recibiría quince millones. No era una ganancia enorme, pero al menos aún tendría algo de ganancia. Cuando la policía comenzó a ir tras las patas de Mark e Iván ellos solicitaron esconderse en la empresa y así hicieron, después de todo, Tigerdream era una empresa promedio con una imagen incorruptible ante la opinión pública, no había nada que enlazara a los tigres empresarios con los cocodrilos narcotraficantes.

Cuando se escondieron en la empresa Iván y Mark pudieron revisar algunos archivos de Tigerdream, la empresa aunque ya no era tan poderosa como lo fue antaño, gracias a las medidas implementadas por el consejo era extremadamente estable en sus finanzas, pero los dos cocodrilos sabían que era sencillo manipular la bolsa de valores para alterar esos bellos números negros. Usando las finanzas de su empresa como arma de chantaje, Iván y Mark consiguieron crear un "Departamento de Transparencia" dentro de la empresa, cuyo fin no era en realidad verificar la legalidad de los números, sino lavar el dinero de los narcos.

Jhon vio a la empresa de su familia y no la reconoció. Tigerdream había nacido de la visión que tuvo su abuelo y las buenas decisiones que tomó en vida, creando un emporio de prestaciones que colapsó cuando él tomó las tiendas. Tigerdream al menos era estable y confiable, y con unos buenos años de bonanza y una planificación financiera bien estructurada hubiera podido regresar a las grandes ligas, pero en vez de eso Tigerdream era ahora la lavadora de dinero oficial de dos narcotraficantes más peligrosos de toda Zootopia ¿Qué había hecho?

A la muerte de Iván las cosas se pusieron aún más complicadas. Desconfiando de todos, Mark comenzó a asesinar sin recato a todos quienes pudieran ser una amenaza para él. Estuvo a poco de matar a Jhon, pero el tigre le convenció de que su empresa y el nombre de la familia le escondían muy bien sus actividades ilícitas. Mark le perdonó la vida, pero a cambio prácticamente le quitó la empresa. Tigerdream se fue modificando de poco en poco, volviéndose para el resto de la ciudad una empresa más selectiva y refinada que antes, otorgándole préstamos sólo a cierta clase de animales. Pero la verdad era que Tigerdream funcionaba prácticamente como empresa fantasma, escondiendo las actividades ilícitas del cocodrilo y sus hienas.

Para cuando reaccionó, Jhon recibía unos cuantos millones al mes, acudía todos los días a la empresa sólo para revisar que nadie tuviera acceso a las verdaderas actividades que ahí sucedían y no tenía ya ni un poco de control sobre la que fuera la empresa de su familia. El consejo y todos los demás administrativos fueron desapareciendo, nunca quiso preguntar por ellos, había cosas que era mejor no saber. Enfurecido consigo mismo por haber sido tan estúpido y manipulable, decidió que si ahora era parte del cártel al menos debería sacarle provecho.

Mark no confiaba del todo en él, pero sí confiaba en sus hijos. Los mellizos Tigerwild eran jóvenes y fáciles de dirigir. Michael y Lori hicieron visitas de vez en cuando a Mark, quien fue presentado como un amigo de su padre, para ver si alguno de los dos tenía cualidades para pertenecer al cártel. Entre otros beneficios, entrar al cártel de manera "oficial" les daría mayor seguridad (impidiendo que los mataran por asuntos menores) y muchos mayores dividendos. Al modo de ver de Jhon, era un asunto ganar-ganar.

El cocodrilo descubrió que Michael era muy sencillo de manipular, podría hacer de él lo que quisiera, pero Lori era cosa aparte, esa tigresa era astuta. Jhon la alejó de todos los negocios, como Mark le indicó, y mandó a sus dos hijos a estudiar en la universidad para cubrir las apariencias. En algún momento Erika se enteró de los negocios turbos de su esposo, pero mientras tuviera una tarjeta de crédito para usar con libertad no le importaba de dónde procedía el dinero.

Michael estudiaba ciencias químicas y, bajo la dirección y enseñanza de Mark, comenzó a abastecer sus laboratorios de krokodile. No hacía mucha, unos cuantos kilos a la quincena, pero era una manera de integrarlo en el negocio, eventualmente ascendería. Michael estaba eufórico, la idea de ganar millones de dólares a la semana sólo por obedecer al cocodrilo le encantaba. No era tonto, sabía que eran negocios turbios, pero el tigre era idéntico a su madre: con tal de tener dinero no le interesaba la forma en que llegaba a sus bolsillos.

Pero Lori, tal y como había dicho Mark, era cosa aparte. Jamás encajó en su familia, se parecía demasiado a su abuelo paterno: inteligente, aplicado y honesto. Ella encarnaba en sí misma los valores que la familia Tigerwild tenía cuando se fundó Tigerdream, por ello estudiaba abogacía y en su imaginario pensaba colocarse como representante legal de la empresa, intentando regresarle el prestigio que alguna vez tuvo.

Conoció y se enamoró de Tobías Wilkes, un jaguar apuesto, inteligente, que estudiaba filosofía y compartía sus convicciones moralistas sobre la vida. Lori mantuvo su relación en secreto porque su familia era conservadora y, además, jamás se sintió del todo querida por sus padres o su hermano ¿Para qué intentar complacerlos ahora si nunca se sintió aceptada por ellos? Su plan era terminar la carrera e irse lejos, vivir su vida con Tobías donde nadie pudiera inmiscuirse.

Al menos así pensó hasta que llegó una vez a la casa que rentaba con su hermano y lo descubrió fabricando las drogas. Michael le decía que eran experimentos de su carrera, pero Lori era mucho más inteligente que él y pronto descubrió sus negocios sin que su hermano lo sospechara. Armándose de valor le dijo a su padre, pero para su horror descubrió que Jhon no sólo estaba enterado, sino que estaba de acuerdo.

—¿De dónde crees que viene el dinero que paga tu colegiatura, eh?—le recriminó.

Lori estaba impactada, pero bajó la cabeza y se mostró dócil, resignada ante la situación de su familia y la suya propia. Actuó perfectamente convincente frente a sus padres, quienes le dejaron muy en claro que debía mantener el perfil bajo. Pero Mark no era el líder de un cártel poderoso por ser ingenuo, sabía que la tigresa no se mantendría quieta y le dio una orden a Michael a espaldas de sus padres: "Si tu hermana compromete de alguna forma el negocio de tu familia, es mejor que desaparezca".

La linda tigresa habló con su novio sobre lo que recién había descubierto. Tobías y Lori comenzaron a armar un plan para detener a los Tigerwild. Con todo el dolor de su corazón, Lori quería llevar a su familia tras las rejas: ellos ya no le inspiraban ni el menor respeto y habían corrompido y destruido la empresa y los sueños que su abuelo y bisabuelo tuvieron. En su mente, debía existir justicia, ideal que se acrecentó mientras estudiaba abogacía.

De poco en poco la pareja comenzó a reunir evidencia. Tomaron fotografías de la habitación de Michael, comprometiéndolo, pero su más grande hazaña fue una que hizo Lori arriesgándose el cuello: entró a Tigerdream y guardó en su USB el historial financiero de la empresa, anexando los documentos que comprobaban el lavado de dinero y la relación entre los Tigerwild y Mark. Salió rápidamente de la empresa y llamó a Tobías, quedaron de verse en su casa para recoger ropa y dinero e irse lo más lejos posible, mandando anónimamente esa memoria a la policía, pero una de las hienas la vio alejarse sospechosamente.

Esa misma hiena buscó en las cámaras de seguridad y al comprobar que la tigresa tenía información comprometedora puso en aviso a Mark, quien en vez de mandar a sus matones decidió probar la lealtad de Michael, encargándole el asunto. El tigre, quien tuvo un segundo de raciocinio, consideró que deshacerse de su hermana era mucho… mientras estuviera consciente. Fue con una hiena, le pidió una dosis muy baja del veneno aullador (el cual usaban para inducir torturas) y cuando llegó a su casa, encontrándose con Tobías y Lori, lo ingirió.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia la tigresa y el jaguar estaban muertos en el suelo, asesinados por sus ensangrentadas garras. Michael se refugió con sus padres, pero la escena del crimen era muy aparatosa. Mark encontró la forma de desviar la atención de los medios, relacionando el asesinato con un caso de racismo, el tema más controversial por la reforma marital. Así pues, los Tigerwild se aprendieron sus guiones y demostraron su lealtad, Mark prometió liberar a Michael tan pronto fuera prudente y que serían miembros oficiales del cártel cuando todo terminara.

Y las cosas continuaron como Mark lo predispuso. La evidencia encontrada y la intromisión de los medios convirtió al caso Tigerwild en el más aparatoso y polémico, causando mayor disputa entre las facciones que apoyaban o criticaban la reforma marital. Todo iba bien, hasta que se encontró el krokodile en la casa de Michael, las hienas que fueron a recoger la USB con toda esa información comprometedora no vieron los dos kilos de droga en el cuarto del tigre.

Ocupados en despistar a los oficiales creando señales falsas para que los Tigerwild y Mark no se relacionaran bajo ningún concepto, las hienas olvidaron destruir la USB, total, nadie sabía de ella, habría tiempo para todo en un futuro. Pero cuando Nick regresó a la bodega, con Judy esperándolo a unas cuadras, él iba con la intención de buscar en la laptop que había visto algún tipo de evidencia. La USB estaba al lado de la laptop y, al usarla, descubrió que era de Lori y todo tuvo sentido.

Con mucho cuidado y silencio Nick salió de la bodega llevando la dichosa USB en la pata, pensando rápido que hacer. Lo sencillo era regresar con Judy e irse a la comisaría, pero apenas iba a cruzar la calle una hiena lo señaló a distancia. Nick pretendió que no la vio y torció a la izquierda yéndose mejor al gimnasio que usaba como distracción, no queriendo que las hienas lo relacionaran con Judy.

Nick pudo ver cómo las hienas lo fueron siguiendo cautelosamente, sospechando algo, pero haciendo uso de los callejones en los que Nick se crió, pudo perderlas de vista los segundos suficientes para entrar en el gimnasio y dejar la USB en el casillero, a salvo. Cuando salió caminó despacio y precavido, sabía que sería difícil llegar a con Judy sin que las hienas lo encontraran, pero tampoco podía llamarle a Judy para que se fuera, ver a una patrulla cerca pondría a Mark en sobre aviso y era lo que debían evitar.

Estando cerca del callejón donde Judy estaba escondida, Nick pudo ver a las hienas señalarlo y correr hacia él. Usando todo lo que había aprendido en la Academia, pudo dejarlos lo suficientemente golpeados como para correr y escapar. Pero las hienas dieron aviso a sus compañeras, que salieron de la bodega en los tres autos negros blindados. Nick corrió lo más rápido que pudo, maldiciendo su suerte pero agradeciendo que pudo esconder la USB de ellos. Llegó con Judy, saltó a la patrulla y comenzó una tórrida persecución, cuyo desenlace ya sabemos.

Judy llevó la USB a la comisaría y los oficiales en el departamento de inteligencia la analizaron. No había duda de que era de Lori, tenía documentos personales y además toda una carpeta con información que inculpaba a los Tigerwild. Finalmente el caso pudo cerrarse.

 **o-o**

"… _y así fue como concluyó otra exitosa fiesta anual en la Villa Ratón. En otras noticias, la abrumadora cantidad de pruebas que relacionan a la familia Tigerwild con el narcotraficante Mark han dado un completo giro al caso y a su polémica. Gracias a una memoria flash USB encontrada por el agente Wilde -cuyo estado de salud continúa delicado- y reencontrada por su compañera, la agente Hopps, se ha podido esclarecer que Michael Tigerwild trabajaba para Mark abasteciéndolo de la famosa droga krokodile, y asesinó a su hermana Lori y a su pareja Tobías por haber reunido ambos la evidencia que se encontró en dicha memoria USB._

 _Además la memoria USB contiene información que evidencia a la empresa Tigerdream como una empresa fantasma que lavaba el dinero del narcotraficante, todo bajo consentimiento de Jhon Tigerwild, el dueño del consorcio. Las autoridades no han dado mayor información a los medios, pero todos los integrantes de la familia Tigerwild han sido arrestados y serán procesados por sus delitos, sobresaliendo el asesinato de Lori Tigerwild y Tobías Wilkes…"_

Judy estaba en la habitación 302 del hospital, viendo las noticias. Estaba sola con Nick y le encantaba la privacidad que tenía en esas raras ocasiones (Rei casi nunca se separaba de su hermano en esos días).

—¿Lo ves Nick? ¡Te dije que iba a resolverlo!—dijo emocionada, por supuesto el zorro no respondió nada—Y te di parte de tu crédito, zorro latoso.

Nada.

Nick llevaba ya casi tres semanas en coma. Ensimismada en el caso, Judy había tenido mucho qué hacer y de qué preocuparse como para lamentarse del todo, pero ahora que tenía mucho tiempo libre extrañaba aún más si eso era posible a su amigo zorro. No, no su amigo, su novio zorro. Lo había disfrutado muy poco, pero esas horas en las que fueron novios se repetían en su mente una y otra vez como uno de los días más felices en su vida.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió muy despacio, era Rei, quien entró con una bolsa de comida para ella y para Judy. Las dos se habían hecho aún más unidas con esa experiencia. Tomaron asiento en el sillón y comieron, platicando trivialidades hasta que regresaron al mismo punto de siempre: Nick.

—Cada día es más difícil ¿No?—comentó Rei intentando sonar casual, como si aquello no le rompiera el corazón.

—No creo poder continuar—admitió Judy, con las orejas bajas—Al menos no como antes.

Rei iba a replicar cuando las máquinas que estaban conectadas a Nick emitieron ruidos intensos, las dos hembras voltearon y vieron cómo el indicador del ritmo cardíaco se estaba volviendo loco. Judy, aturdida, saltó hacia él llamándolo por su nombre en un intento vano de hacerle reaccionar. Rei salió y gritó por el pasillo para que algún doctor o enfermera las fuera a ayudar.

No tardaron en entrar dos enfermeras y una doctora, quienes debieron arrastrar a Judy afuera de la habitación, revisando los signos vitales del zorro y sacando instrumentos de resucitación. El pulso de Nick aumentó drásticamente y, al siguiente segundo, se detuvo. Lo último que pudo ver Judy antes de que cerraran la puerta, alejándola por completo, fue cómo una enfermera abría la bata de Nick exponiendo su pecho, enlistándolo para la reanimación.

 **o-o**

Nick estuvo dos días en terapia intensiva y, según las normas del hospital, sólo parientes cercanos podían entrar a verlo. Su paro cardíaco duró menos de un minuto, pero dejó sus signos muy débiles y debieron aislarlo para mantenerlo en una vigilancia rígida, la combinación de bajos signos vitales con el coma no eran una buena señal. Ya que la reforma a la ley marital aún no se aprobaba, Rei era la única que podía pasar y ver a su hermano. La vestían con batas enormes y cubre bocas, viendo a Nick a través de un cristal. Era espantoso.

Judy recordó a Mary Topperwerth y la entendió por completo. Nick, _su_ Nick estaba a unos pasillos de distancia y no podía verlo por una estúpida ley. La poca estabilidad emocional que tenía se la llevó un carajo. No salió del hospital en esos dos días, incapaz de alejarse de él más de lo que ya estaba, afortunadamente Bogo le había dado una semana de descanso para que recuperara la incapacidad que se saltó.

Sin peligros aparentes, al tercer día Nick fue trasladado a su antigua habitación, pero los doctores hablaron muy claramente con Judy y Rei: no le daban muchas esperanzas de vida. La zorra y la conejita lloraron y se durmieron en el sillón velando al zorro, incapaces de alejarse mientras él aún respirara. La situación estaba llegando a un clímax insostenible para ningún animal viviente, y ellas lo afrontaban con una fortaleza que desconocían poseer.

Al cuarto día y tras dos horas de discusión, Rei consiguió que Judy se fuera media hora a su apartamento para bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, prometiéndole no despegarse de Nick en ningún segundo. La conejita salió comprometida a no tardar más de treinta minutos en su carrera por recuperar algo de higiene, dejando a una muy preocupada Rei a solas con su hermano. La zorra caminó y se sentó en la cama de Nick, sujetándola la pata con cariño.

—No sé qué será de ella si te pasa algo—le confesó con voz baja.—Por favor Nick, haz un esfuerzo. Eres un zorro necio y orgulloso, sé que puedes con esto, lo sé.

No hubo respuesta.

—Hemos pasado muchas cosas, hermano mayor—continuó, con unas pequeñas lágrimas deslizándose por sus ojos—Quiero pedirte perdón, cuando despiertes no perderé más el tiempo y te lo diré de frente. Lamento si actué como una desconsiderada y malagradecida ¿Recuerdas que de niños jugábamos a la rayuela? Siempre me dejabas ganar ¡Siempre fuiste tan buen hermano mayor!

Sollozó, buscó en su bolso un pañuelo de papel para limpiarse la nariz y los ojos, tiró el papel a la basura y sostuvo con fuerza la pata de Nick, besándola con ternura.

—Eres fuerte, podrás con esto. Has podido con cosas peores—le besó la pata otra vez—Te admiro.

Lloró nuevamente ¿Cuántas veces no le dijo que se avergonzaba de él cuando era joven y tonta?

—Nick… despierta…

Con cuidado, colocó el brazo de Nick alrededor de sus hombros y se recostó sobre su pecho, llorando tranquilamente todo su dolor. No se percató de que la máquina de sus signos vitales mostró una onda anormal, Rei sólo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, embelesada por aún ser capaz de escuchar el corazón de su hermano latir, disfrutando el milagro de la vida en su manifestación más pura.

No se percató de que el brazo de Nick mostró unos pequeños tic, apenas perceptibles, como si quisiera mover su pata. Ya más tranquila, Rei se irguió y dejó el brazo de su hermano recostado sobre la cama, sólo entonces se percató del pequeño tic en su pata. Asombrada y emocionada, estuvo a punto de llamar a una enfermera cuando Nick estiró la pata, y luego la cerró en un puño torpe ¡Se estaba moviendo!

—¿Nick, eres tú?—lo llamó dulcemente al oído.—¿Nick puedes responderme?

Justo en ese momento llegó Judy, quien se acercó en silencio hasta Rei y vio lo mismo que ella: la pata de Nick se cerraba formando un puño y se estiraba de nuevo. Judy saltó y le habló al otro oído, sonando nerviosa, emocionada y feliz.

—¡Nick, abre los ojos!—le suplicaba.

Comenzó a levantar un poco el brazo, como si fuera más consciente de cómo mover su cuerpo. El otro brazo también comenzó a moverse, Rei y Judy estaban tan felices que comenzaron a gritar de emoción, llamando la atención de Lily, la enfermera que siempre revisaba a Nick. Ella entró y al ver los movimientos del zorro llamó a un doctor.

—¡Está despertando!—dijo Judy emocionada.

Apenas Lily iba a abrirle los ojos cuando Nick parpadeó, haciendo una mueca de desagrado, Lily cerró las cortinas poniendo la habitación más oscura, era la primera vez en casi un mes en que esos ojos observaban algo. Con cuidado, Nick parpadeó otra vez. Para ese punto Judy y Rei estaban llorando de felicidad y alivio.

Nick frunció el ceño, con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados miró a su hermana y a su novia. Alzó el brazo y lo acercó a su hocico, intentando quitarse la máscara de oxígeno con movimientos bruscos. Con cuidado, Rei le quitó la máscara. Lily se fue a la puerta y detuvo al doctor, que estaba por entrar.

—Denle unos minutos—le pidió, ella y el doctor salieron al pasillo para darles privacidad.

Nick respiró por su cuenta y cerró los ojos, abriéndolos lentamente y mirando a Judy con desconcierto. Intentó hablar, pero de su garganta salieron sonidos rasposos e inentendibles. Rei le acariciaba la pata y Judy las orejas, las dos demasiado emocionadas como para preocuparse de que Nick apenas pudiera moverse y le costara hablar.

—Respira, tranquilo, no hay prisa—le recordó Rei, quien le sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo tendió. Nick no pudo sostenerlo bien, así que Rei le ayudó a sorber unos pocos y pequeños tragos del líquido, que con algo de ardor le limpio la garganta.

Judy estaba en shock por la emoción, lloraba y le acariciaba con ternura las orejas, feliz de al fin verlo reaccionar ante ella.

—Quién…

Su voz sonaba tenue y grave, evidenciando todas las semanas que llevaba sin usarla, Rei y Judy guardaron silencio agudizando sus oídos para poder escucharlo bien.

—¿Quiénes… son?

Las señaló con la mirada. En un principio, ni Rei ni Judy entendieron la pregunta, pero cuando lo hicieron, toda su alegría se esfumó y como un torbellino la inquietud y la impotencia arrasaron con su ser.

 **o-o**

Todo el dolor que Judy y Rei sintieron con esa pregunta era injustificado, sólo dos horas después, cuando los doctores le hicieron los estudios correspondientes y las enfermeras los ejercicios pertinentes a sus entumecidos músculos –cerebro incluido- Nick pudo recordar su vida a la perfección. Tal y como les explicaron los doctores, al salir del coma el cerebro de Nick estaba "reiniciándose" y por ende estaba confundido, pero tras los ejercicios correctos todo volvió a funcionar como era debido.

En los estudios que le hicieron no había muestras evidentes de alguna lesión mayor. Todo en su cerebro se había recuperado y no había secuelas, ni siquiera amnesia, la cual temían los doctores por el espantoso golpe que se dio en la cabeza. Las casi cuatro semanas en coma habían hecho que su cuerpo se recuperara por completo, con una semana en terapia bastaría para que sus músculos recuperaran la fuerza necesaria para darlo de alta.

Y qué bueno que sólo se ocuparan siete días. Tras las dos horas en que tardó su cerebro en reacomodarse, Nick volvió a ser el mismo de siempre y Nick odiaba, con todo su ser, los hospitales. Desde que recuperó su conciencia no hacía más que quejarse de las agujas, de las mantas que le picaban y del incómodo colchón en donde su cuerpo estuvo postrado casi un mes. Felices de verlo con vida, Rei y Judy escuchaban sus quejas sin replicar, la alegría les duraría varios días más antes de que se fastidiaran de sus quejas.

Judy le habló al jefe Bogo para pedirle otra semana de vacaciones, diciéndole que Nick había despertado del coma y que lo ayudaría con sus terapias. Bogo le dijo que podía tomarse diez días, y le recordó que la incapacidad de Nick duraría cinco días más desde que lo dieran de alta, y también agregó que ya no tendrían vacaciones el resto del año. Satisfecha, Judy pudo turnarse con Rei para cuidar del zorro en esa intensa semana de rehabilitación.

Por su parte Nick estaba muy consternado, jamás había recibido tanta atención. Cuando le dijeron que duró casi un mes en coma se atragantó con su propia saliva ¿era enserio? Para él el choque acababa de ocurrir un día atrás. Entendía que les había dado un enorme susto a su hermana y a su novia, y por eso todas las atenciones, siendo el cómodo y algo flojo zorro que era, decidió dejarse consentir. Uno no despierta de un coma todos los días ¿cierto?

El primer día que despertó casi no pudo hablar con Rei ni con Judy. Le hicieron diversos estudios y, cuando terminaron, se quedó dormido, su cuerpo y mente estaban cansadas. Rei y Judy se preocuparon, casi no durmieron esa noche, pero a la mañana siguiente cuando Nick las despertó quejándose de que tenía hambre las dos hembras sonrieron con auténtico alivio: él estaría bien.

Rei fue a comprar algo para que todos pudieran comer, dándole tiempo a solas con Judy. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, Judy estaba tan emocionada que lo veía como si fuera a desaparecer de un segundo al otro; Nick no podía comprenderla del todo, pero se esforzaba, la conejita llevaba casi un mes estando sola, un pinchazo de culpabilidad le hizo expresar una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Te duele algo?—preguntó Judy, preocupada.

—No, para nada—respondió—Sólo que… Judy… lo siento.

—¿Por qué lo sientes?—preguntó la conejita, sin entenderlo.

—Supongo que te hice pasar un muy mal momento ¿No?

Judy sonrió, se acercó a él y sujetó su pata con fuerza, sumamente feliz de sentir un apretón por parte de él.

—No fue tu culpa—dijo.

Pero Nick no se sentía así, había dejado a su zanahorias sola ¿Cómo pudo ser tan mal novio y compañero?

—¿Qué ha pasado en este mes?

—¡Uf! Pues, principalmente, encontré la USB—dijo con orgullo—Y no fue sencillo, zorro astuto.

Nick sonrió, Judy no estaba nada enojada, sintió alivio por eso.

—Quizá para las torpes conejas es más complicado—agregó, tanteando el terreno.

Los ojos de Judy se llenaron lágrimas ¡Cuánto lo había extrañado! Antes de que Nick pudiera responder, le abrazo con fuerza, besándole dulcemente la mejilla y el cuello.

—Te extrañe, torpe zorro—susurró, extasiada.

Nick la abrazó con fuerza, entendió que las palabras salían sobrando. Ya después podrían ponerse al corriente, pero por ahora, lo único que ella necesitaba era un abrazo.

* * *

Okey, estoy consciente de que jugué mucho con sus emociones, casi todos me escribieron que la amnesia de Nick sería un acaboce así que les hice esta bromita... espero no me maten XD

 **ESCENA EXTRA**

Sintió que llegó a la luz porque como un golpe todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos regresaron a su mente, asimilándose en cuestión de segundos. Sí, él era Nick Wilde, era un oficial de policía. Recordó su vida, aquella feliz infancia, cómo quedó huérfano a cargo de su hermana, el distanciamiento con la última, su vida de estafador, el conocer a Judy Hopps, hacerse policía, enamorarse de ella, comenzar una relación con ella, el caso Tigerwild, las hienas... todo se acomodó en su lugar. Recordó el accidente y, viendo a su alrededor, donde todo era blanco, sólo pudo pensar una cosa: "Estoy muerto" suspiró.

Ya se imaginaba a Judy, cuando ella muriera, llegar con él a darle una enorme paliza...

"En realidad no" dijo alguien, una voz femenina que reconoció al instante, una voz que llevaba años sin escuchar "Al menos aún no estás muerto"

Sintió su cuerpo, ya tenía forma física, con cuidado de que cualquier movimiento brusco pudiera hacerla desaparecer, se dio la vuelta. Ahí, a su lado, luciendo una túnica blanca y una sonrisa llena de paz, estaba su madre ¿Cuántos años habían pasado? Muchísimos, no hizo el cálculo en ese momento, pero una cosa le quedó clara: la seguía extrañando como si acabara de fallecer sólo una hora antes.

"¿Mamá?" cuestionó "Sí, oficialmente estoy muerto"

Su madre rio complacida, hace mucho que no escuchaba esa risa.

"No, hijo. Sólo estás en una especie de limbo, es temporal. Nada de lo que te debas preocupar"

"¿Así que sigo vivo?"

"Técnicamente"

"¿Y porqué puedo verte?"

"Bueno, me dieron permiso. Una madre tiene muchas ventajas, entre ellas, que siempre puede estar cerca de sus hijos" le guiñó el ojo "Tu padre no pudo venir, pero te manda muchos besos y abrazos y reitera que está muy orgulloso de ti"

"¿Orgulloso? ¿De mí?" a Nick le costaba creer eso. En dado caso, sus padres podrían estar orgullosos de Rei, quien se había construido una vida honrada y sana lejos de él.

"Claro que sí" respondió su madre, como si fuera una ofensa el no estarlo "¿Por qué no íbamos a estar orgullosos de ti?"

"Fui un estafador casi toda mi vida" admitió, con esa sinceridad que sólo se puede tener a las madres "Ustedes me enseñaron cosas tan diferentes... Fueron espléndidos padres ¿Y yo? Yo fui un mal hijo y un mal hermano"

Nick podía esconder esos sentimientos de decepción al resto del mundo, pero jamás a su madre, ella lo conocía demasiado bien y era el único mamífero en todo el mundo al que jamás le podría mentir, sin importar cuanto se esforzara, no podía. Bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose derrotado, pero una inmensa paz calmó su corazón cuando su madre colocó su pata sobre sus hombros, dándole apoyo.

"Fuiste un gran hijo y un gran hermano ¿Y qué importa si fuiste estafador un tiempo? Mira lo que eres ahora. Estamos orgullos de ti, Nick"

"Gracias"

No lo dijo, pero las palabras sobraron _"Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar"_

Su madre le dio un abrazo, el cual curó cualquier remordimiento que aún estuviera en su alma, y agregó:

"Sé feliz hijo. Te amamos"

Dicho esto, sintió la intensa luz cegar sus ojos, pero alguien lo seguía abrazando. Sus sentidos estaban muy aturdidos, pero podía escuchar los sollozos del animal que lo estuviera abrazando. Al despertar un poco más, pudo sentir su cuerpo, pero no podía moverlo del todo. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fueras, intentó cerrar en un puño la pata derecha, fracasando en el intento, pues sólo pudo mover nerviosamente unos dedos. Siguió esforzándose, obligando a los nervios a reaccionar. Tenía que despertar...

* * *

Oficialmente eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado mucho :)

chao!


	12. Disyuntiva

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

 **¡H** ola a todo el mundo! Bueno, para no quedarles mal mejor les digo que será sólo un capítulo a la semana por ahora...

Por cierto, muchos comentaron que no querían que el caapítulo anterior fuera el final, pero no lo era... ¿Lo dejé muy cerrado? ¿Es por el extra que puse? no sé, lamento si les hice creer que ahí terminaba todo, pero no, faltan unos pocos pero existentes capítulos para ponerle fin a este fic ;)

Comentarios:

Niiwolfie: No te deprimas, aquí hay más capítulos =D

Guest: I've found a few of english views, I thinking, maybe I should translate the story... but it's nothing sure. Thanks for enjoy :)

Guest1: Perdona :/

Magicfans: Nooo por favor, me gusta mi cabeza :(

Lady Strawberry Geek: jajaja no te preocupes, habrá mucho más NickXJudy a partir de aquí :)

Guest2: Claro que sí, llevaré esta historia hasta el final :)

CamiCora: Muchísimas gracias, esa es la intención, que te adentres a la historia.

Fangirl00911: ¡Qué bien! estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo XD

Dani: Pasará de todo, pero ya lo vas a leer...

Orguetah: De hecho, cuando estaba escribiendo mi borrador de la historia, me dije a mí misma "debe ser una clave ingeniosa, porque Nick es muy ingenioso" y no se me ocurría nada, absolutamente nada, me frustré mucho y por eso puse al principio en el primer capítulo que sería solo un proyecto, en caso de que no pudiera darle el seguimiento que quería, pero poco después perdí mi memoria USB y de la nada recordé a Flash y me acordé que ocupaba una nueva memoria flash y ¡Pum! todo hizo click XD

luna the lioness: No te preocupes, no es el final ;)

Marianne E: Tu fic me encantó, es tan hermoso, natural y tierno, y espero que este capítulo también lo sea para ti :)

REGIS MARK 5: No te preocupes, aún le falta poquito, en mi sección de favoritos hay más historias de Zootopia que te recomiendo por si quieres leer más :)

Guest3: Admito que con los mensajes yo misma me sorprendí de la tristeza que describí.

HELEN18: Fiuf, me salvé de las antorchas XD es mi firme intención poner muuucho romance de ahora en adelante, ojalá me salga bien.

robertosilvaed: si, aún habrá más :)

celestialwolf2000: owww gracias, y sí aún falta :)

DegliRIT: No te preocupes, todas tus preguntas se irán resolviendo de poco en poco...

SaakuraRozen: Muchísimas gracias enserio ^^ me alegra mucho que disfruten mi trabajo, porque lo hago todo por y para ustedes :)

zulirac1997: leí tu comentario las dos veces y me sorprendí de lo intenso que lo escribiste, me alegra que te haga sentir tan profundo este fic =D

Jehanned'ancy: Aún no es el fic :(

Levinlyo: Si consigo hacerte sentir tanto, es que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo =D

ChoMi-ChoMi: Oww, primero que nada muchísimas gracias me alegra saber que pasas buenos y largos momentos leyendo porque esa es la intención, y la verdad sí tengo algunos proyectos más pero quiero dedicarme a terminar esta historia antes de comenzar otra, tengo la intención de terminar tan pronto pueda este fic =)

nanyjfreak: No se ha acabado... falta muuucho romance más.

kira: ¡capítulo nuevo! ;)

Adeline245: ¡Oww gracias!

alessandra7278: ¡Me alegra mucho!

MrFGrillo: Me alegra saber eso, y no te preocupes, es muy común eso del sudor en los ojos.

Amante de lo sobrenatural: Creo que fui algo cruel con ese momento de amnesia por parte de Nick...

La Reina Cuervo: No te preocupes, aún falta más ¡Besos desde Mty! =D

WolfAssault: Muchísimas gracias me halagas mucho ^^

Saphira: Mmmm la verdad no pensé en incluir a Andrew en esto, pero ya que lo mencionas, quizá aparezca después...

Kedakai-kokoro: Es que no ha terminado ;)

Fer Q: Ntp, sí faltan más capítulos y espero que los disfrutes

I-Smell-Sarcasm: Muchísimas gracias por leer y disfrutarlo todo y no te preocupes habrá más capítulos.

Neonblack12: Haré más de un epílogo ;)

ThePianoGuy: Tendrán muuucho amor por parte de esos dos ;)

WerewolfMakuzo117: no creo que sepa bien en estofado de conejo XD

DomePotterHead: Arthur Conan Doyle? Wowe, me súper mega halagas enserio *_* =D

ThePhantomPain02: Por supuesto que si, no os preocupéis.

SilverGrivier: Pues la historia aún no termina, pero estoy muy atenta a escuchar tus ideas sobre una secuela, no sería mala idea

El Chido B: no quise hacer la amnesia porque me parecía muy predecible XD

Arken:Lamentablemente los maestros sí se han puesto exigentes, pero aquí me tienes sacando tiempo de no sé dónde para traerles este capítulo más.

Angelus19: Y todas tus preguntas tendrán respuestas.

HogoTapia: no te preocupes, hay más ;)

Franny-Zen: ya de aquí en adelante habrá más romance que drama ;)

sueodeluna2: lo siento :/

TEH Fluffnyator: No te preocupes, tendrás más.

Ha1rless: Gracias :D

Hesvan: mi sentido arácnido está tan dormido como yo, necesito vacaciones XD hazle casi al tuyo y sigue disfrutando de este fic (sí, la escena de Nick con su madre también se me hizo intensa).

El loquito 3D: Estado actual, despertando del coma para leer un capítulo nuevo, se espera que su estado mejore al terminar la lectura.

rakis1704: owwww muchísimas gracias ^^ (aunque te recomiendo los fics en mi sección de favoritos)

Imprelarpie: No, aún no se termina, aunque eso de la familia suena bien... Gracias enserio, me halagas ^^

Gale-Frost3000: Pues aún le falta a esta historia y espero que te guste...

xXDZEFXx: pues no serán 12 capítulos, serán más ;)

Pan con Queso: ¿Tu crees? mi primer fic aquí duró 55 capítulos XD pero todos cortitos jajaja.

fanfics-kawais: owww me gustaría ver la escena que dibujaste ^^

Avatargaire: Habrá más felicidad en los siguientes capítulos.

eedt: perdona, ya no bromearé así...

Guest4: creo que a nadie le gustó la broma, pero al menos disfrutan que Nick esté vivo XD

Clover819: Gracias a tu recomendación he leído esta historia de Drabble que es hermosa y por cierto me encantan tus mensajes llenos de tanta emoción enserio me emociona y me ponen feliz ^^

Cereza Prohibida: si, pretendía hacer que Tigerdream tuviera un motivo de aparacer en el fic, no ponerlo sólo porque si, me doy cuenta que les gusto esa explicación y me alegra mucho porque en algún momento pensé que era mucho XD

Solita-San: La verdad también me hubiera gustado extenderme más, pero pensé que hubiera sido agregar paja porque no había mucho por describir, al menos el fic sigue XD

TammyJCD: Creo que ya estaría muerta de haberle dado a Nick amnesia XD

midorin: me pregunto ¿cuánto podré saber si veo series policiacas? mmmm

jeinesz06: "malvada favorita escritora" eso me dio tanta ternura...

DinastiaMTY: Vaya que sí, esa ley será intensa.

Raccoon666: Gracias ^^

LeoNurarihyon: y sabrás pronto qué pasó con la ley.

14manu96: lamento tus mini infartos, te pagaré l receta médica algún día XD

Guest5: Gracias ^^

MyobiXHitachiin: No te preocupes, aún no termina,

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Disyuntiva**

—Judy, por favor, ya llevo cuatro ¿No puedo tomarme un descanso?—suplicó Nick, gruesas gotas de sudor cubrían su frente.

—No—replicó la conejita con un tono muy firme—La terapeuta dijo que debían ser cinco, así que serán cinco.

—¡Vamos, sólo quiero sentarme un poco! Luego regresaré y haré la que me falta…

—Ya estás aquí, sólo hazla.

—¡Por favor!

—¿Quieres ser dado de alta o no?

La conejita lo miró con autoridad, Nick respingó sin poder responder algo, ser dado de alta era lo que más le importaba y sabía que Judy tenía razón. Con mucho cuidado, apoyó casi el total de su peso en los brazos empujándose en las barras de las cuales se sostenía, contó hasta tres y se soltó del brazo derecho, haciendo un giro lento para darse la vuelta. Se acomodó, dejando caer parte de su peso en las piernas y, como niño pequeño, dio cortos e inseguros pasos, uno después del otro, apoyando mucho de su peso en los brazos y hombros.

Judy lo miró muy atenta. Podía ver cómo los brazos y las piernas de Nick temblaban ligeramente por el esfuerzo, pero el zorro dejó de quejarse y con una gran fuerza de voluntad continuó su lento camino. El circuito era de unos cinco metros de largo, con las barras delimitándolo para que el animal pudiera sostenerse en ellas. Cada paso que daba le dolía mucho, después de todo sus músculos estuvieron en desuso total casi un mes, pero soportó el ardor en sus piernas, animándose a dar un paso más, luego otro, y otro, hasta el final.

Al final del camino Judy lo esperaba con una silla de ruedas, refunfuñando Nick se inclinó con cuidado y se sentó en ella. No le gustaba usarla, pero no tenía otra opción, aún no podía caminar bien. Ya una vez sentado, respiró hondo y se relajó, doblando las piernas y masajeando las pantorrillas para atenuar el dolor.

—La enfermera debe estar esperándonos para tus masajes—le recordó Judy, arrastrando la silla de ruedas hasta su habitación.—Lo hiciste muy bien, estoy muy orgullosa.

—Aún me duele mucho—confesó el zorro, no le gustaba sentirse tan dependiente.

—Sólo llevas dos días en rehabilitación, es normal—respondió—Verás que pronto te darán de alta.

—Eso espero, estoy harto de estas paredes blancas, uno de estos días me harán vomitar.

Judy suspiró, ella llevaba un mes entero en ese hospital cuidándolo casi a diario y no se había quejado hasta ahora. Siguió empujando la silla hasta la habitación, donde Lily los esperaba. Con una sonrisa Lily ayudó a Nick a recostarse en la cama ("una roca con sábanas que pican" como decía Nick) y comenzó a hacerle los masajes y estiramientos pertinentes a sus piernas y brazos.

—¿Por qué no vas descansar?—le dijo Lily, notando que la conejita bostezaba—Este durará una hora.

—Si, ve—le pidió Nick, un poco adolorido.—¿Y podrías traerme unos libros o algo con qué entretenerme?

—¿Pretendes que vaya hasta tu apartamento?—cuestionó Judy, cruzando los brazos.

—O al tuyo ¡Ah!—gritó Nick ante un estiramiento de pierna muy doloroso—Deberías ¡Argh! Descansar más ¡Ouch! ¡Cuidado!

—Lo estoy haciendo despacio—replicó Lily.

—Está bien, me iré si dejas de ser tan llorón.

—¿Yo, llorón? ¡Me ofendes, zanahoriaaaah!—Nick apretó las sábanas intentando soportar el dolor, Lily resopló comenzando a desesperarse.

Judy miró el reloj en la pared, Rei no tardaría en llegar así que consideró por unos momentos irse a su apartamento. La verdad es que no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que durmió en su cama. Quizá ir, darse un relajante baño y recostarse una media hora sería bueno para su cansado cuerpo.

—Está bien, tu ganas—dijo—Volveré en la noche ¿sí?

—Está bien—respondió Nick, haciendo graciosas muecas adoloridas—Descansa cariño.

Judy le dio un beso en la frente, se despidió de Lily y salió de la habitación. _Cariño_ , aún no se acostumbraba a que los dos se hablaran de esa forma, un sonrojo imposible de disimular cubrió su rostro haciéndola ver aún más adorable, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Rei, quien estaba caminando por el pasillo sosteniendo una bolsa de comida en sus patas.

—¡Hola!—saludó—¿Estás bien? Te notas muy cansada.

La conejita iba a replicar cuando un enorme bostezo la obligó a guardar silencio, haciendo que Rei se riera.

—Nick y Lily prácticamente me corrieron—le dijo—Iré a mi apartamento a bañarme y regresaré para las siete.

—Pues ya era hora, debes descansar. Pero ¿Las siete? Judy, son las dos de la tarde ¿segura que con cinco horas de descanso es suficiente? Llevas días aquí y…

—Sí, no te preocupes, no estoy mal—le sonrió para demostrar su punto—Te veo en la noche.

—Si tú dices…

Media hora después Judy estaba en su apartamento, recogiendo unas cuantas cosas que dejó en la sala y abriendo la llave del agua para llenar la tina. En el momento en que se sumergió en la templada agua cubierta de burbujas, oliendo la fragancia a lavanda de su shampoo, todo el cansancio acumulado de su cuerpo hizo aparición y le costó mantenerse a flote para respirar, tan tensos estaban sus músculos.

Con cuidado salió de la bañera, se puso una ligera bata para dormir y se recostó en su cama, calculando que despertaría a las seis de la tarde. Apenas tuvo tiempo de encontrar un cómodo hueco entre el colchón y las sábanas cuando perdió la conciencia, su desgastada mente suplicando por un momento de tranquilidad. Cuando Judy despertó, sintiéndose fresca y lista para regresar al hospital, sí eran las seis… de la mañana.

—¡¿Qué?!—gritó la conejita, sentándose de golpe en su cama.

Había dormido medio día y toda la noche, hasta ese momento Judy no se había percatado de que estaba _exhausta_. Se dedicaba a cuidar a Nick todo el día, todos los días, y aunque el zorro se esmeraba en no ser una carga, sus rehabilitaciones eran muy desgastantes para todos. Se golpeó mentalmente, había dicho que regresaría en la noche, seguramente Nick estaba preocupado por ella.

Apenas iba a ponerse de pie cuando se recostó otra vez, intentando alcanzar su celular que había dejado bajo la almohada. Incapaz de poner resistencia a su cuerpo cansado, volvió a quedarse dormida, despertando a las nueve de la mañana. Judy se levantó de golpe y se vistió rápidamente con lo primero que encontró cómodo, echando un cambio de ropa en su mochila, un par de libros y desayunando unas galletas abandonadas en su alacena, llegando al hospital en tiempo récord.

—¡Perdón!—dijo Judy, entrando en la habitación—¡Lo siento, yo…!

Nick respingó, despertándose abruptamente, Judy se quedó quieta viendo a su novio dirigirle una mirada de reproche por haberlo despertado, echando un rápido vistazo en la habitación no encontró a Rei por ningún lado.

—Perdón.—susurró.

—Ya qué—Nick, haciendo una pequeña mueca, se irguió y sentó en la cama—Buenos días.

—Buenos días—dijo Judy, cerrando la puerta y sentándose con él en la cama—Lo siento, debí llegar ayer pero me quedé dormida y…

 _—Shh_ —colocó tiernamente una pata sobre su boca—Estabas muy cansada, merecías dormir bien por una noche.

—N-no estás… ¿molesto?

—¿Debería?

—¡Se supone que debo cuidarte!

—Judy, cálmate—le dijo con voz firme—Estoy bien ¡mírame! Sé que estuviste preocupada y tensa estas semanas, pero ya todo pasó. Me darán de alta en tres días y todo volverá a la normalidad, ya no te preocupes por favor.

—Me cuesta mucho—admitió la conejita.

—Lo sé, es un defecto que tienen todos los conejos, son muy nerviosos—suspiró con aires dramáticos, enfatizando su broma—Estoy aquí, contigo, todo saldrá bien.

Judy se recostó sobre su pecho, intentando asimilar esas palabras, no se había percatado de cuánto necesitaba que Nick se lo dijera hasta que las escuchó.

 **o-o**

Finalmente dieron de alta a Nick, y el zorro aunque débil saltó de alegría, cansado de estar en el hospital. Rei, que había estado viviendo en su apartamento todo ese tiempo, se esmeró limpiándolo para darle la bienvenida a su hogar. Tanto ella como Judy insistieron en quedarse con él para verificar si ocupaba ayuda, pero con galantería Nick las echó de su casa: necesitaba urgentemente tiempo para el mismo, tras ser tan atendido por mucho tiempo y además estaba harto de que lo consideraran débil.

A la mañana siguiente, con más trabajo de lo usual, Nick pudo bañarse, vestirse y hacerse un desayuno, llegando a tiempo a la estación de trenes en el mediodía para despedir a Rei. Tras más de un mes viviendo en Zootopia, la linda zorra regresaba a Foxville para apresurarse con los preparativos de la boda. Se despidió emotivamente de Nick y Judy, recordándoles que los vería pronto y agitó su pata por la ventana mientras el tren emprendía su marcha, perdiéndose a la distancia.

—Vamos—le dijo Judy—Regresemos a tu apartamento, debes descansar.

—En realidad estaba pensando en recorrer un poco el centro de la ciudad—respondió—Ya sabes, estirar las piernas, aire fresco…

—No lo sé Nick. Este es tu segundo día fuera del hospital y…

—¡Precisamente!

—…no han pasado ni diez días desde que despertaste del coma ¿No es muy apresurado? El doctor dijo…

—Dijo que estoy bien, por algo me dio de alta. Judy, estuve siete días encerrado en un feo hospital obligándome a ejercitarme para poder salir, déjame pasear un poco ¿Sí? Creo que lo merezco.

Judy frunció el ceño, meneando los bigotes obstinadamente. Nick tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, inflexible en su postura.

—Bien—refunfuñó—Pero iré contigo.

—Esperaba que me acompañaras.

El zorro esbozó su típica sonrisa coqueta y caminó rumbo a la plaza, con Judy a su lado. Nick bajó la pata y con un movimiento suave sostuvo la de ella, apretándola con delicadeza. Fue un movimiento natural, instantáneo, en ningún momento forzado y que le causó un leve sonrojo a la conejita. Judy miró sus patas entrelazadas, recordando que esa era una expresión de cariño típica en las parejas, pero todo era tan nuevo que le resultaba extraño, muy agradable, pero aún así extraño.

Nick notó cómo Judy miraba a sus patas entrelazadas con desconcierto y sonrojada, detuvo su andar y la soltó.

—Si no quieres está bien…

—¡No!—replicó ella enérgicamente, sosteniendo su pata otra vez—Es sólo que no me lo esperaba.

Nick le sonrió, encogiendo los hombros y retomando su andar.

—Eres mi novia ¿No?

—Sí…

—Bueno, tengo entendido que los novios se sujetan las patas al caminar—continuó—Y dan paseos, tienen citas, salen a bailar, se besan seguido… dime ¿Cuánto de esa lista tengo permitido hacer?

—¿Por qué me pides permiso?—inquirió ella un poco cohibida.

—Primero, porque a pesar de ser muy pequeña eres muy fuerte y temo que me des una paliza por sobrepasarme. Y segundo, porque quiero que estés cómoda conmigo.

"Oh Nick, no tienes idea…" pensó ella, sonriendo. El sólo estar con él, los dos platicando, era como un sueño tras el mes de pesadilla que había vivido. Cualquier muestra de cariño era muy bien recibida y sería recompensada.

—Zorro astuto—respondió—Eres mi novio, se supone que con ese título tienes permiso de hacer toda esa lista ¿No?

Nick se encogió de hombros otra vez.

—Sólo quería corroborar. Quizá tú tenías una definición diferente de noviazgo…

—¿Cuál es la tuya?

— El noviazgo es una relación amorosa mantenida entre dos personas, un proceso por el cual se desarrolla una asociación íntima más allá de la amistad.

—¿Wikipedia?

—Sí—sonrió con orgullo—Pero aplica a mi definición…

—Pues yo tengo la misma definición, así que estamos bien—tiró levemente de su pata, obligándolo a caminar más rápido, Nick gimió acelerando el paso—¿Te duele?

—No—la verdad era que sus piernas ya se estaban cansando, pero no quiso preocuparla—Pero sabes que _nunca_ he tenido tu energía.

—Ya que estás ejercitándote nuevamente podrías entrenar más—le sugirió—Los policías debemos estar siempre en forma.

—Sí, pero este policía duró cuatro semanas inconsciente, este bello cuerpo tiene límites…

—Fanfarrón—rodeó los ojos, a Nick no le gustaba el ejercicio físico.

Pasaron por un puesto de revistas, donde Nick inmediatamente se detuvo. Judy contempló un ejemplar de Animals (equivalente a People) interesada en un artículo sobre cómo cuidar la alimentación de los conejos, cuando escuchó cómo Nick exclamó con sobresalto:

—¿Pero qué es esto?—casi gritó, sujetando con sus patas un ejemplar de la revista "¡Hola!" en cuya portada se veía una foto de Judy en su entrevista con la prensa, con el título en portada de "Romance policial: nuevo drama inter-especies."

"No…" gimió Judy en sus adentros, aún no le comentaba a Nick todo el problema que surgió cuando él quedó en coma y no esperaba decírselo en un par de días, pero el zorro pagó por la revista sin siquiera verificar el cambio y leyó el artículo. No importaron las protestas y saltos que hizo Judy para distraerlo, él continuó leyendo y viendo las fotografías, muy impactado.

—¡Nicholas Wilde!—demandó ella atención, preocupada por su reacción—¡Nicholas Pibedius Wilde escúchame!

Pero el zorro seguía leyendo, aprovechando su altura para evadir los enérgicos saltos de la conejita, que terminó dándose por vencida. Nick cerró la revista cuando terminó de leer el artículo, vio a su nerviosa novia con expresión ecuánime, poniendo a Judy más ansiosa.

"Di algo, di algo, di algo, di algo…" pensaba ella, suplicando piedad al cielo.

Tras varios segundos de incómodo silencio, Nick sonrió tenuemente, no del todo feliz, pero tampoco se veía enfadado, enrolló la revista colocándola bajo su brazo y acarició las orejas de Judy.

—Bueno, parece que no soy el único que habla de más con la prensa—comentó—Bien, pequeña tramposa, ahora dime ¿Qué pasó?

Judy sintió mucha presión disminuir de sus hombros, él no se veía enfadado así que pudo calmarse un poco.

—Me tomaron desprevenida—admitió de mala gana—Estaba muy mal y si te soy sincera no recuerdo nada de lo que dije…

—Cuéntamelo todo.

Y así hizo Judy, intentando no omitir nada, siendo explícita en los detalles más insignificantes "Estaba aturdida, drogada, muy deprimida y no supe qué respondí" dijo con vergüenza, tirando un poco de sus orejas, como cuando estaba nerviosa. Le dijo la reacción de los medios, cómo los conservadores quisieron demandar a la comisaría, su propia respuesta y cómo toda la ciudad se puso patas arriba ante las declaraciones que dio, volviendo más acalorado el dichoso debate de la reforma.

Nick la contemplaba escuchando atentamente cada una de sus palabras, sin responder nada, sólo preguntando cuando no entendía o cuando quería más información. Al final de la larga explicación, el zorro suspiró, recargando su frente en la pata derecha mostrando cierto fastidio.

—Lo siento—fue su primera respuesta—Lamento que hayas tenido que enfrentar todo esto sola.

Ella se encogió de hombros, había pasado algunas semanas atrás y lo había superado.

—No es la gran cosa—dijo, pero luego agregó—Bueno, en su momento sí lo fue, pero ya pasó. No es como si tuvieras la culpa de algo.

—Claro que sí—replicó—Pude ser más cuidadoso ese día, pude…

—¡Nick para!—saltó colocando momentáneamente su pata sobre su hocico, luego cayó al suelo y continuó—Tú no tienes nada que ver con esto. Esas hienas y Mark fueron los culpables, no tú, de todo este embrollo. No digas nunca más que tienes algo de culpa en esto.

—Pero…

—¡Sin peros! Y hablo enserio, Nicholas, no quiero que debamos platicar de esto otra vez ¿Quedó claro?

Suspirando, Nick reconoció esa expresión taciturna en la conejita, terminó asintiendo al saber que no tenía ni la menor oportunidad de corregirla.

—Está bien, zanahorias.

—Gracias, y quería decirte también que….

—Pero tenías razón—la interrumpió el zorro deprisa—No debí encerrarme tanto. Eres mi compañera, se supone que los dos debemos resolver los casos. No volverá a suceder, lo prometo.

Judy guardó silencio asimilando sus palabras, y viendo a sus ojos verdes embelesada. Tanto tiempo había pasado desde que ambos tuvieron esa espantosa racha que no recordaba ni la mitad de sus discusiones, no al menos hasta que él mencionó eso. Para Nick eso había ocurrido recientemente, incapaz de sentir el tiempo en el cual estuvo ausente. Para Judy había sucedido tanto tiempo atrás y estaba tan feliz de verlo con ella que todo problema o descuerdo que tuvieron había pasado a segundo plano, reemplazado por la alegría de poder estar a su lado nuevamente.

Ella le agarró la pata de nuevo, jalándolo con dulzura para indicarle que siguieran caminando.

—Me parece bien.—fue su única respuesta, eso además de una sincera sonrisa.

El regreso al apartamento continuó con charlas muy parecidas, ella poniéndolo al corriente de todo lo ocurrido en su ausencia, él escuchándola, preguntando y, sobre todo, dejándole en claro que de ahora en adelante ya no estaría sola.

 **o-o**

Judy estaba dormida en la cama, sus bigotes moviéndose al compás de su respiración, era una escena de lo más adorable. Nick la había visto dormir muchas veces, pero ahora se sentía distinto, no era su amiga, era su novia, y le hinchaba el peso de orgullo por ello. Con delicadeza le colocó una manda sobre su menudo cuerpo y salió de la habitación, dejándola descansar.

Él tomó asiento en la sala de su casa, prendiendo la televisión en un volumen bajo. Estaba consciente de que fueron semanas bastante pesadas para Judy y quería verla relajada, descansada y tranquila. Para eso debía estar muy presente en su vida, ella a veces lo veía con miedo, como si temiera que de un segundo al otro él fuera a desaparecer, entendía que le dio un susto muy grande y que lo primero para calmarla era dejarle en claro que todo había terminado y que él estaba bien.

Se desplomó en el sillón, intentando relajarse, cuando empezó su relación con Judy estaba tan feliz y emocionado, pero ahora francamente estaba preocupado. No entendía cómo podían tener tan mala suerte ¿Quizá era un augurio del universo diciéndoles que no debían estar juntos? Después de todo, él nunca se sintió del todo merecedor de ella ¿sería cierto?

Sonó el celular e inmediatamente respondió, sin percatarse de que era el celular de Judy. En la pantalla aparecieron sus padres, quienes se mostraron sorprendidos de verlo.

 _—¡Nick!—_ habló Bonnie _—¡Estás bien!_

— _Vaya, ya nos habías preocupado muchacho._

—¡Hola!—saludó—¿Cómo han estado?

— _Muy preocupados en realidad—_ comentó Stu.

 _—No habíamos recibido ninguna noticia de Judy en una semana, y como no ha estado muy bien nos preocupamos mucho—_ continuó Bonnie— _Pero vemos que ya despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Has comido bien? ¿Qué te han dicho los doctores?_

—Pues ya me dieron de alta—respondió, sorprendido ante la preocupación de los señores Hopps—Y estoy algo débil, pero mucho mejor. Les pasaría a Judy pero se quedó dormida y se le ve muy cansada…

 _—Cuídala mucho por favor. Ha tenido días muy difíciles. Cundo puedas dile que venga a vernos, hemos estado muy preocupados por ustedes._

—Lamento eso.

 _—Lo importante es que están bien. Saluda mucho a nuestra hija y cuídala, por favor._

—Cuente con eso, señor Hopps.

 _—Llámame Stu—_ respondió el aludido— _Bueno, nos vamos para dejarte descansar ¡Saludos!_

—Saludos.

Colgaron, Nick dejó el celular sobre la mesa algo pensativo. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la recámara, asomándose para ver a Judy profundamente dormida y acurrucada en su cama. Los señores Hopps dijeron estar preocupados por ambos, no solo por ella, sino que también por él. Ciertamente cuando los conoció se sintió apreciado por ellos, pero volver a sentir ese cariño era muy reconfortante, no sabía si Judy les comentó sobre su relación, pero no creía que lo tomaran del todo mal.

Quizá estaba exagerando. Judy descansaba en su cama y en una madriguera de Bunny Burrows los señores Hopps también descansaban al fin. Las cosas parecían estar saliendo bien. Regresó a la sala, donde había dejado la televisión prendida, y se volvió a recostar en el sillón calmando sus pensamientos. Lo peor había pasado, él también debía comenzar a creerlo, pronto él y Judy podrían empezar enserio su noviazgo y continuar con sus vidas, superando todos los problemas nuevamente como siempre hicieron. Todo iba a mejorar.

Pero claro, las cosas mejoran no siempre en la forma en que uno lo espera.

 **o-o**

Judy despertó horas más tarde, encontrándose conque Nick estaba haciendo una cena ligera para los dos. Ambos se sentaron en la sala y comieron viendo la televisión, pusieron una película de comedia romántica, a Judy le gustaba el género pero Nick lo encontraba predecible y tedioso, criticó la película durante las dos horas causando molestia y gracia por igual en la conejita. Después, y continuando con una segunda ronda de comida, pusieron una película de acción, en donde los dos pudieron disfrutar las escenas en pantalla.

Judy se percató de que Nick estaba cansado, pero intentaba mostrarse lo más natural posible frente a ella. No quería que se siguiera preocupando, aún cuando sus cansados músculos seguían sin acostumbrarse del todo a ser usados. Judy fingió un bostezo diciendo que deberían ir a la cama.

—¡No te conocía esas mañas, Hopps!—dijo el zorro fingiendo escándalo.

—¡Nick!—respondió ella completamente sonrojada cual tomate—Me refería a que nos fuéramos a dormir.

—Ah—exclamó colocando su pata sobre el pecho exageradamente—Me habías asustado. Pero si dormiste casi toda la tarde ¿Aún tienes sueño?

Sintió sus orejas caer y tiró de una con nerviosismo.

—Un poco, sí…

Nick no le creyó, pero accedió y se levantó con pereza (y un poco de dolor) recogiendo rápidamente los trastes sucios para ir a la habitación. El ambiente se tornó un poco incómodo cuando ambos se quedaron solos frente a la cama, repentinamente dudosos de qué hacer. Pretendiendo mostrarse natural, Nick se acercó al baño para lavarse el rostro con agua fría, Judy fue al armario y abrió un cajón donde tenía sólo ropa suya, había pants y otras prendas, pero ninguna pijama o blusa holgada.

Indecisa y presionada, agarró el pants y sacó una camisa deportiva de Nick, entrando rápidamente al baño una vez que él salió. Nick sacó una pijama y se la puso rápidamente, echando la ropa en un cesto en la esquina de la habitación. Ni cinco minutos después salió Judy del baño, tan pronto Nick la vio sintió un estremecimiento descender por su espina dorsal y poner su pelaje de punta. Judy vestía una de sus camisas, le quedaba grande llegándole hasta sus rodillas, casi como un vestido holgado. Verla así, luciendo su ropa, le causó una esporádica pero intensa sensación que llevaba mucho tiempo reprimiendo: deseo.

Nick tuvo alguna que otra novia cuando tenía veintitantos, después de todo era joven y se sentía atraído al otro género. Todas fueron zorras, de diferentes razas algunas, más o menos de su edad y de una posición social media, ignorantes de cómo él se ganaba la vida. No fueron relaciones malas, pero tampoco fueron trascendentales. Se acostó con varias y, cuando duraba mucho tiempo soltero, acudía a algún club de strippers, únicamente para ver, nunca le gustó pagar por cierto tipo de atenciones. Pero desde que se enamoró de Judy dejó eso de lado, incapaz de seguir encontrando placentero esos actos superficiales cuando por primera vez en su vida sentía algo tan profundo por una fémina.

Por su parte, Judy era virgen. Su último novio formal fue Erick Rogers y no le quedaron ganas de más relaciones por mucho tiempo. En las citas que tuvo con algunos conejos en Zootopia hubo algunos besos y caricias involucrados, pero nada remotamente serio. Confiaba en Nick, con todo su ser, y sabía que estaba completamente enamorada de él, pero aún no estaba del todo lista para un paso tan importante en su vida personal y también en su relación.

Nick no comentó nada, pero Judy pudo ver el brillo de lujuria que había en sus ojos. Un poco tímida, se recostó en la cama, esperando que él también se acostara. El zorro divagó un poco, pretendiendo que acomodaba unos libros en lo que se calmaba. No quería apresurar las cosas con ellas, técnicamente sólo llevaban tres días de estar juntos (con un mes en medio donde él estuvo en coma) las cosas debían darse a su tiempo.

Se acostó al lado de ella, relajando su cuerpo. Encontró un ángulo en el cual se sintió cómodo, luego miró a Judy quien se veía algo tensa. Con cuidado, estiró el brazo con la intención de abrazarla, provocando que la conejita se tensara un poco más. Sin decir nada, Nick la abrazó y acercó a él, eventualmente relajándola. Judy se dejó querer, sintiendo su tranquila respiración y feliz de estar a su lado.

—Buenas noches—le dijo él.

—Buenas noches—respondió, entendiendo que Nick le estaba dando tiempo y espacio, agradeciéndolo con todo su ser.

—Te amo—susurró el zorro, depositando un tierno y pequeño beso en su frente, para después cerrar los ojos y quedar profundamente dormido, el cansancio de todo un día moviéndose haciendo su efecto.

Judy se quedó acostada y con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el abrazo de Nick, su calor, acomodándose en su pecho para escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Todo se sentía tan bien, tan natural y correcto.

—También te amo—respondió, sin estar del todo segura si él la había escuchado, cerró los ojos y se relajó esperando a quedarse dormida.

Nick sí la escuchó, y antes de caer en la inconsciencia nocturna, esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

 **o-o**

Los días pasaron muy rápidos, los dos divirtiéndose y disfrutando de su relación. Antes de percatarse, llegó el momento de regresar a la comisaría. Judy no se había percatado de lo mucho que extrañó ponerse el uniforme, la placa, y caminar rumbo al trabajo lista para una nueva misión. Ella y Nick entraron juntos, antes de que pudieran ir por un café o a la sala de juntas, un extenso grupo de policías se reunió para darles la bienvenida.

El accidente que ellos sufrieron había sido el peor en muchos años, todos en la comisaría extrañaron a Nick, que era un policía astuto y solía ingeniárselas para hacer las bromas y comentarios precisos que aligeraban los días. De hecho, cuando Nick despertó, se sorprendió de la cantidad de tarjetas que sus compañeros le habían dejado con la intención de que se recuperara. Por su parte, aunque Judy siguió yendo a la comisaría durante casi todo ese mes, se le notaba ausente, estresada y definitivamente siendo una coneja muy diferente a la siempre optimista y enérgica oficial Hopps. Esta conejita que entraba al lado del zorro era la misma de antes: impetuosa y lista para hacer del mundo uno mejor.

Tanto Nick como Judy se sintieron muy halagados por el aprecio que sintieron de sus compañeros de trabajo. Clawhauser les regaló una caja de donas y McCuernos insistió en que se ameritaba una fiesta por el regreso de Wilde, pues según sus palabras "No cualquiera sobrevive y encima atrapa a una familia de mafiosos" haciendo referencia a los Tigerwild.

Apenas iban a responder cuando apareció el jefe Bogo, asomándose por el corredor del segundo piso y, con su típico humor de siempre, gritando:

—¡Todos, vuelvan a trabajar!—ordenó—¡Wilde, Hopps, a mi oficina!

Un poco sorprendidos el dúo caminó a la oficina del jefe, preguntándose por qué quería hablar con ellos aparte. Los dos coincidieron en que podrían tratar el seguimiento el caso Tigerwild, pues aún no se llevaban a cabo los juicios de la familia ni se tenían pistas sobre el paradero de Mark y sus hienas. Los dos tomaron asiento frente al escritorio y Bogo entró pocos minutos después, no se veía enfadado, se veía más bien… preocupado.

Tomó asiento, su pesado cuerpo provocando un ligero temblor en el escritorio. Respiró hondo, quitándose las pequeñas y casi tiernas gafas del rostro y miró a dos de sus mejores oficiales con detenimiento.

—Primero que nada, bienvenido de regreso Wilde—comentó—Me alegra mucho ver que estás mejor.

—Gracias jefe—respondió sin sarcasmo, en verdad agradecido de sentirse apreciado.

—Y Hopps, que bueno que al fin descansaras, pensé que te daría un colapso uno de estos días—la conejita asintió, ligeramente apenada—Pero no es sólo por eso que los traje aquí.

Con un suspiro, Bogo sacó de su cajón cinco revistas y dos periódicos, todos tenían en sus portadas la nota sobre la conferencia de prensa que hizo Judy a los medios cuando se hizo pública su relación. La pareja miró por encima las revistas, esperando a que Bogo hablara.

—Seguramente estás al tanto del escándalo que se hizo sobre ustedes ¿Verdad, Wilde?

—Sí señor.

—Pues bien, no solamente afectó a la comisaría, ahora les afectará a ustedes.

Judy sintió sus orejas caer contra su espalda.

—¿A qué se refiere, señor?

—Miren, desde que ustedes dos trabajan aquí todos, en mayor o en menor medida, hemos visto su relación. No era del todo un secreto que ustedes tenían más que una amistad y, si les soy sincero, los detalles no me interesan. Al menos no por el momento, mientras menos sepa mejor. Fue por eso que jamás comenté nada al respecto ni los demás oficiales, para mantener una discreción que ustedes también tuvieron.

Suspiró y continuó:

—Pero todo se salió de control en la ciudad con ese infame caso Tigerwild, y los llevó a ustedes al límite. No los culpo, vi cómo el caso se relacionó con su vida privada en una jugada que hicieron los medios, ahora sabemos que Mark pagó cuantiosas sumas de dinero para que los medios los atosigaran, creando así más información amarillista que lo mantuviera lejos de la prensa.

"Y ahora, por lo mismo, toda la ciudad de Zootopia sabe que ustedes mantienen una relación amorosa y, para estos momentos, deben saber que Nick fue dado de alta y pronto regresará a la comisaría.

—Señor, con todo respeto ¿Esto es relevante por…?—cuestionó Judy, comenzando a desesperarse.

—Es importante porque, en una vieja pero aún existente cláusula en el reglamento oficial, está prohibida cualquier tipo de relación sentimental entre los oficiales de la comisaría. Antes de cumplía al pie de la letra, pero conforme la población femenina en el cuartel creció comenzaron a hacernos de la vista gorda ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para dictar a quién se debe querer y a quién no? Si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, les hubiera dado una advertencia de que fueran discretos y listo.

"Pero como toda la ciudad sabe ahora de su relación, y con los conservadores haciendo tanta presión, me temo que no puedo permitir que sigan trabajando juntos ahora que tienen una relación.

Fue como un balde de agua fría que les cayó por la espina dorsal, justo cuando creían que las cosas no podían empeorar debía suceder esto.

Bogo guardó silencio, esperando a que ambos animales asimilaran lo que recién las había dicho. Que cruel era el destino, jugándoles tantas malas pasadas una después de la otra, inmisericorde. En el fondo, Bogo admiraba cómo conseguían mantenerse en pie.

—Entonces… usted… ¿Nos asignara aparte?—preguntó Judy, ante el mutismo de Nick.

—No.—respondió con simpleza.

Ambos animales, confundidos, se miraron entre sí y luego al jefe, consternados hasta el tuétano.

—No por ahora—corrigió—Verán, según la Ley Marital y de Concubinato, el estado sólo reconoce a las relaciones amorosas de la misma especie y género, técnicamente ustedes no son pareja para la comisaría.

Judy sinrió, Nick se recargó un poco en el respaldo de su silla.

—Jefe, me siento satisfecho—comentó—Mi presencia aquí no ha sido en vano…

—Calla Wilde—replicó—Por ahora están a salvo, pero quiero dejarles una cosa muy en claro: si esa reforma se aprueba, temo que ya no podré hacer nada por ustedes, muchachos.

—Gracias jefe.

—En fin, eso es todo—les tendió un legajo amarillo—Su caso del día ¡Disfruten!

El jefe se colocó las gafas y leyó unos expedientes en su escritorio, olvidándose de ellos. Nick y Judy salieron de la oficina, leyendo por encima el expediente que les dieron, pero sus mentes aún pensando en todo lo que Bogo les había dicho. En una cosa coincidían: el jefe debía apreciarlos mucho para haberse tomado la molestia de protegerlos frente a los medios y la propia ley.

"No pensaré en esto hoy" se dijo Judy a sí misma, empezando a leer el legajo en sus manos en voz alta "Pensaré en esto mañana, ya han sido demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo"

Y silenciosamente, con una sola mirada de entendimiento mutuo, Nick estuvo de acuerdo.

* * *

Y eso fue todo por ahora

Y sí, habrá más capítulos XD

Espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho, cualquier duda las respondo en los reviews ¡Los amo!

chao!


	13. La boda de Rei

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ES DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

 **Perdón,** perdón, perdón, perdón... enserio, lo lamento.

Sé que ninguna explicación que les de les parecerá buena, pero aún así se los diré: me quedé sin computadora más de una semana y no saben el infierno que ha sido para mí :( apenas la tuve de vuelta retome el capítulo donde lo había dejado y lo alargué lo más que pude, pensando en que disfrutaran al máximo, pero aún así sé que les dejé mucho tiempo esperando y lo lamento.

Este capítulo se centra más en Nick y en su relación con Rei y con la tía Emma, sé que quieren más NickXJudy, pero el capítulo lo tenía planeado así y no esperaba tener este inmenso retraso, así que les prometo el próximo capítulo desquitar al máximo esta pareja, se lo merecen.

No responderé los comentarios, en primera porque son muchísimos (¡Mil gracias por todo el inmenso apoyo que me dan, es lo que me motiva a continuar con esto!) y en segundo porque a este punto sé que lo que quieren es leer el capítulo XD así que les dejaré el camino libro para que retomen su lectura.

Gracias por su paciencia :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **La boda de Rei**

 _Bip, bip, bip…_

—¿Bueno?—respondió Nick al teléfono, poniéndolo en altavoz.

 _—¿Nick? ¿Me escuchas?—_ era Judy.

—Sí—el zorro estaba doblando unas camisas y metiéndolas en una maleta mediana—¿Todo bien, zanahorias?

 _—No del todo. Nick ¿Dejé en tu apartamento mi blusa celeste?_

—¿Cuál?

 _—La única celeste que tengo_ —casi pudo ver su expresión de fastidio.

—Espera un momento.

Nick guardó una camisa más y caminó al ropero, abriendo un cajón donde Judy dejaba ropa de vez en cuando. Rebuscó y una tela color celeste se asomó entre las diferentes prendas.

—Sí.—respondió al teléfono—Aquí la tengo.

 _—¿Podrías empacarla? La ocuparé allá._

—Claro, si empacas los pantalones de mezclilla oscura que dejé en su apartamento hace una semana.

— _Ya los tengo en mi maleta._

—Coneja astuta.

 _—Torpe zorro_ —los dos rieron.

—Bien ¿Algo más?

—No, eso era todo. Te veo en dos horas.

 _—Bien._

Colgaron y Nick dobló la blusa celeste guardándola en la maleta.

Una vez que se aseguró de que no le faltaba nada más, cerró la maleta y fue al cuarto de baño para darse una buena ducha antes de empezar el viaje. Él y Judy irían a Foxville por la boda de su hermana, estaban lo mismo nerviosos y emocionados, con un poco de dificultad para definir qué debían sentir.

Por su parte, Nick extrañaba a su hermana y sentía mucha curiosidad por quién sería el zorro que la desposaría. Conocía a Rei lo suficiente como para saber que no escogería a cualquiera como pareja de vida y le tenía confianza, ella era una chica lista con buen juicio. Pero también sabía que debía interpretar con la mayor naturalidad posible el papel de hermano protector, principalmente por dos razones: le encantaba fastidiar a Rei y quería que su prometido tuviera muy presente que ella no estaba sola.

Conocía muy bien a los zorros machos, él era uno después de todos. Eran una especie endemoniadamente fiel cuando estaban enamorados, pero cuando no, podían ser ruines y mezquinos como pocos machos en la naturaleza. Afortunadamente era sencillo reconocer el enamoramiento en los machos, zorro o no, y parte de su misión era descubrir si el prometido en cuestión estaba o no enamorado de su hermana.

Independientemente de los problemas que hubieran tenido en su juventud, Nick amaba mucho a su hermana y le deseaba lo mejor. Aunque ahora eran más unidos, esa brecha que los había distanciado años atrás seguía sin poder desaparecer del todo. Quizá era porque los dos habían construido vidas muy distintas, o quizá porque eran muy diferentes uno del otro. Las muchas razones por las cuales no se llevaban del todo bien sin importar cuantas excusas dieran podían resumirse en una sola: orgullo. Para bien o para mal los dos eran extremadamente orgullosos y estaban renuentes, a pesar de los años, a aceptar sus equivocaciones.

El accidente de Nick les había dejado muy en claro que el tiempo no era infinito y que algún día deberían enfrentarse a esos fantasmas de los que empedernidamente llevaban años huyendo, pero la fuerza de la costumbre era tan grande que tomaría más de unas pocas semanas para reestablecer esos vínculos rotos.

Nick estaba orgulloso de su hermana y la quería lo suficiente para admitir que ella estaba mucho mejor sin él en varios sentidos, aunque esto no fuera del todo cierto, pero llevaba tantos años repitiéndoselo que no le quedaba otra más que afrontarlo. El ir a Foxville en estas condiciones le suponía un enorme reto emocional, donde debería enfrentarse a todos esos demonios.

Al menos no iba solo, Judy lo acompañaba, pero eso le suponía otro dilema. La conejita era un inmenso apoyo para él y la amaba más de lo que alguna vez pudo amar a una hembra, pero aún así se preguntaba ¿cómo verían la relación de ellos dos en un pueblo tan conservador como Foxville? En Bunny Burrows sólo le importó agradar a la familia de Judy, pero ahora que estarían expuestos en otro pueblo que les era ajeno en todos los sentidos le despertaba ese instinto de pareja, el que lo hacía querer protegerla de todo, incluso de las malas lenguas.

Una parte de él sabía que estaba exagerado, pero llevaba tantos años, casi toda su vida, estando a la defensiva contra el resto del mundo, y por más giros buenos que hubiera vivido en los últimos años, las costumbres tardan en morir. Él fue un desencantado de la sociedad, discriminado y rezagado, que debió aprovecharse de éstas cualidades y explotarlas al máximo no sólo para sobrevivir físicamente, sino también para ocultar sus emociones de todos. Y si bien ahora era policía, uno respetado, que tenía a la mejor novia del mundo y una vida maravillosa por delante… bueno, no podía dejar de ser desconfiado, por más que lo intentaba, el optimismo desesperante de Judy no le iba a su estilo.

Y por si fuera poco, existía otro problema: la tía Emma. Los recuerdos de su tía, la hermana de su madre, cuando era un pequeño cachorro eran buenos, siempre fue una zorra amable, inteligente y cariñosa con sus sobrinos. Pero tras la muerte de sus padres su ausencia fue el inicio de todos los tormentos que él y Rei debieron soportar y aunque le consolaba un poco saber que ella siempre los buscó, no podía dejar de sentir un poco de rencor hacia su persona, acrecentado cuando Rei se fue con ella, importándole poco que no estuvo con ellos cuando más la necesitaron.

Suspiró, se vistió con un atuendo cómodo y se miró al espejo, ya estaba listo para irse. Ese viaje supondría enfrentarse a muchas cosas. Algo bueno debía salir de eso, al menos lo esperaba. Cuando uno se enfrenta al pasado sólo pueden suceder dos cosas: o lo dejas que te consuma o lo superas. Con todo su ser aspiraba a que le sucediera la segunda opción.

 **-o-**

Dos horas después, él y Judy estaban en la estación de trenes de Zootopia, sentados y esperando el tren que los llevaría a Foxville. Estaba al norte de la ciudad, y no les tomaría más de una hora y media para llegar. Judy estaba muy emocionada, pero viendo de reojo se percataba que Nick no compartía su entusiasmo. Iban a la boda de su hermana, pero el rictus de resignación en el semblante del zorro era semejante al de los animales que acuden a un velorio. Judy conocía lo suficiente a Rei como para saber que esa expresión por parte de Nick lo consideraría un insulto, así que intentó mejorar su ánimo. Deseaba que todo saliera bien ese fin de semana.

—Cuéntame de tu tía Emma—preguntó la conejita—Estoy ansiosa por conocerla ¿Crees que yo le agrade?

—Pues veamos—respondió—La tía Emma es dramática y cariñosa… sí, le vas a agradar mucho.

—¿Acaso sugieres que soy dramática, Wilde?

—Peor zanahorias, tú eres sentimental.

—¡Por favor, yo….!

—Hey, tu preguntaste—la interrumpió en seco—¡Qué intensa! Y luego dices que no eres emocional…

—Rei me decía que la tía Emma era muy convencional.

—¿Y eso te preocupa?

—¿A ti no? Ella es tu tía, después de todo.

Nick escondió una mueca.

—En realidad no.

Viendo que el tema se estaba saliendo de contexto, Judy inmediatamente lo cambió.

—¡Ya quiero ver el vestido de novia de Rei!—comentó—Me lo describió con mucho detalle, pero no quiso tomarle una foto. No tengo la imaginación suficiente como para hacerme una idea de él hasta que lo vea.

—¿No dijo que era estilo clásico, con un corsé bien entallado y forrado de brillantes y una falda de raso blanco, con encaje en las pequeñas manguitas sobre los hombros? Y guantes y una redecilla con flores sobre su rostro.

Judy suspiró.

—¿Cómo puedes recordarlo?

—Crecí con ella—respondió como si fuera lo más obvio—Y ella adora la moda. Aprendí de ropa sólo para comprarle lo que más le gustaba.

—Sí, sabes más que yo inclusive ¡Y yo soy hembra!

—Eres policía, así que no cuenta.

—¿Disculpa?

—Eres policía ¿en qué te ofende eso? ¿no era acaso tu mayor orgullo?

Nick quizá conocía muy bien a su hermana y tenía encanto para cortejar a las damas, pero el trato diario con una novia era algo a lo que ya no estaba acostumbrado.

—Sí, pero ¿qué relación tiene eso conque sepa poco de moda? ¿no soy femenina acaso?

—Pues…—antes de que el zorro pudiera continuar con su respuesta honesta y directa, miró los ojos relampagueantes de Judy, acechándolo, y se percató de que debía escoger muy bien sus siguientes palabras si quería disfrutar el fin de semana—Eres femenina, claro, y muy… linda—¡Uf! Lo mal que lo hubiera pasado de decirle "tierna"—Pero tienes prioridades.

—Explícate—ella se cruzó de brazos, expectante.

"Deberías cerrar el hocico más seguido, Wilde"

—Vaya, tú tienes mucha más inteligencia que el resto de las féminas. Claro que eres femenina y hermosa, pero eres demasiado lista como para dejarte llevar por esos estereotipos de moda y belleza en los que todos caen. Por eso eres policía, siempre has querido más.

"¡La salve, la salve, la salve!" canturreó en su mente un himno personal de victoria.

Ella le sonrió, coqueta.

—Creo que tienes razón.

—Yo siempre tengo razón.

—Torpe zorro—le dijo con cariño, besándole la mejilla.

Nick pensó que no siempre tendría esa suerte, así que debía ser más cuidadoso en un futuro. Pero para mejorar su buena racha, el tren llegó en ese momento, y los dos cogieron las maletas para subir apresuradamente las escaleras, llegando a sus asientos.

El resto del viaje fue de lo más tranquilo, los dos platicando amenamente, contando chistes y anécdotas, viendo a través de la ventana todo tipo de paisajes espléndidos. No comentaron más sobre la familia ni la boda, Judy comprendió que Nick estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no demostrar cuán profundamente le estaba afectado ese viaje, así que decidió ayudarlo siendo su pilar.

En poco más de una hora el tren arribó a la estación de Foxville, que era una estrecha y larga plataforma muy parecida a la de Bunny Burrows. Desde sus asientos a través de la ventana pudieron ver a Rei, que los esperaba, al lado de una zorra algo mayor, con un pelaje rojo intenso y unas pocas canas asomándose en algunas zonas, tenía una expresión bastante afable y un poco de añoranza en sus ojos.

Bajaron del tren, Nick cargaba la mayoría de las maletas, pero Judy aún así llevaba unos bolsos, no le gustaba sentirse inútil. Rei inmediatamente se acercó a ellos, casi saltando, y abrazando a Judy con mucha alegría.

—¡Bienvenidos!—dijo—¡Me alegra tanto verlos! Vengan, déjame ayudarte con eso—le arrebató a Judy dos bolsos—Se quedarán en nuestra casa ¡Ya quiero que veas mi vestido, y conozcan a mi prometido! Judy linda, ¿me ayudarías con unos detalles que me faltan, por favor? ¡Nick! ¡Que gusto tenerte al fin aquí!—abrazó a su hermano con mucha fuerza, besándole la mejilla.

La zorra mayor carraspeó, haciendo notar su presencia. Rei se puso a su lado con una expresión apenada.

—¡Lo lamento, me gana la emoción!—se disculpó—Judy, ella es la tía Emma, es la hermana de mi difunta madre.

—Judy Hopps, mucho gusto—estiró la pata con emoción.

La zorra era algo alta, así que se inclinó un poco para responder el saludo. La primera impresión que le dio a Judy es que era estricta pero buena, y descubriría en los próximos días que no se equivocaba. La tía Emma le sonrió con cortesía y agrado, estrechándole la pata con suavidad y esbozando una sincera sonrisa de aprecio.

—Me alegra mucho conocerte al fin, mi sobrina me ha hablado bastante de ti—la saludó—¡La mejor policía de Zootopia! Que orgullo tenerte en mi humilde techo.

Judy se sonrojó, iba a decir algo más cuando la tía Emma miró a su sobrino, Nick la observaba forzando una sonrisa, se acercó a ella y dejó una maleta en el suelo para saludarla.

—Tía—le dijo.

—Nick—ella acarició el nombre, demostrando cuánto lo había extrañado—Bienvenido a casa—le abrazó, un abrazo lento y contento en donde demostró cuánto lo quería, aunque el zorro se veía algo cohibido.

—Vámonos—se apresuró Rei, intentando evitar un momento de tensión—Ya casi anochece y mañana es el gran día.

Judy miró a Nick con una enorme sonrisa, haciéndole entender que todo estaba bien. Los dos caminaron siguiendo a ambas zorras, preguntándose qué sorpresas le depararía el fin de semana.

 **-o-**

Foxville era un pueblo más pequeño que Bunny Burrows, pero más pintoresco. Estaba habitado casi en su totalidad por zorros, de diferentes razas, así como lobos, perros y alguna que otra hiena. Judy no vio ningún otro animal que no estuviera emparentado de alguna forma con la raza canina, y no es que se sintiera insegura, pero sí un poco incómoda, porque sobresalía demasiado y algunos cuantos animales se le quedaron viendo con sorpresa.

Ya que la principal actividad económica ahí era el comercio, el primer cuadro del pueblo (alrededor de cinco calles a la redonda) estaba lleno de plazas, mercados y tiendas, desde las más informales hasta las más finas. La Calle Central era sólo de uso peatonal, llena de fuentes, bancas y mesas para que los animales disfrutaran de un paseo o una merienda en lo que hacían sus compras diarias. Aunque la tía Emma tenía un carro, se habían estacionado a una cuadra de distancia para que Judy y Nick pudieran ver el corazón de Foxville. Muchas tiendas estaban cerradas, pues ya casi era de noche, pero por la misma oscuridad que comenzaba a colarse en el horizonte se prendieron los faroles y unos cables con luces que cubrían toda la zona peatonal, mientras los restaurantes abrían sacando las mesas con manteles para que los comensales tomaran asiento y charlaran cómodamente esperando sus pedidos. Era una imagen encantadora, de un mundo diferente al que se vivía en Bunny Burrows o Zootopia.

—Mañana pueden venir de día si quieren—les dijo Rei—¿Quieren cenar aquí o mejor nos vamos a casa?

Judy miró a Nick, esperando que él tomara la decisión.

—¿Tú que me sugieres, querida hermana?—le cuestionó—Llevas años pidiéndome que venga, seguro hay un restaurante al cual te gustaría llevarme.

—En efecto.—sonrió ella con picardía, sujetando la pata de Nick y jalándolo suavemente—Ven, vamos.

Era un restaurante no muy grande, con unas cinco mesas al aire libre y otras doce en el establecimiento. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color crema con decorados celestes y los manteles blancos sobre mesas caoba creaban un hermoso efecto hogareño. No era un restaurante lujoso, pero tampoco sencillo, combinaba la cantidad de elementos suficientes para que uno se sintiera cómodo en él.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa al aire libre, el camarero era un lobo de profundos ojos azules que les sonrió educadamente al tenderles los menús. Miró a Judy con sorpresa, pero no con desagrado, y le susurró con gentileza.

—Buenas noches, señorita. Temo que no tenemos mucha variedad en vegetales, así que si gusta un platillo que no esté en nuestro menú, con toda libertad pídalo. Estamos para servirle.

Algo ruborizada por las atenciones, Judy asintió, y el camarero se alejó para darles tiempo en lo que sopesaban qué comerían.

Judy vio el menú y entendió el punto del camarero. Casi todos los platillos estaban pensados para depredadores, tenían una enorme gama de guisos y estilos para insectos y comidas con suplementos, y una o dos ensaladas como aperitivos al final de la enorme lista de platillos. Nick se percató de eso, y Rei también, pero dejó que su hermano solucionara las cosas.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a otro lugar?—le preguntó, no quería que ella se sintiera incómoda.

—No, para nada—ella ya se lo esperaba y como estaban siendo muy amables no se sintió ofendida—Pediré ésta ensalada y una orden de zanahorias. Tú pide lo que quieras, quizá mordisquee un poco de lo tuyo.

Nick le sonrió con gratitud, sabiendo que ella estaba mostrándose tan amable para que él estuviera cómodo. Rei le sugirió un platillo, el cual ordenó además de una sopa de caracol y unos panecillos de ajo que tanto le encantaban a Judy. Rei y Emma pidieron otros guisos y otras sopas, todos pidieron té verde para tomar. Diez minutos después el camarero llegó con los humeantes tazones y todo se veía delicioso. Hasta Judy, que no comía ese tipo de alimentos, se sintió antojada por probarlos.

—¿Si sabes qué es un caracol, verdad?—preguntó Nick, viendo a su novia decidida por darle un sorbo al caldo.

—Creo que sí, pero no pensaré en eso—respondió, bebiendo una cucharada del caldo—¡Sabe delicioso!

Emma sonrió, agregando.

—Y la mía es mucho mejor, aunque no me gusta presumir ¿Quieres que te prepare una este fin de semana?

—Me sentiría halagada.

Emma y Judy sonrieron, Rei pudo ver las contradicciones en el rostro de Nick. Por un lado estaba feliz de que Judy se llevara bien con su familia y, por otro lado, se sentía un poco traicionado de que ella pudiera charlar mucho mejor con Emma de lo que él mismo lo hacía.

—¿Te gusta?—le preguntó Rei a su hermano, viendo cómo Judy y Emma continuaron platicando.

—Sí, sabe muy bien.

—Recuerdo que la sopa de caracoles era tu favorita—le dijo Rei—Y esta es la más rica que he encontrado en todo Foxville.

—Gracias—respondió, un poco sonrojado.—Y… ¿emocionada?

—Más bien nerviosa—respondió ella, mientras comía de su plato—Pero también estoy muy feliz.

—¿Y cuándo conoceré al feliz novio?

—Mañana por la mañana—dijo ella, aún más nerviosa—Está muy emocionado por conocerte.

—Yo también, quiero saber con quién pasará mi hermana el resto de sus días.

—Sé que te agradará. Es muy buena persona—bajó los ojos, sujetando con fuerza el tenedor—La verdad estoy un poco preocupada.

—¿Por qué?

—Ustedes son demasiado importantes para mí… la sola idea de que no se lleven bien, me aterra—respiró hondo—¿Puedes prometerme qué, sin importar lo que pase, seguiremos siendo hermanos?

Había pasado ya demasiado tiempo desde que su hermana se preocupaba sobre la relación entre ellos, viéndola así, frente a él, Nick vio a la pequeña niña de ocho años que lo veía como su héroe. En cierta forma él siempre la vería así.

—Claro que sí—lo prometió enserio, viéndola a los ojos.

El resto de la cena continuaron entre pláticas triviales. Judy charló mucho con Emma, la zorra estaba muy entretenida contándole sobre sus viajes alrededor del país y todas las cosas que vivió en sus diferentes retiros, además le preguntaba con mucha curiosidad sobre su vida como policía en una ciudad tan grande y problemática como Zootopia. A todo Judy respondía emocionada, feliz de encontrar alguien además de Nick que disfrutara su charla.

De postre les sirvieron bizcochos de sabor chocolate con una enorme bola de nieve de vainilla, y encima diferentes bayas, desde moras hasta fresas. Cada quien comió de su pastelito con deleite, pues era delicioso, Judy le pidió al camarero un tazón de moras extra para Nick, un gesto que el zorro aceptó agradecido. Al final pagaron la cuenta y regresaron al carro de Emma, su casa no estaba lejos, sólo a cuatro cuadras de distancia, pero como Rei les explicó quisieron llevar el auto para que no cargaran las maletas durante todo el trayecto.

Era una casa de dos pisos, no muy grande, pero tampoco pequeña. La puerta de madera estaba en el centro y la rodeaban dos ventanas muy anchas, una hermosa enredadera verde cubría los muros desde el suelo hasta las ventanas, salpiqueada por una que otra flor blanca. El resto de la casa estaba hecha por gruesos ladrillos pintados de rosado claro, que junto al color café de la madera y el verde de la enredadera le daban un hermoso aire campirano. Estacionaron el carro en la banqueta de enfrente, la cual tenía desfilando alrededor de diez macetas con rosales, jazmines y geranios.

—¡Qué hermosos!—dijo Judy, acercándose a ver un capullo de rosa roja a poco de abrirse—Esta rosa estará reluciente para mañana a mediodía ¡Qué preciosas!

—Me encanta la jardinería—comentó Emma—Como no tengo jardín me desquito con estas macetas.

—Algún día la llevaré a mi casa, le encantará—sonrió la conejita satisfecha—Mis padres cultivan todo tipo de verduras y bayas, además tenemos un espléndido jardín frente a la casa. Podrá llevarse todos los capullos que quieras.

—¿Tendrás madreselvas de casualidad?

—¡Claro que sí! Con esas delimitamos el jardín.

Judy y Emma entraron en la casa hablando de plantas, mientras Rei se quedaba con Nick ayudándolo a meter unas maletas.

—Bueno, parece que a la tía Emma le agradó muchísimo Judy.

—Sí—Nick respingó, sosteniendo dos maletas pesadas—Ya sabía que se llevarían bien.

—¿Con qué te ayudo?

—Sólo con los bolsos, yo llevaré lo pesado.

No del todo contenta, pero resignada, Rei llevó los bolsos y cerró el auto, la sala de la casa era grande, con bellos sillones blancos y una mesa de centro llena de jarrones con flores. Judy y Emma estaban hablando sobre esas mismas flores, cuando recordaron que debían ayudar a Nick con el equipaje.

—Perdona—dijo Judy, quitándole las bolsas a Rei—Tu tía sabe mucho de plantas.

—Está bien.

—¿Dónde nos quedaremos?—inquirió Nick, dejando las maletas en el suelo por unos momentos.

—En la habitación de huéspedes, está al fondo a la derecha, aquí en la planta baja—mientras hablaba, Emma prendió las luces del resto de la casa, pasaron el comedor y la cocina, llegando a una puerta al fondo de la casa—Es esta, tiene su baño incluido.

Al abrirse la puerta se reveló una habitación pequeña pero muy bien decorada, estaba limpia y lista para usarse. La cama matrimonial ocupaba casi toda la superficie de la habitación, dejando algo de espacio para un ropero pequeño, un buró y un tocador. También estaba ahí la puerta que daba acceso al baño completo, que era mucho más amplio y cómodo, tenía ya todo el neceser que pudieran necesitar y toallas por si acaso.

Nick dejó las maletas sobre la cama, listas para ser desempacadas, y Judy colocó los bolsos sobre el tocador. Rei y Emma los miraban desde la puerta.

—Bueno, los dejaremos descansar. Mañana desayunaremos a las diez, los esperamos en la mesa—dijo la tía Emma—Buenas noches.

Diciendo esto se despidió, alejándose para subir las escaleras hasta donde estaba su habitación. Rei se quedó un poco más.

—¿Necesitan algo?

—No, gracias-respondió Judy, quien ya estaba desempacando su maleta y metiendo la ropa en el ropero.

—Yo sí, vamos a la sala.

Rei acompañó a Nick a la sala, sin que Judy protestara en ningún momento. Los dos hermanos tomaron asiento en un mullido y cómodo sillón, pero con evidente postura de no querer permanecer ahí mucho tiempo.

—¿Le contaste a la tía Emma sobre Judy y yo?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?—dijo un poco a la defensiva.

—Porque de no ser así no nos hubiera dejado dormir juntos—frunció el ceño—Es mi tía, también la conozco, aunque no viva con ella.

Rei suspiró.

—Sí, lo hice. No quise esperar a que te dignaras a hacerlo, así que le comenté para que no se llevara sorpresas.

—¿Y porqué no me preguntaste? Es mi relación, después de todo.

—Nick, tu siempre le rehúyes a la tía Emma y como van a estar aquí el fin de semana no quise dar margen a que surgiera una discusión—agregó—Es mi boda, por favor, intenta no tomar las cosas personal al menos dos días ¿quieres?

Cualquier otra ocasión Nick no le hubiera hecho caso, pero reconocía que su hermana merecía un fin de semana relajado, sabía que una novia pasaba por mucho estrés y Rei se desvivió por estar con él durante su mes en el hospital, sumido en el coma. Lo menos que ella se merecía es que fuera comprensivo y no darle mayores preocupaciones.

—Tienes razón—admitió—No te preocupes, mañana intentaré pasar la mañana con la tía ¿te parece?

—Así me dejarías a Judy—le sonrió—¡Y quiero que me ayude con mi vestido y otros preparativos! Gracias Nick, enserio.

—Gracias a ti.

Los dos hermanos se dieron un abrazo corto y se fueron a dormir, les esperaba un día largo.

 **-o-**

Nick y Judy durmieron muy a gusto, tal y como lo hacían de vez en cuando Zootopia, se dieron un beso, un abrazo y consiguieron descansar. Por la mañana se turnaron para bañarse y vestirse, aunque Judy se preguntaba porqué la tía Emma consintió en darles una habitación para ellos solos no quiso incomodarla, ya después podría hablarlo con ella a solas. No es que no le gustara, sólo que dormir con Nick… aún le era un poco contradictorio.

Para las diez de la mañana, tal y como habían dicho, el desayuno ya estaba servido y comieron con una atmósfera de nerviosismo y emoción. Rei acaparó completamente a Judy, llevándola a su habitación en la planta alta tan pronto terminó su último bocado. Ante de desaparecer, dejó dos misiones:

—Tía Emma ¿Puede por favor pasar a la boutique y recoger mi sombrero blanco? Nick, si quieres puedes ayudarla—y luego—Por cierto Nick, te agende una cita con mi prometido en el bar McLarens, tía Emma sabe dónde está, es a las dos de la tarde, sé puntual.

Dicho esto desapareció escaleras arriba jalando bruscamente a una conejita consigo, sin darle oportunidad ni a Nick ni a Emma de respingar.

—Si no fuera el día de su boda, lo que le diría…

Emma recogió lo trastes, Nick la ayudó en silencio. Ella los lavó, él los secó, todo aún en silencio. Salieron de la casa y subieron al coche para recoger el sombrero blanco, la boutique quedaba al otro lado del pueblo y no quisieron perder tiempo. Llegaron, les entregaron el sombrero en una linda caja forrada de papel lustroso, y regresaron a la casa en menos de treinta minutos. Todo en silencio.

Para cuando llegaron la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, pero seguían sin decir nada ni querer hacerlo. La tía Emma subió las escaleras, tocando la puerta con los nudillos y esperando a que su sobrina le respondiera. En su lugar, Judy abrió la puerta, dejando un hueco minúsculo en donde sólo se asomaba medio rostro suyo.

—El sombrero…

—¡Gracias!

Judy agarró la cajita y la metió, cerrando la puerta, todo en un movimiento tan rápido que Emma apenas pudo parpadear. La tía suspiró, recordando a su reticente sobrino en la planta baja del cual debía hacerse cargo. No es como que tuvieran mucho que hacer por ahora y sabía que Rei no la dejaría estar con ella, sólo para que pudiera hablar con Nick a solas.

Bajó los escalones con lentitud, repasando en su mente los temas de los cuales podría iniciar una conversación con Nick. Su sobrino estaba en la sala, sentado en el sillón y viendo la televisión. Ella tomó asiento a su lado, viendo el mismo programa, que era el noticiero local. No pasaba nada interesante en Foxville, así que pronto se aburrieron.

Contra todo pronóstico, Nick fue quien rompió el silencio.

—¿No hay ni un robo por aquí, o algo que valga la pena pasar? Es la segunda vez que transmiten esa nota de la galleta más grande de Foxville.

—La verdad no—respondió Emma—Es un pueblo bastante tranquilo, como la mayoría somos zorros y lobos solemos ocuparnos de nuestros asuntos, dejando a los demás en paz.

—Ahora entiendo porqué te gusta vivir aquí.

—Sí—sonrió—Zootopia es demasiado dramática para mí. Además, hay un magnífica spa a lado de un manantial a media hora de aquí. Me gusta ir ahí al menos una vez al mes.

—Suena como un buen lugar para vivir—suspiró pesadamente—Entiendo porqué Rei se vino a vivir aquí.

Emma lo vio de reojo y vio el rictus de dolor que intentaba esconder de sus ojos, pero ella lo conocía desde cachorro, simplemente era capaz de leerlo a pesar del tiempo. Con un movimiento lento, colocó su pata sobre la de él, sin sentirse ofendida cuando él se tensó ante su tacto.

—Ella sólo quería un nuevo comienzo—agregó—Tu le diste mucho más de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido, incluyéndome.

—Por favor—se mofó, poniéndose de pie—No hice bien las cosas, lo sé. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, puedo reconocer mis errores. Sé que ella se avergüenza de lo que era, y tiene derecho, yo también me avergüenzo.

—Yo no—y también se paró, enfrentándolo—Fuiste inteligente y astuto, más que cualquier otro zorro, para sobrevivir. Criaste a tu hermana y supiste enseñarle qué era lo importante.

—¿A qué costo?

—¿Eso importa? Nick, mírate. Haz logrado muchas cosas. Tienes un buen trabajo, eres respetado, una novia muy noble y sobre todo, eres un excelente zorro. Más bueno de lo que tu padre o tu madre fueron.

—Cómo no…

—Hablo enserio. Amaba muchísimo a mi hermana y a mi cuñado, pero eran demasiado blandos, les faltaba algo de astucia, por eso despidieron a tu padre y tu madre tuvo ese espantoso accidente…Pero mírate, llevas desde los doce años dependiendo sólo de ti ¿No debería ser ese suficiente motivo de orgullo?

—No lo creo, al menos no por cómo he vivido.

—¿Así que de repente eres moralista? Qué pena—y se veía algo molesta—Por como yo lo veo, sólo usaste los defectos de la sociedad a tu beneficio, y después mejoraste tu vida para bien. Mira Nick, nadie en este mundo tiene el alma tan limpia como para juzgar, aunque ése sea el deporte favorito de todos. No los escuches, si ellos hubieran estado en tu lugar, con seguridad ya habrían muerto de hambre.

Nick miró a su tía de hito en hito, pero ella no lo dejó hablar aún.

—Sé que debí cuidarlos—agregó—Sé que les fallé, cuando eran niños. Y te pido una inmensa disculpa. No debiste hacer nada de lo que hiciste, si yo no hubiera sido tan egoísta, alejándome de todos… lo lamento, Nick.

El zorro miró a su tía. Recordaba a la tía Emma que lo visitaba cuando tenía siete años. Entonces era una zorra muy joven, bien vestida, que le llevaba muchos regalos en navidad y cumpleaños, consintiéndolo a él y a Rei. Todo cambió cuando el marido de Emma, el tío Fred, falleció. Nick no lo recordaba mucho, porque él apenas los visitaba. Fred y Emma tenían una relación más de dependencia que de cariño, y su muerte destruyó toda la zona de confort en donde Emma vivía.

Usando la fortuna que su esposo le heredó, viajó de un lado al otro, internándose en retiros espirituales que le dieran un poco de paz interior. Para cuando se enteró de que sus sobrinos eran huérfanos éstos ya habían escapado del orfanato, la culpa de saberlos perdidos en las calles todo porque ella quiso desconectarse del mundo le remordía la conciencia. Se mudó a Foxville y contrató detectives que buscaran a los niños. Entendió que la dependencia a su difunto esposo era dañina y en su intento por encontrar a sus sobrinos consiguió superar esa enfermiza dependencia.

La tía Emma que estaba frente a Nick era mayor, y tenía en sus ojos una expresión de tranquilidad que la hacía verse casi solemne. Ella había conseguido perdonarse a sí misma ¿Nick podría hacer lo mismo, después de haberse despreciado por su vida de oportunista?

—No hay nada que lamentar—dijo él, y sin que ella hiciera algo, la abrazó.

Quizá perdonando a los demás podría perdonarse a sí mismo.

El resto de la mañana platicaron amenamente, fue como un nuevo inicio. A la una y media de la tarde subieron al coche de Emma y ella condujo hasta el bar McLarens, que se encontraba siete cuadras hasta el sur y dos cuadras a la izquierda. En la noche tenía música en vivo, pero en la tarde era un simple restaurante bar al cual se podía acudir para platicar con amigos.

Nick había llegado diez minutos más temprano de la cita, pero se encontró al zorro en cuestión ya con una cerveza a medio beber, evidentemente nervioso. Se llamaba Carlos Betancourt, era un zorro de pelaje castaño, con brillo un poco rojizo y además apuesto. Nick tomó asiento frente a él, saludando en el proceso.

—Nick Wilde, mucho gusto—le tendió la pata.

Carlos le devolvió el saludo y llamó al mesero, viendo que el zorro tomaba una cerveza, Nick pidió otra, el mesero los dejó solos y los sobrevino un curioso silencio.

—Es un gusto conocerte—dijo Carlos—Rei me habla todo el tiempo de ti. Me dice que eres de los mejores policías en Zootopia.

—Es cierto.—respondió, complacido en su vanidad—Sólo hay una policía en toda Zootopia que me puede hacer frente.

—¿Y quién es?

—Mi novia.

Carlos rio.

—Supongo que es una chica difícil.

—No tienes idea—el mesero le trajo la cerveza y se retiró—Pero bueno, cuéntame de ti. Rei no me ha dicho mucho.

—Pues tengo treinta años—respondió—Y trabajo como publicista para dos empresas regionales. No soy rico, pero tampoco gano poco dinero. Vaya, Rei no tendrá que trabajar si no quiere.

—Pero ella va a querer.

—Es lo más seguro—tragó duro—No quiero que suene a que la quiero en casa, sólo... le explico mi situación financiera.

—Eso no me preocupa mucho—admitió, después de años luchando por el dinero le quedaba en claro una cosa: era lo menos importante en el mundo—Sólo quiero estar seguro de una cosa, ¿quieres a mi hermana?

Nick prestó mucha atención al lenguaje corporal de Carlos: su pata sosteniendo fuertemente el jarrón de cerveza, el evidente nudo en la garganta, la gota de sudor en la cien, los ojos abiertos y sinceros, la expresión amenazada….

—Sí—respondió, con voz fluida—Más que a mi ser.

—Bien—le sonrió, sosteniendo en alto su tarra de cerveza—Brindemos ¡Por ustedes dos!

Carlos brindó con él y bebieron, el resto de la charla fueron cosas triviales: qué música les gustaba, dónde habían estudiado, cómo conocieron a sus respectivas novias, qué planes tenían a futuro…

Nick tenía en claro dos cosas sobre Carlos, y con eso era suficiente para tenerlo tranquilo. La primera era que no era un zorro mañoso, al contrario, era transparente, sencillo y honesto. Tenía un carácter fuerte y firme, pero mucha nobleza en su corazón, así que era un joven en el cual se podía confiar. La segunda era que realmente quería a Rei, lo supo por la forma en sus ojos brillaban y las expresiones se suavizaban con sólo nombrarla. El saberlo buen sujeto y enamorado de su hermana le calmaban su conciencia, ahora podía acudir a esa boda en paz.

 **-o-**

—Bueno—dijo Rei, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella—Nos queda toda la tarde para arreglarnos para la boda.

Judy iba a replicar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Rei abrió la puerta de su ropero, en donde colgaba una bolsa de plástico que resguardaba el invaluable vestido de novia de los elementos como polvo, agua y cualquier otra cosa que pudiera estropearlo.

—Supongo que Nick te comentó que nuestra madre era costurera ¿no?—le preguntó, abriendo el zipper de la bolsa para revelar la tela blanca.

—Sí.

—Bueno, cuando ella falleció dejó unos bocetos en su diario sobre vestidos que pensaba hacer después. Me llevé algunas de sus cosas cuando escapamos. Encontré un boceto de un vestido de coctel, que adecue para ser de novia. Me gusta pensar que, de seguir viva, mi mamá me habría hecho el vestido.

Judy contempló el vestido y le pareció hermoso. Recordó cómo Nick se lo describió y sí, era así, o incluso más hermoso. Ella no sabía mucho de telas, cortes o estilos, pero sabía que se vería hermosísimo en Rei cuando se lo pusiera.

—Mi mamá usó raso blanco cuando se casó—dijo Rei, acariciando la falda del vestido—Por eso decidí usarlo.

—Es precioso, y te verás divina—dijo Judy, acariciando ella también la suave tela.

Rei le sonrió y cerró el ropero, prendió una bocina inalámbrica y reprodujo música de su celular. Abrió el primer cajón del tocador, en donde había todo tipo de maquillaje y accesorios que una hembra pudiera necesitar y, en el segundo cajón, cepillos, planchas, tenazas y secadoras de pelo.

—Es hora de ponernos guapas ¿No crees?—dijo feliz.

—Sí, pero mi vestido lo dejé abajo—Judy iba abrir la puerta cuando Rei la detuvo.

—Espera.

La zorra se asomó por la ventana, hasta que no vio cómo Emma y Nick subían al coche, alejándose por la calle, permitió que Judy saliera de la alcoba.

—¿Por qué insistes en hacerlos convivir?—preguntó Judy, regresando a la alcoba con una pequeña maleta en sus patas—Deberías darles tiempo y espacio.

—Es lo que estoy haciendo. Judy, ellos son tercos, si no les quitamos todas las distracciones posibles jamás se acercaran.

—Puede que sí, pero creo que le estás pidiendo mucho a Nick—la conejita comenzó a sacar de su maleta el vestido y accesorios que pensaba usar para la boda—¿No ves que el sólo hecho de quedarse en esta casa le supone un esfuerzo? Él no es nada emocional y…

—Judy, entiendo que te preocupes—admitió la zorra, conectando el secador para pelo—Pero tenle más confianza. Sé que Nick hará su mejor esfuerzo y ya, no pienso pedirle más.

No del todo convencida, Judy le ayudó sacando los accesorios para boda en lo que Rei tomaba un baño largo y refrescante. Poco después tocaron a la puerta, y supo que sería la tía Emma con el sombrero. Sabía que Rei quería dejarles toda la mañana solos a Emma y Nick, y como era su boda, decidió no llevarle la contraria y hacerle caso a su plan. Abrió la puerta sólo lo suficiente para que pasara la cajita azul y no le dio tiempo a la tía ni de replicar, o siquiera sugerir ayudar, cuando cerró la puerta, manteniendo la habitación de Rei como un santuario donde sólo ellas dos eran bien recibidas.

Judy dejó la caja sobre la cama, contemplándola un poco. Era circular, no muy grande, forrada de un lustroso papel verde y con delgadas franjas negras, a simple vista debería ser un sombrero algo costoso. Llena de curiosidad abrió la caja, encontrándose el bello sombrero cubierto de papel de gasa para que nada lo manchara. Era blanco, de alas anchas y con un gracioso broche dorado en forme de mariposa, pequeño pero perceptible, el sombrero era una muestra de elegancia y belleza.

Lo guardó con cuidado y esperó a que Rei saliera del baño. La zorra salió son una bata cubriendo su desnudez, no tardó en ver la cajita sobre la cama y sonrió muy feliz.

—¿Ya lo viste?—preguntó, ahora ella abriendo la caja para ver el sombrero.—¿A poco no es la cosa más hermosa del mundo?

—¡Es bellísimo!

-Gracias.

—Por cierto—comentó Judy con tono pícaro—Casi nunca hablas de tu prometido… ¿cómo se llamaba?

—Carlos.

—Sí, él ¿Cómo es?

Rei se sonrojó y dejó el sombrero en la caja, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—Él… es especial ¿sabes? Él y yo… bueno los dos… no sé cómo explicarlo.

—Sólo dilo.

Los ojos de Rei brillaban con emoción mientras contaba cómo se conocieron por medio de otros amigos, y cómo en sus citas uno terminaba la oración del otro. Era como estar sincronizados, como si su corazón no se sintiera completo a no ser que él estuviera con ella.

—Es mágico—decía, sin poder encontrar otra palabra que lo describiera.

Mágico… sí, el amor era mágico, y Judy lo sabía muy bien ¡Qué bellas eran las bodas!

—Bueno, continuemos.

Judy se sentía preocupada por Nick, no le gustaba la idea de dejarlo solo en ese estresante día. Pero pronto se olvidó de eso, concentrada en ayudar a Rei con su arreglo personal. Constantemente le llamaban sus amigas para confirmarle que el salón, las flores, la limusina y todos los preparativos estaban saliendo acorde a lo planeado, y también le llamó su prometido diciéndole que había tenido una espléndida charla con Nick, lo cual las terminó de relajar y les permitió explotar al máximo su creatividad para vestirse con lujo y encanto.

El vestido de Rei se veía hermoso, y el broche de mariposa del sombrero blanco sostenía una redecilla blanca que le cubría coquetamente medio rostro. El maquillaje delicado, la larga cola del vestido, los pequeños guantes con encaje que le llegaban hasta las muñecas, los pendientes de cristal con dorado… Rei se veía preciosísima y elegante, como luciendo un vestido de la belle époque.

Por su parte, Judy también se bañó y perfumó todo su pelaje con fragancia de orquídeas. Su vestido era de color morado, resaltando enormemente sus bellos ojos violetas. Tenía un escote en forma de v que le acentuaba el cuello y el busto, además, un precioso collar de brillantes plateados que la lucía aún más el cuello. El vestido era de tirantes, y lo complementó con unos guantes hasta los codos de color negro que Rei le prestó; la falda del vestido era amplia y con delgadas tiras negras haciéndola ver más alta, caía como bella cascada hasta el suelo, realzando su bella silueta.

La boda sería a las siete, pero debían estar en el salón de la recepción media hora antes como mínimo. Para las seis de la tarde ya estaba la limosina afuera de la casa, esperando a la novia. Con mucho cuidado, Rei salió de la alcoba sujetando la amplia falda de raso blanco para no tropezarse y bajó concienzudamente los escalones. Nick y Emma estaban abajo en la sala, esperándolas, él con un traje negro hecho a su medida y ella con un elegante vestido verde pistache con detalles dorados y lindas manguitas casi transparentes. Ambos vieron a Rei embelesados y con ojos brillosos a punto del llanto.

—Te ves preciosa—le susurró Nick, ayudándola a bajar los escalones, Rei le sonrió con entusiasmo contenido.

—Y tu te ves guapo—lo alagó—No se te olvide que me entregarás al altar, así que no te desaparezcas por ahí—le guiñó el ojo.

—¿Y por qué habría de desaparecer?

Rei sonrió pícara y se fue con su tía, quien le abrió la puerta para salir hasta la limosina. Nick entonces esperó a Judy, quien apenas salía del cuarto y bajaba las escaleras un poco apurada, intentando no tropezar con la larga falda. Al verla, tan delicadamente vestida, con un lazo sosteniendo sus orejas y una diadema en forma de tiara sobre su frente, entendió lo que Rei le quiso decir. Estaba condenadamente hermosa.

—Madame.—le sonrió con un gesto exagerado, teniéndole la pata—Temo que no podré separarme de usted hoy.

—No seas exagerado—comentó Judy, luchando contra su vestido—Rei se lleva todas las atenciones, sin duda.

—Sí, pero ella es la novia y tú te ves soltera, preciosa—la escoltó hasta la puerta, en donde Emma los esperaba para cerrar la casa—Y ya que te gustan los zorros, no te dejaré sola con ninguno de ellos.

Judy rio de buen humor.

—Sólo me gusta un zorro tonto, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Aun así, preciosa, aun así…

Rei se fue en la limosina, donde la esperaban dos de sus mejores amigas en Foxville. Emma, Nick y Judy se fueron en el auto de la tía. El salón de fiestas estaba cerca, pero no querían dar oportunidad a que se estropearan sus trajes formales. Cuando llegaron, había uno que otro invitado, pero no les prestaron mucha atención. Ayudaron a Rei a llegar hasta un cuarto en donde podría descansar hasta que empezara la ceremonia y no se despegaron de ella hasta que llegó la hora del evento.

El salón era muy amplio, al fondo en el centro estaba colocado el altar rodeado de hermosas flores blancas en donde se realizaría la ceremonia. Alrededor del altar estaban todas las mesas con los invitados sentados, esperando a que comenzara la fiesta. El novio estaba bien vestido y acompañado de su padrino, al lado del cura, esperando a la novia. Ya todo estaba predispuesto: el pasillo mostrado por una alfombra blanca, flores, pétalos de flores sobre la alfombra, tres músicos en la esquina esperando su señal, los invitados platicando entusiasmados y comiendo el paté de queso con crema, todo se veía perfecto.

A la señal de la tía Emma, los músicos comenzaron a tocar la marcha nupcial. Las dos damas de honor de Rei desfilaron luciendo sus idénticos vestidos rosados y llevando ramos de flores amarillas en sus patas, les siguió la tía Emma con Judy, quienes caminaban una al lado de la otra con sonrisas algo tímidas. Las damas de honor se acomodaron en el altar, Emma y Judy se sentaron en primera fila. Atrás, en la entrada, Nick le tendía el brazo a Rei, listo para entrar.

—Apenas lo puedo creer—dijo ella, en su último minuto antes de comenzar la caminata de su vida.

—Yo tampoco—admitió él, espirando hondo—Te quiero—susurró, besando con ternura su frente.

—Y yo a ti—le dijo ella, casi llorando de tantas emociones.

—No pongamos nervioso a Carlos—le guiñó el ojo—Anda, es momento de entrar.

—¿te agrado, verdad?

—Puede decirse que sí.

Pero Rei supo con ese gesto que Nick estaba de acuerdo con su decisión, y eso la alivió más. Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, deseaba saber que Nick lo aprobara.

Así pues, Rei y Nick entraron al salón y caminaron despacio hasta el altar. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta a Nick mientras veía a su hermosa hermana sonreír hasta las lágrimas cuando vislumbró a su prometido, quien también estaba sumamente entusiasmado, esperando a por ella al otro lado del pasillo. Paso por paso, se acercaba más al destino que ella misma había elegido, y se sentía satisfecha y feliz.

Llegaron, Nick con cuidado sostuvo la pata de su hermana y la colocó en la pata de Carlos, agregando en voz baja.

—Sean felices.

Luego se sentó al lado de Judy, en primera fila.

Cuando eran niños, Rei solía ponerse una sábana sobre su cabeza y jugaba a que se estaba casando con su muñeco preferido, poniendo una almohada como altar y caminando por toda la habitación, recitando sus votos en voz alta con fingida solemnidad. Verla ahora casándose de verdad le encogía el corazón, estaba muy feliz por ella pero al mismo tiempo se sentía nostálgico. Su hermana estaba comenzando una nueva familia, independientemente de él, haciendo su vida, y aunque estaba orgulloso, también estaba triste.

Judy debió notarlo, porque colocó su pata sobre la de él para confortarlo. Casi no la había visto ese día, pero pudo sentirla a su lado dándole todo el apoyo moral que necesitaba. El sólo estar a su lado ya lo calmaba mucho. Era un evento de fiesta, después de todo, y debía comportarse como tal. Se encontraba algo aturdido por todas las emociones que acababa de experimentar a lo largo del día, pero estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar y convivir en el evento con alegría, tal y como Rei lo quería.

Carlos y Rei se veían uno al otro con adoración, dijeron sus votos acariciando cada palabra y deslizaron las alianzas maritales en sus dedos con cariño. Al quedar oficialmente casados, se abrieron botellas de champagne y se dejaron caer pétalos de rosa desde el techo, dando inicio a la fiesta. Los felices novios recibieron las felicitaciones de cada uno de los invitados, que les deseaban buena suerte y bendiciones, los saludos duraron alrededor de media hora antes de que la música cesara y se señalara la hora del banquete.

Sentados en la enorme mesa de los novios, Rei y Carlos partieron el pastel y brindaron agradeciendo la presencia de todos. Los meseros comenzaron a servir la entrada, los platos fuertes y los postres, todo antes de que comenzara el baile. La fiesta duró hasta pasada la medianoche y los novios se veían deslumbrantes de alegría, lo cual hizo a Nick y Judy más felices.

Poco después de que el baile empezó, Nick y Rei bailaron juntos varias piezas, charlando y riendo como cuando eran dos niños pequeños. Judy casi lloró de verlos así, y pudo escuchar detrás de ella cómo Emma también era feliz.

—Espero que ya nada pueda separarlos después de esto—comentó la tía.

—Yo también lo espero.

Poco después Judy bailó con Nick durante horas, los dos platicando y pasando un grandioso momento. Ya cuando era muy tarde y tras varias copas de champagne, poco antes de que regresaran a la casa, Judy vio cómo Rei se recargaba en el pecho de su esposo, meciéndose suavemente al compás de la música. Pensó en que ella algún día quisiera casarse y tener un evento tan mágico como aquel… quizá pronto, pensó… quizá con Nick ¿Por qué no?

Pero la ley…

¡Esa dichosa ley!

Sin querer pensar de más, Judy tomó asiento en la mesa y platicó con la tía Emma antes de que el sueño la hiciera casi quedarse dormida, señal evidente para Nick de que debían volver a casa ya pronto, y así lo hicieron.

 **-o-**

La mañana siguiente Nick y Judy acompañaron a Rei y Carlos a la estación de trenes, de donde partirían para celebrar su luna de miel en una playa cercana. Se dieron abrazos, compartieron anécdotas y se desearon lo mejor. Cuando Carlos entró al tren para meter las maletas, dejando a Rei a solas con la pareja, fue cuando ella pudo comentarlos algo que llevaba mucho tiempo pensando sin encontrar el momento para preguntarlo.

—¿Y cómo va su relación?

—Bien—sonrió Judy.—Estamos tomando las cosas con calma, pero en realidad muy bien.

Ella y Nick intercambiaron una rápida mirada cómplice, que dejó feliz a Rei, pero al mismo tiempo su semblante se tornó un poco oscuro.

—¿Y el asunto de la reforma, cómo lo están tomando?

Nick se tensó un poco.

—No es como si estuviéramos planeando casarnos ¿sabes? Así que no nos interesa mucho en ese aspecto…

—Yo sé que no, pero cuando estabas… incapacitado—no quiso decir la palabra "coma"—el jefe Bogo me explicó si situación en la comisaría.

Rei notó cómo los semblantes amenos y relajados de la pareja cambiaron mostrándose hasta cierto punto sombríos.

—¿Por qué te dijo eso?—inquirió Nick, en un tono que no supo interpretar si molesto o curioso.

—Quería que los ayudara, pero no supe cómo—admitió en voz baja—Decidí mantenerme al margen, y estar aquí por si ustedes me ocupaban. No es como si yo pudiera hacer mucho ¿saben?

Se le veía lo nerviosa por cómo giraba su argolla de matrimonio una y otra vez, Judy fue la que respondió, rápidamente para evitar que Nick dijera algo imprudente.

—Está bien, lo llevamos con calma. Enfrentaremos lo que sea necesario.

Dicho esto, Judy sujetó la pata de Nick con fuerza y él le sonrió, en un gesto poco sincero.

—No quise recordarles algo malo—dijo Rei—Sólo quería estar segura de que lo estaban sobrellevando bien.

—Dentro de lo que cabe, sí.

—Bueno… supongo que no me queda nada más por decir ¿verdad?

—Ten un buen viaje y llámame cuando regreses—comentó Nick—Diviértete mucho.

Era su amable forma de decirle que ya había mencionado lo suficiente y que debía marcharse. Rei no lo tomó personal, con la postura tensa de su hermano había comprendido que no debió hacerles esa pregunta. Los abrazó otra vez y entró al tren, despidiéndose con una amplia sonrisa. Seguramente Carlos ya se estaba preocupando por ella.

El tren se marchó unos diez minutos después, en todos ese tiempo Nick y Judy permanecieron en silencio, estrechando sus patas ante las expectantes miradas de los transeúntes, que sin embargo fueron lo suficientemente educados como para evitar malas expresiones o comentarios en voz baja. Emma tenía razón, ahí todos se ocupaban de sus propio asuntos dejando a los demás en paz.

Era una característica propia de los caninos y de todas las especies que conformaban esa familia. Desde la especie más diminuta del perro hasta el poderoso lobo, todos y cada uno de ellos era independiente y a veces solitario. Se preocupaban únicamente por los suyos y por ellos mismos. Los conejos en cambio, eran criaturas más emocionales e impulsivas, características que los hacían propensos a vigilar a quienes les rodeaban para evitar sorpresas indebidas. El chisme y el drama eran frecuentes y proporcionales a las enormes familias de los conejos, siempre creciendo año con año.

Eran diferencias presentes en la relación de Nick y Judy, pero ambos habían aprendido a convivir explotando estas cualidades. Cuando Nick se pasaba de ermitaño, Judy lo empujaba al mundo para que le diera aire fresco y no se olvidara de convivir. Cuando el drama hacía mella en Judy volviéndola nerviosa y ansiosa, Nick le obligaba a descansar recordándole que importaba más su propia salud que lo que los demás pudieran pensar sobre ella. Habían tardado mucho tiempo en encontrar ese delicado equilibrio, y aunque a veces la balanza se salía de control, siempre regresaban al punto medio, era una fantástica cualidad que se tiene cuando se ama de verdad al otro.

En ésta ocasión ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo para no pensar en lo que les dijo el jefe Bogo, al menos no durante ese fin de semana, en donde disfrutarían y se divertirían con Rei, pero al marcharse la zorra dejando esa pregunta al aire los hizo recordar todas esas noches en vela donde sopesaban ambas posibilidades, incapaces de encontrar una decisión que los dejara satisfechos.

Si la reforma se aprobaba, tendrían el reconocimiento de la ley como pareja y podrían explotarlo al máximo, pero deberían dejar de trabajar juntos como la pareja de policía más respetada en toda Zootopia. Si la reforma no se aprobaba, podrían seguir trabajando juntos, pero su relación quedaría estancada en ese mismo limbo en donde las otras parejas inter-especie se encontraban, en donde había estado Mary y su difunto novio.

Querían ser egoístas, pero aún siéndolo resultaba que salían perdiendo. Por donde lo vieran, era como si la vida les estuviera jugando sucio. En algún lugar habían escuchado que, cuando quien debe ganar sale perdiendo, entonces quien sale ganando es la vida y no la persona, pero ¿qué ganaba la vida con ponerlos en semejante encrucijada?

El tren que los regresaría a Zootopia salía hasta las siete de la noche, así que tenían toda la tarde para recorrer el centro de Foxville. Fiel a la promesa que se hicieron, no comentaron absolutamente nada entorno a la reforma y sus dilemas, aunque el tema siguió dando vueltas en su mente. Comieron en bellas cafeterías, compraron alguna que otra cosa en boutiques y, cuando ya casi era hora de partir, le llevaron una caja de chocolates a la tía Emma despidiéndose y agradeciéndole el hospedaje.

—Les deseo de todo corazón que sean felices—dijo la tía, dándoles su bendición.

Y ellos también esperaban encontrar un poco de felicidad entre los altos y bajos que llevaban viviendo las últimas semanas.

* * *

 **Escena Extra**

Apenas Rei subió las escaleras, lista para irse a dormir, Nick recordó el regalo que le tenía preparado y la detuvo llamándole por su nombre. Rei se quedó quieta, con una pata sobre la barandilla de la escalera, viendo a su hermano buscar en unos bolsos de su equipaje casi con desesperación, insistiéndole en que no se moviera.

"Nick, tengo sueño" le dijo "¿No puede esperar a mañana?"

"No" contestó con voz firme, sacando una caja larga del bolso "Ven"

Con algo de desdén, Rei bajó los escalones suficientes para mirar a Nick de frente. La caja que tenía en sus patas era de color azul intenso con un bello moño dorado decorándola. A simple vista era un regalo muy lindo. Rei lo miró curiosa, agarrando la caja que pesaba más de lo esperado.

"¿Y esto?"

"Es un regalo por parte de Judy y mío" respondió "Pero quiero dártelo antes de la boda, es muy personal"

Sorprendida, Rei retiró con cuidado la tapa de la caja, encontrando un álbum en su interior. Era grande, forrado de terciopelo rojo con las puntas doradas, una cubierta muy clásica, no tenía ninguna inscripción ni título. Rei dejó la caja sobre la barandilla de la escalera, pasando sus dedos sobre la cubierta de terciopelo, admirando la textura, antes de abrir el álbum.

Ahí, en la primera hoja, estaba una fotografía de ella sentada en una pequeña mecedora de madera, sosteniendo su peluche favorito de la infancia, con una cintas rosadas frente a sus orejas y una enorme sonrisa de felicidad. No podía tener más de cinco años y reconoció perfectamente el suelo de madera que había en la casa de sus padres, esa cada que llevaba años sin pisar. Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos conforme avanzaba de hoja, encontrando en cada una más fotos sobre su infancia, la de Nick y su familia. Las fotos de sus padres la hicieron llorar de verdad.

"¿Cómo...?"

"Judy encontró las fotos en nuestra antigua casa, hizo un verdadero trabajo de detective" admitió "Estuvimos de acuerdo en regalarte al álbum, yo me quedé con copias de las fotos, creo que tú lo necesitas más"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Estás a punto de empezar una familia. Ocupas recuerdos bonitos que mostrarle a tus hijos ¿no?"

Llorando, Rei cerró el álbum y abrazó a Nick con mucha fuerza, intentando contener los sollozos.

"¡Es el mejor regalo que me han dado!" gimió "¡Eres estupendo!"

"Judy hizo la mayor parte, casi todo"

"Ustedes son estupendos" corrigió, sollozando un poco.

"Se lo diré" Nick le guiño el ojo, feliz de verla tan emocionada con el regalo.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora :)

Adelanto: el próximo capítulo se llamará "Veredicto" ;)


	14. Veredicto

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **¡H** ola a todos!

Ya sé, ya sé que nada de lo que diga les compensará lo mucho que me tarde en subir este capítulo. Pero en mi defensa estas semanas han sido cardíacas. Mi última semana de clases adelanté exámenes y casi me vuelvo loca, después me fui una semana a Cabos para compensarlo (ese lugar es un verdadero paraíso terrenal). De regreso a mi casa no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir porque mi hermano se gradúa de primaria y andábamos haciendo vueltas de un lado al otro. Luego, me fui de viaje a Ciudad de México y de regreso tuve una enorme pelea con cada uno de mis amigos… semanas intensas, demasiado intensas…

Pero al fin pude terminar este capítulo. Seguro se lo esperaban más largo, yo también quería alargarlo, pero no encontraba forma de hacerlo sin que se volviera un capítulo pesado. Muchas de las posturas y discusiones ya las había explorado en capítulos anteriores y sería repetir lo mismo de lo mismo. Falta un capítulo más y el epílogo. Ustedes me dirán qué tanto les gusto éste capítulo qué les gustaría ver en el próximo.

Sobre los comentarios ¡Son demasiados! Mil gracias por sus palabras de ánimo, me encanta saber que les gusta esta historia, y muchas gracias también por quienes se tomaron la molestia de mandarme un mensaje preguntándome si estoy bien. Gracias enserio, por lectores como ustedes es que me animé a terminar este capítulo. No sé qué sería sin ustedes. (No responderé a los comentarios porque son tantos que temo no terminar y no dedicarle el tiempo que cada uno merece).

Sin más preámbulos, porque sé que es lo que han estado esperando…¡A leer!

* * *

 **Capitulo 14**

 **Veredicto**

 _Do you recall? No long ago_

 _We would walk on the sidewalk_

 _Innocent, remember?_

 _All we did was care for each other._

 _But the night was warm_

 _We were bold and young_

 _All around the wind blows_

 _We would only hold on to let go_

 _¿Recuerdas? que no hace mucho tiempo_

 _Solíamos caminar sobre la acera_

 _Éramos inocentes ¿recuerdas?_

 _Todo lo que hicimos fue preocuparnos el uno por el otro_

 _Pero la noche era cálida_

 _Ambos éramos audaces y jóvenes_

 _Alrededor el viento sopla_

 _Sólo debemos aferrarnos a dejarlo ir._

~Lean on, by Major Lazer.

Muchos hablan de lo hermoso que es el amor juvenil, ese primer romance que te hace crecer, madurar, darte cuenta que ya no eres un niño. Pero quizá sobrevaloramos ese amor. No deja de ser lindo y tierno, la primera vez que te fijas en otra persona, el primer enamoramiento, el primer beso. Todo se hace con una inocencia casi desgarradora, no se sabe hasta qué punto puede doler el corazón después. El primer corazón roto no se olvida, porque es un dolor tan diferente que no siempre se sabe cómo curar. El primer encuentro entre un ser y el amor siempre es hermoso y doloroso al mismo tiempo, y te encamina hacia el que será el gran amor de tu vida.

Pero hay ocasiones, muy contadas, en que el primer enamoramiento se transforma en el gran amor de tu vida. No es normal, pero puede suceder. Nick pensó en eso todo el camino en el tren desde Foxville hasta Zootopia. Había leído algunos libros que reflexionaban sobre el tema y había escuchado canciones que le tocaron fibras sensibles del corazón. Judy dormitaba a su lado, dejándole pensar y apreciarla. Había tenido novias antes, pero se daba cuenta que de ninguna se enamoró como con Judy. Ella realmente consiguió entrar a su corazón, y estaba seguro que nadie después de ella conseguiría hacerlo.

Recordó cuando la conoció, y le pareció la típica coneja torpe e ingenua. Recordó cuando comenzaron a hacerse amigos, de la forma más inocente y ridícula posible, como simples compañeros de trabajo. Recordó que, incluso cuando apenas eran amigos, descubrió que le gustaba su sonrisa y le encantaba el color único de sus ojos violetas. Recordó que siempre le pareció una conejita tierna y muy bella. Recordó que, a pesar de las diferencias, a pesar de que no planeó enamorarse de ella, se sintió feliz cuando se dio cuenta que la amaba, porque nadie merecía su corazón como Judy, era el único ser en toda la tierra (además de Rei) que merecía su cariño incondicional.

Habían sido inocentes y descuidados son respecto a su relación, de ahí que se enamoraran sin siquiera notarlo y que terminaran en ese complejo juego de voluntades que colapsó y los unió. No se arrepentía de nada. Alguna vez pensó que sería buena idea alejarse, poner distancia, nunca creyó tener una oportunidad con ella. Pero debía dejar esos pensamientos atrás y superarlos. Judy Hopps estaba recostada a su lado, era su novia, le había demostrado cuánto lo quería. Y él sería su eterno esclavo de lo afortunado y feliz que se sentía.

Quería que ese instante fuera eterno, se congelara, que sólo fueran ellos dos sin nadie más. Cerró los ojos, memorizando cada detalle de ese segundo que le pareció eterno, de esa felicidad abrumadora, de esa plenitud. Sabía que debería regresar a la realidad cuando abriera los ojos, pero por ahora, quería seguir soñando.

 **-o-**

De vuelta en Zootopia, la tensión regresó.

Se habían divertido mucho en Foxville y olvidaron casi todas sus preocupaciones, pero esa atmósfera de calma y tranquilidad se esfumó tan pronto el tren se detuvo en el andén de Zootopia. A través de las ventanas vieron los panorámicos que recordaban a la población sintonizar la decisión del Congreso con respecto a la Ley Marital y de Concubinato dentro de una semana.

Llegaron a Zootopia en la tarde, con sus maletas en mano pidieron un taxi hasta el apartamento de Judy, que estaba algo más cerca. El taxista les dirigió una mirada incómoda cuando le pagaron y ambos bajaron del auto, todos los animales de toda la ciudad estaban llevando sus posturas sobre la reforma al máximo, lo cual se veía reflejado en su comportamiento. Con desdén, el taxista le dio la feria a Nick y arrancó otra vez, musitando en voz lo suficientemente baja para que ellos no entendieran sus palabras, pero claro que se comprendió la indirecta de lo "indecentes" que estaban siendo.

Intentando ignorarlo, subieron al apartamento de Judy. Ella dejó caer su maleta al suelo y se desplomó en el sofá, sin querer pensar por el resto del día, aferrándose a la sensación de aceptación que sintió con Rei y Emma. Nick colocó su maleta en el suelo con cuidado, sin hacer ruido, y desde la puerta observó la postura casi rendida de Judy. Se quedó quieto, contemplándole largo rato, la conejita estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que ni se percató de eso. Tras varios minutos, Nick caminó hasta la cocina y buscó hasta encontrar la canasta con zanahorias que sus papás le mandaban mensualmente.

Judy escuchó a Nick en la cocina, pero no se molestó en asomarse para ver qué estaba haciendo. Por su parte, Nick lavó concienzudamente las zanahorias, cortándolas en cubos pequeños, puso agua en una cacerola grande y prendió la estufa, pronto el agua hirvió y echó los trozos de zanahoria al agua. En el refrigerador buscó más verduras y en la despensa encontró especias. Despacio, cuidando cada movimiento, agregó los ingredientes, hasta que una deliciosa sopa de zanahoria humeante invitaba a ser degustada.

Con cuidado Nick sirvió la sopa en un cuenco profundo, llevándolo en una bandeja hasta la sala. Judy se removió en el sillón, viendo la sopa, aunque seguía desganada sentía algo de apetito. Nick dejó la bandeja en la mesa, con la sopa tentadora frente a su novia, cuando agregó:

—Prepararé té.

Apenas Nick se dio la vuelta sintió la pata de Judy detenerle.

—Ven.

Ella se removió, dejándole espacio para sentarse. Una vez que tomó asiento, el zorro sintió el cuerpo de novia acurrucarse sobre su pecho, escondiendo el rostro. La abrazó despacio, temeroso de hacer un movimiento en falso, calmándose con escuchar el suave respirar de la conejita.

Así duraron en silencio, abrazados y en calma.

—Se te va a enfriar la sopa—dijo él.

—Cinco minutos más.

Y siguieron abrazados diez minutos, hasta que la realidad al fin se coló en su mundo.

—Nick, tengo miedo—admitió—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Respirando profundamente, Nick meditó lo que ella decía. Tenía su propia postura al respecto, pero por ahora deseaba calmarla, hacerle sentir que todo estaría bien. La abrazó con más fuerza, besando su pequeña frente y habló con un tono de voz sereno, casi alegre.

—Por ahora, comer de esa deliciosa sopa que no es por presumir, pero me quedó estupenda.—señalo hacia el cuenco humeante en la mesa, Judy frunció el ceño arrugando su pequeña y tierna nariz.

—Estoy hablando enserio.—recalcó, aunque su expresión tierna en poco la ayudaba.

—Yo también.

Ella se separó de él, pensativa. Su expresión cambió mostrándose incómoda y enfadada. Nick había aprendido con los años a reconocer el verdadero enfado entre sus tiernas facciones, hasta encontrar el semblante que podía darle miedo. Afortunadamente ella seguía sin estar tan molesta.

—¿Es que esto no te interesa?— _¡auch!_ golpe bajo.

¿Qué no le interesaba? ¿Enserio?

—Claro que sí.—y su voz sonó seria, mostrando lo ofendido que se sentía ante tal cuestionamiento.

—¿Entonces por qué eres tan insensible? Dime ¿No te importo?

—Judy, deja de decir estupideces.—pidió con mal humor, cruzando los brazos. No podía comprender cómo después de todo lo que habían pasado ella se atrevía a decirle eso.

—¡Dime por qué Nick!—gimoteó, a punto del llanto.

¡Y nuevamente, porque sólo Judy Hopps sabía hacerlo, él llegó a su límite! Respondió con energía y ahínco, casi molesto, pero buscando las palabras correctas en el proceso.

—¡Bien!—el zorro se enderezó—Estamos cansados y algo fastidiados ¿no crees que debemos pensar en esto cuando tengamos los cinco sentidos funcionando? Tuvimos un fin de semana pesado y mañana debemos regresar al trabajo. Déjanos descansar antes de pensar ¿quieres?

Judy suspiró, pero en silencio estuvo de acuerdo. Miró a la sopa que estaba ya más fría, aún seductora, despidiendo un magnífico aroma en toda la habitación. Se estiró para sujetar el cuenco y agarró la cuchara en la bandeja, probando apenas un sorbo.

—Está deliciosa—dijo.

—Provecho—de haber estado de mejor humor, hubiera hecho algún comentario gracioso al respecto, pero prefería ser cauteloso.

—¿No tienes hambre?

—No por ahora.

Judy siguió comiendo, cuando sintió que Nick se movía, quizá para levantarse, se apresuró a decir:

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué, zanahorias.

—Enserio, gracias.—y le dedicó una mirada llena de admiración y cariño.

El zorro asintió, se llevó el cuenco de sopa ya vacío y la bandeja a la cocina. Lavó los platos sucios y regresó a la sala, donde Judy veía una película. Los dos la vieron en silencio, abrazados y comentando cosas graciosas, dejando el tema por la paz. Cuando llegó la hora de dormir se fueron a la cama, conscientes que tenían un tema pendiente, pero demasiado cansados como para hablarlo por ahora.

 **-o-**

Zootopia era una ciudad antigua, que había visto muchos cambios, el más drástico de todos fue sin duda cuando los depredadores y presas comenzaron a vivir en paz. Con el pasar de los años, la ciudad se fue acostumbrando a los cambios, y sus animales llevaban ritmos de vida lo suficientemente ajetreados como para detenerse a analizarlos concienzudamente.

Pero en esta ocasión toda Zootopia parecía estar alerta, silenciosa, casi sospechosa. La tensión era palpable en cada rincón de la ciudad. La gran mayoría de los animales no sabía qué postura tomar con respecto a la reforma a la Ley Marital y eso causaba desconcierto. Sin una opinión sólida, los animales estaban confundidos, incapaces de saber qué desear. La gran mayoría de los animales tomaba asiento como meros espectadores de esa batalla campal entorno a la reforma, sin comprender porqué era tan complicada.

Las marchas de Mary Topperwerth y Andrew Liunferth finalizaron, faltaban sólo seis días para que se diera el veredicto y debían mantenerse tranquilos para dejar al Congreso pensar. Sus entrevistas con los medios repetían los mismos esquemas, los mismos argumentos en los mismos puntos de vista. La ciudad, cansada ya de tanta intriga, solo rezaba que todo terminara bien y pronto.

Los liberales y conservadores, que habían mantenido una auténtica guerra política, se retiraron a sus casas dejando la tensión en el aire. Los medios elevaban esta tensión lo máximo que podían, conscientes de la ganancia económica que les estaba reportando. Era como una enorme telenovela sobre la vida real que terminaría en pocos días y debían desquitarla lo mejor posible.

El lunes Nick y Judy regresaron al trabajo, intentando esconder bajo su entusiasmo lo tensos que estaban. Sus compañeros no comentaron nada, buscando ser prudentes. El caso Tigerwild finalmente se había cerrado y el juicio empezó ese mismo día. Usualmente, en casos complicados como aquél, los juicios se alargan incluso meses, pero el jurado y el juez estaban tan hartos del tema que llegaron a una resolución en sólo tres días: culpables.

Los Tigerwild fueron declarados culpables de estafa, robo, lavado de dinero y corrupción, por lo que fueron condenados a treinta y cinco años en prisión. Michael Tigerwild fue declarado culpable de esos mimos cargos, añadiéndole el de asesinado con alevosía y ventaja tanto de su hermana Lori como de Tobías Wilkes, se le condenó a una cadena perpetua sin libertad condicional.

Los medios quisieron hacer una rueda de prensa con Nick y Judy, pero ellos la rechazaron. Los Tigerwild estaban tras las rejas, su trabajo estaba cumplido, ya no querían saber nada al respecto. Intentaron continuar con la investigación sobre Mark y sus hienas, pero el jefe Bogo les asignó casos menores sobre robos para distraerlos y mantenerlos lejos de la polémica. Entendían la postura del jefe, y por ello lo obedecían, pero se quedaban trabajando horas extra buscando información sobre Mark.

No encontraban mucho, el desdichado cocodrilo y las malditas hienas eran escurridizos y sabían esconderse muy bien. Usaron el caso Tigerwild como pantalla de humo y así consiguieron movilizarse para desaparecer. Cualquier pista que hubiera de ellos en Tigerdream o las bodegas que habían encontrado se esfumó con el aire. Los tontos Tigerwild creyeron que Mark los ayudaría, la verdad era que ese cocodrilo ocupaba la polémica del caso para desaparecer y después dejarlos pudrirse en prisión, quitándose así un peso de encima.

Aunque no avanzaban nada, Nick y Judy continuaban investigando. La verdad era que sólo así conseguían despejar su mente, seguían sin querer hablar de su tema pendiente y el trabajo era una excelente distracción. Hubieran continuado así el resto de la semana sin problemas, de no ser porque Mary Topperwerth, preocupada por ellos, los llamó el viernes por la noche, para preguntarles cómo estaban.

"Les deseo que todo salga bien" dijo, con honestidad, antes de colgar, dejando a la pareja confundida y con la inquietud de que ya no podían seguir evadiéndose.

Así, fueron al apartamento de Nick, se sentaron en el comedor con dos tazas de té y se mantuvieron en silencio por horas, hasta que la tensión se volvió insostenible.

—¿Qué es lo que queremos?—preguntó Nick, rompiendo el silencio.

Qué excelente pregunta para comenzar.

Judy quería a Nick, y Nick quería a Judy, de eso no tenían la menor duda, pero no estaban seguros de hasta qué punto deseaban la reforma. Llevaban poco tiempo juntos, nunca comentaron nada respecto al matrimonio o la adopción, eso estaba lejos de sus mentes, llevaban muy poco tiempo teniendo esa relación como para verla tan a futuro.

Pero tampoco podían engañarse, cuando se miraban a los ojos, cuando se sostenían las patas, cuando reían toda la tarde por sus bromas, cuando veían películas juntos, cuando Judy cantaba en la ducha y Nick resolvía crucigramas los domingos, cuando Judy le compraba sus suplementos favoritos y cuando él le compraba flores por su cumpleaños, cuando esas cosas pasaban lo sabían, sabían que estaban condenados. Aunque se declararan hace poco, su relación había empezado años antes, desde el momento en que Judy pasó la primera noche en el apartamento de Nick porque se quedaron hasta muy tarde viendo películas (ella durmiendo en el sofá cama, pero daba igual) o quizá antes, quizá desde que Nick aceptó a reticencia ayudarla en el caso de los aulladores. Eran felices juntos, se querían, se amaban y quizá pasarían juntos el resto de sus vidas, si todo salía bien.

¿Necesitaban un acta firmada con la bendición del gobierno para ser felices? No, o al menos eso creían por ahora. Perfectamente podían mudarse juntos y llevar a cabo los año más felices de sus vidas sin importarles lo que los demás pensaran, la reforma a la ley no eliminaría el recelo hacia los inter-especie a final de cuentas. Pero entonces recordaron a Mary, y cómo no pudo estar al lado de su amado Esteban porque no estaban casados en su lecho de muerte ¿Les pasaría lo mismo a ellos? Semanas atrás tuvieron un terrible accidente, y eso podía repetirse varias veces considerando su profesión ¿No sería entonces conveniente que por ley fueran reconocidos como pareja, al menos en esas circunstancias?

Pero, si la ley se aprobaba, entonces ya no podrían trabajar juntos. Y ese era el tema en donde menos se ponían de acuerdo.

—No podemos hablar del matrimonio aún—dijo Judy—Es muy pronto para eso. Pero el trabajo sí.

—No hay mucho que hablar al respecto—respondió Nick—Tú te quedas en la comisaría, yo me voy.

—¡Pero eso no sería justo!

—¿Y?

—Nick, te uniste a la policía porque yo te lo pedí—gimió—¡Y eres muy bueno en eso! Nadie investiga tan bien como tú en la comisaría…

—Soy prescindible, y lo sabes. Yo soy lo que soy gracias a ti y punto.

—No digas eso, tú…

—De no ser por ti, seguiría estafando en las calles y escondiéndome de la ley—admitió—Me motivaste a cambiar, y siempre te estaré agradecido por eso. Pero ser oficial de policía siempre fue tu más grande sueño, no pienso quitártelo.

—¿Y qué harías tú?

Nick se encogió de hombros.

—Encontraría algo que hacer, dentro de la ley—agregó lo último con un tono de broma que sin embargo no le causó gracia a Judy—Me importa más lo que pueda pasarte a ti.

—No quisiera que dejaras la comisaría—su voz se volvió aguda en la última sílaba, señal de que estaba sintiendo ganas de llorar—Ser policía siempre fue mi sueño, pero no sería ni la mitad de divertido que es si no estás conmigo.

Con un suspiro, Nick acarició tiernamente las orejas de Judy, ella se encogió ante la caricia con sorpresa, viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

—Sabíamos que algún día debería terminar ¿no?—había algo de tristeza en sus ojos, lo cual hizo que Judy le devolviera la caricia en sus puntiagudas orejas de zorro.

—Pero así no.

Suspiró, guardo silencio en lo que buscaba las palabras adecuadas. Nick siguió acariciándole sus largas orejas, lo cual la estremecía a veces.

—Sabía que algún día deberíamos dejar de trabajar juntos, cada quien siguiendo su camino. Tu eres mejor investigando, yo soy mejor atrapando. Supuse que con los años nos irían ascendiendo en diferentes áreas. Quería que fuera por nuestro trabajo, nuestros méritos, que estuviéramos orgullosos. No por una tonta ley por un tonto grupo de animales amargados.

Nick no respondió de inmediato, asimilando por completo no sólo lo que Judy le dijo, sino cómo se lo dijo, el lenguaje corporal que había usado. Tras sopesar sus palabras, se animó a responder.

—Entiendo tu punto, zanahorias—suspiró también—La verdad, cuando te pedí ser mi novia, no esperaba que eso nos comprometiera de ésta forma. Es decir, sabía que las parejas como nosotros no siempre son bien vistos, pero jamás me pasó por la mente que tendríamos tantos problemas ¿me explico?

—Yo tampoco lo pensé. Yo sólo sabía que te quería, más bien, que te quiero. Y que quiero estar a tu lado, tanto como esto dure—le sujetó la pata con fuerza—Hemos vivido muchas cosas ¿No sientes un poco de miedo a que algún día debamos terminar todo?

—Sí, y no.

Judy le pidió que le explicara su respuesta, Nick meditó un poco antes de agregar:

—No te negaré que me daba algo de miedo cometer alguna tontería que te alejara de mí. Siendo muy franco, una parte mía espera que esto dure más tiempo del que quisiera contar.

—No te gusta pensar mucho en el futuro ¿verdad?

—Por ahora no—declaró—Llevamos poco tiempo juntos, y aunque llevo enamorado de ti muchísimo más tiempo, no deberíamos planear nuestro futuro en medio de toda esta tensión.

—En eso tienes razón—sonrió, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de él—Podríamos terminar ¿sabes?

—¿Quieres terminar conmigo?—dijo algo alarmado.

—Al menos en nombre. Podemos llevar nuestra relación en secreto y así los dos podríamos trabajar y…

—¿En serio? ¿nuestra relación en secreto? ¿me quieres esconder?

—¡Sólo era una idea!

—No me agrada mucho ¿tienes idea de cuántos animales hay detrás de ti? Además, me gusta que todos sepan que me quieres…

—Zorro vanidoso.

—Más bien suertudo, y quiero que todos envidien mi suerte.

Le sacó la lengua juguetonamente y ella rió.

Siguió otro silencio largo, no tan incómodo, ella se acomodó en su pecho, Nick la abrazó con fuerza. Usualmente, las parejas normales recuerdan sus primeros meses con diversión, romanticismo y felicidad, no con tantos problemas. Ellos no eran normales, pensaron, y no porque fueran una "relación anti-natural". Lo que ellos compartían era un sentimiento profundo y sincero, quizá más de lo que cualquier pareja reciente experimenta uno por el otro al inicio de sus relaciones. Y el destino estaba siendo particularmente pesado con ellos, casi cruel.

—No me importa que te enojes conmigo, Judy. Si esa ley se aprueba, entregaré mi placa a primera hora. Tú mereces ser policía mucho más que yo.

Judy siguió discutiéndole lo mismo media hora más, aunque sabía que no lo haría cambiar de opinión. Lloró de impotencia y dolor ¡No era justo! No era justo que su Nick, tan inteligente, tan excelente policía, debiera renunciar a la comisaría por esas malditas intrigas y esas reglas anticuadas. No quería que la ley se aprobara sólo para seguir trabajando con Nick, pero sabía que eso era egoísta, y se sentía mal por serlo.

Ya era muy tarde en la noche cuando se sintieron demasiado cansados como para seguir discutiendo el mismo tema sin llegar a conclusiones diferentes. Él estaba decidido, ella intentaba persuadirlo, pero todo era inútil. Los dos se fueron a la cama, con miedos e inseguridades, abrazándose con fuerza y pensando en que debería existir alguna intervención para ellos ¿No se lo merecían después de años de excelentes servicio?

¿Por qué la vida es tan difícil, tan cruel, aún con los animales buenos?

Así es la vida, simple y sencillamente, igual para todos.

 **-o-**

El domingo por la mañana toda Zootopia despertó con excitación. Ese día, a mediodía, el congreso anunciaría su veredicto sobre la ley. Por las calles los animales se apuraban para terminar los pocos mandados pendientes y así poder sintonizar la resolución que tanto caos había causado en la ciudad los últimos meses. Los expertos y comentaristas dieron sus últimos discursos, conscientes de que ahora todo quedaba en manos de los diputados y senadores.

Mary Topperwerth dio su último discurso a las nueve de la mañana, concreto, conciso y corto, luego se fue a su apartamento donde unos amigos la esperaban para darle apoyo moral. Se excusó diciendo que deseaba darse un baño, y en el baño se encerró, pero sólo para ver una fotografía de Esteban. La contempló mucho rato, recordándolo.

Recordaba cuando lo conoció, su primera charla. Recordaba sus bromas tan sencillas, cómo hacía de cada evento cotidiano un chiste. Recordaba los libros que le gustaban y cómo recitaba los pasajes que más le gustaban cuando estaba feliz, o cuando estaba muy triste. Recordaba cómo cantaba cuando hacía de comer y las películas que veía cuando estaba en cama enfermo. Recordaba sus paseos, sus charlas, el helado de vainilla que compartían en tiempos de calor y el capuchino late que tomaban en tiempo de frío. Recordaba las noches de pasión y de entrega, los poemas, los sonetos, las canciones, las velas y las flores, recordaba el amor y la plenitud que vivieron juntos. Recordaba cuando él se enfermó y cómo su madre, con lágrimas en los ojos, le dijo que mencionó su nombre antes de fallecer, extrañándola en su último momento. Recordaba el dolor, la impotencia, y todo por una ley injusta y arcaica.

¡Tantos recuerdos! Le costó mucho seguir con su vida, aún le costaba a veces. Esa lucha por la reforma había sido un motor que la mantenía a flote, ahora ¿Qué seguía? Si se aprobaba estaría feliz, sentiría que Esteban no habría muerto en vano. Si no se aprobaba entonces debería seguir luchando. Pero de cualquier forma, pasara lo que pasara, él seguiría muerto, enterrado en el cementerio familiar, ya sin respirar, ajeno al mundo de los vivos.

Cuando salió del baño sus amigos habían preparado comida, bocadillos, bebidas con alcohol y puesto música clásica para armonizar el ambiente. Se sintió especial, pocos animales podían presumir de tener amigos tan sinceros como los que ella tenía. Recordó a Judy Hopps, la enérgica policía, y su pareja el zorro. Esos dos se amaban de verdad, podía verlo en sus ojos. Si podía mejorar el mundo por parejas como esas, entonces algo había hecho bien con su vida.

Sostuvo en alto una copa con margarita que le dio su amigo Alberto, brindó con ellos y bebió unos pocos sorbos. Ese día se decidirían tantas cosas para tantos animales tan determinantes, que por un instante, sintió miedo.

Por su parte, en BunnyBurrows, los Hopps estaban terminando sus deberes en el campo lo más rápido posible. Estaban conscientes de lo mucho que afectaba esa ley a su hija Judy y querían poder llamarla, sea cual fuera el resultado, apenas se enterasen del veredicto. No estaban seguros de qué postura debían tomar, porque aunque amaban a su hija y les agradaba mucho Nick, seguían sintiéndose algo incómodos con la relación.

Querían lo mejor para su hija, de eso no tenían duda, pero no sabían si Judy y Nick habían hablado sobre matrimonio, sentar cabeza o cosas por el estilo. Si decidían hacerlo, tendrían su total apoyo, y si no, también. Quizá lo mejor era que se aprobara esa ley, que haría a muchos animales felices, no solamente a su amada hija.

¡Cómo es la vida! Jamás imaginaron que Judy se convertiría en policía ni que estaría en Zootopia ni que se enamoraría de un zorro. Ella siempre fue diferente, y llegó mucho más alto que cualquier familiar antes que ella del apellido Hopps. Estaban hartamente orgullosos, aunque apenas pudieran comprenderla, pero deseaban que fuera feliz y que siguiera cumpliendo sus sueños.

Lo que sí comprendían era lo que todos los animales necesitaban: apoyo, cariño, amor. En el poco tiempo que convivieron, apreciaron que Nick estaba dispuesto a darle todo a eso a su amada hija, aunque tenían aún dudas sobre el rumbo que esa relación tomaría, tenían la suficiente confianza como para dejar que la vida acomodara las cosas y les diera la mayor felicidad posible. Pero, entre las cosas que podían ayudar, era apoyándola, y eso incluía saber el resultado del Congreso sobre la reforma a la Ley Marital y de Concubinato.

En Foxville, la tía Emma se levantó temprano por la mañana, preparó su comida, cuidó de sus plantas y prendió la televisión apenas el reloj dio las once de la mañana. No conocía mucho a Judy, aunque le era simpática, pero era notorio el cambio que ella le dio a Nick. Su sobrino se veía feliz y relajado, como no lo veía desde que quedó huérfano. Nick tenía ahora ambiciones, sueños, un futuro que veía con felicidad. Y siempre le estaría agradecida a Judy por eso.

Ellos nunca hablaron sobre formalizar su relación, y ella era lo suficientemente conservadora como para pedirles amablemente que se casaran dentro de unos años en caso de que la ley se aprobara. La libertad y las tradiciones siempre estaban combatiendo dentro de su mente para ver quién ganaría. Quería lo mejor para su sobrino, y estaba firmemente convencida de que, sin matrimonio, una pareja no es feliz, por eso quería que esa ley se aprobara.

¡Y luego estaban los bebés! Por un momento se imaginó a Nick cargando a un pequeño bebé zorro, o a un bebé conejo, sonriendo y riendo lleno de felicidad. Primero el matrimonio, luego los hijos, así es como debe ser la vida y nadie es por completo feliz hasta que no cumple ese destino. Ella no pudo concluirlo, su matrimonio no le dio hijos, pero al menos estuvo casada. Aunque la tía Emma en algunas cosas era abierta, su mente seguía los mismos patrones conservadores que le habían enseñado desde niña y no era capaz de romperlos del todo.

Incluso Carlos y Rei, en su luna de miel, apartaron una hora de sus románticas veladas para sintonizar el veredicto de esa reforma. Rei pensaba en que su hermano, después de tantas cosas que había vivido, merecía ser feliz y tener la oportunidad de estar al lado de la conejita que tanto amaba. Y Judy era genial, todo en esa pequeña criatura le gustaba, incluso lo mandona que podía llegar a ser, porque le recordaba un poco a sí misma.

Los Hopps, los Wilde, así como el resto de Zootopia, se sentaron en un sofá y prendieron la televisión, sintonizando el noticiero. Afuera del Congreso todos los medios habían colocado sus micrófonos y cámaras desde primera hora, listos para transmitir el anuncio. Un enorme grupo de parejas inter-especie se reunieron en la Plaza Principal, en donde esperaban con optimismo un veredicto favorable. Otras parejas permanecieron en sus casas, demasiado nerviosos como para salir.

Los conservadores también estaban ansiosos por escuchar el resultado, ellos deseaban que esa ley no se aprobara, convencidos de que se trataba de reconocer a la indecencia como algo ilegal. A lo largo de las campañas y discursos, muchos animales fueron cambiando sus posturas, pero el grupo incondicional de Andrew Liunferth se reunió en otra plaza, con pancartas, pretendiendo que confiaban en la moral del Congreso.

Judy y Nick estaban en el apartamento de él, con el televisor encendido, esperando. Ella terminaba de preparar unos bocadillos, él de preparar un té. La verdad era que necesitaban tener las patas ocupadas para no sentirse tan nerviosos, porque lo estaban.

Judy no quería que Nick dejara de trabajar con ella, estar con él era lo más divertido y lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Pero tampoco podía negar que, estando en la boda de Rei, pensó que sería muy bonito tener una propia. Se imaginó a sí misma en traje de novia sosteniendo un ramo de flores y con un tocado especial en la cabeza. Furiosa, intentó olvidar esa imagen. No quería confundirse más de lo que ya estaba.

Por su parte Nick pensaba en que él renunciaría sin dudar. Se hizo policía por Judy y casi todo el encanto de ese trabajo estaba relacionado a que podía convivir con su querida conejita. Le mintió al decirle que no imaginaba un futuro juntos, claro que lo hacía, en sus sueños más alocados incluso organizó toda una propuesta. Quería a Judy, costara lo que le costara, ella era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida y no dejaría que nada la alejara de él.

Exactamente a las doce de la tarde, salió el presidente del Congreso, vistiendo un esmoquin elegante y con hojas en sus patas. Caminó al púlpito en donde todos los medios lo esperaban. La ciudad entera contuvo el aliento, a la espera. Probaron el micrófono y, al aclararse la garganta, saludó.

—Buenas tardes a todos los presentes—dijo—Como habíamos prometido, se llegó a un veredicto sobre la reforma a la Ley Marital y de Concubinato, el cual notificaré con la mayor explicación posible a continuación.

Acomodó sus hojas y los lentes, aclarándose la garganta otra vez.

—Tras mucho sopesar los pros y contras, escuchando para esto testimonios de especialistas y de ciudadanos comunes, recabando la mayor información posible por medio de investigaciones profundas y realizando encuestas para un estadística inapelable, hemos decidido aprobar la reforma, creando las siguientes cláusulas:

Se reconocerá como pareja a cualquier animal que sienta afecto por otro animal, sin importar género o raza, mientras sea recíproco. Siguiendo las mismas leyes ya establecidas, estas parejas podrán casarse y adoptar, el contrato de matrimonio será…

La mayor parte de las explicaciones se perdieron y serían analizadas más adelante, los animales estaban demasiado felices como para ponerle atención. Las parejas celebraron besándose y brindando, saltando de felicidad, ahora sus planes a futuro serían una hermosa realidad en vez de una bella fantasía. Los conservadores estaban a punto de explotar por el coraje, pero ya nadie les hizo caso, la contagiosa energía de las parejas inter-especie inundó toda la ciudad.

En su casa, Mary Topperwerth brindó con sus amigos y lloró de emoción. Acarició un collar que siempre llevaba puesto y que Esteban le regaló años atrás. Todo había valido la pena. Él estaría tan feliz y orgulloso de ella.

El jefe Bogo, Clawhauser y en general los oficiales de la comisaría vitorearon ante una evidente victoria por la lucha de igualdad, recordando a cierta pareja que ellos conocían. Lo Hopps llamaron prontamente a su hija para felicitarla, recordándole el apoyo que le prestaban y lo mucho que la amaban. Emma y Rei mandaron mensajes a Nick, felicitándolo.

Por su parte, en su apartamento, Nick estaba conmocionado. Apenas Judy colgó la llamada de sus padres, envalentonándose por la emoción, la besó con fuerza y pasión. Estaban algo asustados y sabían que sería el fin de su magnífica relación como compañeros de trabajo, pero decidieron dejar eso de lado y festejar lo que esa reforma significaba: un futuro. Para ellos dos.

Se besaron una y otra vez, olvidándose del resto de la ciudad, olvidándose Zootopia y sus problemas, olvidándose de todo. Sólo estaban ellos dos en ese maravilloso presente donde eran reconocidos, valorados, y tenían capacidad de elegir por completo cómo llevar de ahora en adelante sus vidas. No se dieron cuenta de cómo ni en qué momento llegaron a la habitación de Nick y tropezaron con la cama, pero tampoco les importó.

Los besos continuaron, las caricias subieron de nivel. Nick se detuvo un momento, esperando a que su novia le diera una señal de que se detuviera y dejaran las cosas como estaban, pero Judy no lo hizo, en su lugar, lo besó con mayor frenesí. No perdieron el tiempo hablando, era evidente lo que ambos querían, y Nick estaba dispuesto para complacer a su novia.

Definitivamente tendrían mucho que pensar, que hablar y que planear el lunes. Pero seguía siendo domingo, afuera todos seguían festejando (excepto los conservadores, pero nadie se acordaba ya de ellos). Afuera miles de parejas se besaban y paseaban expresando al máximo su felicidad. Y ellos se expresaron su propia alegría uno al otro, de la forma más pura que una pareja puede, con la mayor pasión y ternura que encontraron en sus corazones.

* * *

Oh bueno... eso es todo por ahora... ¿les gustó?

espero actualizar la próxima semana ^^

¡Gracias por leer!

chao!


	15. ZPD

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

 **¡H** ola a todos! Y Aquí les dejo el capítulo final… y me han entrado ganas de llorar porque no puedo comprender cómo llegamos a este punto. Faltará un epílogo, que espero subirles este fin de semana y que no creo sea muy largo. Pero bueno, no les comento para que sea sorpresa.

Comentarios.

Dani: ¡Qué alegría que te haya gustado tanto! =D

Espector: Gracias, y aquí sigue la historia….

Elusprinces: jajajaja pues parece que pensamos en cosas parecidas cuando terminamos de ver la película, y me alegra que la historia haya cumplido sus expectativas ;)

Jane Luna: primero que nada, muchas gracias por el halago. Respondiendo a los comentarios que haces, en lo que respecta a las parejas homosexuales yo siempre he sido muy abierta al respecto y tengo amigos que lo son, no he conocido a homofóbicos en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero sé que existen y es un tema en donde las cosas pueden mejorar para ellos, lo que sí me ha tocado ver y mucho en racismo y es una discusión de nunca acabar; en lo que respecta a la relación de Nick y Judy quise darle el tiempo para que madurara, para darle mayor realismo y me alegra ver que lo conseguí =D

Sueodeluna2: una buena ducha y un shot de tequila (o mezcal) suelen solucionar todos los problemas, lo bueno es que lo peor ya pasó ;)

Niiwolfie: jajajaja adoro tu entusiasmo, si haces un fanart mándamelo por favor que adoro verlos *-*

Daniel Shurtugal: jajaja espero que sigas vivo y la ansiedad no te haya consumido, aquí está el capítulo nuevo ;)

Lelahel: vaya que lo leíste muy rápido ¡me alegra que disfruten tanto mi trabajo! =D

Yllib ASA: ¡Mil gracias! ^^

Giny-KH: perdona, se me suelen ir las letras, no ayuda que tenga una pésima vista… y bueno, aunque controlo este mundo ¿se vale ser un poco cruel? ¿no verdad? Mmm ya veremos jajaja.

Neko-010: Mil gracias enserio por tus lingos halagos ^^ ¡me encanta que te guste mi fic!

Nieve Taisho: espero conseguir el final tan emotivo que me pides. Entiendo todo lo que mencionas, porque hay temporadas en las que escribir resulta casi imposible, y más por la situación de tu país que me tiene con el corazón roto (un enorme abrazo y te mando todos mis mejores deseos a ti y a tu familia para que la situación mejore, con el reverendo personaje que tenemos de presidente acá en México no dudo que en algún momento estemos igual o peor) me alegra saber que dentro de todas sus preocupaciones mis historias sigan siendo lo suficientemente buenas como para distraerte y dejarte contenta aunque sea por un rato, a final de cuentas ese es el trabajo de los escritores, sacarte de tu realidad ¿no es cierto? Me alegra mucho saber que estás bien y que pronto empezarás la universidad, un enorme saludo y espero nos podamos seguir leyendo =D

Jeinesz06: Yeah, is the power of love baby… 3

65478 Ladeth: jajajaja nunca he visto One Piece ¿me lo recomiendas?

Jamizmell Wolf Blood Amatista: Me encanta cuando comentan todo lo que les gusta o no les gusta, así que si quieres hacer la larga lista estaré encantada de leerla, por lo que comentas me alegra haber encontrado el equilibrio entre los diversos temas que traté y que la trama mantuviera un buen ritmo, que fue mi principal preocupación =D

Panthemi: Puedo decirte que la experiencia hace al maestro, si lees mis primeros fics verás que eran muy malos, pero siempre me ha encantado leer y entre que leo y escribo sigo desarrollando mi técnica, que aún puede mejorar creo yo. Me alegra que te guste mi historia

Guest: Owww ¡muchísimas gracias por tus hermosas palabras!

Arual17: tendrás que leer para descubrirlo ;)

ChoMi-ChoMi: ¡Aquí está el siguiente! Chan-chan-chan-chaaaaaaaan

PinPonUst: que consideres mi fanfic de tus favoritos es de las mejores cosas que le puedes decir a un autor, enserio ¡mil gracias!

WolfAssault: No soy muy buena escribiendo esos encuentros apasionados, por eso los dejo a la imaginación de ustedes que creo será mucho mejor XD que bueno que te gustara el resto del capítulo.

Orchuck: al final del capítulo sabrás si ganaste la apuesta o no.

IEnjoyWriting: ¡Gracias! Pues estos días han sido relajados, así que me he podido poner un poco al corriente con el fic, ojalá continúe así por que el lunes retomo mis clases jejeje.

Kroces: ¡Y aquí está el prometido capítulo! Disfrútalo muchísimo ;)

Clau99: mi viaje a Ciudad de México lo disfruté muchísimo, anduve de un lado al otro por el metro y camiones recorriendo el centro histórico entero, perdí la cuenta de cuántos museos visité y también alcancé a ver Teotihuacán ¡Qué hermosa ciudad, enserio, tengo que volver con más tiempo en un futuro próximo! Lo que respecta a mis amigos pues las cosas van mejorando. ¡Disfruta este capítulo!

Emelic: sería buena idea que me dejaran audios ajaja, lamento la espera pero también para mí fue difícil escribir ese capítulo, este salió con más naturalidad XD

TEH Flyffynator: jajajaja la frase era para que rieran, así que está bien, a carcajadas si quieres ;)

Amante de lo sobrenatural: Nop, no tardé tanto tiempo ésta vez así que puedes disfrutar este capítulo también =D

El loquito 3D: Lo sabrás al final de este episodio…

TammyJCD: ¡Gracias a ti por leer y por tus hermosas palabras! =D

Mrte: owww ¡gracias! 3

Cereza Prohibida: Lamento que también hayas tenido unos meses pesados y me alegra saber que este capítulo te ha reconfortado tanto, a final de cuentas para eso se escribe, para que otros lo disfruten. No te preocupes, no espero romperte el corazón por ahora, pero tampoco puedo prometerte nada en otros fanfics ;)

Nicole sc: ¡Muchísimas gracias, enserio!

Kedakai-kokoro: el asunto de Mark es delicado y se habla un poco de él en este capítulo, pero aún no decido nada al respecto, que bueno que te gusten mis diálogos porque no tienes idea de lo mucho que los escribo una y otra y otra vez hasta que terminan de satisfacerme XD

Andylis: ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

Loversfan: Hasta YO, que soy la escritora, estaba nerviosa con el veredicto del congreso, así que creo que hice un buen trabajo jejeje.

Lady Strawberry Geek: Lo lamento, pero es que soy mala para el lemon XD

Guest1: Claro que no serían en vano tus esperanzas ¡este fic lo termino porque lo termino!

ThePianoGuy: Sabrás el futuro de Nick al final de este capítulo ;)

Alex Fox de Wilde: ¡Y yo adoro tus comentarios, enserio, mil gracias por dejarlos! =D

Angelus19: No sé cuantos lectores me han dicho que empezaron a leerte este fic por tus hermosos fanart, así que enserio mil gracias y no tienes idea de lo halagada que me siento de que mis palabras te hayan inspirado algunos dibujos tan hermosos como los tuyos. Que bueno que te gusto la resolución de la reforma y pues en lo que respecta a mi vida privada ya va mejor gracias a Dios, disfruta mucho este capítulo =)

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

 **ZPD**

 **(Zootopia Police Department)**

Por las calles de Zootopia, los animales con parejas inter-especie desfilaron emocionados y felices, llenando los bares y restaurantes de un ambiente fiestero como pocas ocasiones había visto la ciudad. La inmensa cantidad de animales que se les unieron a la fiesta comprobó que tenían apoyo y eran respetados por la mayor parte de la sociedad. Las parejas pudieron besarse en público sin miedo, pues aunque aún existían conservadores que los repudiarían, había ya una ley que los respaldaba y con eso bastaba por ahora.

A unas horas de distancia, estaba el pueblo de Bunny Burrows, habitado en su mayoría por presas y algunos cuantos depredadores pequeños. Sentados en el comedor estaban los señores Stu y Bonnie Hopps, tomando una taza de café y disfrutando el silencio nocturno, pues sus hijos más pequeños estaban dormidos. La noticia de la reforma dio la vuelta a todos los condados que rodeaban Zootopia, pues al ser ésta la capital del estado, esa ley comenzaría a aplicarse de ahora en adelante en toda la región.

En los condados y pueblos pequeños la vida era más apacible y por ende no se desarrollaron debates tan intensos como en Zootopia. Había muy pocas parejas inter-especie en aquellos lugares, donde la tradición seguía pesando bastante, y estas parejas eran muy prudentes y discretas, manteniéndose muchas veces al margen de los comentarios para evitar tensiones. Stu y Bonnie sabían de una o dos parejas en Bunny Burrows, pero como naturales vecinos en pueblo chico, se desentendían de ellos, sin criticar ni censurar, simplemente ignorando aquello que no deseaban saber.

Cuando se casaron, los Hopps creyeron que llevarían una apacible vida perfectamente normal de conejos, con muchos hijos, atendiendo la granja familiar, viendo a sus hijos crecer, casarse, tener muchísimos nietos y envejecer felices hasta morir en la cómoda quietud de la vida campestre. Jamás esperaron que una de sus hijas mayores resultaría ser una coneja intrépida y diferente, demasiado diferente a cualquier conejo que hubieran conocido.

Judy nació siendo la conejita más pequeña de toda la camada, sus seis hermanos que nacieron con ella eran más robustos y sanos. Ni Stu ni Bonnie temieron por la vida de su pequeñita hija, porque sabían que estaría bien, pero si temieron que sería más frágil y enfermiza que el resto de sus hijos. Contra todo pronóstico, la pequeña resultó ser una luchadora, y creció fuerte, sana, intrépida y traviesa como todo crío, llenando la casa de risas y bromas con el resto de sus hermanos.

Pero al cumplir cinco años la diferencia se empezó a notar. La niña juagaba a policías y ladrones con sus hermanos, algo perfectamente normal, lo que ya no resultó del todo cotidiano fue el empeño que ponía la pequeña en recrear escenas de crimen lo más realistas posibles para que el juego fuera más entretenido. Sus hermanos se empezaron a fastidiar, pues Judy creaba sangre falsa (con cátsup y jugo de betabel), hacía pistolas falsas con periódico y pintura, montaba escenarios con cajas vacías, manchaba de tierra sus patas para crear senderos de huellas y creaba largas historias sobre el pasado de los criminales.

"Es una niña con mucha imaginación" pensaban sus padres, queriendo restarle importancia al asunto. A los siete años, Judy comenzó a dibujar y escribir con su letra infantil cuentos policiacos, leyendo todo libro que llegara a sus manos sobre la historia, pero principalmente de Zootopia. Como tenía excelentes calificaciones en la escuela sus padres creyeron que su hija era más inteligente que el resto, lo cual beneficiaria a la familia y la granja. Eran conejos campesinos que nunca salieron más allá del condado, y por lo tanto, no veían un futuro diferente para sus hijos. Judy podría crecer y ayudarles con las ventas de los productos de granja, potencializando las ganancias, para lo cual deberían meterla en cursos de matemáticas avanzadas cuando creciera. Tenían la vida resuelta, desde sus puntos de vista, pero no se esperaron que Judy pensaba diferente.

Su hija era dramática, curiosa, inteligente y bonita, estaban orgullosos de ella, si bien a veces podía exagerar un poco los montajes e historias que hacía, veían a futuro y creían que sería una niña inteligente y talentosa para la granja. Pero a los nueve años, cuando Judy les dijo con firmeza que ella sería oficial de policía, comprendieron que su niña era más diferente y especial de lo que querían aceptar.

Durante toda su adolescencia, los padres de Judy se esmeraron en que cambiara de opinión y no se enlistara en la Academia de Policías. Tiempo perdido, como se percataron después. Apoyaron a su hija porque al final de cuentas era la vida de ella, y tenía derecho a elegir, pero el día en que la vieron partir hacia Zootopia, orgullosos y dolidos, comprendieron que ella veía un mundo mucho más grande del que ellos alguna vez imaginaron ¿Cómo esa conejita tan especial era hija de ellos? Nunca lo comprendieron, pero siempre agradecieron el haber tenido a una niña tan hermosa y única como Judy.

Nunca creyeron que pudiera haber coneja más diferente en la familia, hasta que Judy nuevamente les demostró lo contrario. Desde que les comentó sobre su compañero zorro que era policía y que eran grandes amigos los Hopps sospecharon. Podrían ser conejos de campo ajenos a la ciudad, pero tenían experiencia y perspicacia, y entendieron rápido que ese zorro significaba algo más. Se llevaron una grata sorpresa al conocerlo, pues resultó ser atractivo, honesto y bondadoso, inesperadamente confiable.

No podían decir por completo que estaban felices con el hecho de que su hija tuviera un novio zorro, eso simplemente iba más allá de lo que sus mentes campiranas pudieran comprender. Lo que sí entendían era que su hija estaba enamorada de un animal que, independientemente la raza, era bueno, y que hacían buena pareja. Detalles más o detalles menos, simplemente no podían pedirles más a sus cerebros. Apoyarían siempre a su hija en todo lo que ella quisiera, siempre y cuando fuera bueno, y aunque la idea de tener un zorro como nuero era casi antinatural para ellos, resignadamente aceptaban que había cosas peores, pues el dichoso Nick era buena persona.

La ley se había aprobado, así que ahora Nick y Judy podían casarse o tener cualquier otro reconocimiento legal como pareja que ocuparan. Tomando su café, Stu y Bonnie sonreían en silencio, felizmente aturdidos. Jamás se imaginaron que tendrían una hija tan revolucionaria. El resto de sus hijos dormían plácidamente, los mayores trabajaban en la granja y los menores seguían en la escuela. Sólo Judy había elegido una vida abismalmente diferente, y se sentían orgullosos de ella, aunque no pudieran comprenderla.

Lejos de Bunny Burrows, en otro condado aledaño, estaba el pueblo de Foxville. Éste, pequeño, próspero y sencillo, tampoco se alteró gran cosa por la reforma a la ley marital. En su casa, la tía Emma tomaba té con galletas, la televisión estaba prendida aunque ella no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía el noticiero. Cuando ella era joven y cuando viajó conoció a muchas parejas inter-especie, siempre se mantuvo distante de ellas y en silencio los consideraba antinaturales. Nunca se esperó que su propio sobrino tendría una novia coneja, ni que le haría arrojar todos esos prejuicios hacia la basura.

Emma había tenido una vida difícil, la insana dependencia amorosa que desarrolló por su difunto marido la sumió en depresiones terribles. Jamás le contó muchos detalles a sus sobrinos, pero intentó suicidarse dos veces, deteniéndose en el tercer intento gracias a una nutria amable que era monje y la instó a viajar, a reencontrarse consigo misma. Nunca se sintió orgullosa de ese pasado, y muchos de sus esfuerzos por sacar a sus sobrinos adelante provenían de esa culpa. En su mente conservadora las ideas liberales fueron penetrando de poco en poco, hasta llegar a un extraño y delicado equilibrio gracias al cual se sentía feliz.

Estaba muy feliz por Nick y por Judy, así como por todas esas parejas que al fin encontrarían aceptación legal. Se hizo una nota mental para recordar llamar a Nick en unos días y preguntarle cómo iba su relación con Judy. La parte conservadora de su mente le decía que esos dos debían casarse, entre otras cosas, porque se veían felices juntos y tenían un buen futuro. Pero por ahora debían festejar, quizá sería buena idea esperar a que Rei llegara de su luna de miel para hablar con ella sobre ese tema.

"Querida hermana, tuviste unos hijos tan maravillosos y especiales ¡lo que daría porque pudieras verlos ahora!" pensaba mientras veía la fotografía de su hermana, la madre de Nick, que estaba enmarcada y encima de su mesita de noche. Recordó cuando Nick nació, y lo feliz que se sintió al cargar al pequeño cachorro en sus brazos, recordó también cuando Rei nació y lo tiernos que se veían los dos pequeños hermanos. Habían pasado ya tantos años, tantas cosas, tantas tristezas y tantas alegrías; pero esa noche, en ese momento, ella se sentía muy feliz.

 **-o-**

Ya en la noche, cuando todos sus amigos se despidieron de ella, Mary Topperwerth agarró su abrigo y salió del apartamento. Caminó por las calles contemplando a las parejas felices que reían en los bares y restaurantes, celebrando el _triunfo del amor_. La felicidad se le combinó con la nostalgia y unas cuantas lágrimas subieron a sus ojos, empañándolos. Continuó caminando, despacio, sintiendo el aire fresco de la noche y con las patas metidas en los bolsos de su abrigo, con cada paso disfrutaba un nuevo recuerdo.

Caminó varias cuadras, dando vuelta cuando era necesario, hasta que llegó a un viejo cementerio en plena ciudad. Con cuidado, abrió la reja empujándola ligeramente. Muchos animales huyen de cementerios y lugares tenebrosos de noche, pero no ella. Reconocía que cuando fue joven también creyó en esas supersticiones, pero cuando conoció el espantoso dolor de haber perdido a su amado, sintiéndose casi muerta, los miedos que atormentaban a casi todos dejaron de intimidarla.

Se sabía de memoria el camino, así que no contempló mucho el resto de las lápidas ni el césped verde ni las flores alrededor de los epitafios. Cuando llegó a la tumba que buscaba, mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, contemplando la tierra y las piedrecitas, con los sentimientos atorados en su garganta dejándola sin habla.

Con cuidado elevó una pata hasta acariciar el collar de plata en forma de corazón que Esteban le había regalado cuando fueron novios. La petulante sonrisa que tenía él en sus labios cuando le puso el collar por primera vez quedaría registrada en sus recuerdos para siempre. Pero también recordaba más cosas, como la colección de libros de filosofía que le regaló, aquél brazalete de oro blanco, la espléndida cena que le preparó por su primer aniversario y las interminables charlas por la noche cuando los dos no podían dormir.

Finalmente elevó la mirada y leyó las palabras cinceladas en piedra "Esteban Chocobsky, amado hijo y hermano" con cuidado, Mary recogió la falda de su vestido para sentarse frente a la lápida, como llevaba haciendo desde hace años, y sonrió.

.—Hoy se aprobó la reforma a la Ley Marital ¿no es espléndido?—el viento sopló, no hubo respuesta, pero ella no la esperaba—Todo ha valido la pena, mi amor.

Los últimos meses que estuvieron juntos, Esteban le hizo una hermosa propuesta, regalándole para esa ocasión el collar que colgaba de su cuello. Sabían que no podían casarse legalmente, pero Esteban deseaba dejarle en claro que la amaba y que por siempre y para siempre ella sería su compañera de por vida, hubiera o no contratos legales de por medio. El romance de esos momentos fue suficiente, hasta que él falleció, y Mary comprendió que no quedaría vestigio alguno de su amor, nada, excepto recuerdos que desaparecerían cuando ella muriera.

Haber hecho todo lo que estuvo en sus patas para que esa ley se aprobara fue la forma que tuvo de redimirse, de cerrar el ciclo que llevaba arrastrando desde que Esteban murió. Siempre lo amaría, jamás podría olvidar a esa cebra que le robó el corazón, pero ahora que había cumplido con su promesa, podía empezar de cero. Podría viajar, conocer, quizá conocer a alguien más. Nadie como Esteban, jamás, él siempre sería el indicado, el especial, el único. Pero la vida seguía y ella debía seguir viviendo.

Se recostó en la lápida, cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose a gusto. Recordaba cuando Esteban la abrazaba y ella se olvidaba de todos sus problemas. Afuera todos festejaban, y ella en silencio también lo hacía. Ahora sólo debía volver a empezar.

 **-o-**

El lunes por la mañana el Jefe Bogo llegó temprano y se encerró en su oficina antes de atender a los oficiales. Había sintonizado, como el resto de la ciudad, el resultado de la dichosa ley, con una pareja en particular en su mente y teniendo sentimientos encontrados en todo momento. Cuando era joven, Bogo entró al cuerpo policiaco siguiendo los pasos de su propio padre, quien ya estaba retirado. Su eficacia le hizo subir de puesto, hasta llegar a ser el jefe, luciendo la placa con orgullo.

Se consideraba un buen jefe y un policía, tenía astucia, pericia, inteligencia, sabía ser comprensivo e inflexible cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Había aprendido con los años a controlar su carácter de una forma productiva, aunque no podía jactarse de no cometer errores. El mayor de todos no fue cuando de joven dejó escapar a dos ladrones del banco por no haberle quitado el seguro a su pistola; no, su mayor error, analizando fríamente, había sido subestimar a la agente Hopps cuando ésta recién llegó.

No le había gustado que el alcalde le mandara a la nueva y primera oficial coneja de toda Zootopia. No quería perder el tiempo adecuando los métodos que ya tenía establecidos para que la tierna conejita pudiera adaptarse mejor a su trabajo. Mandarla a parquímetros le pareció lo más ideal, era una labor no muy compleja que nadie podía hacer mal. Pensaba que independientemente de sus grandes calificaciones, Hopps seguía siendo una coneja, pequeña y propensa a la sensibilidad, atrapar criminales reales era más complicado que sacar buenas notas y no quería arriesgarse a perder criminales o casos importantes sólo porque la conejita no pudo seguirle el ritmo a los oficiales más grandes.

Pero esa torpe coneja resultó ser más inteligente y hábil que la mayoría de sus oficiales. No le gustaba cuando le demostraban que estaba equivocado, pero aceptó su error y le dio a Judy el trato que ella merecía a partir de ese momento. Cuando Nick Wilde entró a la fuerza, lo aceptó como una especie de karma, por haber menospreciado a Hopps, además contra toda su voluntad debía reconocer que esos dos eran un excelente equipo.

Desde el momento en que empezaron a trabajar juntos ya no hubo quien pudiera detenerlos. A Bogo no le gustaba elogiar en exceso a sus oficiales, para que no confiaran ni se volvieran arrogantes (ninguna de las cosas son buenas cuando tienes que enfrentare a animales peligrosos a diario) así que, apretando sus colmillos, felicitaba a Hopps y Wilde más seguido de lo que le gustaría, pues siempre habían excelentes trabajos.

Más o menos seis meses después de que ellos dos comenzaron a trabajar juntos puso atención a la relación que tenían. Detalles como el café que Nick le preparaba en las mañanas, la rosquilla glaseada que Judy le compraba en las tardes, los guiños, las sonrisas, alguna que otra oración coqueta… Bogo nunca había tenido nada en contra de parejas inter-especie, creía que cada quien podía estar con quien quisiera ¿Quién era él para juzgar? Además, las relaciones sentimentales de sus oficiales no eran de su incumbencia. Mientras Nick y Judy trabajasen bien, sin que su relación afectara en nada a nadie, entonces no tendría por qué llamarles la atención. Y así fue pasando el tiempo, olvidándose a veces del tema.

Hasta que llegó ese maldito caso Tigerwild ¡Cómo odiaría ese nombre el resto de sus vidas! Había tenido casos estresantes, pesados, polémicos, todo eso y más aún antes que esos dichosos tigres hicieran de las suyas, pero este caso se volvió tan personal que deseó jamás haberlo asignado a Nick y Judy, sin importar lo buenos que ambos eran. Pero no se podía regresar el tiempo, las cosas sólo sucedieron y ahora él debía afrontar las consecuencias de todo ese desastre.

La reforma se había aprobado, así que por ley Nick y Judy eran reconocidos como pareja. Ellos mismos habían declarado su relación entre las presiones y jugarretas de los medios de comunicación. Así que, siguiendo las reglas, ellos no podrían trabajar juntos. Encerrado en su oficina, Bogo pensaba en qué hacer. No quería separarlos, porque trabajando juntos ambos eran excelentes policías, pero no tenía otra opción, tenía que hacer cumplir las normas.

Aunque intentaba nunca caer en sentimentalismos, no podía negar que le dolía algo la situación. Le tenía aprecio a Judy, quien lo enfrentó y se ganó su respeto desde sus primeros días en la fuerza. Y también le tenía aprecio y respeto a Nick, quien había demostrado que nunca es demasiado tarde para volver a empezar. Eran buenos animales, nobles y desinteresados, de los mejores policías que hubiera conocido. Suspirando, Bogo pensó que no podía hacer nada más. Mandaría definitivamente una queja a sus superiores pidiendo que esa dichosa norma fuera analizada, pero por ahora, tendría que acatar las reglas.

"Días como hoy, no quisiera ser el jefe" pensó, mientras le daba un gran trago a su taza de café.

 **-o-**

Nick y Judy se alistaban para ir a trabajar el lunes por la mañana, después de haber vivido un fin de semana intenso en todos los sentidos. Al día siguiente, cuando despertaron tras su profunda demostración de amor, sonrieron y llegaron a la conclusión de que aquello debería pasar tarde o temprano. Tenían mucho que festejar y mil planes por hacer. Estaban felices de estar juntos, de sentir que tenían un futuro y de haber conseguido tantas cosas después de varios años de historia.

Pero la realidad no siempre es amable y recordaron con una sensación agridulce el tema de su trabajo. Por más que habían pensado, no encontraron una manera en la cual pudieran trabajar juntos después de que toda la ciudad sabía de lo suyo y de que las normas les impedían ser compañeros en la comisaría. Ésta vez no quisieron ignorar el tema, retomando la misma discusión con los mismos argumentos llegando al mismo lugar: ninguno.

Así que llegaron a la comisaría conscientes de que algo cambiaría para siempre entre los dos después de ese día. Al cruzar la puerta, varios de sus compañeros oficiales los saludaron y les dieron una modesta felicitación. Otros más ni comentaron el tema, sin darle tanta importancia. Clawhauser, como siempre, se emocionó bastante.

.—¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes dos! ¡Siempre serán mi pareja favorita, son tan lindos y adorables cuando están juntos! Disculpa Judy, sé que no te gusta que te diga adorable pero enserio lo eres ¡Dame méritos por no decirlo tan seguido!

A todos los comentarios sonreían nerviosamente y asentían con gratitud fingida, demasiado ansiosos como para contagiarse de esa alegría. La tensión alcanzó su punto máximo cuando el jefe Bogo les habló, pidiéndoles que fueran a su oficina.

Entraron a la oficina y tomaron asiento, calculando cada uno de sus movimientos. Bogo estaba tomando su segunda taza de café, viéndolos fijamente, cuando empezó a hablar.

.—Bien, creo que saben perfectamente porqué están aquí—les dijo.

.—Sí señor—respondió Judy, siempre la más cortés.

.—Aunque me da mucha pena decirlo, debo hacerlo—tomó aire—No pueden seguir trabajando juntos.

Sabían que diría esas palabras, pero de alguna forma se sintieron peor de lo que habían imaginado. Las orejas de Judy cayeron, al igual que los hombros de Nick. El mismo Bogo se sintió peor al haberlo dicho en voz alta.

.—Lo sabemos, jefe—respondió Nick—Supongo entonces que esperará mi renuncia esta tarde, si le parece bien…

.—¿Renuncia?—se alarmo—¿Y quién habla de renuncias, Wilde?

Judy, que estaba resignada, miró al jefe preguntándose qué planeaba él. Bogo sacó de un legajo unas hojas de color rosado, como formularios, y los colocó enfrente de ambos.

.—Mi oferta es principalmente para ti Wilde, pero pueden tomarla cualquiera de los dos—Bogo se recargó en su asiento—Hay una vagante en el departamento de Detectives Forenses. Debes tomar un curso de seis meses y después recibirán el ascenso.

Nick miró las hojas, eran formularios para el curso de capacitación y para el puesto de forense.

.—¿Por qué dice que es para mí, jefe?

.—Aunque Judy es una excelente policía, tú eres más astuto a la hora de investigar y tienes muchos contactos alrededor de la ciudad. Claro que Hopps puede con ese puesto también. Ustedes decidirán.

Bogo tomó más café, su expresión era ansiosa.

.—¡No tenemos todo el día!—les recordó.

Judy y Nick se miraron uno al otro. Era algo que no se esperaban y estaban algo conmocionados.

.—Como bien saben, el departamento forense trabaja muy seguido con la policía—comentó Bogo—Es normal ver a detectives y policías trabajando juntos en casos complejos, y como pertenecen a diferentes departamentos administrativos, no son técnicamente compañeros.

Bingo.

Nick miró al jefe con una sonrisa ladeada, agarrando una pluma de su escritorio.

.—Jefe, me quito el sombrero—dijo—Veo que mis años en esta comisaría no fueron en vano. Ha aprendido a encontrar estas trampas legales mejor que yo ¡El alumno ha superado al maestro!

.—¡Calla, Wilde!—replicó, pero no estaba enfadado—¿Quién se inscribirá?

Nick miró la pluma y luego a Judy, ella le sonrió e hizo ademán de agarrarla, pero él la sostuvo fuerte alejándola de ella y acercando la punta hacia los formularios.

.—Tu sueño siempre fue ser la mejor policía de Zootopia—le dijo—Así que sigue siéndolo.

Le guiñó el ojo, mientras comenzaba a escribir su nombre y otros datos que le pedía el formulario. Judy sintió un nudo en el estómago y su corazón se aceleró. Contempló a su novio con una enorme sonrisa mientras él terminaba de llenar los recuadros de las hojas rosadas. Bogo también sonreía discretamente, ocultando su expresión con el café que tomaba a sorbos. Sabía que ellos estarían bien.

.—Perfecto—dijo el jefe, agarrando las hojas perfectamente contestadas—Las mandaré inmediatamente al departamento forense. En lo que responden, no veo inconveniente conque patrullen la ciudad juntos. No les asignaré casos, pero pueden revisar la seguridad vial. Si preguntan, es temporal en lo que se acomoda tu nuevo puesto ¿entendiste, Nick?

.—Perfectamente jefe.

.—Pueden retirarse—selló los papeles rosados y agarró otro legajo, seguro un expediente. Nick se puso de pie, pero Judy seguía sentada.

.—Jefe—dijo ella, haciéndola que la mirara—Gracias.

El tono de su voz y su expresión detonaban una gratitud tan genuina, que Bogo se enterneció por completo. No ayudaba que fuera además una linda conejita.

.—No tienen nada que agradecer—su voz al responder era suave y segura, nada autoritaria, demostrando el aprecio que les tenía.

La pareja salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

 **-o-**

Las cosas cambiaron mucho en los próximos seis meses.

Patrullaron juntos la ciudad una semana más, en la cual no recibieron ningún tipo de reclamo. Apreciaron cómo la ciudad seguía mostrando algo de división con respecto al tema de la ley, pues algunos animales al verlos les saludaban o asentían, y otros procuraban desviar sus vistas incapaces de tolerar la idea de que fueran pareja. Pero conforme el tiempo pasó, las posturas se fueron suavizando, eso o Nick y Judy simplemente los ignoraron mejor.

Nick entró al curso, que era selectivo y especializado. Sólo seis oficiales además de él estaban inscritos, y llevaron materias muy específicas para poder reconocer cierto tipo de heridas, de armas y la psicología de los asesinos. Era como aprender a leer las escenas del crimen desde los objetos y la mente del mismísimo homicida. Durante esos seis meses, le contaba a Judy todo cuanto podía de lo que él aprendía, y ella aplicaba lo que entendía en sus propios casos.

En lo que Nick duró en el curso, Judy tuvo como compañera a una linda lince llamada Esther, con quien tuvo una agradable relación laboral. Al terminar los seis meses, Nick se graduó del curso y recibió un certificado especial, pues fue el mejor de su clase (ayudaba el hecho de que fuera un curioso innato con gran capacidad de deducción) y le dieron la plaza en el departamento forense que Bogo le había mencionado.

Los detectives forenses tomaban todos los casos de asesinatos, y mientras que los policías atrapaban a los criminales, los detectives debían armar los casos, encontrar las pistas, resolver el rompecabezas, todo con mejores herramientas, más conocimiento y mayores recursos que los policías. En la comisaría, Nick y Judy hicieron muchas veces trabajo de detectives (el caso Tigerwild) pero oficialmente y según el papeleo eran asesorados o acompañados por un detective _de facto_ , el cual rara vez llegaba. El departamento cedía muy seguido algunos casos a los policías cuando éstos eran muy competentes, como una forma de aligerarse el trabajo. Según los documentos oficiales, el detective Jim Bonnel era el asesor oficial de Nick y Judy, aunque sólo intercambiaron palabras con él dos o tres veces.

Con su plaza nueva, Nick tenía un pequeño escritorio en la sección forense de la comisaría, al otro lado del edificio y que tenía su propia jurisdicción, es decir, sus propios jefes, papeleos, base de datos y procesos burocráticos. El jefe Muñoz aceptó a Nick con una sonrisa, feliz de tener en su equipo a un oficial de tanta trayectoria. Le dieron su nueva placa, documentos e instrucciones. Una de las cosas que no le terminó de gustar fue que debería tomar cursos para actualizarse más o menos cada año, pero ya qué, ese era el precio a pagar por seguir del lado de la ley.

La tía Emma y Rei estaban hartamente orgullosas de él y lo visitaron para felicitarlo por ese ascenso. Lo llevaron a cenar y brindaron hasta casi llorar, contentísimas con la nueva vida que tenía el astuto zorro. Emma estaba feliz en su casa, disfrutando de su tranquila vida en Foxville y cuidando sus plantas. Rei estaba felizmente casada y su esposo también felicitó a Nick. Hasta los Hopps mandaron unas canastas de moras especiales y una tarjeta en donde expresaban sus buenos deseos.

Por su parte, Judy también se sentía muy feliz por Nick. Verlo triunfar y sentirse satisfecho con su propia vida le causaban una sensación que no podía explicar, pero la hacía dormirse por las noches con una enorme sonrisa. Ella hacía su mejor esfuerzo como policía y sabía que Nick hacía también su máximo esfuerzo. Los dos se seguían complementando a pesar de todo.

Ya con su nueva placa, a Nick le asignaron a Judy y Ester para asesorarlas y era quizá el único detective que siempre estaba con ellas cuando les tocaban casos que incluían algún asesinato. Se frecuentaban bastante y aunque tenían ya responsabilidades algo diferentes, Nick y Judy seguían siendo, a través de los departamentos, un perfecto equipo.

En lo que respecta a su relación, ésta continuó desarrollándose a su ritmo. Ya que solían pasar hasta semanas uno en el apartamento del otro, decidieron que podrían mejor vivir juntos y así ahorrarse las rentas de los dos apartamentos. Se mudaron al de Nick, que era un poco más grande. Y con la mudanza empezaron la mayoría de sus discusiones.

Fueron primero sencillas y rápidas, sobre donde acomodar todas las cosas de Judy hasta el color de la pared que ella quería pintar. Pero las discusiones fueron creciendo, revelando la parte que no sería tan divertida de su relación. A pesar de estas querellas, solían llegar a un punto de medio gracias al cual encontraban paz. Se estaban conociendo aún más de lo que ya lo hacían, pues era muy diferente la dinámica de amigos a su ahora dinámica de pareja.

Pero tenía grandes recompensas. Paseaban juntos en las noches para cenar en algún restaurante y los fines de semana lo mismo salían al cine o se quedaban viendo maratones de película en casa. Nick cocinaba mejor, así que él solía hacer las comidas, mientras que Judy horneaba postres y mantenía limpia la casa. Su nuevo trabajo de equipo para mantener un hogar se fue desarrollando de manera lenta, hasta encontrar un buen punto medio.

Estaban felices y se les notaba, proyectaban esa felicidad a sus amigos y familiares, quienes se sentían contentos de verlos tan realizados.

 **-o-**

Un año después, la ZPD fue condecorada con un premio por parte del alcalde en turno, Lionel Ducksger, por su excelente rendimiento. Habían disminuido en un 2% su presupuesto y aumentado en un 10% su eficacia. Los niveles de inseguridad disminuyeron en un 20%. El feje Bogo recibió una placa conmemorativa por parte del alcalde en el lobby del ZPD, con casi todos los policías uniformados aplaudiendo alrededor. Se tomaron las fotografías correspondientes y los noticieros emitieron sus comentarios.

Se habló de la historia de la institución, que se fundó seis meses después que la ciudad y fue en un principio un sencillo edificio de dos pisos enfrente de la alcaldía, con cincuenta oficiales. En aquel tiempo Zootopia no era una inmensa metrópoli y no ocupaba mayores vigilantes. Se habló del desarrollo de la ciudad, los insólitos resultados que tuvieron sus experimentos sociales y económicos, cómo los edificios comenzaron a hacerse más altos, creándose mayores ecosistemas para albergar a las diferentes especies de animales que se mudaban y de la necesidad de crear instituciones que mejoraran la eficacia del control en todas estas zonas. A la par que la ciudad creció, lo hizo la ZPD hasta convertirse en lo que era hoy en día: una compleja organización con sede en el centro de la ciudad (un enorme edificio de tres pisos que abarcaba tres hectáreas de terreno) que tenía cuarteles menores en cada uno de los ecosistemas creados, así como dos Academias de Policías y más de 100,000 oficiales con placas en los diferentes departamentos de acción e investigación.

El jefe Bogo sonrió y dio un corto discurso sobre cómo la importancia de seguir manteniendo la excelencia en el servicio. Con motivo de celebrar, a todos los miembros de la ZPD se les dio un día de descanso (en diferentes días para que quedaran activos vigilando las calles) y coincidió que Nick y Judy tuvieron el mismo día libre.

Los dos salieron a comer y pasearon en un centro comercial, felices de que sus trabajos se vieran recompensados. El jefe Bogo y el jefe Muños los felicitaron personalmente porque su eficacia había sido importante a la hora de crear esos porcentajes (principalmente el caso Tigerwild, que logró mandar a prisión a muchos estafadores) y hablaron con ambos sobre tentativos ascensos.

Aunque ambos estaban felices, la mención del caso Tigerwild los puso algo nerviosos. Por más que siguieron buscando, no encontraron nuevas pistas que los acercaran a Mark y sus dichosas hienas. Tenían ese propósito de mandarlos tras las rejas algún día, porque limpios no podían quedar. Aprovechando los recursos de Nick, iniciaron protocolos de investigación más precisos, pero seguían sin encontrar pistas. Entre sus deberes diarios y los casos que recibían no podían continuar investigando a Mark todo el tiempo, pero jamás salía de sus mentes ese infame criminal.

Los Tigerwild, que fueron abandonados a su suerte, cumplían sus sentencias tras las rejas y tras varios meses sin recibir noticias de Mark comprendieron que éste los había olvidado. Cooperaron entonces con la policía, diciendo todo lo que sabían, que en realidad no era mucho. A Jhon y Erika Tigerwild, por su cooperación, les restaron dos años de cárcel, y a Michael Tigerwild se le abrió un proceso para permitirle la libertad condicional después de setenta años en prisión, el cual aún no llegaba a un veredicto.

Nick y Judy analizaron toda la información que les dieron, pero tampoco consiguieron enlazarla con alguna teoría probable. Pero continuaron con sus vidas, intentando dejar de lado cualquier paranoia o pretensión, aterrizando al hecho de que estaban juntos y eso era más importante.

Estaban juntos, se querían, y podían usar ese amor para enfrentarse a todo lo que estuviera esperándolos en el futuro. Habían aprendido a usar sus virtudes y defectos tanto en sus trabajos como en su vida de pareja y estaban satisfechos y contentos con los resultados. En su imaginario, nada podría hacerlos más felices, o eso creía Judy, hasta el día en que Nick la sorprendió con cierta sortija de diamantes y una pregunta bastante personal.

Tenían y siempre tendrían a alguien que los apoyara sin importar lo bueno o malo que pudiera suceder, y tener esa certeza, esa seguridad del apoyo y el amor que recaía en la promesa mutua que se hicieron, era el mayor tesoro que tenían y lo que les hacía empezar cada día con una nueva sonrisa, con ánimo y seguros de que les esperaba un futuro maravilloso.

 _When the nights are long_

 _Longing for you to come home_

 _All around the wind blows_

 _We would only hold on to let go_

 _Blow a kiss, fire a gun_

 _We need someone to lean on_

 _Blow a kiss, fire a gun_

 _All we need is somebody to lean on_

 _Cuando las noches son largas_

 _Se alargan más en lo que llegas a casa_

 _Alrededor el viento sopla_

 _Sólo debemos aferrarnos a dejarlo ir_

 _Lanzar un beso, disparar un arma_

 _Necesitamos alguien en quien apoyarnos_

 _Lanzar un beso, disparar un arma_

 _Todo lo que necesitamos es alguien en quien apoyarnos_

 _~Leon On by Major Leaser._

* * *

No me despido de ustedes porque aún falta el epílogo ;)

¡Mil gracias por leer!

chao!


	16. Epílogo

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ES DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

 **¡H** olaaa!

Oh bueno, no me maten por favor...

Les juro que pasaron mil cosas. Me entró una especie de depresión cuando terminé el fic y no podía escribir, después empecé el epílogo y mi computadora murió, así que debí esperar hasta que pude obtener otra y empezar de cero, luego la USB donde lo tenía guardado se me perdió y nuevamente debí empezar de cero... total que el epílogo pasó como por cinco situaciones diversas en las cuales lo modifiqué drásticamente hasta que salió esto. Y espero, en verdad, que les guste (si no, me iré y daré un tiro c:)

Con 683 comentarios, 300 favoritos y 323 seguidores (WOW) termino oficialmente este fic dándoles el epílogo que les debía. No tengo palabras enserio para agradecerles todas sus palabras de ánimo y el haberme acompañado en este proyecto que tanto significó para mí. Aquí entre nos, cuando empecé a escribir este fic acababa de terminar una larga relación amorosa, y aferrarme a esta historia me mantuvo a flote. Las cosas han mejorado mucho y en gran medida es por todo el apoyo que me han dado, literalmente llevo tatuadas en oro las bellas palabras que me han dejado en reviews y no tengo cómo agradecerles, más que dándoles lo que les prometí: el definitivo final.

No creo hacer secuela, si me dan sugerencias puedo escribir uno o dos one-shots nada más, pero no les quiero prometer algo para no quedarles más. Nuevamente gracias por su apoyo incondicional ¡no sé qué sería de mí sin ustedes!

Disfruten!

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 **.**

 **0O0**

 **.**

 _Who knows the secret tomorrow will hold?_

 _We don't really need to know_

' _cause you're here with me know, I don't want you to go_

 _you're here with me know, I don't want you to go_

 _Maybe we're perfect strangers_

 _Maybe it's not forever_

 _Maybe the night will change us_

 _Maybe we'll stay together_

 _Maybe we'll walk away_

 _Maybe we'll realize, we're only humans_

 _Maybe we don't need no season why…_

 _¿Quién sabe los secretos que traerá el mañana?_

 _No necesitamos realmente saberlo_

 _Porque estás aquí conmigo y no quiero que te vayas_

 _Quizá somos completos extraños_

 _Quizá no sea para siempre_

 _Quizá la noche nos cambie_

 _Quizá permaneceremos juntos_

 _Quizá caminaremos lejos_

 _Quizá nos daremos cuenta que somos solo humanos_

 _Quizá no necesitamos alguna razón…_

 _Perfect Stranger (Perfecto extraño) by Jonas Blue_

 **-o-**

Parada en la fila del supermercado, Judy repasaba mentalmente las listas de las compras una y otra vez, revisando en el carrito que no se le olvidara nada. Había una liebre y una jirafa frente a ella esperando por ser atendidos, pero la marmota que discutía con la pobre cajera llevaba casi diez minutos sin permitir que la línea avanzara.

—En la etiqueta decía claramente que este producto costaba cinco dólares.

—Pero señora…—dijo la cansada cajera forzando una expresión amable.

—¡Señorita!

—Señorita, ya le dije que el producto me marca siete dólares en el código de barras, debe de ser un error…

—¡Un error de tu incompetencia!

—La invito a pasar con mi gerente para solucionar este malentendido, permítame cobrarle a los demás clientes…

—¡No me moveré de aquí hasta que todo este resuelto!

Había que darle un premio a la cajera que de alguna manera mantenía la forzada sonrisa en su rostro y una voz calmada.

Fastidiada, Judy iba a decir algo (aprovechando la placa de policía en su bolso) cuando sonó su teléfono celular. Por el tono reconoció a Nick y se apresuró a responder.

 _—¿Sigues en la tienda zanahorias?—_ dijo él, con todo cansado.

—Si, no te imaginas el circo que estoy viendo…

 _—Me contarás cuando llegues, porque necesito que compres más cosas._

—¿Más?—Judy miró hacia la pila de artículos en el carrito, todas las cosas que iban a ocupar en el viaje y hasta más, no se le ocurría que pudiera comprar algo más.

 _—Sí_ —respondió Nick— _Adivina quién vino de visita…_

"¡Oh, dulces galletas con queso! ¿Por qué hoy?"

—Por favor dime que no mis padres.—suplicó.

 _—Además._

¡Además! ¡Había más gente en su casa! ¿cómo pasó eso'

—¿Osea que están ahí?—gimió con tristeza.

— _Y alguien más…_

Sintió que sus orejas caían golpeando su espalda, de reojo contempló como la marmota seguía discutiendo con la cajera, y la jirafa hacía un relinchido digno de cualquier animal equino.

—No lo sé ¿mi hermana Brenda?—preguntó al azar.

 _—No._

—¿Mi hermano Rick?

 _—No._

—¿Alguien de mi familia?—la lista era demasiado grande…

 _—No_.

¡Bingo!

—¡Tu Hermana!

 _—Y mi querido sobrino…_

Judy sonrió ante el tono de sarcasmo.

—¿No se suponía que vendrían hasta mañana?—preguntó ingenuamente, pues sabía que no debía esperar nada de su familia.

 _—Yo opino lo mismo, pero tu madre y mi hermana insisten en que vinieron a ayudarte._

—¿A mí? ¿Y para qué ocupo ayuda?

— _Cosas de mujeres ¿qué quieres que sepa?_

—Bueno, tienes razón.—miró su reloj de muñequera—Lo bueno es que ya casi es de noche, así que no nos distraerán tanto.

 _—Eso dilo por ti, zanahorias. Solo por favor trae algo dulce para Edwin, este niño es un perfecto demonio…_

—Está en la edad Nick, pero sí, llevaré dulces y más comida.

 _—¿Ocupas que te transfiera dinero?_

—No, con el efectivo que traigo es suficiente.

 _—¿Cuánto tienes en la bolsa?_

Ay, no debió decir eso.

—Lo suficiente.

 _—¡Judy, ya hemos hablado de esto! No lleves tanto efectivo, me preocupa que algún día te asalten._

—Soy policía, sabré manejarlo.

 _—¿Y sólo por eso debo quedarme tranquilo? Suficiente me preocupo por tu trabajo, solo quiero pensar que cuando vayas a hacer las compras estarás a salvo._

—Ya me regañarás cuando llegue a casa, por ahora iré a buscar víveres…

 _—Está bien, está bien… cuídate amor._

—Te amo.

Dicho esto ella colgó y regresó a los pasillos buscando más verduras y alimentos preparados. Cuando regresó se sorprendió de que un guardia estuviera escoltando "amablemente" a la fastidiosa marmota que tenía atorada la fila en la caja.

—¡Exijo hablar con mi abogado!—iba replicando la marmota, mientras el guardia la sujetaba y todos en la fila aplaudían por el gusto.

La pobre y estresada cajera cobró lo más rápido que le permitieron sus patas, y Judy salió del mercado en menos de quince minutos. Metió todas las bolsas en su auto y se apresuró a ir a casa, al conducir recordaba cómo habían cambiado las cosas. La reforma marital se había aprobado ya tres años atrás, y en todo ese periodo de tiempo su vida dio un vuelco de 180 grados.

Ya una vez instalados en el que antes fue el departamento de Nick, comenzaron una serie de remodelaciones para hacerlo más cómodo a su vida de pareja. Con el tiempo, y debido a las constantes visitas sorpresas de la tía Emma, los padres de Judy, algún hermano de la conejita o Rei, llegaron a la conclusión de que el apartamento era pequeño para su larga lista de amistades y familiares.

Un año después compraron al unir sus créditos una amplia y muy linda casa relativamente cerca de la comisaría. Tenía dos habitaciones extra en donde acomodar invitados, sala, comedor, una amplia cocina, un porche y un patio amplio. Bonnie solía bromear diciendo que esperaba ver ahí crecer a sus nietos, comentarios ante los cuales Judy solo reía y callaba, sin comprometerse nunca, desde su punto de vista sus padres ya tenían muchos nietos, alrededor de veinte, así que no ocupaban más.

Aparcó el auto frente a la casa y bajó con cuidado las primeras bolsas, Nick salió rápidamente a ayudarla dándole un beso en la frente.

—Ayúdame—suplicó.

—No tardo—le guiñó el ojo y sonrió.

Nick era excelente anfitrión y gustaba de las visitas de la familia, pero llevaba dos días durmiendo lo mínimo por un complicado caso que le estaba desgastando bastante en investigación, las agudas voces de sus suegros, sus constantes preguntas y la natural inquietud de su sobrino de dos años, que corría en toda la sala, estaban agotando con las pocas reservas de energía que conservaba su cuerpo.

Judy entró a la casa y saludó a todos con una amplia sonrisa, pidiendo ayuda a su mama para acomodar las compras en la cocina. Besó al precioso niño de Rei, que era como un Nick de dos años, y platicó con ella mientras cortaba zanahorias y preparaba suplementos alimenticios. Con dos bandejas llenas de aperitivos los invitó a pasar a la sala, procurando que toda a atención recayera en ella, y llevando el curso de las conversaciones. Sentado a su lado, Nick le susurró un ligero "gracias", ante el cual ella respondió sujetándole la pata.

Sentó al adorable Edwin sobre sus rodillas, sabía que el pequeño zorro dejaría de ser tan tierno al crecer y deseaba desquitarlo mientras pudiera cargarlo, platicó con Rei y su marido sobre los retos de la paternidad, pero ellos poco se quejaban, amaban demasiado a su hijito como para considerar las complicaciones algo negativo. Bonnie y Stu hablaron de sus más recientes nietos, una camada de cinco conejitos con dos meses de edad que apenas saltaban lo suficiente como para molestarse entre ellos, Judy veía las fotos de sus sobrinos mientras fingía no responder a las preguntas de sus padres para que ella fuera al rancho de loa Hopps.

Ya más tarde, Judy, Rei y Bonnie prepararon una cena rápida y sustanciosa, todos comieron y continuaron charlando, hasta la hora de dormir. Nick acomodó a su hermana y familia en la habitación de abajo, cuidando así que su sobrino no estuviera cerca de las escaleras, mientras que sus suegros dormirían en la habitación de arriba frente a la principal.

—Mi cabeza me dolerá mañana—sollozó Nick, desplomándose sobre la cama.

—Mañana es EL día, no trabajarás cariño—le recordó la conejita—Duerme mucho hoy para que te repongas.

—El caso Jules me sacará de quicio—comentó—Y las preguntas de tu madre no ayudan. Lo bueno es que no sabré nada de nadie durante dos semanas.

—Recuerda que tienen un súper oído como yo.

—No digo nada malo, es solo que no sé qué responderle—admitió—Ni siquiera hemos hablado en tener hijos ¿Cómo decirle a ella eso?

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Tampoco sé que decirles cuando me preguntan.

—La presencia de Edwin no ayuda en nada.—suspiró el zorro, pues cuando sus suegros vieron al pequeño niño comenzaron a hablar de lo felices que estarían de que un bebé los recibiera en esa residencia.

—Mis papás quieren más bebés, no sé por qué ¡tienen cinco en casa!

—Supongo que cuando tienes al primero ya nunca es suficiente después.

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero no podían criticarlo con comodidad, pues el tema de vez en cuando acudía a sus mentes, aunque nunca lo hubieran hablado abiertamente.

—Tenemos toda la vida para pensar eso.

—En efecto, zanahorias.

Ya acostados sobre la cama, viendo al techo, pudieron relajarse, Judy se acomodó sobre el pecho de Nick y él pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de ella, abrazándola dulcemente.

—Pensé que llegarían hasta mañana—dijo Judy, como si apenas lo hubiera pensado.

—Yo también, me tomaron desprevenido—admitió él—Lo bueno es que tus hermanos se hospedaran en hoteles.

—¿Y tu tía Emma?

—Ella se quedará en nuestra habitacion, llegará mañana también.

—Perfecto ¡La tia no puede quedarse en un hotel!

—¿Qué clase de sobrino crees que soy?

—Espero que bueno, porque como pareja dejas mucho que desear.

—¿Enserio?—dijo fingiéndose el ofendido.

—Sí.

—Entonces cancelaré todo lo de mañana.

—No te atreverías.

—Rétame, zanahorias.

—Te reto, Tesoro.

Los dos se miraron fijamente durante varios segundos, quizá minutos, ninguno dispuesto a ceder. Finalmente, Nick suspiró, le besó la nariz y se recargó en la almohada sin soltarla.

—No puedo con tu ternura—admitió.

Era de las pocas veces que a Judy no le molestaba cuando le decían "tierna". Se acurrucó aún más en el pecho de Nick, casi ronroneando.

—¿Nervioso?

—Neh—dijo él, con un lenguaje corporal de alguna forma más tranquilo que su voz—¿y tú?

—Un poco.

—¿Por qué?

—Supongo que por las expectativas. De alguna forma todos los ojos estarán sobre mí mañana.

—¿Y a mí no me mirarán?

—Amor, siempre la novia es el centro de atención.

—Eso es discriminación a los novios ¿y si somos condenadamente guapos?

—Aunque lo fueras, sabes que todos van a estar viéndome.

—Sigo creyendo que es injusto.

—Acéptalo Tesoro.

—¿me queda otra opción?

—Dame un beso y cállate.

Y así lo hizo, no hablaron más del tema por la estabilidad mental de Judy y finalmente se fueron a dormir, estaban lo suficientemente cansados como para conciliar el sueño rápidamente y no saber nada del mundo hasta el amanecer del día siguiente.

 **-o-**

Fue una ceremonia sencilla, sin mucho protocolo, en un amplio salón al centro de la ciudad modestamente decorado, lo cual le dio un aire de elegancia que sorprendentemente no perdió aún después de recibir a cincuenta adorables conejitos de invitados. Estuvo también ahí medio cuerpo policiaco de la ciudad, varios amigos de la infancia y también amigos locales, pero en total no sumaron más de doscientos invitados (dejaron a todos los hermanos menores de Judy en la madriguera, era imposible darles asilo en un lugar como Zootopia).

Aún con todo lo que le dijo a Judy, en el fondo Nick también estaba nervioso, pero no por las mismas razones. Adoraba a su conejita y no podía imaginarse al lado de alguien más, pero comprometerse con ella en una ceremonia pública frente a doscientos ojos era una escena hasta cierto punto espeluznante. No se arrepentía de nada, quería estar con ella, y nada le haría más feliz que llamarla su esposa, pero aún se sentía incómodo siendo el centro de atención.

 _Su esposa_ … Judy Wilde… sonaba MUY bien.

Todo valió la pena cuando la vio caminar hacia él con un hermoso vestido de raso blanco y tafetán, también blanco, con una enorme falda abultada gracias a una tiesa crinolina que de alguna forma la hizo ver más adorable. El velo le llegaba a media espalda, y partía de una espléndida tiara, manteniendo sus orejas atrás de la cabeza con un lazo de seda rosada. Rei la había ayudado a arreglarse y había valido la pena, se veía divina. Pudo ver a Stu y Bonnie Hopps llorar abiertamente mientras entregaban a su hija.

Si debía ser franco consigo mismo, no recordaba mucho después de eso. Intercambiaron votos, se dieron el típico beso ceremonial, pasaron a las mesas a sentarse, comer y platicar, inauguraron la pista de baile con alguna canción cursi y platicaron con todos los invitados hasta altas horas de la noche. Sólo la visión de Judy, tan angelical y preciosa, se mantendría grabada en su mente hasta el día de su muerte.

Para Judy fue un día agotador, nunca había sido de las chicas que tardaban horas en vestirse y terminó acorralada en su habitación con Rei y su madre detrás de ella para colocarle el vestido, peinarla, maquillarla y darle todos los retoques hasta que estuviera lista. Después, en el salón, una vez terminada la ceremonia estuvieron de un lugar al otro atendiendo a sus invitados que parecían no tener fin. Sus pies le dolían, pues a regañadientes accedió a ponerse unos coquetos zapatitos blancos con tacón, y la crinolina le apreció bastante pesada después de una hora bailando con cada macho que se lo pedía.

Cuando al fin pudieron encerrarse en el cuarto anexado al salón, donde se cambiarían de ropa, ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo y se desplomaron en el suelo, cansados, pero con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, pues había sido un día bastante significativo.

—¿Lista?

—Nací lista, cariño.

Lanzó los zapatos y la pesada falda lejos, poniéndose unos jeens y una blusa rosada, Nick también se puso ropas más casuales. Los dos salieron, recibiendo una lluvia de arroz y vítores por parte de los invitados mientras corrían hasta la salida, donde un auto que los llevaría a la estación de tren los esperaba.

—¡Adiós, gracias por todo!—decía Judy una y otra vez, hasta que se subieron al auto y se fueron lejos.

Pasarían dos semanas de luna de miel en la paradisiaca playa de Ancún, las dos semanas de vacaciones fueron el regalo del Jefe Bogo, y entre los regalos de la tía Emma, Stu y Bonnie, y Rei consiguieron pagar trece días de alojamiento en un exclusivo hotel con playa privada all inclusive.

De su luna de miel Nick se acordaría bastante bien, afortunadamente viviría muchos momentos muy alegres después de eso, pero jamás olvidaría la hermosa playa, las arenas blancas, las suaves mareas de agua salada y a Judy tan hermosa con su traje de baño, bailando en las discotecas nocturnas y tomando grandes cantidades de alcohol (Judy ebria era aún más adorable que la Judy sobria).

Antes de percatarse el tiempo apremió y estaban de vuelta en Zootopia, llegaron a su casa, ya desocupada por sus familiares, desempacaron y durmieron un día completo antes de regresar a trabajar. Las felicitaciones y bromas picantes por parte de sus compañeros continuaron una semana más, hasta que la sensación de "recién casados" terminó.

En el fondo no se sentían muy diferentes, pues llevaban varios años viviendo juntos, pero la fiesta y las vacaciones les cayeron sumamente bien y antes de percatarse, su relación fue cambiando, el golpe de realidad les llegó cuando salieron a cenar unas semanas después y el mesero llamó a Judy "señora Wilde". Y efectivamente, lo era.

Fueron percatándose que la vida de un matrimonio era distinta a la de los solteros. Al firmar el contrato nupcial, el Estado los reconocía como una pareja, con todos sus privilegios y obligaciones. Ellos sabían de la ley, pero aplicarla en sí mismos se volvió extraño, no malo, sólo extraño. Con las semanas pasando, esos cambios fueron apenas perceptibles, y ya cuando llevaban un año de casados pudieron sentarse a observar a distancia cómo su vida era tan diferente a la manera en que la llevaban de solteros.

No les molestaba, en cierta forma les gustaba, que los demás animales los reconocieran como una pareja a todo lugar al que fueran era halagador, al menos para ellos que estaban contentos con sus respectivas parejas. Nick estaba enamorado y feliz de permanecer con Judy, y ella estaba muy orgullosa de su marido. Proyectaban esa felicidad a donde iban, y todos por eso los recibían bien. No faltaban quienes permanecían en contra del matrimonio inter-especie, pero ellos no los escuchaban, como tampoco los escucharon años atrás. Era darles demasiada importancia a vocecillas lejanas que no valían la pena.

Así como la vida de Nick y Judy fue cambiando, la propia ciudad de Zootopia cambió. Los matrimonios inter-especies duplicaron a los matrimonios tradicionales en el primer año de reforma y aunque el porcentaje bajó, era incuestionable que los animales con parejas de otra especie se encontraban felices y dispuestos a presumir su amor. Algunos eran descarados, incluso agresivos, pero la mayoría eran tolerantes y muy abiertos de mente.

La sociedad cambiaba a un ritmo paulatino, pero constante. En pocos años los cambios podían notarse con brusquedad. Judy pensaba en esto, y cómo ella misma había cambiado tanto desde que llegó a Zootopia para convertirse en la mejor policía. Estaba casada, con un hombre extraordinario que amaba y admiraba, y tras dos años de matrimonio feliz, estaba dispuesta a dar el segundo paso.

Agarrados de la mano, el matrimonio Wilde sonrió para mantener el ánimo y esconder el nerviosismo cuando dieron sus primeros pasos hacia la agencia de adopción que tenían enfrente. Después de todo, la familia Wilde necesitaba crecer.

 **-o-**

 _Wise men say only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?_

 _If I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea_

 _Darling so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand, take my whole life too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Los hombres sabios dicen que solo los tontos se precipitan_

 _Pero no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti_

 _¿Debería quedarme?_

 _¿Sería un pecado, si no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti?_

 _Así como el río fluye con seguridad hacia el mar_

 _Cariño, así voy hacia ti._

 _Algunas cosas estan destinadas a suceder._

 _Toma mi mano, toma toda mi vida también_

 _Porque no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti._

" _Can't help falling in love" by Elvis Presley_

* * *

Sniff Sniff... oh, ahora si es el fin... apenas puedo creerlo.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS**

Nos veremos en el siguiente fic =D

 **PD.-** Si no la han visto, vayan al cine y vean La Bella y la Bestia. De alguna forma esa versión Live-Action es TAN hermosa.

 **LOS ADORO, GRACIAS POR TODOOOOOO**

 _Nefertari Queen_


	17. Aviso de secuela

**¡HOLA A TODOS!**

¿Cómo han estado? Bueno, como seguro saben **"Someone to lean on"** lo terminé ya hace un año aproximadamente, y aprovecho este espacio para agradecerles una vez más por todo el amor y apoyo que me dieron a lo largo de ese proyecto. Muchos de ustedes me preguntaron si haría una secuela (unos incluso me la pidieron) yo les respondí que no estaba segura aún de cómo continuar la historia. Le tengo mucho cariño a STLO y por eso quería desarrollar una buena historia como continuación.

Me alegra decirles que al fin desarrollé un desenlace que me gustó, y llevo escritos varios borradores de capítulos. Hace unos días publiqué el fic, que se llama **"Counting Stars** " ya tiene dos capítulos y sigo trabajando en el resto. Quise avisarles por aquí de ésta secuela porque me gusta pensar que la historia es también de ustedes, y como sé que se quedaron varias cosas sin resolver en STLO también les confirmo que en _Counting Stars_ todas esas situaciones tendrán su desenlace y explicación.

En fin, si desean leerlo el fic se encuentra en mi perfil. Nuevamente gracias por darle una oportunidad a mis historias, les mando un enorme saludo y mil afectos ¡nos leemos!


End file.
